The Unraveling of Secrets
by Ianthesmall
Summary: Severitus. Placed in the summer between first and second year. Severus is surprised when a house-elf named Dobby comes to get him when Harry Potter is in danger, but his surprise is nothing compared to what he finds out in the coming hours after rescuing the boy. What will happen when everything he had thought he had known is proven to be wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The Unraveling of Secrets: Chapter One

 **Disclaimer: It's not my story I just like to tweek it.**

 **Also sup my peeps It has been a while since I touched this story beyond with my thoughts, so when I was reading through it and saw my less than stellar plot and words and grammar, I thought let's give them something by at least fixing it up, so if you have read this and wanna know what changed I just explained how blood type and magic type are connected and that's how that works. I didn't expand that last time.**

Harry was told to act like he didn't exist, and really, he didn't want to exist after the ruddy birthday he had had. His hunger pains still lingered, even after Aunt Petunia had given him two pieces of bread and a slice of cheese. It wasn't enough after all the chores she'd forced on him after he'd made her poor Dudders afraid because of the "M" word. He wanted to take the whole bloody roof off and almost would have if his entire school stuff hadn't been locked in the cupboard just like Hedwig was in her cage. It was complete rubbish the way they acted, but Harry was too depressed that his friends hadn't written to do much of anything besides trudge up the stairs as soon as the doorbell rang.

Harry went up to his room quietly and went to sit on the bed, but what met his sight was something he had not been expecting and wasn't even sure he could define. The little green eyed- whatever it was had huge ears and a ratty pillowcase with holes cut out for the arms and legs on his too thin frame. The smallness of his body only enhanced the large ears jutting out of his round head. Harry just looked at the… thing with apprehension. "Er… hello," said Harry with nervousness lining his voice.  
"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir . . . Such an honor it is. . . ."

"T-thank you," said Harry, edging to his desk chair, next to Hedwig.

He wanted to ask, 'What are you?' but knew it would be rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.

Harry didn't know what a house-elf was, but he was fine with forgetting that for the moment to get to more important matters. The introduction was interrupted by Harry trying to find out what the little elf wanted only to see the elf seem so afraid.

"Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed.

This ended in another loud debacle where Harry was forced to try to calm the loud annoying elf as he attempted to hurt himself. Harry pulled Dobby back onto the bed. Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage. Harry could feel his short life slipping away at the noise level. Vernon was going to kill him if he heard him.

Harry hearing about the state of Dobby's life made him think of his own lonely, pathetic existence. He might as well have been a house-elf. Locked up, treated terribly, made to do everything. Harry empathized with the elf. He wanted to give the poor thing a chance because of it.

"And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks. They make the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?"

Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude that made Harry cringe. He was going to get him killed. "Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here."

The persistent elf continued to treat Harry like he was the best person he'd ever met, which made Harry blush fiercely. "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she," But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.

"Harry Potter is humble and modest. Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort?"

"Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!" "

Harry groaned and calmed the elf, apologizing, but the elf just kept complimenting him until Harry groaned and tried to dissuade the persistent elf. It did not work. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back. Term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world… at Hogwarts."

"No, no, no. Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?"

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Dobby trembled all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall. The house-elf went through another tirade where Harry finally figured out it had to do somewhat with Voldemort before he was confused again, but before Harry could stop him, Dobby had seized Harry's desk lamp and beat himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.

Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, Harry stuffed Dobby in the closet. Uncle Vernon burst into the room and through gritted teeth, his face horribly close said,"You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke. . . . One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!"

Harry wanted to hiss a retort, but held back. Vernon stomped flat-footed from the room. Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet. "See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got… well, I think I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"I expect they've just been. Wait a minute, how do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby shuffled his feet. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best."

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them here, sir." He pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry. Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him than Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir."

Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach. "Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No! Give me my friends' letters!"

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice."

Dobby ran downstairs. Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet. Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear. Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby. "No," croaked Harry. "Please, they'll kill me. "

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school."

"Dobby, please."

"Say it, sir."

"I can't."

Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good."

That was the end for Harry. The pudding was dropped, the Masons were terrified by an owl, and Vernon Dursley promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life. That was the end for Harry Potter. He knew it as soon as the door slammed. Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes. "Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on. Read it!" Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, , Paragraph C). We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. Enjoy your holidays!

Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk, Ministry of Magic

Harry looked up from the letter and gulped. "You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it. Slipped your mind, I daresay."

He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared, and laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry back upstairs. Harry was thrown into the room and just glimpsed at Dobby hiding in the closet before Vernon came down upon him. The first hits got him in the abdomen, the next to the face, the chest, and then his arms when he lifted his arms to protect himself. He felt so many of his bones breaking, the pain flooding through him as he collapsed into a ball on the floor, waiting for it to stop. He just managed to keep his eyes open as Vernon left. He saw Dobby exit looking at him with nervous fear. He barely rasped out, "Help," before he passed into the black.

Severus Snape was reading when he heard the distinct sound of someone apparating into his house on Spinner's End. He was not surprised to see it was a house-elf, as he had apparating wards around the house against wizards from getting inside his home, and only certain house-elves were allowed. He recognized the incorrigible elf immediately from his slim visits to Malfoy Manor. "Dobby, what is the meaning of this?"

The little elf looked at him with tears gathered in his tennis ball shaped eyes. "Oh, Dobby, is so sorry, sir. Dobby had wanted to protect him. Only protect him from bad wizards." The house-elf abruptly began banging his head into the bookshelves lining his walls. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Stop, elf! There is no need for that! Now, get on with it!"

The little elf stammered with his eyes half open from most likely pain. "Dobby is so sorry. Dobby only meant to help. Now he's is dying, sir. The big walrus hurts Harry Potter, sir. Dobby had to help him. Dobby had to save him. Dobby make it worse."

Dobby then began again with his furious banging until Severus growled low in his throat. The bloody elf was speaking too fast to understand him. "Make sense, elf!"

Dobby stopped abruptly and pulled letters out of his pillowcase clothing. He handed the blood stained letters to Snape, who delicately took them, trying to mind the still drying blood covering them. "What is the meaning of this, elf? Whose blood is this?"

"Dobby was only trying to stop Harry Potter from getting hurt, sir. Dobby stole his letters to keep him from going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is not safe, sir. He is not safe, sir. Dobby went to tell him so, but Dobby could not make Harry Potter stay. Dobby then went to make the large man make Harry Potter stay, but the big man hurt Harry Potter, sir. Please, sir, please. He is too good to die. Dobby found a letter in his stack, sir. It came today on Mr. Harry Potter's birthday by a special bird. It says it is for Harry Potter, sir. Dobby read the letter, and it said you's is to be contacted. It says you's will protect Harry Potter, sir. It says you's…"

"Stop! Just stop!"

Severus Snape was in complete confusion until he looked at the splattered red on the letters and pieced together the distressed elf's broken english. He only managed a deep breath before he rushed out of his door, dropping the letters to the ground in his haste to get out of the anti-apparition wards. He made it out of the wards before apparating straight onto Privet Drive.

Snape strode, his robes billowing out behind him, as he made his way to the door of the unsuspecting muggle home. He found it lucky he knew the number as all the homes looked alike on the disturbingly muggle street. He did not bother with door, but cast a quick 'Alohomora' on Number Four before stepping inside the house. He cringed at the interior before striding up the stairs where a signature of magic was weakly determined with a small wordless spell from his wand.

He went to the small room, rushing in through the door without hesitation. He saw the small form in front of him, blood pooled around the boy who was curled on his side on the floor. Snape stumbled forward at the sight of how much damage had been done to the boy. He did not know how this had happened, but he needed to save the boy quickly. This was his Lily's son.

He lifted the boy from the floor, careful of his injuries as he took him into his arms. The child whimpered but curled against his chest, and Snape saw the small relaxation of the boy's features and wondered what he had thought to relax like that in Snape's arms.

Snape wanted to see what had happened. He wanted to know why this small child, this too small of a child, was beaten on the floor of a despicable room, in a clean, pristine house, with no one there to help him. It would have to wait for when the child was not dying. Snape swept out of the house, not waking the muggles living there, not being noticed as he swept down the street, past the wards, and with only a slight crack as he apparated to St. Mungos.

He quickly got the boy to the correct healers feeling a touch of panic at all the blood and the pale pallor of the young child. He didn't know how this had happened. He needed to know, but he could not bring himself to leave the poor boy alone to tear through the muggles' minds. He even found himself wanting to follow the boy as the healers took him to a private room to work. No one stopped him as he stood there in the corner, watching them try every spell they could to fix the small, broken boy on the once white now red splotched sheets.

They were soon at a loss for what to do shouting about needing a muggle method known as a transfusion. Snape knew what this was, being a half-blood, and knew the circumstances were dire to require such methods. They were constantly debating it in front of him, seemingly not remembering he was there to listen to them bicker. He had just heard the term rare magic type and needs perfect match before stepping forward.

"If I may be of some assistance, I could possibly help you with the matter of Mr. Potter. I am Potions Master Severus Snape."

They all gazed at his imposing figure wide-eyed. "Um, yes, well, we need a transfusion to save the boy. It has to be a blood and magic match. He has a rare type of magic mostly died out by now. Do you know of anyone who can provide the donation?"

Snape thought over this for a moment, contemplating the muggles before dismissing them as this was a wizard issue and they had no magic to speak of for the boy's type. There was no one else to help the boy. No more family. He wished he could do something to save the boy as he was his protector. He had an oath to uphold no matter what, and his body was screaming at him to volunteer his own self. He did not know why, but he knew his oath could only steer him in the right direction.

He slowly nodded to the wizards and witches. "Yes, I would be willing for you to test myself against the child."

The mediwizards' eyes were wide. "Um, yes, w-well, we can try. The odds are slim to none unless you are a blood relative."

"Just try." 'You, dunderhead,' he added to himself silently.

They took a sample from him and tested it to Potter with magical means before nodding to him. Snape felt all the blood drain from his face after he was told he was an exact match blood and magic alike. He, Severus Snape, was an exact match to his beloved Lily's son. He did nothing but sit as they began to work once again, using his donation to give the boy life.

The progress was slow as hours passed and the boy was slowly being healed. His internal injuries were taken care of mostly with the organs and muscles that were beaten, torn, and bruised. His outer body had several bruises covering his back, chest, and stomach. His face had been fixed with a spell, but his bones still needed skele-gro to completely concrete his healed bones. It was pumped into his system as soon as the donation began to make the boy's colouring come back.

The boy would be sore when he woke, his voice would be hoarse from screaming, and he would have scars from the open wounds he had suffered. Other than that, there was no telling how the emotional effects would be on the boy. Snape was just relieved there was no mental damage after the concussion the boy had suffered.

What disturbed Snape the most were the defensive breaks on the boy's bones from most likely holding them in front of his face to protect himself. That meant he was being beaten by a person, someone who towered over the young boy. Snape could only feel anger for any person that would hurt the small boy. He may have hated the boy because of who his father was, but the boy was not a bad child. He had some merit.

Snape found himself pointing his wand at the child and casting Legilimency on the boy. Memories rushed past on the forefront of the boy's mind. Memories of starvation, memories of overworked days, of being locked up, and then finally of being beaten. Snape snapped out of the boy's head so fast that he actually collapsed on his knees. He was glad the healers had left so they could not see what had happened to him after the barrage of memories.

He felt the guilt hit him first. The sympathy, the pain, and the hatred for those muggles. The boy did not deserve any of that. The boy did not deserve to be hurt. He was smart when he applied himself. He was brave, loyal, stubborn, and kind hearted. He was nothing like James Potter. He was like Lily. His Lily. Snape just wished he had noticed it before the boy ended up in the bed. He could have saved him if he had noticed that something was so terribly wrong.

He was so thin, so shaky, so small, and so timid. He never spoke out of turn, never touched anyone, and when Granger hugged him, the boy had been so stiff. He should have noticed. He knew all the signs, and he had never noticed.

It had been seven hours since he found the child. He was exhausted, confused, and now his emotions were wild. He had not even contacted Albus yet. He decided on that while his mind was still working. He owled the man what had happened before returning to the room in time to see the head healer entering the room once again. Snape walked up to him, wishing he wasn't so concerned, wishing he could just leave, wishing he would leave, only he could not bring himself even to move from the boy's bedside. He wanted to be there for the child for some reason he could only account to his guilt.

"Um, Professor Snape, I thought we should discuss Mr. Potter's transfusion."

"Yes, you stated beforehand that only blood relatives could be matches."

"Yes, matches, but the issue is that you were an exact match, sir. That means you have to be a very close relative."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the man. "What is it that you are insinuating?" he all but growled.

The man looked afraid as he asked, "Is there any chance you could possibly be the boy's father?"

Severus just stared at the boy, thinking of Lily. 'I am the boy's father.'

The anguish, the guilt, and the pain he felt from that one statement made him collapse back into the chair he had been sitting in at the boy's bedside. He rubbed his hands over his face, through his hair, and down again. Severus could only nod his head to the mediwizard.

He thought of his time with Lily in November, October, months before that. They had been a couple, and now… his son was Harry Potter.

"Are you okay, Professor Snape?"

He could not stand it. Why did she not tell him? Why? He could have raised the boy, he could have done something to protect him, he could have done anything at all more than he actually had. Now, his son had been abused by muggles for eleven years, had been scarred for life, much too similar to Severus's own upbringing for comfort. And then he had… he had been his son's own James Potter. A bully for no reason but prejudice.

"What have I done?" he muttered under his breath.

"Um, Professor Snape, would you like a test done?"

Snape flashed a glare at the man and stood to his towering height. "I believe I, being a Potions Master, can do so myself."

The man only nodded and departed after a silent goodbye. Severus collapsed back into the chair with his head in his hands. He had done too much to be forgiven. He had made a mistake. He had made so many mistakes. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to react? Was he supposed to tell the boy? Was he supposed to do anything at all?

He saw the boy stir in the bed, and his entire body tensed in anticipation. He was afraid. He was afraid of his own reactions, the boy's reactions, and everything else. The unknown future seemed to taunt his tense muscles as the boy slowly opened bright green eyes. They were half closed as they peered over at him. His… his son looked over at him with tired green eyes. He felt his heart jump, and it was slightly disconcerting to feel that.

"Professor? W-what?" the raspy voice began.

The child tried to stir, but Snape put a hand on his chest with a reluctant and nervous touch. He was afraid he would hurt the child, and he had already done that enough for a lifetime. The boy had been through too much to have to deal with a man treating him with undue prejudice. He would not be Tobias Snape. He would not hurt his son.

"Shush, child. You are safe now."

He had no clue how he had come to reassuring the boy, but he was a loyal and dutiful man, and this boy was his son. His son with Lily, the only woman he had ever loved. He could not just treat him the same way. Not after all his discoveries. He had finally gotten past the past, and now, he had a son. The boy visibly relaxed, and in his presence no less.

"Thank you, sir."

Severus's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "And what pray tell are you thanking me for?"

The boy blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "For saving me, being here." The boy looked down at the sheet covering him and flexed his fingers against the white sheet. "You can go if you need to. I'm sure I'll be fine, and no one has ever stayed before anyway. You probably have things to do."

Severus was taken aback. The boy expected him to just leave a child in some strange place while he was hurt. It was not going to be that way. He would never do that to a student, and he would most assuredly not do so to his son. "I shall not be leaving you, P…"

He broke off, not able to call his child that name. He could not call his son by the name of his childhood tormentor, even when the boy looked like him. He looked at the boy with pain in his eyes. He felt terrible about the boy and had even before completely realizing the child's heritage, but now he knew he had treated his son like his own father had. He had sworn to himself, to Lily that he would not hurt his child like that. He had failed.

"Are you okay, Professor?"

Snape looked at the boy with regret and nodded. "Harry, I believe I owe you an apology. I was a vile, hateful, dreadful man to you this year for no better reason than to pass my hatred of James Potter unto you for something as unjust as genetics. I misjudged you on nothing more than the shape of your face, and I was horrid to you in class. I have realized how off-based my comments have been, how wrong I have been. I was angry with James Potter for tormenting me as a child and getting the woman I had loved since I was nine. It was childish to deal out the same treatment to you for that, and you did not deserve two bully filled homes in your life after that brute Dursley and horseface Petunia and their pig of a child."

He stopped to look up from his hands and observe his child. The boy's mouth was agape, and he was looking at him with unhidden shock. He felt himself need to continue to further explain to the boy the extent of his wrong doings. "I was very off-based, and I would like to ask for your acceptance of my apology for my poor behavior."

He looked as the boy shook his head to clear his confusion and then winced. Severus found himself reaching for the pain potion by the bed and tilting his son's head back before lifting the potion vial to his son's lips. The boy drank the vial with a grimace before lowering himself onto the pillows, looking tired but not sick any longer. Severus handed the child a cup of water that he took a few sips from before handing it back. "I'm sorry. I just felt…"

"Calm yourself, Harry. I understand. You were very injured, and you are in recovery."

The boy nodded and looked over to him. "I accept. I just wanna know how you knew to come to get me?"

"Dobby, the incorrigible elf came to me. I have no semblance of a reason as to why the elf contacted me as I only just barely understood the thing when he spoke. Though he tried to inform me, but other things, such as your life, were slightly more concerning. I shall contact him later to find out as to why he came to me."

The boy nodded. "I'm just glad he did. Thank you, sir."

"No need. It is just yet another way for me to make up for my horrid behavior."

"It's okay, sir. Really. I've been treated worse, and it's not like you knew, and you know."

The boy broke off to look at his hands. Severus found himself putting a hand on the boy's shoulder in comfort. "No, Harry. It is only myself I have to blame for my prejudice and childish conduct, and you will not place any blame on yourself or take it from me. You should be angry with me, and I would rather that you were. I am so sorry, Harry. Truly, I am."

The boy nodded and raised an eyebrow at him. "Sir, how did they save me? Not that I am not grateful, but I was dead. I was sure that I was dead. I was so hurt, and I passed out."

Severus just looked at the boy with pain in his eyes. "They found a donor for a transfusion."

"A what?"

"A transfusion, Harry. It requires a certain type to match in blood and magic for the transfer to happen. It had to be especially close for you because you have such a rare type, making the need that much more. You see magic types typically run in families. As a family dies out, as does it's magical type. Blood types are muggle, mostly, so there is an easy way to pair that unless of course a wizard is a mix breed with some magical animal."

Snape watched the boy roll this over. 'Do I tell him? How do I tell him? He is twelve, a young boy. He should not have to deal with any of these problems at his age. He is a child, a young hurt child. He has no one, but if I told him… He hates me. He would never want me. I should tell him though. He deserves to know. I would not want to be kept in the dark, and neither would he. Damn Gryffindor nobility has rubbed off on me.'

"So, someone had my type, and they were a close match?"

Snape nodded silently. "An exact match."

The boy looked confused. "How?"

"Usually it only happens between a familial connection. In this case, a donor stepped forward. He was tested against you. He turned out to be an exact match, something that can only happen between close family."

Snape did not dare look at the boy when he said this. He looked at his hands, observed the slender, sharp fingers perfect for potions. "How close?"

"Father and son."

He heard a sharp intake of breath that made his eyes snap to the boy. He looked up with question in his green eyes, Lily's eyes. Severus could read hope, pain, and confusion on the boy's face. He wore his emotions in his eyes just as she did. Snape felt his stomach turn with anxiety as he kept his gaze locked with the boy. He knew he had to tell him that his already blaring guilt would not allow him to betray the boy more, but what would the boy's reaction be? Hatred he would understand. It would hurt, but he would understand. He told himself these things but knew he did not believe them.

"Who?"  
Snape looked back to his hands. He was never this nervous, never this afraid, not even in the Dark Lord's presence. He knew what could happen there, but this was new and unheard of territory. This boy was making him afraid, dreadful of his reaction even. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Me," he whispered.

He looked up in time to see the boy's head snap up to look at him with shock. Not fear, nor disgust, nor hatred, but simple shock. Surprise. Even Snape felt surprised that the boy did not even attempt to hit him. He just sat there. The boy turned to look down at his legs under the covers. "Is it true?"

Snape was shocked that the boy thought to ask that of him. He would need to prepare accordingly to speak with a twelve year old. He thought this over then stated simply, "It is possible."

"How? When? Did my d-James know? Have you known this whole time? Did you just not want..."

Severus held up a hand at the exasperated boy. His chest was rising with the force of how quickly he shot the questions at Severus. Snape would be surprised to learn if he had taken a single breath during his inquiry. "Let me stop you there, and explain what I know." The boy nodded and leaned back against his pillows. "I was friends with your mother throughout our childhood and began to create a romantic relationship with her in our sixth year at Hogwarts. We were together for a few years afterward and around the right time for you to be mine." The young boy screwed his nose up at that. "However, we broke it off in November of 1979 after an argument. Two months later, she was wed to James Potter, who everyone had thought she had been with since school. I have no idea if James knew, but I know for certain that I was unaware. Had I known, you would have been with me. I assure you."

"So, you are then?"

"Are what, Harry?"

"M-my… uh… Dad?"

Severus looked at the boy in the bed fighting to say the words and hid a chuckle by clearing his throat. He plastered a fake frown on his face. "That remains to be seen, Harry. I shall be brewing a potion to confirm it."

"When?"

The boy did not look to be angry, just confused and a bit anxious. "Soon. When I can get to my potions lab."

The boy nodded and took on a serious face. "We are even now, Professor. You saved my life. A second time."

"And the first?"

"On the quidditch pitch with the wonky broom."

Snape nodded. "No, Harry, we are not even. I shall decide when we are even, and I believe saving your life only counts to some of the disgrace that was contained in my childish behavior."

Harry's jaw dropped. The dreaded potions master had just apologized and said that he was childish. He could not believe Snape was being so nice to him, and he was even calling his own self names. Harry did even think about calling the man a git as the man told him everything that had happened and explained that he was possibly his… father.

The man had apologized to him, he'd saved his life, and he had not left him to be here all alone when he could have easily just ditched him like the Dursleys would typically do when they did anything remotely fun. The man was also talking to him calmly, and not calling him stupid or thick for having to ask questions. It was different, but the weird thing was that his voice and presence almost felt comforting.

Harry was still confused over the news that Snape might actually be his father, but other things were in the way of him letting that sink in right now. His emotions were rattled, his body was achy, and he just felt tired. His aching head also didn't help matters. His professor that had hated him was his father, he was comforting him, but why?

"Why?"

Snape looked at him bemused. "And as to what are you confused over, Harry?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me."

"I never hated you. I always protected you, and now, I am making up for how I acted before."

"But, why?"  
"I believe that is fairly obvious. I could be your father, and you do not deserve for me to pain you and belittle you."

"No one else ever cared if I was related to them or not. Uncle Vernon always hurt me, and Aunt Petunia hated me too. She tried to hit me with the frying pan once and called me a freak. And Dudley, my cousin, he used to hunt me down with his friends and get me into trouble. Why should I believe that you will be nice to me when all you have ever been to me is… well, you know," he trailed off.

The Professor sat higher in the chair and looked down at Harry with determination emanating from him. "I am not everyone else, Harry, and I am nothing like Petunia and her brutes of a family. I do not shirk my responsibilities, and if you are my son, then you are my responsibility."

Harry felt cold at those words. They were said with reassurance, but all he could think about was how the Dursleys called him a burden. He looked opposite of Snape. "I really don't want to be someone's burden again. They didn't want me, but they had to take me because I'm related to them."

Harry could see Snape stand and sit down on the bed beside him. His shoulders tensed, but he did not move any other muscle as he waited to see what Snape would do. The man grabbed his chin gently and steered him where they locked gazes. Harry gulped at seeing the man's face. There was anger there, but not for Harry. Harry could see it wasn't directed at him, and he could also see the care and concern pointed dead at him.

"Harry, you would never be a burden to me. You would be my son, my child. Even if you are not my son, which I highly doubt at this time, I shall still wish to take you in, Harry. You have lived a hard life. You deserve someone to be there for you. I know we are not close now, but I would like to give this a try, Harry."

Was he being truthful? Was he playing him? Was he going to make him accept it and then just pull it all out from under him? Would he make fun of him for it? For wanting a family? He couldn't have the hope and his father taken from him all over again. "I-I don't trust you. Yeah, I do with my life, but all you've ever done is make fun of me, publicly. I can't just forget that and tell you that I want…"

He broke off, realising he had still almost said it. "Harry, it is perfectly understandable. I shall await your decision on my offer until you trust me, but to build that trust, you do need to allow me to take guardianship of you for the summer."

Harry looked at him with confusion. "You mean I'm not going back?"  
Snape's eyes widened. "No, you will not! I would not dare allow anyone to let you go back there after this, and Albus will be informed."

"No, please. I don't want him to know. I don't want to be a bother. It isn't his fault, and he'll just feel like it is."

Snape put a hand on his arm. "Harry, stop. You are not a bother, and he will be informed. You deserve and need someone to watch you, to provide for you. Not lock you up, to starve you, to treat you like a house-elf."

Harry looked away. "It wasn't so bad. Sometimes I deserved it ."

Snape grabbed his chin and turned his lowered head toward him. "No one could deserve what they did to you, Harry." Harry could only nod at the fierce certainty in the Professor's voice. He had known that, had felt that, but he couldn't shirk who he'd always been. A freak, a burden, the unwanted boy who lived in the cupboard. "That was abuse what they did to you. You are a child, an innocent who depended upon them. They had a responsibility to protect you and provide for you, to treat you like a son. They clearly failed."

Harry felt the tears prick behind his eyes until they pooled and rolled down his cheeks. He tried to pull his head away to hide his crying, but Snape held his chin and took his other hand to wipe the tears away gently. Harry felt like he was being a baby crying in front of Snape, but the man wouldn't let him hide it. "It is okay to cry, child. Do not be ashamed. You deserve to cry. Let it all out."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. The tears rolled down his cheeks, and he tried to take in gulps of air while his chest heaved. His shoulders trembled as he hunched over his own legs. Snape wrapped Harry in his arms and pulled him closer. Harry buried his face in the man's chest and wrapped his hands in the man's robes.

He knew he would be utterly mortified when he finally calmed down, but he really needed the comfort right now, and Snape was warm and holding him. He'd never been held before. He found it comforting to smell the potions lab on Snape and the way he rested his chin on his head. "Don't tell anyone. Please."

"And why would I tell anyone?"

The boy huffed and pulled away. "Fine, use it against me."

"Harry, I would not dare tell anyone about this. Beyond that, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. You are a child who has been hurt."

Harry scowled and looked away. "Don't act like you wouldn't have before. I know all the insults."

Snape winced and shook his head. "Harry, I truly am sorry. I shall not be treating you like that any longer. I am going to protect you, care for you."

"I still don't believe you," he muttered

"I still plan to prove it to you."

Harry snapped his head up to the man's eyes and nodded, slightly shaken from his anger by the determination in Snape's voice. "When can I leave?"

"Soon. Your outer bruises will be gone by tomorrow. Everything else is corrected, but you will be sore and weak for the next two days."

"I can leave though, right? Please?" Harry pleaded.

"Why are you so adamant on this, child?"

"I really don't like doctors," he mumbled. His face blushed as he looked down at the sheets again. "Please, I just wanna leave."

Harry hated how whiny he was getting, but he knew doctors were bad. He was never supposed to see doctors. "Okay, Harry. I shall see what I can do."

He gave a tentative smile to Snape, who gave a tight-lipped smile that gave more reassurance than a full smile ever could. Harry looked down again. "Where will I go?"  
"I am sure Albus will allow me to take you to my home. If you can agree to that, of course."

Harry thought about it. He didn't really hate Snape, and Snape had actually been human to him this entire time. And, the man was his father. Well, most likely, so he didn't even need his permission, but he still asked for it, which was sorta nice. He was being genuine with Harry, and Harry knew that. He had to know when people lied by now, and Snape hadn't once. "Okay. Sure. That's fine."

Snape nodded. "Good. we shall see the Headmaster very soon. I sent a message to him right before you woke to inform him of the situation and where you are. I am sure he will come to check on you."

Harry smiled at thinking the Headmaster would come to see him. The old man was very nice and seemed a little barmy, but that didn't matter so much. Harry nodded to the man and yawned, trying to cover it with a hand. All the talking and the emotions and the soreness was just wearing him out. He rubbed his tired, irritated eyes.

"Maybe you should take a rest until the Headmaster shows."

Harry felt the fatigue setting in as his eyes grew heavy. He could only nod as he leaned back into his pillows. He felt the sheets being pulled up carefully before they were tucked around him, making him feel warm and safe. It brought a small smile to his lips before he fell asleep.

HPSSHPSS


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing still.

Thank you to those who have favorited, reviewed, and put my story on your followers list. If you have any concerns, tips, or what have you, please feel free to review. I will typically respond. Thank you.

Chapter Two

He had just tucked in Harry Potter.

What was happening to him? Was it the guilt? Was it sympathy? Was he going soft? Mad as the Headmaster even? He had just comforted Harry Potter. His son, he reminded himself. Was it that easy to feel that way for the boy already? Was he already treating the boy too nicely? He would spoil him at this rate and end up like some mother hen. No, that would not be happening on his watch.

He shook his head and rubbed his hands down his weary face. He heard a soft chuckle from behind him and turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "Hello, Albus."

"Severus." The Headmaster acknowledged as he walked into the room. "How is he?"

"Better, Albus. Much better. He had entirely too much internal damage, a cracked skull, several other broken bones, and severe bruising that still remains. There is some outer scarring already. He is asleep now. I rather not wake him since he just went down."

The Headmaster turned his gaze on him. Severus could see every year of the elder man's age in his face. He was ragged and weary. "How did this happen, Severus?"

"The muggles. They have been hurting him, abusing him his whole life, Albus. They treated him as their house-elf, called him a freak. No one ever knew or listened when he told. He trusts no one, Albus. Not you or me. Especially not me," he muttered lower.

"Show me."

Severus nodded and allowed the elder man to enter his mind and prod Harry's memories. He blocked the man from their conversation earlier, not even willing to betray the boy's trust in his mind. Soon after they were both back in the present with defeat and sadness encompassing them. Snape had to hold back the anger and disgust he felt for the muggles and himself. He just wanted to go back in time and save the boy from it all.

"Albus, that is not all." The Headmaster nodded for him to go on. "They needed a transfusion, Albus. He has a rare type that requires a close match. They could not think of anyone or anyway to get it to save the boy. My oath to protect him within my power told me to volunteer my own. I am an exact match. Do you know what that means?"

He looked to see the Headmaster smiling with a twinkle in his eye. "I believe congratulations are in order. You have a son."

"Albus, this is hardly a happy time. I tormented and bullied my own son. Muggles hurt him his entire life, like me. He is unfortunately a lot like me, Albus, and I treated him with unjust prejudice. I made my own son's safe haven, the same as my own, painful just as Potter did for me." He laid his head in his hands and breathed a ragged breath. "He hates me, and he should. I made the one place he was accepted and safe a torment. I do not even deserve to even be in his presence. I promised Lily, Albus, I promised everyone I would not be my father. I have certainly failed."

Albus reached out and pulled his head up by his chin. "Severus, please, see some reason. You had no clue that he was actually your son, and yes, that is no excuse for you belittling him."

Severus jerked his head away. "Thank you, Albus. That reasoning makes me feel so much better," he drawled with sarcasm oozing.

"Let me finish," Albus chastised. Severus ducked his head as he felt like a naughty schoolboy. "Now, you may have tormented the boy, but you also did not allow your prejudice to stop you from saving the boy, from protecting him when no one else did. And, even now, here you are at his hospital bedside, which I am almost certain you have yet to leave," he said, looking pointedly at the stubble on the Severus's face. "You can make up for the past, Severus. You'll also find your debt is paid for saving the boy on the brink of death."

Severus shook his head almost immediately at the statement. "No, I owe him for much more, but he does not trust me not to hurt him, and I do not blame him for fearing the man who has ridiculed him incessantly."

Albus peered over those half-moon glasses with the twinkle bright in his eyes. Severus just hung his head in resignation. "You will find he is very forgiving. You just have to prove yourself to him. Show him you care as much as you have shown me, protect him, be a father to him. You will find there is nothing more that he wants in this world."

"Yes, well, that will just be so easy," he sneered. "Albus, I am not a nice person."

"Severus, you misjudge yourself. You are a protective, loving man. I remember you with Lily all those years ago. This is Lily's child, your child. I am sure you will be a great father."

"I hope you are right, Albus. For his sake. He deserves a good father, a good rest of his childhood. Someone to care for him."

"That just proves you will be the one to provide it."

Severus shook his head and looked down. "He said he will let me be his guardian, so I can prove myself to him before he accepts me. He said he will live with me."

"I do not believe he hates you, my boy. If he did, he would not readily accept to live with you."

"Or he knows he had nowhere else to go, and he fears the unknown more than he does me."

The response he received was a bark of laughter. "That would be very Slytherin on young Harry."

Severus smirked at this thought. "It would," he agreed with a small feeling of pride entering his chest.

They heard a moan from the bed, and Severus rushed over to the boy. He leaned over the boy and brushed the hair from his forehead with a gentle hand. He felt the boy lean into the touched and sigh in contentment. He pulled away slowly, not wanting to wake the bedraggled boy. He could not believe his own thoughts and actions as he made to move away from the small child.

"What is happening to me, Albus. I have been so comforting, so nice. Why?"

"Many reasons, my boy. He had had a hard life, similar to your own. You identify with him. You have a familial connection. He is a part of the woman you love. He is a boy who is deserving of love."

Snape thought the old man's reasonings over and shook his head. "I am not some bleeding heart, Albus. I do not have one to bleed. None of those should affect me."

"You are a good man." Severus could only stare at the stark determination, resolution in the man's voice. "You feel guilt, pain, love, hate, all of it. You have a heart, Severus. You are human. You just choose to block it all away to save yourself. With the boy, you cannot. It is simple."

"How can I care for him already?"

"He is your son, Severus. Why does it matter?"

"He will not feel the same way. It will take him time to feel for me as I have started to feel for him."

"Worry not, my boy. He will come to terms with this and accept you. He has always wanted a family, and if you will open up, he will have it."

"But, me, Headmaster. No one would want me."

"Untrue, and if he cannot see that, then he is not the boy I know the boy I know will cherish a father who loves him no matter who it is."

Severus nodded his head. "You know him better than I. I hope you are right. Truly."

"Well, I shall take my leave. I shall have the paperwork drawn up and inform the hospital to allow you to leave. I believe young Harry will be excited to go."

"Yes, he was already persistent about such things."

The Headmaster laughed. "Ah, children. Such joy. You will be fine, my boy. Just be yourself, and do not wall yourself off."

Snape nodded and the Headmaster turned and left. The boy rustled almost immediately and tired, green eyes looked up at Severus Snape. He felt his heart swell with emotion for the boy. He had a son. His son. He cleared his throat and moved over to the bed. He sat in his chair and leaned toward the boy. "How are you?"

The boy shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "Tired."

Snape nodded. "That is to be expected."

The boy looked over with curiosity. "Did the Headmaster come?"

"Yes, I am sorry to say you just missed him."

The boy gave a small sigh. "It's okay."

At the fallen expression, Snape rushed to say, "But, he promises to stop in to see you once we are home."

The boy's head perked up. "Home?"  
"My residence. We shall be leaving to go there in a few hours. The Headmaster is working on the paperwork as we speak."

The boy nodded and looked down with a guilty expression on his face. "I don't hate you. I don't like you because you have always been a git, but I don't hate you. I really only hate Voldy."

Snape felt his eyebrows jump into his hairline. The last word was a surprise but the actions of the boy were much more noteworthy. The boy had tried to fool him and had eavesdropped on he and the Headmaster. How very Slytherin indeed. Maybe he had been mistaken in calling this boy the perfect Gryffindor if he had already almost out-Slytherined the Head of Slytherin. "So, the Gryffindor Golden boy is a Slytherin?"

The boy scowled, and Snape for a moment saw himself in the face of his enemy. The realization of that made a jolt run through him. Even with Potter's face, the boy looked like him. If only he had been able to notice it before. "I hate that title, and all the others too. Besides, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Severus felt his eyebrows raise even more. "Oh, really. And pray tell why you are then in Gryffindor?"

The boy looked away. "Hagrid and Ron were the first people to ever be nice to me. They hated Slytherin. Malfoy made fun of Hagrid then Ron and then he was put in Slytherin, and Voldemort was in Slytherin, and I just found out he killed my parents. I didn't want to go there, so I convinced the hat to put in anywhere but Slytherin."

Snape nodded in understanding. "Well, you would have done well in Slytherin."

The boy cracked into uncontrolled giggles and he covered his mouth as Snape turned a confused brow on the boy. "That's what the hat said."

Snape smiled at this and watched the boy with amusement. It surprised him how the boy could laugh after all he'd been through. The boy's laughter sounded like Lily's to his ears. It made his smile widen. He paused to see the boy staring at him and felt a smirk overtake his face. "Well, what is it? Is there something on my face?"  
He made to wipe it off and pushed his lips into a frown. It got the reaction he hoped from the boy as he began giggling with innocent laughter that made Severus's chest lighten. "Sorry. I was just surprised is all."

Snape smirked. "Indeed. Now, are you hungry?" The boy looked surprised then apprehensive. Snape put a hand on the boy's arm in reassurance that he would not hurt him physically or any other way. "I shall not starve you, Harry. I want you to eat, to get stronger again. You are much too thin."

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I shall have them bring us something, and then we shall retrieve your belongings."

"Sir?"

"We must go get your things, Harry. After that we shall go home."

The boy began trembling in fear. Severus put a hand on the boy almost immediately to comfort him. It seemed that was coming to be easier. "I do not want you to worry. I shall not allow them to hurt you. Not again. You said you trust me with your life, correct?" The boy nodded. "Well, then trust me to keep you safe."

The small boy nodded as he bit his lip and looked down at the bed. This was most definitely not the arrogant Gryffindor Snape had believed the boy to be. This was his child who needed him, his child who was so broken and scared. "Sorry," the boy mumbled.

"No need. You are not to feel bad about how you react. You cannot help it. I just hope that I can prove to you that you can trust me."

The boy gave a small smile and nodded his head. Severus called for the food for the boy and himself. They ate in comfortable silence until the boy began to push his food around on his plate. Severus had watched him. He had eaten some, but seemed to hold off. He probably knew his hints and his limits after being starved for so long, so Severus knew he should not push and should let the boy stop.

He nodded to the boy's plate. "Are you finished?"

The boy nodded, and Severus banished the plates of food before standing. "Alright, would you like to try to see if you can walk?"

The boy again nodded, not verbalizing himself. Severus knew to let him be as he got comfortable around him enough to speak as much as he liked. The boy tried to go farther than the sitting position, and Severus could only stop and watch him struggle to move until he fell back against the pillows with a growl of frustration.

The boy closed his eyes and shook his head in anger before emitting a soft whimper. Severus could see the tears well up in the bottoms of those almond eyes before they silently went down the sides of his face. He sat back down and scooted closer to the boy before wiping the tears from his face. He felt so sorry for the boy and the way his life had gone.

"Can you help?"

Severus knew how much that must have taken for the boy to ask that of him, but he would have to answer in the negative. "I am very sorry, child. I do not believe it wise for you to be walking if you cannot get to your own feet. You could be hurt worse and would be out of commission for even longer. I would think you would rather that not happen."

The boy sighed but nodded. "Then what do I do?"

"I can carry you if you will allow me because I am sure you would like to leave."

The boy blushed and nodded his head. "Okay, but please don't."

"Tell anyone. Not to worry, Harry. I shall never tell anyone anything unless you allow me, and furthermore, you have nothing to be ashamed of, child. You were hurt, and not by your own hand, and there is nothing wrong with a father carrying his son."

The boy nodded and reached his arms out. Severus felt a rush of gratitude at that display of trust from the boy. He might be making some headway. He picked the child up into his arms. The boy was thin, concerningly so as Severus knew it was not completely by genetics. Severus wanted to break the Dursleys into little bits of potions ingredients for what they did to his son. The anger would have taken over had said son not wrapped his arms around the man to grab his shoulder tightly.

He smiled down at the boy as a rare display of softness came over his face. "Are you settled, child?"

The boy nodded his head and blushed once again. Severus shook his head and walked the boy to the loo first. He set the boy down in front of the toilet before realising it wasn't that simple. He waited for the boy to pull down the bear print pajama pants the hospital had clothed him in and then sat the boy down on the toilet since he was wavering on his feet.

He turned away as the boy did his business and then waited on the boy once again before picking him back up into his arms. The boy was blushing, but he was not pulling away from him. "Can we please leave now?"

"Let me ask the head healer."

He went into the hall, not bothering to set the boy down. He talked to a mediwitch who called the head healer and told them to wait in the room for him to give the okay to leave.

They waited with Harry sitting on the bed and Snape waiting in the chair by the bed. Harry was feeling confused. So majorly confused. His professor was his father, was nice to him, would protect him, and cared about him. His professor was going to take care of him, wanted him to trust him, and was going to take him to his home. His professor was acting weird. He was nice to him for one, he comforted him, picked him up, helped him in the bathroom, and not once had he teased him or anything. 'Was there a chance he is being serious? Does he really want to be my dad?'

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was having a hard time. His professor had not lied to him, not once since he had woken up in the hospital. He had been completely truthful, and Harry found himself liking the way the professor was acting. He found himself wanting the man to hold him while he cried, wanted the man to pick him up with such care, wanted the man to look at him like he did with that softness in his gaze.

He gulped around the lump in his throat. He had to remind himself that it wasn't real. It would never be real. No one wanted him, no one. His professor may want him now, but soon he wouldn't once he found out what a freak Harry was, and then he would be all alone again.

The head healer stepped into the room with a smiling face as he walked toward Harry. "Hello, Harry. I am happy to see you are awake so soon. I am the wizard who worked to heal you. My name is Healer Muhammad."

Harry gave a small smile and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

The man smiled widely and shook his hand gently. "And you as well, young man. Now, I hear you would like to leave, and I would like to grant you that, but you have to do a few things. Would that be okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, lie down on the bed."

Harry complied with what the doctor said to do. The doctor waved his wand over him and looked at the paper that came from the spell before nodding his head. "Alright, Harry, you are mostly healed, but the skele-gro is going to make you stiff for the next few hours. Now I need to ask you some questions, so please answer them honestly, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Your birth date?"

"July thirty-first 1980."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"And who is that man over there?"

Harry looked at Snape, who nodded to him. "Professor Snape, sir."

"Very good, Harry. Well, it seems we have also healed your concussion. You should be fine now. Would you like a treat?"

Harry felt excited that he could get something for doing almost nothing. He looked toward the professor with excitement. The professor nodded, and he nodded to the head healer. The man smiled at him and handed him a chocolate frog. His eyes widened with glee, and he opened the chocolate frog to find an Agrippa. He almost choked when he saw the card that Ron had been looking for all year. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Snape at the concerned tone. "Nothing. I just got an Agrippa. Ron has all of them except this one. He's been looking for it for ages."

The man smiled and nodded Harry back to his chocolate. Harry turned back to read his card and ate his chocolate. "Well, Harry, just bruising and soreness left, but I am sure that your…" the healer looked at Snape, who nodded his head before continuing, "father will have something for that since he is a Potions Master. Would you mind if I stepped out to talk to him before you both leave?"

Harry shook his head even when he felt the beginnings of fear enter his stomach. He stared despondently down at the sheets on his legs, trying to hide his insecurities about it. He hated how scared he was, but he just couldn't help it.

"One moment, Muhammad. Could you step out?"

"Of course. I'll wait for you out here."

Harry watched Snape dismiss the man before walking over to him on the bed. Snape crouched in front of him and held his chin. "I shall only be gone for a few moments, Harry. Then I shall come back, and we shall leave this place, understand?"

Harry nodded even when he could already feel the panic setting into his stomach. He didn't know why he cared if Snape came back or just left him. He did know that people left him a lot, and Snape could do just that. The man did not have to stay, he didn't have to do anything for Harry. Harry was always a burden, and people got rid of burdens.

"Harry, I promise I shall be right back. I shall even leave the door open so that you can see me."

Harry gave another shaky nod and turned his back on the man. He curled into himself and grasped his knees to his chest. He felt the tears in his eyes fall down his cheeks, but he kept quiet. The last thing he heard was Snape sigh before walking out of the room. He didn't turn around to watch. He didn't want to see the man go. He didn't want the man to leave.

He looked at the wall and let the tears fall. He wasn't going to cry like a baby, but he had thought the man was actually starting to care about him. He had been the first person to tuck him in, to hold him, to comfort him while he cried, and to act like a-a parent. It had only been eight hours or less, but Harry had already started to feel comfort from the man's presence. Now, he was probably gone.

He heard someone walking toward him. It sounded so familiar, so careful. He knew his mind had to be playing tricks on him. It sounded like the professor, but it couldn't be. There was no way. He heard whoever it was slowly walk forward and then lower onto the edge of the bed. He was almost certain he smelled potions fumes, but he had to be wrong. No one ever left and came back.

He felt a hand land on his trembling shoulders and flinched before seeing the hands. They were long, slender, and potion stained. He gaped like a fish as he saw them. Those could only be Snape's hands. Only Snape's, and the hand never moved away from him or retracted when he flinched.

"Harry," the silky voice called.

Harry spun around and looked at Snape with unhidden shock. Snape looked down at him first with concern and then sadness. Harry felt like a git for making Snape sad. He should have believed him when he said he'd come back. He had never lied to him and had always done what he said he would, even in class at Hogwarts. He was a man of his word, and Harry knew that. Now Snape would hate him for doubting him.

"You came back?"

Snape gave him a small smile that made Harry's chest lighten. "Of course I did you, foolish boy. I said I would return, Harry, and I always do what I say I shall."

Harry peered at him, searching him for any lies once again, and with a satisfied sigh of relief, he accepted what the man said was true. Harry nodded to the man and gave him a small smile. "Yes, sir, I believe you now. Can we leave please?"

Snape chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Harry. Of course."

Harry smiled wider and reached out for Snape to take him without a second thought. He just wanted to leave this place. Snape smiled down at him and scooped him up into his arms before placing him on the man's hip. Harry grasped onto the front of the man's robes at his chest to steady himself before looking over at a smirking potions master. "Comfortable?" Harry nodded his head. "Good. We shall be apparating from outside of here. It will feel odd, and you might feel some nausea and some discomfort, understood?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes, sir."

Severus just stared at the boy for a moment before making his way to the front of the hospital. He crossed corridors and people in stride for the front before making out onto the sidewalk. As soon as he hit the street, he apparated to Privet Drive. He looked down at the boy who had a slight green tint to his face, but the boy did not retch for which Severus was thankful. Severus found himself rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back to calm him as he made his way toward number four.

Severus approached the front feeling anger well up inside of himself the entire way. Every step made his body burn with fire, every second made his wand hand itch to shoot out curses. He barely managed not to grab for his wand and blast open the door. He would have had the young boy on his hip not been there. He would have burned the yard they made his son fix, he would have blasted the walls and crumpled the foundations of the house his son had to clean like some house-elf. It was people like them who made people like him become Death Eaters.

He approached and transfigured his robes into a three-piece muggle suit. He rang the doorbell while still holding Harry. He was unprepared for when the boy buried his face in his neck at the shouts from inside. "Boy, get the door!" There was a pause before heavy steps were heard. "Boy!"

There was more shouting and the loud stomping of stairs under a heavy mass of weight. A door was thrown against a wall before a loud yell was heard. "Petunia, the bloody freak is gone! He must have used his freakishness to escape!"

Severus felt his blood begin to boil once more as the scene continued to play out. He felt the trembling boy and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "That's nice, dear. Can you get the door?"

The door was then opened to a large walrus looking man. Severus wanted to hurt the man just for breathing near the little boy tensed in his arms. Severus knew who the muggle was and what he had done to his son for the eleven years the boy had lived here. The man looked at Severus's rich, muggle clothing and then at the boy in his bear print hospital pajamas before turning purple with rage. "Boy, what are you doing? Where have you been?" the man all but bellowed.

Severus felt his rage intensify as the boy in his arms began to shake and a whimper was heard. He tightened his hold on his child and rubbed a hand through his hair before turning his scowl that could cause first years to wet on the walrus of a man in front of him. The purple man faltered at the blunt end of his glare before he snarled at him. "Dursley, I am Severus Snape, and I am here for one reason only, and it is not for you to be belligerent and frighten my son."

"Your son?" the man shouted. "The boy's father has been dead for years. No one wants the ruddy freak!"

Severus's wand was levelled into the man's carotid before he could even blink his beady, little eyes. He sneered at the man who backpedalled in his fear and lost his purple coloring for a nice pearly white of fear. "One more word," he growled at the man. "One more word, Dursley, and you will wish I had killed you. You have heard of the Dark Lord, yes?" At the man's shaky nod, Severus smirked. "Well, I happen to be one of his ex-follower, and I assure you I am well versed in the arts that would make killers shudder. If you so much as breathe insultingly at my son again, I shall have your horse-faced wife cleaning your innards from her disgustingly clean walls, understood?"

A vigorous nod was the only response from the terrified muggle at the end of his wand, and he quickly pushed past the stunned muggle, shielding his son with his body and arms as he stepped inside the pristinely clean house that made him want to place a disgusting troll inside their polished walls. He knew who had cleaned those walls, floors, and everything else, and it was not Petunia. It was his little boy in his arms, and that made him angry.

"Where are the boy's things?" he hissed. "All of them. He will not be returning."

The walrus motioned to the cupboard that Severus was aware once housed his son. Severus growled low in his throat and moved to the offensive space. He unlocked the door, shrunk the trunk, and pocketed it before turning around to face the large muggle again.

On the stairs was now a miniature walrus without the mustache to complete the analogy, but just as fat and brutish. He recognized the boy as his son's bully and sneered his way. The boy jumped and ran for an upstairs room to get away from him. Severus glared at the house and promised to himself and his son that he would be back to have his revenge on these people, but his first priority was the trembling boy in his arms.

"Harry?" he coaxed softly. The boy was in bad shape and shaking, and Severus would not be the reason he whimpered again. He had to be delicate with the boy at this point. "Is there anything more for me to get?"  
The boy nodded without moving from the crook of his neck. Severus sighed and shifted the boy. "Where is the rest of it, Harry?"

The boy pointed up the stairs before regaining his fierce grip on his shirt. Snape nodded and strode up, bumping past the mini-walrus, who lurked in the hall, with a sneer that made him yelp and rush away with his hands on his behind. Severus smirked to himself and thought about the ways he would make that boy pay.

He went to the bedroom with all the locks like before, trying to ignore the anger that sprang up as he walked into the small, dingy space that was supposed to be his son's room. It was heaven compared to his son's original cupboard. He felt a twinge of sadness for his son before it was quickly overrun by anger for the ones who treated him this way. He would be back for his revenge. There was no doubt in his mind at this point.

He let the boy point him to under the loose floorboard before grabbing the now shrunken owl cage on his son's desk and pocketing it. He had let the owl fly out the window. She was clever enough to find them at his home once he reached it. He had gotten all the boy said and was quite ready to leave the offensive house.

He exited the house, threatening on his way out at the family at large were they to ever speak of him. Then he went past the apparition wards before stopping and looking down at the distraught little boy in his arms. After the hospital and the legitimacy, he was rearing to admit the fierce bravery, sweetness, and lovingness of the child in his arms. The boy should have been hate-filled and downtrodden by his childhood, just as Severus had been from his own, but he was resilient. 'The boy is like his mother that way,' he thought with a fond look.

His son was still shaking and tears were streaming down his face. Snape sighed to himself from what those monsters had done to him before walking to the park at the end of the street and plopping himself down on a swing. He placed the boy on his lap before small arms almost immediately laced his waist and gripped his robes in small fists. He heard the sobs and felt the wetness against his chest as the boy broke down.

Severus felt his heart break into pieces, and the ice that had surrounded it melted away completely at the sounds the little boy made in his grief. He gripped the boy tighter to his chest and let the swing rock him as he raked his hand through the boy's baby soft hair. His son did not need logic or cold harsh tones. He needed a father to be there for him and to comfort him.

"Shh… child. You are safe with me. They will never hurt you again, and you will never have to see them or hear about them again. Shh… you sweet, sweet boy. Daddy is here. I have you now"

He barely noticed the words coming out of his mouth, just trying to comfort the little boy in his arms. He felt the boy relax into him as the sobs stopped into sniffles and little hiccups. He never stopped holding the boy close, never stopped musing the boy's soft hair, never stopped rocking him in the swing until finally he felt the boy fall asleep against him.

He waited a few minutes more until he was certain the boy was dead to the world before he stood up. He scooped the child into his arms and watched as the boy's tearstained face nuzzled into his chest. His heart swelled with affection for the boy that could be so content in his arms, and he finally apparated away, landing immediately in front of his home.

He dared not to jostle the boy as he made his way into his home. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to the room he would be making up for the boy. At the moment it was only a normal room with a bed, desk, chest of drawers, and wardrobe, but Severus planned to fix it for the boy tomorrow when he was awake enough to give his input.

He lied the boy on the bed and slid him under the covers before once again tucking the boy into bed. He shook his head at himself already going soft. The boy sighed in contentment and wrestled into the bed for better position. Severus let out a small chuckle at the sight and sat at the boy's side. He made a promise to himself and Lily as he sat there with his son.

He was going to be the father he had always wanted to this little boy, and he was not going to let himself, Albus, or anyone else get in his way. He would shed the ice from himself and treat the little boy as he should have always been treated. His son had never known love or comfort or the safety of an unconditional home, just as Severus had not. Severus made a vow to give the boy everything he could to make up for both of their lost childhoods.

He quickly kissed the boy on the forehead before leaving for his own room to finally sleep.


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three

Harry woke to some light falling across his face from the windows on the sides of the bed where he was lying. He stretched and looked around at the plain white room before he shot awake as he realized he didn't know where he was. He replayed his last moments of awakeness, feeling embarrassment and a strange comfort from what had happened.

His professor had defended him, had called him his son, and then comforted him when he was so frightened by Vernon. He blushed to his toes when he remembered how the professor telling him his daddy was there made him calm down. He'd never had a dad. Dudley always had a dad and a mum and a nice aunt who loved him. Harry had no one, but his professor said he was there for him. It made him smile.

He got to his feet and wondered if he was allowed to leave. At the Dursleys, he could not leave when he wanted to, but this was his father's house. He gathered his courage and went over to the door to the room. He opened it and looked into the hall. There were doors on both sides of the halls, and he was in the second room on the right. There were three more room down the hall and two at the beginning. He had no idea where to go. He was about to go search where he was when the door across from his opened, and the professor stepped out.

Harry scrambled back in fear before he realised who it was. Then Harry almost fainted when he saw his professor in only black pajama pants and a black tank top. Before the professor could pull on his black robe, Harry saw the man's broad shoulders ripple with muscle and gaped. The man could kill someone. He looked like those wrestlers Dudley watched on the telly, who were all tall and scary.

"Wow…"

His professor gave a stern look. "Do not stare, Harry. It is impolite."

Harry's gaze quickly went down to his toes and a blush tinted his cheeks. "Sorry, sir."

"Apology accepted. Would you like breakfast?"

Harry gazed up at the man and nodded. He trusted the man about food for now. He wouldn't starve him, and Harry really appreciated that. The professor nodded his head to the Harry's left, down the hallway, and Harry followed. They walked to the beginning of the hall and went down the stairs. At the bottom, the professor showed him how to open the staircase from both ends before leading him to the kitchen.

"Sit wherever you would like, Harry."

Harry nodded and went to a chair that he scrambled to sit in with his feet dangling over the floor. They were swinging lazily before he hooked them on the chair legs to stop himself. Harry looked around and saw a refrigerator, an oven, and a toaster. The house looked so normal he realized as he looked around the muggle looking kitchen. He wanted to see if it all looked this way, but he wasn't pushing it.

"There will be a more expansive tour after we eat." Harry gaped at the man before remembering why he was reprimanded and stared at the tabletop. He was starting to think his professor could read minds. "What would you like to eat? Pancakes? Eggs? Muffins?"

"Um… could we have pancakes and bacon please?"

Harry knew he was being timid, but he was still not feeling very courageous after what happened. He was scared he would have to go back or that Snape would not want him anymore. He had just gotten here, but he still worried everything would go wrong. Everything had always gone wrong eventually with his relatives. How could he expect this to be any different?

Snape smiled at him. "Of course. Would you like them shaped?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

Snape chuckled. "Yes, Harry. Now, would you like an owl?"

"Yes, but how'd you learn to do that? I can only make circles, and I have been cooking since I was four."

Severus looked at him sadly and then back to the pancakes he was making. "My mother taught me."

"Oh. Is she still alive?"

"No."

That one word made Harry search the professor's face until he read the sadness there. It was so familiar to his own. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm sure you miss her. I know I miss mum, and I didn't even know her, but you actually knew your mum and…" harry continued to babble.

"Harry, you did not upset me, and you have just as much right to miss Lily. She loved you very much and would be quite proud of you. I am sure James would be as well."

Harry didn't speak, just felt tears well up in his eyes and a lump formed in his throat. He made a small croak as he tried to dislodge the lump that was blocking him from speaking, and Snape looked back at him with concern. He tried to hold it all in, but what the man had said just got to him. That's all he'd ever wanted to know. He just wanted to know they loved him, not that they were brave, not that they were a chaser, not that they were good at charms or anything like that, but that they loved him and would be proud of him. And if his existence was any sign, then his professor would know what his mother would think of him.

Snape crouched in front of him and rested his hands on top of Harry's that were wringing themselves out on his knees. Harry bit at his lip to hold it from trembling. He didn't want to cry again. Not so soon in front of the man. The man would think him a baby and send him away. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry nodded wordlessly as the lump still wouldn't move. He looked up at the concerned gaze that was levelled on him, and he felt a sob break through him before he shook his head fiercely. Before he could react, strong arms pushed him against the man's chest, and he laced his arms around the man and fisted his shirt in his hands. He felt Snape pick him up before he was placed in the man's lap. He felt the fingers raking through his hair before he cried harder.

He cried for not having his mum to teach him about pancakes, about not getting to hear her tell him she loved him, about not having her there to hold him. He knew how much could be different if she were here.

But, then he did have the professor, the professor who said he was his father. His. Did his father love him? He said James was proud of him, but was Snape? He looked up at the man with desperation. He wanted to know if Snape felt that way about him, wanted to hear one person in his life say that to him that he could remember. If just one person said it, he was sure he could live forever without ever hearing it again. Then he remembered he was an ungrateful freak. No one would ever say that, and he looked down in defeat.

"Harry, please look at me, child." Harry looked up and saw something that gave him hope. Snape looked like he cared, like he… loved him. No one had looked at him like that before. "Harry, I want you to know that I am very proud of you as well. You are such a brave, smart, and loving child. I can ask for no better son and would not want to either. I love you, Harry."

Harry heard those words and searched for the deception, but he found that there was no hint of a lie, just the truth. That warmth he had felt spread through his entire body, and he buried his tearstained face in his father's chest. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, child. Now, I would like to finish breakfast if you think that is agreeable."

Harry nodded, and his father set him on his feet. He looked down at his toes with a blush coming on his cheeks. His father gave him a soft smile and ruffled his hair before returning to the stove. About twenty minutes later, they were at the table eating breakfast. Harry tried to keep from shoveling the food in too quickly and only managed half his plate before his stomach felt too full to finish. He pushed the food around on his plate for a few more minutes before his father tapped the table in front of him. "Are you finished?"

Harry nodded and his father took both their plates to the sink and cast a charm for them to clean themselves. Harry gaped at that. His father raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "Are we not wizards, Harry?" his father teased.

Harry felt anger until he saw his dad's grin. He had no idea Snape could actually joke. He grinned at the man before jumping out of his chair. His father held out his hand, and Harry took it without hesitation. His father showed him the downstairs first, which was the sitting room covered in bookshelves with two comfy sofas and an armchair in front of the fireplace. Then there was the dining room and the kitchen before they went upstairs again behind a bookcase.

Up the stairs, it opened out onto a small den that Harry was surprised to see had a telly and couch before they moved right to the hall. The first door on the right was the loo, on the left was his dad's office. The next two rooms were his (on his father's words) and his dad's rooms, and then the next two were another loo and a guest room while the last room at the very end of the hall was his father's potions lab.

"Now, that you have seen the house, we should go downstairs to speak over rules and expectations, yes?"

"Okay," Harry answered shakily.

His father led him down to the sitting room again, and he sat on the couch where his father joined him. His father turned toward him, and they sat slightly facing each other. "Now, Harry, I know the Dursleys had rules and expectations, but I want to be clear that I have none of those same rules I am sure, understood?"

Harry nodded shakily and brought his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them in a self-comforting position. He was worried, but his father had not lied yet. He could trust him. His father sighed. "Now, the only expectations I have are for you to keep your room picked up, to do your summer assignments, and for you to follow the rules I put down and respect my authority as your father. Is that agreeable for you?"

Harry's eyes snapped from his knees to his father's. "You're asking me?"

"Yes, I want you to have a say in your own responsibilities. This is your home. You can relax here and know you will be treated with care and comfort."

Harry stared at him for a moment wondering when the world was going to fall apart and become reality again. This was not real, this would never be real, but it seemed it was for the moment, and that made him smile. "Oh, yeah, those are fine then. Thanks."

His father smiled. "Anytime. Now in return, I shall provide for you, care for you, and be the loving father you need. Those are my responsibilities. Does that seem fair?"

Harry was surprised when no other adults had ever given themselves responsibilities so clearly laid out. He nodded his assent. "Yes, sir."

"Now for the rules. They are simple and are debatable as we go over them. Now, I want you to stay out of both my office and my potions lab unless I am in there with you. That is not debatable. I shall not have you getting hurt or snooping around in documents not meant for little eyes, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I also want you to understand that you will not miss any meals. I shall not have that any longer because you are entirely too underfed as is. You must eat three meals a day that I shall provide for you, is that clear?"

Harry brightened at this rule and nodded his head with a large grin. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, when we leave the house at any time, I do not want you to leave my sight, also I do not want you going outside without letting me know because I shall worry something has happened to you, and something bad can happen to mischievous little boys, which I am sure you have been made aware of this year."

Harry blushed and looked down, but he still could not help but grin. No one had ever cared if something happened to him. His relatives would have pushed him into a kidnapper. His father on the other hand was being a parent, a loving and caring parent. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, everywhere else in the house is open to you as are the things in them, I just ask that you treat them with care and respect. Also, if you ever need me, all you must do is call for me, and I want you to at any time, night or day. Clear?"

Harry nodded his head and put his feet on the floor. "Yes, sir. I have a few questions though. Do you want me to clean?"

His father's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "No, Harry. You will not be doing any of those things here. All I want you to do is keep your room from being messy and doing your schoolwork. I have spells that clean the house regularly, so none of that will ever be necessary, and if it were, I would borrow a house-elf from the school. You are not a burden to earn his keep, you are not a servant. You are a little boy, my son, and I shall not have anyone treating you lesser than you are."

Harry blushed and looked down as his grin spanned from ear to ear. Having the man tell him how much he cared for him and how he was wanted was making his chest hurt from how good it felt. No one had ever said things like this to him, and he wished it would all continue, but he worried everything would go wrong. "Yes, sir. Also what happens if I… well, if I break the rules? Not that I plan to… it's just."

His father raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, better to be safe. Well, I shall not harm you, Harry. I am not your Uncle and Aunt, but there will be punishments depending on the action. Swear words will earn your mouth washed out with soap, attitude toward me or someone else will earn you a grounding and a firm talking to, maybe even lines if I see that you need to learn the lesson, but once you have been punished, everything is forgiven. I am your father, I care about you and your well-being."

Harry nodded. It was the best set of rules he had ever heard. They were all reasonable, the punishments were nothing compared to the Dursleys (though he would stray from cursing any time soon), and his father told him he had done it out of care for him. 'Because he loves you,' his mind reminded. He grinned at his father and finally hugged the man.

Severus was unsure as to why he was being hugged after giving the boy rules and punishments, but he found his arms pulling the boy close to him and running his fingers through the child's hair. He was glad his son was here with him, was his son, and he would be damned if he ever let the boy risk his life like he had this year with the Philosopher's Stone. He would never survive that, and his son was going to learn not to be so slack with his life for his and Severus's sake.

"Well, I am most pleased that the rules are so agreeable to you. I have a few more if you are still willing to hear them. Would you like to continue?"

The boy nodded against his chest, not releasing him. He could just imagine the boy never having gained any comfort growing up, never having anyone love him enough to give him rules, never having anyone provide for him and not expect anything in return. He was happy the boy was becoming comfortable with him, and accepting his love and comfort. If the boy searched it out, he knew that he would have succeeded in getting his son to trust him, but for now, he would take offering love and praise to the boy.

"Alright then. You do have a bedtime because I do not need a cranky twelve year old, so you will be in bed by ten every night. You will be ready for bed by nine-thirty in your nightclothes and clean because you will be taking a bath every night or shower if you prefer. I also want you to have an afternoon snack so that you may put some weight on before school begins again. Now, the doctor said for the next week that you will feel a little tired, so I shall want you to take a nap after lunch, and yes, I know you are not a young child, but you need it for healing so there will be no complaints accepted. After that point in time, you may play to your hearts content until dinner, and then we shall try a few quiet things. I would like to spend time with you as I have finished my summer brewing and am available. If you would find that to be something you would like."

"Yeah, definitely!"

Severus was surprised at the child's enthusiasm, but nodded with a smile. "Good. Well, it is about ten now. Would you be agreeable with beginning your summer assignments?"

"Sure. I would have started before. I swear. I wasn't allowed."

"Harry, I know, child. Just go upstairs and find your trunk in your room. You can bring the work down here."

"Okay!"

Then the boy took off, and Severus was left shaking his head. The boy returned with his school bag and plopped down on the couch before digging through his bag with vigor. Severus had to chuckle at the boy as he sat watching him with a book in his hands. He would have never guessed the boy was this enthused by work, but he had been wearing jaded glasses the past year when it came to his son.

The boy took out his transfigurations book and a piece of parchment before grabbing a quill and bottle of ink. Severus watched the boy read a chapter, taking notes as he went before getting another sheet to begin writing his essay. Half way down the page, the boy stopped and stuck the tip of his quill in his mouth as he thought. Severus immediately was reminded of Lily before he looked at the contemplative face that he deemed his own. The glare alone with the slight snarl at a piece of parchment completed it. Then the boy was off again, sloppily writing his essay until he dropped the quill with a look of achievement.

Severus had tried to read the book in his hands, but he never even opened it. He had just watched his son work, and now, he seemed finished. The boy read through it and sighed before chancing a glance at Severus out of the corner of his eye. Severus watched the boy look at him with yearning before turning away in resignation.

'What could the child want that put that forlorn look on his face?'

He looked at the drying parchment and nodded at his perceptive skills. He gestured to his son's work with a hand. "Would you like me to read over it?"

The boy looked at him in shock before nodding and shoving the parchment at him and turning away. Severus took the drying parchment in hand and read over the essay while watching the boy peer at him as he played with his quill with nervous energy. Severus was impressed that his son had finished such a good essay so early. Though there were errors in spelling and grammar, the content was exceptional and well rounded.

He smiled with pride and handed it back to the anxious child. "Very well done, Harry."

The boy gaped at him. "You really mean it?"

"Harry, we are both aware that I do not mince words. There were a few mistakes, but it was well-written overall."

The boy beamed at him and stuck the paper back in his book bag, clearing up all his supplies. "Thank you."

Severus nodded. "Well, since you are finished with that, would you like to get dressed before we decide what to do?"

The boy looked down at his bear print pajamas and blushed. "Sorry. I must've forgot."

"No need. This is your home. You can treat it as such and be comfortable here with me. I also am still in my bedclothes."

The boy grinned and then nodded before taking his bag and himself upstairs. Severus followed soon after to get dressed himself. He never usually paraded around in his bedclothes, but the boy had distracted him. He quickly took a shower and put on some comfortable dark jeans and a black polo. His muggle attire was severely different from his teaching robes, and he could not wait to see the boy's shocked face.

He exited after pulling his hair back and went downstairs to wait for his son. The boy came down the stairs quietly, causing Severus to frown at how softly and carefully the boy moved in his home. He could only hope the boy became comfortable around him, but until such a time, he would continue to reinforce the comfort he was giving his child.

The boy came out from the stairs and stopped, staring with his mouth wide open at Severus. Severus chuckled at the boy's expression before looking him over. He frowned at the boy's clothing. It was worn and too large for him. He remembered from the legitimacy that his son had never had clothes of his own. He went to say something, but the boy beat him to it.

"Wow. I didn't know you wore muggle clothes."

"Well, you would not know now would you?" he asked dryly. "I happen to live in a muggle neighborhood and am a half-blood. My father was a muggle."

The child's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? That is so brilliant! So this is a muggle house? I figured wizard houses would be different."

Severus snorted. "Yes, child. Now, we need to talk once again."

The boy's gaze dropped, and he gulped. The child became smaller and smaller in front of him before Severus was almost certain the child was trying to disappear. The boy's breath quickened, and his chest heaved at an alarming rate. The child looked like he could barely breathe. Severus watched the fearful reaction play out before the boy nodded in resignation. "Yes, sir. If it's because I didn't cook or because I was in my pajamas, then I am sorry. Or if I took too long in the shower or asked for too much. I won't do it again. I promise I'll be good."

"Stop, Harry. Please, child, sit down."

The boy was breathing heavy and trembling, He shook his head and closed his eyes even as his chest still heaved, and it looked like tears were forming. "No, sir. Freaks don't get to sit down on normal people's things. Freaks don't get food. Freaks don't deserve anything. Not love, not a family, nothing."

Severus did not even think, just rushed to his panicking child. He picked the boy up and sat on the couch with the boy in his lap. He stroked the boy's hair to calm him down and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Calm down, Harry. Please, child. Nothing is wrong. You are not in trouble for anything, and you will not be treated like at the Dursleys ever again. You are not there, little one. You are here with Daddy. Calm down. Please, calm down for me."

Severus watched the child calm down. His breathing levelled out, and the tears did not fall down his small cheeks until the boy looked up at him with wide, innocent, green eyes that made his chest ache for his child. The tears rolled over, and Severus found himself rubbing them away with his thumb. The little boy crushed his face into Severus's chest and fisted his hands in Severus's shirt. Severus continued to comfort the boy until the sobbing turned into sniffles against his chest.

"Better?" The child nodded without removing himself. "Can I please see your face, child?"

The tearstained cheeks and red rimmed eyes made his heart ache from his child being in pain. He rubbed left over tears from the boy's cheeks and smoothed down his messy hair. He noticed each time he touched the boy, he would flinch before leaning into the comforting touch. He wished with all his power and magic that he could be killing the Dursleys at this moment for hurting his little boy.

"Now, I suppose we can finish our conversation and start another as well, yes?" The boy nodded. Severus noted with satisfaction that his child did not move from his lap. "Now at first, I was only wanting to discuss a shopping trip with you, but now I think it is time we talked again about the Dursleys. You see when I was with you at the hospital, I had no idea why you were hurt. I had to find out, so I used a magical spell called Legitimacy, which allows the caster to penetrate the minds of others. Once I was inside your mind, I watched all of the abuse, Harry."

The boy's wide eyes filled with shame, and he looked down. "Oh."

The boy went to move, but Severus held him tightly to him. "No, young man, you do not get to be ashamed for their treatment of you. You did nothing wrong. No child could ever do anything to deserve what they did to you. None of that was your fault, child"

"Then why did they treat me that way? Why has everyone always hurt me?"

Severus looked into those pain filled eyes and felt his heart breaking. He wrapped the boy up in his arms because that was all he could think to do to show the boy how sorry he was. He wanted the boy to know he would never hurt him again, that he loved him unconditionally. There weren't many words he could say, but he was positive he would try.

"Harry, they treated you like that because they were jealous. Petunia was very jealous of your mother for her magic, and when Lily received her Hogwarts letter, she began to torment Lily and I both because you see I grew up with them here on this very street."

His son's eyes widened, and he looked at him with curiosity. "You knew mum that long?"

Severus nodded and felt his throat tighten at the thought of Lily. "I loved your mother for that long, Harry, and will always."

Harry blushed and looked away again. "But, why hurt me, sir? I didn't do anything."

"No, you did not, Harry, and I am glad you can see that. Some people are just bad, Harry, and are terrible to even the sweetest, most innocent of creatures like yourself."

The boy looked away. "So, I'm not a freak?"

"No, child! You are perfectly normal in the wizarding world. You are not a freak and have never been and will never be, is that understood?" he asked, letting his teaching tone seep into his question.

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir. I get it now. I'll try to not let what they did affect me."

"It will take time, son, but soon you will realize what a special, loving child you are, or I shall ruin my reputation showing you."

"Reputation, sir?"

Severus rolled his eyes and hugged the boy close. "How many of your school mates will be expecting me to hug and kiss one Harry Potter come September? How many would ever think that I would tuck you in and hold you and love you?" The boy blushed but did not look away. Severus felt his love for the boy seeping out of him as he kissed the boy's forehead. "There, see. I cannot be the 'dungeon bat,' as I am so eloquently called, going around doing that, now can I?"

The boy shook his head and hugged him tighter. "I don't think you're a dungeon bat now. You just want people to think that."

"Well, it seems someone saw through my mask. Whatever shall I do now?" The boy giggled, and Severus found himself smiling. "I love you, Harry. I shall protect you, care for you, and always be there to make sure you are happy and healthy."

The boy had tears in his eyes as he lied against his chest. "Thank you, sir."

Severus nodded mutely, unable to speak at that moment. "So, we are good on that topic now, because I would like to discuss this shopping trip with you?"

"Yes, sir. Please, continue."

"Very well. I am aware you are in dire need of clothes, and I would also like to get you some toys and things as well. We may even find things to decorate your room."

"You really don't need to. It's fine. The room is great. The best I have ever had."

Severus winced at that admission and shook his head. "Be that as it may, you and I shall be going shopping today, and I shall be getting you as much as I deem necessary. Understood?"

"Yes, but, sir…"

"No, Harry, this is one of those things you need to understand. You need clothes, and you have never had much, which means I can treat you to some spoiling. Understood?" The boy nodded his head. "Good, boy. Now, shall we eat lunch here or out?"

The boy looked thoughtful and looked down. He saw the boy tense his shoulders. "Can we go out?"

Severus forced a smile to calm the boy and nodded. "Of course. We shall be in muggle London though. Is that okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. We shall be taking the car with us to drive after we apparate to London."

Harry looked up at him in confusion, "What actually is apparition, sir?"

Severus felt his teaching demeanor slip on like a mask. "Apparition, Harry, is a wizard form of teleportation. It is studied in your seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Really? That is so wicked!"

"Indeed. However, as you experienced yesterday, it is not without its costs. Now, it will feel awkward, but it is not so bad if you close your eyes and hold tight to me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. So we are going to muggle London?"

"Yes. Have you ever been?"

The boy looked down and took a shaky breath. "No. Never. They didn't really leave the house with me. I was always watched by Ms. Figg. Well, except this one time I went with them to the zoo, but that was bad."

Severus watched his son look ashamed. "Harry, we just discussed that you will not be ashamed for their actions."

"Yes, sir. I'm not ashamed for them, but for me."

Severus arched an eyebrow at that. "You misbehaved?"

"Not exactly."

"And what does that mean?"

"Well, I just had an accident with my magic. Dudley was banging on the glass of this snake cage until the glass wasn't there anymore. Dudley fell in, and I let the snake escape. Then the glass was there, and Dudley got locked in. Uncle Vernon was really mad then. He didn't let me eat for a week, and I got a beating when we got back."

The boy unconsciously began rubbing his arms in a self-comforting manner. Severus grabbed the child tightly in his arms once again and kissed his forehead. "No, child, you are still not in the wrong. You could not control it then, and probably had no clue what it was. They did, and still they punished you for it. Once again, my child, you were innocent."

The boy leaned against him and sighed. "I wish someone would have been there to say all this before."

Severus felt his heart clench in pain. "I know, child, but I am here now, and I shall not leave you. I love you, Harry."

The boy turned on him and crushed himself against him in a hug. Severus chuckled and hugged the boy to him tightly before letting go. "If we keep this up, we may never get to shopping. Come along now, Harry. We should leave so we can have lunch."

The boy nodded, and Severus set him on his feet before standing up himself. The boy smiled up at him, and he nodded to the boy. "Let's go."

He walked out the door, having the boy follow him to the driveway. There in front of him was his car. It was a Rolls Royce, black and sleek. It was one of the few things he allowed to show how well off he was. The boy's mouth dropped open once again. Severus chuckled at his son's childish behavior and moved over to the boy. "Starring, Harry," he warned.

The boy's mouth snapped shut quickly, and a blush tinged his cheeks as he gave Severus a sheepish grin. Severus chuckled once again as he pulled out his wand. He quickly shrunk the car and pocketed it before turning back to his son. He crooked his finger at the boy to approach, and the child came closer. Severus smiled down at him to alleviate the apprehension he saw on his son's face and received a small smile from the boy.

He wrapped the boy up in a hug and brought him tightly to him. His son wrapped his arms around him and put his head against Severus's abdomen. Severus looked down at the boy with a soft look before placing a light kiss in the child's hair. His son would know how loved he was. "Ready?"

The boy nodded, and at that moment, Severus apparated them into muggle London. This would be their first trip together, and he planned to make it great for the little boy in his arms.

Harry felt very unsteady on his feet. Apparition was not something he wanted to do often. It made his stomach do cartwheels. He held tighter to his father and buried his face in the man's abdomen. He took deep breaths until he finally felt stable on his feet and stepped out of the embrace. He turned to look up at his father, who watched him with concern.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry?" Harry nodded, which caused his father to smile. "Good. Well, let me just unshrink the car, and we shall be on our way."

Harry nodded and stepped away from his father as he unshrunk their car in the alley. Harry was still amazed by magic never having seen it before when he was a child, and he felt his mouth drop open. His father turned back to him with a grin. "Come now, Harry. We need to head over to the store."

Harry nodded with still unhidden amazement at both the car and his father's magic. He quickly got into the passenger seat as his father entered his side of the car. He didn't wait for his father to tell him before putting on his seatbelt. His father looked over as he turned on the car and smiled at him. Harry smiled back tentatively.

He was unsure about how to act. So far, his father had made him feel comfort, given him things, and made him feel cared for and loved. Harry doubted it sometimes, but then he remembered the type of man his father was. His father did not lie, he always did what he promised, and he had promised Harry a lot. He had been the first person to ever tell him everything the Dursleys had done wasn't his fault.

His father had only been with him for two days, and he had been nicer to him in those two days than anyone in his entire life. He really liked living with his father, and his father had said earlier that he could stay. Harry really wanted to hope it would be forever, but his daddy could always get rid of him. He hoped that wouldn't happen, but he always had to be careful. He'd be perfect today just for him, and then maybe he could stay.

He looked over at his father and just observed the man. He didn't have greasy hair like everyone said. His hair was just kinda shiny and soft, maybe silky like his voice. His father did have a hooked nose, but it looked more like it had been broken than actually as hooked as everyone assumed. Harry had to wonder why he didn't look like his father. He didn't look like his dad anywhere but his black, soft hair, which wasn't soft until this week. He had to wonder why that was.

He wanted to ask his father, but they arrived outside of a store Harry had heard of but never been to before. He was surprised his father was a half-blood and knew so much about muggle stores and clothing, but after seeing his father dressed like a muggle, he was not going to feel too shocked. His father and he got out of the car. As soon as Harry reached his father, he found the man grabbing his hand. He looked up with confusion at this point.

"Harry, I am sorry to say you look really young, and I know that a lot of people try to approach younger kids because they are more vulnerable. I do not want to see you get hurt, Harry, so I would appreciate if you will allow this for my sake."

Harry hid the happiness he felt from his dad holding his hand. No one had ever held his hand before to keep his safe or to make sure he didn't wander. His relatives wouldn't even touch him unless to beat him. "Yes, sir. I understand."

His father smiled and nodded down to him. Harry felt a flutter in his chest from that small acknowledgement that he had done well. They walked through the parking lot to the front doors. His father pulled him aside from the doors and bent down where they were at eye level. "Now, Harry, I know you may not want to do this in private, but here in public, I need for you to call me dad or papa or whatever you would prefer. Too many questions and queer looks would occur from you calling me professor here."

Harry felt a bit of confusion from that. "Why would they be confused, sir?"

"Harry, not many muggle professors would be out with a child on a shopping trip. It would look quite odd to most people, and I do not believe you want any unwarranted attention?"

"No, sir."

"So you understand now?"

"Yes, sir."

Harry could not believe it. His father wanted him to call him dad, and if his tone said anything, he was disappointed he didn't do it in private too. His father wanted to be called that and not professor. He would do it, but he would hide how much happiness he felt at finally having someone to call dad. He really wanted to do it in private too, but he would wait.

His father stood and took his hand once again before walking them inside the store. Harry's eyes widened, and he looked around in awe. "Do try not to look so surprised, child," his father teased. "We're getting clothes and some things here then we shall go for lunch, then the toy store, and then for things to decorate your room before we finally go back home for dinner. Are you in agreement?"

Harry nodded absently and looked more at the large store. It was too much. He knew that. His father would finally see he was a burden, that he cost too much to keep, and he would get rid of him. He didn't want that at all. His dad was the first person to be nice to him even when he wasn't before. He had already made up for that in just the first few hours. He turned his head down. "You really don't need to do this."

His father sighed and rubbed his brow. He looked down at Harry sadly and led him away where they were alone. His father crouched down again and grabbed both of Harry's hands in his before looking at him with his obsidian eyes. Harry could see the softness, the care those eyes projected made him look down. His father titled his chin up with a finger and gave him a look. "Harry, who am I?"

Harry just looked at him in confusion. "Don't you know, sir?"

His father chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, Harry, I am well aware of who I am. I meant who am I to you?"

Realization dawned on Harry, who blushed. "Oh. My dad."

His father smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Now, do your friends have nice clothes of their own?" Harry nodded, not sure where this was going. "And, who bought them those clothes?"

"Their parents."

"Yes, so that means I, as your father and under our own list of responsibilities, shall be providing you with what you need and want, within reason."

Harry gulped and nodded to his father. "I understand, sir. It's just… I don't deserve it."

He looked down after he said it to avoid the steel in his father's eyes. He didn't want to see his father's eyes as he agreed that Harry was a freak or the disapprovement or hatred that had always been there before. He wanted to keep looking down as the utter hopelessness washed over him, but he found himself being picked up into his father's arms in a fierce hug.

"No, Harry, you deserve quite a bit more than most, son. You deserve the best because you have never had it, and you should have had everything from the start. I wish I had known before, Harry. Not just to save you from this pain, son, but also because I wish I had known such a sweet child was mine."

Harry blushed and turned away from his father, which was hard to do caught in his embrace. His father kissed him on his forehead and set him on his feet. Harry looked up to his father and saw so much more compassion and caring then he had experienced in a lifetime. "We are going to have a good shopping trip, understand?"

Harry nodded, and his father grabbed his hand as he began walking. They went first to the boy's section to pick out clothes. Harry was beyond his scope in this area as he had never been shopping before, but he had his dad with him, so he expected he would be fine.

Their first step was to figure out what size he was, so his father took some different sized shirts at random and brought them back with them to the changing rooms. Harry just watched as his father set the clothes in a changing room before turning back to him with an eyebrow raised. "Well, those certainly are not for me. Go in and try on as many as it takes to find the right fit. When you have decided, come out here so I can check for you."

"Yes, sir."

Harry went in the room and put on the first shirt on the pile. It was smaller than his clothes now, but still much too big for his small frame. He stripped it off and went down to the bottom of the pile and pulled the shirt over his head. He found this shirt was the perfect fit, and not too tight either. He opened the door. "Pro-Dad," he called hesitantly.

His father appeared, like a bat who just swooped in, in front of him. "Yes, Harry?"

"Is this one okay?"

His father spun his finger in a circle, Harry complied with the non-verbal command before stopping in front of his father's pleased face. "That shirt fits you perfectly. Go in and take it off and bring it back out so I may know your size."

"Yes, sir."

Harry did as he was told and came back out with the shirt. His dad took it from him and read the tag. His face was set in stone. "Height 133.3 cm. and a weight of 28.6 kg. Size 8-9. Those muggles," he growled under his breath.

Harry heard him, and his face dropped. He was the size of a nine year old, and not even a large nine year old. He was probably still going to be the shortest in the school this coming year. He hoped Malfoy wouldn't notice. He probably could not take being ridiculed this year as skittish and reserved as he had become. It was just by lucky chance that this year he would also lose his father as an enemy as well.

"Well, Harry, why not pick out some shirts you can wear at home and to play in while I cover the dress shirts?"

"Yes, sir."

He kept his head down as he walked toward the shirts. He hit something hard and backed up so he could see what it was. He saw his father standing there with a sad look on his face. Harry felt it too when he had heard what size he wore. It just wasn't fair what all the muggles had done to him. He would never be normal because of it.

His father put a hand on his shoulder. "None of that is your fault, child. Besides, being smaller means you are a better seeker, does it not?"

Harry smiled up at his dad and nodded. His father smiled back and pushed him toward the shirts once again. Harry browsed the shirts, unable to pick up a single one even when he liked so many. His father finished quickly and approached with a cart with a few short and long sleeved polo shirts. His father raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you waiting for, child? Pick yourself some shirts. You need at least ten different ones."

"Ten! Sir, I really think you are getting me too much. I don't need all of this."

His father gave him a stern frown. "I shall be the judge of that, Harry. I told you we would be getting as much as I wanted to get for you because I want to do so. Now, pick yourself ten shirts that you like or I shall do so for you."

Harry sighed and turned back to the shirts. He had already had his eyes on more than ten shirts, so he just picked his favourites. He grabbed the shirts with robots and dinosaurs first then went to grab a snake and lion shirt that reminded him of both his parents. He found about four different shirts with various characters from shows he had seen on the telly. There were two left, but he didn't know what to pick now. He turned back to his father, who was eyeing his other choices with an amused smile. "Hey, um, Dad?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can you help pick the other two?"

"Why not get the owl and cat shirt for both Professor McGonagall and Hagrid?"

Harry smiled and grabbed the two shirts before putting them into the cart. His father ruffled his hair and picked up a few more various coloured striped shirts before his father moved into the trousers. Harry was picked out an assortment of trousers. He was picked up several pairs of jeans, a pair of khaki trousers, three pairs of jean shorts, and several different coloured cotton shorts for when he played outside. He had almost fainted at the amount, but his father had kept picking things up for him.

He just stared at the man in confusion. He stopped moving with the man and just stood there. His father noticed at once and turned back to him. His father searched him before coming back to him and kneeling. Harry felt the comfort from the touch and looked down at how stupid he was being. "I'm sorry for being so stupid. It's just so much."

His father stroked the bangs from his forehead. "No, Harry, it is not too much. This is the amount of clothes a child needs. I shall keep getting you as much as I feel you need, so we shall be finding more before this trip is over. Just remember what we have talked about, and keep close to me."

Harry nodded and let his father grab his hand. He was led through the store once more while his father picked him up a few jumpers, some belts, three pairs of different print pajamas, socks, and to Harry's embarrassment, underwear. He couldn't believe all of this was happening to him. He was getting to pick all of his clothes, and they were all going to fit him as well. He was so excited but apprehensive at the same time.

They went to the shoe department next, and Harry took a seat while his father gathered someone who worked there to help them. His father came back with a younger woman. Harry looked her over as she walked up to him with a smile. He turned his gaze to his father. "Harry, this lady will be able to help us determine your size and what shoes you should get."

Harry quickly felt shy around the new lady. "Okay."

His father nodded for him to introduce himself to the woman who looked at him with doe eyes. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled at the woman as he stood up. The smile he received back made him blush and duck his head. "Hullo, I'm Harry."

The woman bent to where they were eye level with a too large and cheery smile for Harry's taste. He still could not stop himself from trying to hide behind his father, who just pushed him back in front of the lady. "Hello, Harry. My name is Rachel. Is your daddy buying you clothes today?"

Harry blushed and looked to his father for help, but the man just smirked at him. Harry glared at his father and turned back to the overly cooing lady in front of him. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, we'll just set you up with some of the cutest shoes I have, huh, sweetie?"

Harry wanted to sick up at her over-sugary tone. She was treating him like a little kid, and worse, he was blushing and looking down at the ground because he was feeling rather shy in front of the woman. He wished he had the courage to look up at her and to tell her all he felt about the way she was treating him, but she just couldn't.

"Aww, aren't you so cute? How old are you? Nine? Ten?"

Harry snapped up to look at his father again. He pleaded with his eyes to get the man to stop this. He didn't like this lady, and he really wanted to leave now. He really didn't like talking to this lady, but his father was just looking at her with a glare. It seemed his father was rather offended by her as well. Harry felt relief at that. "Can we hurry, please? I wanna go, Dad."

The lady looked back to his father, who nodded her onward. She measured him and went off to fetch him some shoes. Harry just sat down and glared moodily at the floor. He was so happy, but now, he just wanted to go. He loved all the clothes and that his father was getting him so much, but he was still scared of what the costs were and to top if off that woman had thought he was nine.

"Harry, glaring at the floor will not put a hole in it no matter how hard you try. It will also not help you to feel any better about what she said to you."

Harry looked up at his father with his lip trembling. He didn't like that lady or how she made him feel. He couldn't help he looked nine, and he didn't even know why he looked so young. His dad had said it was from lack of nutrition, and he knew it was from the Dursleys. "She made me feel like I was a little kid. I'm twelve. She thought I was nine."

"Harry, how could she have known that? She had no way of already knowing that the small boy she was sizing was actually twelve."

Harry understood the logic his father used and nodded. "I still don't like her though."

"That is perfectly acceptable, Harry. I cannot say I am overly fond of her myself."

Harry smiled. "She was just so… Yuck!"

His father laughed along with him. "Yes, she was quite however you so wisely stated."

Harry grinned sheepishly and looked down when the lady returned with some shoes. He tried on the shoes that she brought which were a pair of trainers and converse. He liked the shoes she brought, and they fit so much better than his others. She offered to allow him to put on one of his new outfits.

Harry didn't want to be a bother, but he ended up with a pair of his new jeans and his lion shirt in his arms. He turned to his father who had just handed him the clothes. His father smiled at him and handed him his new belt, socks, and converse. Harry looked at the clothes he was handed like they were the greatest things he had ever seen. He turned that wondrous gaze to his father. "Thank you, sir. I'll be quick."

His father shook his head. "Take your time, Harry. I'll be waiting out here for you."

Harry smiled brightly at his father and went to the dressing rooms once again. He took off all his old clothes besides his pants and quickly put on all his new clothes. He turned once he had finished and looked in the mirror. It was surprising how much better he looked with clothes that actually fit him. He found himself grinning like a loon from it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Severus was glad he could get rid of his son so easily. He needed the boy to be out of sight when he paid for all the clothes he was garnering for his son. He knew how the boy felt, and since that was not going to change overnight, he would have to hide how much the clothes would cost. He did not want his son to feel bad for the costs when truthfully it was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

He had the girl who had been helpful with his son's shoes to ring him up. She quickly did so, talking to him incessantly over how adorable she found his son. Severus could barely halt himself from rolling his eyes but could not hold back the sarcastic tone he produced at her musings. She was apparently too dimwitted to discern his tone as she kept on the steady compliments on his son.

She finished quickly for which Severus thanked the heavens and anyone else responsible. He had just finished picking up all the bags when his son came back. He smiled down at the young boy who was finally dressed in suitable attire. His son did look to be about nine, and now without the oversized clothing, it was painfully clear how small he was. It was true what the girl had said about the boy. Severus did not want to tell the insecure little boy that though.

"Those are much more appropriate for you, and you look much better now as well."

The boy blushed and looked down before grinning up at him. "Thank you, sir."

"You are very welcome. Shall we leave for lunch?"

The boy nodded and slipped his smaller hand into Severus's own. He was very happy the boy understood his reluctance around muggles. He worried about the boy being snatched up by wizard or muggle alike with the scar plainly seen on his forehead. It was very lucky for Severus that his son seemed to be more than happy to hold his hand as well. Judging by the smile he could see on the boy's face, Harry was more than happy to be in contact with him. He was probably touch deprived from his muggle relatives.

They went to the car, where Severus placed the bags in the back of the car and shrunk them once he was reassured he was not able to be seen. His son was eyeing the bags while biting his lip. He could see the fear and apprehension in the boy's eyes. His son was afraid of all the clothes whether it be the price or what they meant for him. Severus walked where he was in front of the boy, but the boy did not look up. He sighed and crouched low where his son's innocent, green eyes met obsidian.

He knew the small boy needed reassurance. He would be sure he gave as much as he could. "Harry, you deserved everything I just bought you in there. Your previous attire was unbecoming of a handsome young man like yourself." The boy blushed and looked away, which caused Severus to chuckle in amusement. "You truly did deserve to have all the nice things I have and will have gotten you by the end of the day. Do you understand?"

Severus could see his son's fear did not leave from his tense posture. "It's just… what happens after I get all of it?"

"Nothing at all, child. The clothes I have bought today are all yours. They are a necessity that most fathers give their sons. That is all."

"But, but… I…"

"Harry, you are such a sweet, well-behaved child. You deserve all of this. I shall never expect anything in return for any of the things you need, child. All I ask for is eventually your love. That and that only is what I want from you, Harry."

The boy finally looked up at him with surprise blinding in those green eyes. He found himself hugged around the middle by the boy. He smiled thankfully that the child finally understood and scooped up the little boy. He stood with him in his arms and carried him over to the car. He rubbed the child's back in soothing circles as tears slipped from the boy's eyes. "Hush, child. No more tears need to fall. You will never suffer that abuse again, not while I am here. You are here now with your daddy. Everything will be alright, Harry. I promise."

Harry found himself nodding and squeezing tighter to his father. His father raked his hands through his hair to calm him. He found the rhythmic musings more comforting than anything else, and it soon calmed him inside, but his breathing was another matter. He really could not calm his erratic breathing. Harry felt fear well up in him as he tried to take in a slower breath but found himself unable.

He looked to his father, who was looking at him in concern. "Harry, breathe, son. Harry, please, child, calm down."

"I-I… help," he wheezed to his father.

His father looked worried as he set him down in the car and pulled his wand. Harry watched with fear still covering him. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew he could not breathe, which worried him. This had happened before, but his Uncle would knock him out, and he would come back being able to breathe. Now, he was stuck with the knowledge he could not catch his breath.

His father whispered a spell at him, and as soon as it hit, Harry felt air rush into his lungs and his breathing slowed. He was happy to find his chest not rising and falling so fast, but he was also very worried over what had just happened to him. He didn't know what was wrong, and one look at his father's worried face told Harry that he did not know either. He felt tears well in his eyes as the fear hit him from what had just happened. "S-sir?" he stuttered out.

His father hushed him and scooped him back into his arms. "Hush, Harry. I need for you to stay calm. Just breathe for me, child."

Harry nodded his head and lied his head on his father's shoulder. He knew he was supposed to be more cautious with the man, but he needed comfort after how scared he was. It was terrible to not be able to breathe when you know you should be able to, and now, Harry knew how that felt. It was one of the worst feelings he had ever felt.

His father was rubbing his hands through his hair again, and Harry found the motions soothing. He left his head on his father's strong shoulder and just breathed. His father looked down at him with concern still in his eyes. "Are you okay now, child?"

"Yes, sir."

His father searched him. "Has this happened before, Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is it that you did before to stop this from happening?"

Harry looked down and gnawed at his bottom lip. "It was nothing, sir."

"Harry, what did I say about lying to me?"

Harry looked at the stern look and felt his eyes water. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to look at me like you used to."

His father sighed and held him tighter. "Harry, I shall never look at you like that again. You are my child, and I shall always look at you with love, even when you have been bad."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to accept his father's words. He found himself gathering his Gryffindor courage. "Uncle Vernon used to knock me out. I'd wake up fine."

His father held him tighter and soothed him as tears rolled out of his eyes again. His father pressed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed his hair down again. "That will never happen again, Harry, because we are now going to find out what is causing this."

"But, why, sir?"

"I do not want that to ever happen to you again, child. I am going to keep you healthy, and this could easily be something harmful to your health, especially if you could not breathe. Let me just call someone I know in town to create an appointment as soon as possible."

"An appointment?"

"Yes, Harry, with a doctor I know in London. She will see you and determine what is wrong and what we can do to make it better."

Harry felt reluctant about seeing a doctor, but he nodded his head anyway. It was at that moment that his stomach growled. His father looked at him with amusement. "Obviously we need to get something to eat first. I shall call her from the restaurant."

"Yes, sir."

His father carried him to the passenger side and put him down in the car. He buckled as his father shut the door and moved to the driver's side. They were soon on their way to the restaurant. They arrived and exited the car. Harry immediately found his father's hand and slipped his smaller one into the man's. His father smiled down at him and nodded as they walked into the restaurant.

They approached the hostess, who smiled down at him. He went behind his father and grasped onto his shirt as he hid. He was too shy still to deal with pretty women smiling at him like that. His father chuckled in amusement at him and tried to pull him back around, only Harry had taken hold of his shirt to the death. "Harry, stop this foolishness this instant! Come around here and greet the lady properly."

Harry shook his head, even when he knew he was being childish. He did not want to see her smiling at him and blush in front of her. He was perfectly fine with blushing against his father's back. His father sighed and moved forward with Harry still up against him to hide. He heard the woman chuckle. "Two, sir?"

"Yes, please. I am terribly sorry about my son."

"It's fine. The young ones are always bashful."

Harry peeked out at her and saw her wink at him. He fled back behind his father as he blushed again. His father chuckled at him and leaned down closer to him. "Come along, child. We need to take our seats."

Harry nodded and stepped a little to the side where he was half covered by his father. The hostess grabbed an adult menu and a children's menu before leading them toward their seats. Harry didn't say anything about being too old since he wouldn't mind colouring. He would not say anything if his father was okay with it as well.

They sat down in their seats, and Harry quickly looked down at the table. His father chuckled as the hostess laid down their menus with a huge smile toward Harry that he caught out of the corner of his eye. He blushed again and looked down at the colouring page he was given. She walked away finally, and Harry picked up his crayons to colour. He looked up to see his father looking at him in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing, child. Go back to your colouring."

Harry nodded and continued colouring the picture. He didn't look up when the waiter came to the table. His father ordered their drinks just as Harry finally looked up. "Um… what did you order me?"

"I ordered you milk for your healing. With skele-gro, milk is a good source for the bone reconstruction."

Harry smiled brightly at his father and nodded his head. He didn't mind his dad ordering for him. He was just taking care of him. It was a nice change since no one had ever done that before. He finished colouring his picture and found open brackets for a game. He looked up at his dad. "Hey, Dad," he called hesitantly.

His dad's head snapped up, and Harry felt his chest warm at the smile he received. "Yes, Harry."

Harry blushed before he mumbled his question for his father. His father raised an eyebrow. "Please, refrain from mumbling, Harry. It is impolite."

Harry blushed even more if it was possible. "Sorry. I just wanted to ask if you'd play tic-tac-toe with me. There's a few crossed out on here, and I didn't want to play alone, and I well… Sorry. It was stupid of me."

Harry lowered his gaze feeling like an utter moron for asking something so stupid. "Harry, please look at me." Harry swallowed and looked up into the soft gaze of his father. Harry felt warmth at the softened look he was receiving from his father. His father smiled. "I would love to play with you, Harry, and it is not stupid to ask that of me. I would be agreeable to spending any length of time with you that I can."

Harry could not contain the smile that broke across his face. He was grinning at finally feeling wanted by someone. "Thanks. Do you want the red or the green crayon?"

Harry could tell he sounded nervous, but he really did not want to mess this up, and he did not want to have his dad take it back after just complimenting him. He would hate for all this good to go away with his dad finding out he was worthless. His dad just raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of Slytherin do you take me for?"

Harry laughed as his father smiled in amusement. He handed the man the green crayon even when it was his favourite colour. "So will you be the x's or the o's?"

Harry made an x in the middle square and grinned triumphantly at the man. His father smirked and made his own mark, setting their game into motion. They played through all the brackets and some of their own before the waiter approached once again. "What can I get you both?"

Harry watched his father as he ordered his meal and then the waiter turned to him with a smile. "And you, young man?"

"The chicken with macaroni."

The waiter smiled and nodded to him before taking his leave. Harry turned his attention back to his father and set his menu over to the side. "Harry, I know we planned to go to the toy store and then to buy you something to decorate your room, but I find your health to be more important. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to continue this trip on a later date. Would you be agreeable to this new plan?"

Harry found himself biting his lip again. He worried his father would never take him to the toy store, but he reminded himself to trust the man until he finally disappointed him. If he did, then he could finally give up hope that his father truly did keep his word. "Okay."

His father smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I know how hard this must all be for you, and I am very thankful that you are being such a good boy."

Harry smiled brightly at the praise and wanted to react by hugging the man but settled for giving him a shy grin. "Thank you, sir."

"No need for that. You deserve the praise, and if you make it through this doctors appointment without incident, then I shall buy you an extra toy when we go shopping."

Harry was shocked. "You mean I get more than one?"

His father looked confused. "Well, of course you do, child. I shall be getting you many things to keep your attention."

"Oh. Okay."

His father looked at him searchingly. "Harry, have you ever had any toys before, son?"

If the question did not hurt so bad, he knew he would be grinning from his father calling him son, but as it was, he was frowning with a sad look. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I've never really had any before."

"Never?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "No. I took the ones Dudley broke sometimes though."

"Well, that will change very soon. You will be picking out as many as you want, and do not question me on this, young man. You deserve as much as I decide to get you, and there will be no arguments on this. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded meekly and grinned at the happiness he felt. "Yes, sir."

"Now, that day we shall also be acquiring things for your room. Would you like a specific colour or characters or even quidditch? You may have whatever you like, so do not choose now to be shy, child. This is important. Your room must be somewhere you feel comfortable. It is yours."

Harry felt warmth blossom inside of his chest at the word 'yours' and the fact he had gotten his own room and even got to decorate it. He thought over the options his father had given him and would love what he was thinking. He looked at his father with a guarded expression. "Um… could we paint the walls light blue and the ceiling like the night sky?"

"Of course. Now, does this mean you decided on quidditch?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah. I was just thinking maybe we could paint clouds on the walls too?"

"Of course, and I shall charm them to move as well, and if you would like I can charm the stars to brighten the room. Also, for your comforter, I can charm on flying brooms if you so choose."

Harry nodded fiercely. "Please. That would be so brilliant!"

"Then that is what you shall have, child. Now, what colour do you want this comforter of yours?"  
Harry felt his face blush, and he looked down at his knees. "Green." He looked up to see his father's eyebrows raised at him. He rushed to explain, "It's been my favourite colour since I was real little cos it's the colour of my eyes, and that's the only thing my aunt would say looked like my mum, and I learned that colour first…"

"Harry, child, take a breath before you cause yourself to struggle once more. It is only a colour, and I would not say anything about it. I understand, child."

Harry felt himself blush for getting so worked up. "Sorry, sir."

"It is perfectly fine, child. Now, is there anything else you would want for your room?"

Harry tried to push down his fear and gather his courage. He still had to look down at the table. "Um… maybe a window seat?" he said barely above a whisper. "I know it's stupid, but they just look really comfortable for like homework and stuff," he finished in a mumble.

He peaked up at his father through his fringe to see him giving a reassuring smile. "That is what you will have if you so wish."

Harry loved that his father's proper words didn't hide the softness or care he put into his words. The man wasn't cold and heartless. His words were stiff, but what his actions spoke overroad that by a mile, and Harry looked up at the man with warmth spreading through his chest. "Thank you, sir."

"You are very welcome, child."

The food arrived at that moment, and Harry tucked into his food feeling overly happy, the most happy he had ever been in his life.

Severus looked down at his son eating away at his food and smiled. He saw the way the boy was eating though. His son had no clue how to use his utensils properly, he was also having to hold himself back from attacking the food. It was just yet another thing bothering him today. He was lost in thought as he continued to eat his own meal.

Severus was having trouble controlling his anger at the boy's relatives. The child had been so surprised when Severus grabbed his hand and looked wary of his expression. He knew from the visions of the boy's past that his relatives looked at him with disgust, but Severus could never imagine looking at the little boy like that when he was so small and sweet.

He also had to clench his teeth at the child's constant worries over the cost. The boy was not doing it to be rude but out of fear and training. He had been taught all his life he was an unwanted burden who deserved nothing. That was one thing Severus could not imagine seeing much longer. He was going to kick that image first and foremost from his son by proving to him he was wanted and would never be let go.

The clothes the child had worn were worrying, and it seemed his son had never been bought any of his own. He seemed to have never been given a thought on clothes or ever gotten to pick any out, but he had made up for it with his own choices that day. The child did not seem to notice the childish prints he had chosen, but Severus had noticed that the boy was making up for past transgressions. He would allow it if it made his child happy.

He was happy his child was getting the time he had missed to be a child and would be there to help the boy as much as he could. As much as he wanted to be the stern parent (which was a very small want), he would not mind getting to experience the time he had missed with his child. Nothing would make him happier than for the child to love him and depend on him like it should have always been, and he would forgo his usual wall around his emotions and admit the fact to himself and one day soon to the boy.

What truly scared him though was the fear his child displayed and that that fear had caused his son not to be able to breathe correctly. This was worrisome and could be a larger issue besides the boy's horrid concept of self-worth. His son was afraid of the costs in the beginning but then of what it meant for him and what he would have to do to pay for it. He had had to reassure the boy once more that he deserved his clothes and for nothing at all. Reassurance and softness were seeming to come to him easier than ever before. He was getting this right, and he hoped he experienced some progress from it.

He was also surprised slightly when the boy had been so adamant at not being a child and then colouring the next moment when the hostess gave him a child's menu. The child had fallen straight into this new childish persona he had adopted. Severus was worried about what it meant and would discuss it soon with the doctor, but if it hurt nothing but his reputation as the cold hearted bat of the dungeons, then he would accept his son's new personality and be the best father he could to the little boy who did not believe he could paint and decorate his room.

He looked up finally after working through his issues of the day. His son had finished eating and had cleared his plate. He recalled something he once read about positive reinforcement and smiled at the boy. "Good job, child. Since you finished your plate, I believe dessert is in order."

He was going to suggest it anyway, but this way, he gave his son a prize for eating. This way his son would start to believe it to be a good thing to eat. His son's eyes widened dramatically. "You don't have to…"

"Nonsense, Harry. Please, son, I want to do this, and if you want dessert, than you should get it. You did something very good."

He watched his son blush and hide a grin. He was doing well with the little boy, and he hoped it paid off. He smiled again at the thought. "Um… could we get something to share? I don't think I could eat it all by myself, and I don't want to waste it."

Severus smiled again to alleviate his child's nervousness. "Of course, child. What would you like?"  
"The chocolate cake thing."

Severus nodded and felt warmth at the reminder of his sweet Lily. "Of course, just like your mother with your sweet tooth."

His son looked shocked and stuttered out, "I-I am?"

"Oh, yes, child, very much like your mother. She adored chocolate as much as she adored charms. It was the only thing I was allowed to get her for Valentine's day, Halloween, and Easter. If I were to get it on any other holiday, I was given a reward," he said with a wistful smile.

His son giggled and smiled up at Severus. Severus felt his heart warm at the way his son looked at him with such trust and affection. Her son. His son. Their son.

"So you were together long?"

Severus nodded. "From our fifth year until we were about twenty."

His son's eyes widened. "That's so long though."

"Five years together, and a friendship from childhood onward."

"And no one knew?"

Severus looked down. "No. At first we hid it because of house rivalry, but I was then recruited into a group. It was only after I was bounded to service that I realised my mistake. Your mother understood. She always understood."

He felt a stab to his heart at remembering her sweetness and loving. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It would not do for him to lose his control in front of his son. "I'm sorry, sir. I can tell you loved her."

Severus looked at the boy with kind eyes. "Very much, child. She was the love of my life, and I had to let her go."

"Why?"

He looked at the boy and nodded to himself. It would not do to keep secrets from his child. The boy needed to know. "I was recruited into the Death Eaters when I was in fifth year. I had very little friends, was bullied at home and at school, but this group promised me things I had never had. So, I joined there in my naivety."

Severus rubbed his weary eyes and ran it back through his hair. "What's a Death Eater, sir?"

He looked at his son with trust that the boy would understand. "They are the followers of Voldemort, Harry."

The boy's eyes widened. Severus watched him taking it all in before the boy nodded. "You regretted it?"

It was posed as a question, but Severus could see his son meant it as a statement. "Yes, very much. What they did was not why I joined, but I was bound to my service. Your mother helped me. She had me speak to Dumbledore, who then molded me into a spy for the light side of the war. I was an agent for the Order for years after that."

"So, you were one of the good guys? You saved people?"

His son looked sad for him, and Severus realised the boy could tell this was hard for him. The boy understood, just as Lily had. "Yes, Harry. I tried to save people, tried to defeat Voldemort."

"Then why did you and mum break off?"

Severus felt the sadness well up once again. "She was being looked at more closely, and all of the Order, as Albus called his group, was being watched. I was still spying, and everything was at risk. If the Dark Lord found out that I had been the one to spy, your mother would be captured. I could not take risking her life a moment more. I told her that we were finished, that she should go to James Potter and marry him since he had offered. He could protect her, or so I thought."

He looked to Harry to see the child had tears in his eyes. He could feel in his own pushing to be released. He crooked a finger for the boy to come to him, and the child practically ran to him. The boy threw himself at Severus, who caught the little boy and brought him closer. The child wrapped his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Severus rubbed the too small child's back as he hushed the sobs he could feel against him. "Hush, child. We shall be alright. Your mother loved you very much, and she is always with us. Do not be saddened, child. She sacrificed herself for something she loved very much. More than the world itself."

The boy sniffled and looked up at him from the crook of his neck. "What?"

Severus smiled down at the little boy. "You, son."

The little boy nodded and lied against him. He held his child close and rubbed his back. "Are you better now, child?" The boy nodded and pushed back from him. He set the child beside him. "Do you still want to eat dessert?"

The boy shrugged. He rubbed the child's hair and kissed him on the crown of his head. The boy smiled up at him. "Okay."

Severus called the waiter and ordered their dessert. They sat in comfortable silence until it arrived. Severus watched his son as he dug into his food and thought on what he could do for the boy to make it all up to Lily. Lily had hid their son, had lied to him, but she had also saved him back then years ago, and he still would repay her for that. He was bound by his love for her and his duty to his son.

If his child wanted to relive his childhood, as Severus suspected, then did that mean he wanted Severus to take him on vacation, teach him how to ride a bike, and all the other things boys did with their fathers? He found the idea made his chest ache with longing and happiness. He could not believe how he was feeling since he had found the child at the Dursleys wounded and alone. As Albus had stated, he could not push away his feelings with his own child.

He did hope for that kind of relationship with his child. "Harry, I believe we should discuss something else."

The boy looked up at him with wide, fretful eyes. "Yes, sir."

"You are not in trouble, child. Quite the contrary really. I had wanted to ask you if you would want to do things, things you perhaps missed out on living with the Dursleys."

"Like what, sir?"

"Vacations, trips to parks and places for children, learning to ride a bike, the likes."

The boy's eyes widened a degree more, but his mouth dropped open this time. "Yes! Please! That would be so brilliant!"

Severus smiled at the child's excitement. "I am glad you approve as I am also looking forward to this as well. I was not there for your first steps, your first words, but I shall be there for everything else."

He received a bright smile from the boy and found himself hugged once again. He rolled his eyes at himself as he slung his arm over the boy and pulled him in close. He kissed the top of the child's locks once again before pushing him back to where he was in front of the cake. "I believe we have a job to do."

His child smiled at him, and they began to eat their fill of cake. His son drank his milk once he had finished, and Severus watched with amusement as the glass was pulled away but a white length of milk remained on his upper lip. His son caught sight of it and burst into a fit of giggles. Severus rolled his eyes and grabbed a cloth to wipe the boy's face. He wiped off the milk and then had his son present his hands, which he proceeded to wipe off. His son smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

Severus smiled at him. The waiter returned with their check. Severus quickly paid with muggle money before getting up from his seat with his son. He saw the boy yawning and walking tiredly. The boy had just left the hospital for a day. He should have thought of that sooner. As soon as Severus and his son had stepped away from their table, he picked the boy up and placed him on his hip to remedy his thoughtlessness. The boy looked up at him in confusion. "I thought you would like to rest a little since you are probably tired from the hospital."

The boy nodded and gripped his shirt in his fists. Severus smiled down at the boy and walked them out of the restaurant. When they passed the hostess, he found the boy pushed against his neck to hide his blushing face. He chuckled and waved good-bye to the hostess before walking them back to his car. He placed the boy in the backseat and made sure he had buckled up before he went to his own seat.

He started up the car and drove his way over to the muggle doctors office. He parked and got his son from the car. The boy grabbed his hand automatically, and Severus looked down at the boy to check him over. The boy looked anxious, and Severus worried what his son had been told about doctors all his life. Most abused children were worried they would be discovered by the doctors and their abusers threatened them with orphanages if anyone did know. He would have to break that image his son probably held.

He walked the boy into the waiting room and had him sit down while he signed them in up front. He took the paperwork back with him to sit by the boy where he did not worry so much. His son was filled with tension and apprehension. Severus laid a hand on his son's shoulder, but the boy flinched. His son had been doing that less and less with him, but he seemed to be overly worried right now.

Severus turned his concerned look down to the little boy. "Harry, it will be okay. There is nothing that will happen in here that has not already happened. You are with me now, no one can take you away because I have already saved you from your abusers. Understand?"

"B-but, Uncle Vernon said if I went to the doctor they'd take me to an orphanage."

"No, Harry. They will not. I have already taken you from an abusive home and am now your guardian. I am your father, which was not known before, but now that it is, that means you come to me."

The boy nodded. "Okay, sir."

Severus patted his son's leg and finished filling out the paperwork. He gave it to the front receptionists before returning to his son. The boy was still filled with apprehension, but he did not look like he would be having another attack any time soon. Severus just rested his hand on his son's shoulder in silent support.

They were called back five minutes later. Severus was not surprised as he had gone to muggle university with the doctor they were seeing. He had went for a few classes on first-aid and muggle medicine when he had graduated from Hogwarts, and he had befriended the woman there. She had been informed on magic from her older sister being a muggleborn, and he had found her trustworthy. He had even allowed her to meet Lily.

She greeted them in the hall once they passed the door. Severus walked up to her with his son following behind him like a shadow. "Hello, Margaret. How have you been?"

She smiled and hugged him for a second before pulling back. "I have been well, Severus. What about you?"  
"I have been doing well also."

She peeked behind him and smiled. "Yes, I can see that. Who is this you have with you?"

Severus rolled his eyes at her sugary-sweet tone. It was not as condescending as the woman at the clothing store, but it was slightly placating. "My son, Harry." He turned back to the boy. "Say hello, Harry."

His son waved. "Hello."

She smiled at him. "Hello, Harry. How are you today?"

His son smiled. "Good."

"Well, that is very good. Have you been spending the day with your father?"

The boy nodded his head, excitement creeping into his movements. "Yes, ma'am. We went and got me clothes, and then we went to a nice restaurant. I even got dessert."

She smiled at him. "That sounds fun."

"It was. Pr-Dad says we get to go to the toy store another day."

Severus saw Margaret eye him after his son almost slipped into his formal title. He wanted to alleviate her questions, but not in front of his son. He tilted his head toward the boy in silent conversation. She nodded and smiled back at the boy. "Harry, would you mind if I have you go with a nurse who will check your height, weight, and everything else while I talk to your father?"

Severus watched the boy's eyes fly to him for a moment. The boy was nervous and worried, and Severus wanted to be there with him every step of the way, but he needed to inform her of the boy's past and his issue first. He stepped away with the boy following him and crouched level with him. "Listen, Harry, I am going to be right over here, right in front of where the lady will be getting all of that information. You can look over at me at any time, and I will be right there to reassure you. Okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Severus smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead. His son smiled brightly at him. Severus stood and grabbed the boy's hand. He walked the boy to the nurse who led him to her station in the hall. She had him sit on a stool facing where Severus stood with Margaret. Severus smiled to the boy who waved at him and nodded his head in silent reassurance before turning his attention to Margaret.

She was eyeing him with confusion, question, annoyance, and a tad bit of anger. She must have read the boy as Severus had. She was reading he was abused, and he had yet to inform her he had not known the boy was his son but for a few days. He held up his hands. "Please, allow me to explain what you are seeing before you become irate."

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, but she gave a clipped nod."Thank you. I also require your word on your oath as a physician that all I tell you will never be repeated to anyone but me, Harry, or yourself until I allow you to speak of it for nothing more than a consult if such is required."

She nodded her head. "I so swear."

He felt slight relief and nodded to her. From there, he explained the last few days and all he had learned about the boy. She would nod her head at some points, provide a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder at others. She never interrupted but allowed him to give her the details he felt pertained most to the situation.

When he had finally finished, she was smiling at him like a cat who had cornered her prey. He rolled his eyes at her. "What?"

She smiled wider. "You. You have been nice to him, reassured him, and I believe I may even be seeing love for the boy in your eyes."

He smirked. "Is that right? Well, how can I deny such a thing from a boy like him?"

She smiled wider. "Yes, I would be hard pressed not to love him myself. I find I already find your offspring adorable."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Typical. You are not the only one today. He had the hostess at the restaurant grinning at him and the lady who helped with his shoes could not stop fawning over him."

She grinned. "So, do you want me to run a full check-up on him?"

"If you would. I would like to make sure I am fully prepared to handle my own child."

"You seem to be doing okay in that department. Just be sure that you talk in soft tones, you tell him things before you do them, and you are not quick to jump to anger. He needs a soft, stable hand, Severus. Be understanding and listen to him, but also hold him accountable and treat him like any other child because he needs that stability. Once you set rules and punishments, you must follow through with them."

"Yes, I have already set boundaries, but I also am worried. He has been acting slightly younger than a child his age."

She nodded. "Yes, that can happen with children of this kind. It is just compensation for his lack of childhood, and as he begins to feel more comfortable around you, he will begin to act even more so as he has never had the chance to grow up in a safe and loving home or to feel that protection. He is seeking what he has always wanted and his mind will be trying to acquire it with the personality when it was needed the most. You should go along with it, care for him, make him feel safe and loved and make him understand that that love will not be going away. His regression will fade as he begins to feel more secure."

"So, it is okay? I should not be worried?"

"No. Just do as you have been doing with the boy, and be aware that there will be other set-backs and things that will occur from his abuse."

Severus nodded. "Of course. I will do as best as I can for my son and for Lily."

She smiled and handed him something from the counter behind her. "Here, take this. It is the common symptoms of abuse cases. Personality traits, issues, and the likes. This way you are prepared."

He read through the list of ages five to twelve. The traits were guilty, nervous, shy, shameful, and withdrawn while the side-effects were clingy, poor school work, stomach aches, asthma, bedwetting, nightmares, fearful, and distrusting. It was almost every single thing he had seen in his child from the moment he found him at the Dursleys. It explained a lot. "Is there anything more I can do to speed his recovery?"

"Yes. The common and simple ones are to spend time with him, play games, rough house, and to listen to him. These can cure a lot while others just take time."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Margaret. I truly appreciate it."

She gave him a smile. "You are very welcome, Severus. I would help you with anything. You

know that. If you ever need a helping hand or just someone to talk to, you can call me."

He nodded and turned his attention to the little boy being given suckers and stickers by all the nurses. His son was blushing furiously but grinning as well. He and Margaret walked over to the crowd of women. She took her nurses, and he grabbed the boy and placed him on his hip. The few nurses who had stayed awwed at him, and he found his own face heating up suspiciously. He found Margaret quickly and was led to their room where they could have privacy.

He went into the room and sat in the chairs meant for parents. His son was instructed up onto the patient examination table. He looked ready to cry he was all nerves. Severus stood and approached the boy. He nodded Margaret back a few paces before crouching where he was eye level with the boy. He smoothed the boy's hair. "Harry, it is going to be just fine, child. This lady is my friend. She will not hurt you or take you away from me."

"Promise?"

Severus gazed into those innocent, green eyes and mentally rolled his eyes at himself. "I promise."

The boy launched at him, and he caught him around his middle and held him there while the boy gathered his courage. He saw Margaret's amused grin and scowled at her. His face returned to his reassuring one as soon as the boy extricated himself and sat down once more. He smiled at Severus without a hint of shyness and looked ready to prepare for battle.

Severus stayed by the boy while Margaret examined his son. She checked his lungs, ears, and nose first off. She then sent him for a chest x-ray, where Severus was made to hold him while the boy experienced his first x-ray. The child had shaken and whimpered, but he did not cry. Severus found himself preparing a surprise for the boy for his good decorum.

They were taken back to their room, and Margaret prepared another test. Harry was made to blow up a balloon with a pipe coming from it. When he was unable to do so, Margaret had nodded her head, praised him for his efforts, and turned to him with steel in her eyes. Severus knew what brought on the steel and worried over what was wrong with the boy now.

"That should do it for my examination. I feel a cuppa is in order now in my office. Shall we depart?"  
Severus looked over to Harry. The boy looked to him for guidance. "Would you be okay with that, Harry?"

The boy seemed to ponder for a moment before nodding his assent. "Yes, sir."

Severus smiled and helped the boy down from the tall table. They walked with Harry's hand slipping slyly into his own larger one. He looked down at the child that clung to the back of his shirt and continued to walk to Margaret's office. They sat on the couches placed off to the side of her desk with Harry close to him and Margaret opposite Severus.

Severus looped his arm over the boy's shoulders and drew him into his side. The boy relaxed against him, and Severus watched a yawn escape the child. Margaret prepared he and herself a cup of tea while Severus watched his son drift off against him. He rubbed his hand through the boy's soft locks and kissed his forehead before turning back to Margaret.

She smiled at him. "You are going soft, Severus."

"Can you truly blame me?"

"Not at all. He is adorable, sweet, and he is more like Lily than anyone I know. It is hard not to love the child after all he has been through."

"And there is still more to come. What did you find?"

"Malnutrition that will cause him to never reach his full height. Asthma from anxiety and untreated illness. He'll need an inhaler, but I am sure you are already giving him a nutrient potion, correct?"

"Of course. This asthma, what should I do about it?"

"Symptoms are trouble breathing, the heaving of his chest, and shaking. When an attack occurs, give him his inhaler. Two breaths in and out. Then sit him down for an hour to calm him down. Do not treat it like it is a big deal. You do not want to scare him. Just calm him down, love him, and make sure he knows everything will be okay."

"I understand. I will do it, and I will continue with the nutrient potion."

"That should be everything Severus, but the scars?"

"On his back. Yes, I am aware. I am going to create a salve to remove them. He needs no more reminders of those monsters."

"Good." He stood and reached down to grab his son up into his arms. He cradled the boy close and allowed the boy to situate himself before he turned to the door. "And, Severus?"

He turned back to see Margaret. "Yes?"

"If you need help with those muggles, allow me to call my brother-in-law."

"Kingsley? He's an auror."

"He's also one of the old crowd as I believe you all are called."

Severus smirked. "Yes. I shall call if need be."

Severus walked out of the doctors with his exhausted son in his arms to the car. He lied the boy down in the front and reclined his seat before buckling in the boy. His son did not stir, did not wake, as his exhaustion had to be terrible after recovering from wounds like his and spending all day out. He went to the pharmacy first, picking up his son's inhaler, and then drove to Diagon Alley, where he could floo home from the Leaky Cauldron.

He gathered up his son in his arms, shrunk the car, and pocketed it. He spelled a low disillusion charm on them both and walked into the bar. He went straight to the floo and called out his home before throwing down the powder.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything else. I wrote the story though, so whatever. I guess I get it, maybe. Not sure.

Also, wanted to mention that this story contains slight regression of a main character due to abuse. I am a psychology major, so I like to make things like that realistic, and there are cases just like this in abuse subjects. So, yeah. If it weirds anyone  
out or they think I went too far, just let me know. I like to know when I took it a step too far. Never sure about that either, so always good to help a writer out. Oh, and for those who reviewed, you people rock! You so made my day, week, month.  
Whatever. Just awesome. So thanks, and let's continue on.

Chapter Five

He arrived home by the floo. He settled the little boy in his arms on the couch, covering him with the quilt on the back before beginning his long list of things to do for the boy's surprise. His first step was to unshrink everything in his pocket, starting  
first with the car into the garage and then all the bags from the day were unshrunk in the boy's room.

He proceeded to put all the clothes away in the wardrobe and chest of drawers and proceeded to accio his old toy chest from the attic. He spelled away dust, grime, and rust accumulated from disuse through the years and then charmed it green to match the  
boy's comforter. He put the chest in front of the boy's bed and spelled 'Harry's Toy Chest,' in the middle of a quidditch pitch on the lid.

He moved next to the walls, charming them sky blue with moving clouds before then spelling a snitch to fly through the clouds. He went next to spell the ceiling to represent the night sky, with star constellations that would brighten and dampen at the  
wave of a hand. He then worked to the comforter that he charmed dark green with moving brooms. He turned the sheets beneath into a lighter green with a variation of quaffles, bludgers, and snitches that lacked the motion of everything else in the  
room. He moved last to the window and spelled it where there was room for a soon to be bought window seat.

From his son's room, he went to the connected facilities. It was the first one in the hall to the right beside his son's room, but it connected to both his son's room and the hallway for guests. It would lock from the hallway if his son was using it,  
just as Severus's own did at the end of the left side of the hall. He contemplated what his son would want for his personal bathroom before deciding on a dragon theme. He put flying dragons on the green curtain, transfigured the rugs into fire-breathing  
beasts, and made the walls like a vault in Gringotts covered in gold. He was quite proud with his own design before stepping back into his son's room.

He moved back to the door and looked at the entire room with satisfaction and anxiousness. He truly hoped his son loved the room. The dark wood of the suit looked good with the deep greens, and the spelled sky walls provided a peaceful atmosphere his  
son needed. He was happy he had a room his son could call his own and could brag to his friends about. He nodded in finality as he spelled 'Harry's Room,' on the door and went downstairs.

The little boy on the couch was squirming around, and Severus worried he was having a nightmare. He remembered the need to be gentle as he crouched by his child and laid a soft hand on the boy's shoulder. He gently shook his son. "Harry, wake up for me,  
child."

The tone did nothing, so he grasped the boy's shoulders and pulled him into his lap. "Little one, wake up for daddy. Wake up."

The boy's eyes opened blearily before he took in where he was and sat up, still in Severus's lap. The boy tried to smash down his bed head while a blush crept onto his cheeks. The boy did not succeed to musse the messy locks. Severus watched the boy squirm  
under his scrutiny. "Sorry, sir."

"There is no need for you to apologize, child. Now, were you having a nightmare?"

His son looked confused for a moment before he stiffened. "Um… it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

His son acquired this embarrassed look and squirmed once more. Severus watched his son tighten his legs together and push his hands down between them. Severus nodded in understanding and lifted the child to his feet gently. He stood from where he had  
been crouched by the sofa and towered over his son. "Why not use the facilities while I begin our dinner?"

The boy nodded with this shocked look on his face as he danced his way to the downstairs loo. Severus caught his son mumbling, "I swear he reads minds."

He snorted a laugh as he walked him way toward the kitchen through the front hall. Once there, he fixed a smaller dinner that he believed the boy could stomach through for the sole purpose of being able to praise the boy once more. He was not a daft man.  
He knew his child was insecure and had very low self-worth from what he had already gathered. He knew he would have to be gentle and praise the little and big successes of his child, just like with one who was younger. His child needed a lot of help,  
love, and praise to feel secure in his home, and he would provide it gladly. He was not one to fail twice.

He saw his son come into the kitchen and sit down. He was almost finished cooking the meal. "Did you remember to wash?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dinner will be ready soon. Would you please set the table and pour what you would like to drink?"

The boy nodded and did just as Severus had asked with a familiarity that made Severus ache. Severus noted with satisfaction that his son had gotten milk again. He needed a lot from the malnutrition his bones had suffered from his childhood at the Dursleys.  
He would also be sneaking his nutrient potion into the milk carton for the child. The boy would never complain about the taste, but Severus knew first hand they were ghastly and did not wish the boy to be burdened from another upset caused by his  
relatives' hands.

He finished making the food and divided the portions on the plate. He even made sure the proportion on his son's plate matched his usual intake amount, so he could once again praise his child. He sat down across from the boy at the small table in the  
kitchen and looked at the boy calmly waiting. He noticed how the boy never began until Severus himself had, and it unsettled him that this little boy was that well trained. 'Fear will do that, Snape!'

He shook off that thought and smiled at the boy to relieve his own tense shoulders. "Does the meal please you?"

He scoffed in his own head at himself for asking such a question. "Yes, it's really good."

Severus watched the boy eat the food carefully, but with such delicateness that it was easy to see he savored every bite. "I am glad. When you have finished, we can go to your room."

"Why?"

Severus watched his son's eyes widen, and he quickly looked down, biting his lip. He knew the boy had not been allowed to speak much, so to reassure him of his ability to do so, he ignored the boy's fear and smiled at him. He had to hide his smirk at  
the thought of the boy's reaction. He had to chew his food to contain it before he could hold it down naturally and then looked to his child with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "You will see."

That was all it took for the child to smile and eat faster. Severus almost scolded him for his aggressive eating before he stopped himself. The boy was eating as a child should for once. That was something he had wanted, and it was a good progression.  
He wanted the boy to feel comfortable and to shed the years of abuse he had suffered.

Severus smiled at his own musings and finished his dinner quickly for the boy's sake. He spelled the dishes into the wash once more and led the way up the stairs with the child right behind him. Once he reached the den, he pushed the boy in front of him  
by his shoulders and hid the child's eyes with his hand. The child giggled happily and turned toward him without being able to see him. "What're you doing, sir?"

"Nothing, child. Be patient."

"Is there something wrong?"

He heard the child's slight fear and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "No, child."

He wrapped the child in his arms and kissed the top of his son's baby-soft hair before moving again to the recently decorated room. He kept Harry from looking as he made his way to the room. He positioned his son directly in front of his door before finally  
removing the hand that warded his son's eyes. The way they lit up at just seeing his door made his heart warm.

HPSSHPSS

Harry could not believe his eyes. He had been told by his father that it was his room, but he thought he meant temporarily. He could see now with his name on the door claiming it as his own that it was not as temporary as he had first thought. He looked  
back to his father with admiration at the man. "Would you be willing to step inside now, child?"

He loved how gentle his father sounded with him. He had never heard the man speak anything less than a growl or scathing tone before a few days ago, and he found the deep, silky voice so soothing now. He was certain if given the chance he would go to  
sleep to it every night, knowing he was safe and cared for by the man.

He realised what he had been asked by the man and nodded his head vigorously. His father chuckled and nodded toward the door. Harry felt excitement light up his whole face, but he calmly went and opened the door carefully. Once he stepped inside, he did  
not make it any farther into the room.

He first laid eyes on his bed and the toy chest in front of it the announced him as the owner. He smiled at the quidditch theme on his green toy chest and green bed. He watched the flying brooms before something gold like the snitch caught his eye. He  
realised it was an actual snitch flying across his cloud, sky blue walls.

His eyes darted excitedly after the little snitch before it caught on his ceiling. He tilted his head back as far as it would go to look at the night sky painted so perfectly on his ceiling. He would never feel so trapped as he had at the Dursleys being  
able to see the sky. It was as far from his cupboard as anything could ever be.

He walked through the room, touching everything within sight and opening all his drawers and his wardrobe to see his clothes placed perfectly inside them. He finished by lying on his bed. He closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh. He jolted up when  
he remembered the man who had done all this for him and caught his father's eye with a smile as big as his face. "This is brilliant, Professor. I love it, but you didn't have to do all this for me. It was already the best room ever."

His father smiled kindly to him and came over to sit by him on the bed. "I made this your room, Harry. I may not have had to do so, but I wanted to give you a place all your own."

Harry felt his heart warm first then it spread to his whole body. He launched himself at Severus's middle and hugged the man around his waist with his face pressed into his chest. He felt his father place a hand on his head as he hugged him back. He could  
not help the sigh of contentment that he let loose from the feeling of being in the man's arms. He felt safe and loved, which was more than he had ever felt with anyone before. He felt the man kiss him on the head, which had become his favourite show  
of his father's affection by far.

"Thank you, sir. For everything." Harry felt insecure about what he wanted to say next, but he mustered all his Gryffindor courage and just came out with it, "I love you."

Harry felt tears falling from his eyes as happy as he was to finally have something like a family, or at least he hoped that was what this was. He heard his father's heart beat faster from where his ear was against the man's chest. The man smoothed his  
hair back before placing a kiss on his brow again. Harry felt something mysteriously wet fall on him as his father pulled away from him, but he pushed it off as nothing. "I love you too, Harry."

Harry felt his tears fall harder, and he crushed his face in the man's chest. He had never felt such love and safety before, and he never wanted it to leave him. He was reluctant as he pulled away from his father. He tried hard not to blush as he wiped  
away his tears and rubbed his nose across his arm. His father tsked at him and sent a spell that cleared it all away in one go. He grinned up at the man. His father smiled back before pulling him onto his feet and against the man's side.

They made their way downstairs together, with Harry tucked happily against his dad. They went to the sitting room, where his father sat them both down together on the couch before turning down to look at him. "Would you like to play some chess before  
we turn in for the night?"

Harry's face lit up, and he nodded quickly. His father accioed his chest set to them and placed it on the coffee table. Harry scooted slightly away from the man on the couch where he could face him slightly as they began to play.

HPSSHPSS

Severus had suggested a quiet game of chess that ended only an hour later with one tired little boy nodding off on the couch. Severus shook the boy's shoulder, still being gentle of his son's natural reactions. Bleary, green eyes looked up at him, and  
his child yawned, barely covering it with his weak, tired limbs. Severus chuckled and pulled the tired, little boy to his feet. It was early, but Harry was obviously too tired to stay up any longer. He was too tired to stand any longer, causing Severus  
to scoop the boy into his arms.

He looked down and shook his head at the child as he fell asleep again. The boy had had a hard few days and was still weak from the hospital. He needed a break. He carried the child up to his room and set him on his feet inside the door. He steered the  
child into the bathroom with orders to shower while he gathered the child his nightclothes.

He left them on the bed and waited as he heard the water running. His son exited the bathroom ten minutes later in a towel with his hair wet. Severus steered the half-asleep child to his clothes on the bed and went back into the bathroom to turn off the  
shower the child had neglected. He had a silent laugh from that and finished drying the bathroom with a charm before returning to his pajama clad child.

He pulled down the covers on the child's bed, directed him into them, and tucked them around him. He looked down to see his child observing his work. The child grinned goofily and looked at him with unhidden affection. He loved how his child could look  
at him like that even after all he had done to him. Apparently, his child had gained his mother's more sympathetic side because Severus would have held a grudge. He could say for sure that he was grateful of that fact.

"Time for bed, child."

The child only nodded and curled up on his side, tucking himself into a little ball. Severus did not need a muggle degree to know what that position signified. He kissed the little boy's baby soft hair, as the child seemed to like this display of affection  
the most, and rubbed his hand through the black locks. "Goodnight, my child."

He went toward the door as his child's eyes fell. He made it to the door and was dimming the stars to act as a nightlight when he heard, "G'night, Daddy. Love you."

Severus turned back and looked at the child as he fell into sleep. His heart swelled with love for his child, and he smiled. "I love you too, little one."

He closed the door behind him and went downstairs to pick up before he turned in early as well. He was just finishing up when the floo flared. He turned to see Albus Dumbledore stepping out of his floo with a smile lighting up his entire face. "Good evening,  
Severus. Where is young Harry?"

Severus smirked at the man. "Asleep. He has had a very rough few days."

Dumbledore nodded happily. "That he has, but as I recall, so have you."

Severus rolled his eyes at the pointed look he was receiving. "Yes, well, I have no father to tuck me into bed when I am tired."

Albus's eyes narrowed, and Severus looked away as he felt his neck heat up. "Severus, I am going to put on some tea where we may talk further about this lack of paternal figure."

Severus huffed. "Really, Albus, must you take everything so personally. And, really, I meant nothing by it."

Albus poked his head back out of the hallway. "Yes, Severus, I am aware. No matter, we do need to have some lengthy discussions."

Severus rolled his eyes at the old man and sat down in his arm chair. He waited there for the old man, who returned with biscuits and tea. Severus snorted to hide his amusement at the old codger and his notorious sweet tooth. The old man gave him a look  
that told him he was aware Severus was amused and sat down on the couch. Severus saw the twinkle lightening the old man's features as he placed the tea on the table between them.

"Well, Albus, what is it we need to discuss tonight?"

The old man had that damned twinkle in his eyes as he turned to Severus with a smirk. "We shall get to that soon, Severus. For now, I would like to hear what you and Harry have done for the day?"

Severus found himself smirking. "I kept my promises," he spoke before going through the past two days with the boy to the Headmaster.

Albus nodded knowingly after he had finished. "That is quite important to an abused child. What else beyond doing those things for him?"

Severus felt his cheeks heating up. "I told him I love him. I told him he was deserving, sweet, loving, and brave, and I told him about my past and his mother."

Albus could have blinded him with the twinkle in his eyes after Severus informed him of his kind-hearted actions. He knew he was shedding his icy layers for his son, but he was also surprised he was telling his mentor about it as well. "Well done, my  
boy. You are doing a splendid job. Your son will be better in no time."

Severus felt his heart warm at the praise, but his face collapsed into his usual dour frown at the old man's pronouncement of Harry's health. "Not quite, Albus. Harry still worries over asking for things, about getting to eat, about clothes, and his own  
room. I shall break those habits, but it will take time. Time I do not have before September even."

The old man looked at him searchingly for a moment. "About that, Severus. I believe we need to discuss this upcoming school year."

Severus gave him a cool look, feeling his protectiveness for his son rising. "Indeed."

"What do you want to do about this upcoming year?"

Severus scowled. "I shall not be that way to my son, Albus. Not any longer. I am not that heartless or cruel, and the boy could not take it after all he has suffered. For anyone to do that to him was painful, but for his father he has just come to know  
to treat him in such away… I shudder at the thought of his reaction."

The old man nodded and broke into a grin. "I am so glad you see it that way, Severus. Well, you will not be returning to your spying duties when Voldemort returns, I will have to file the necessary paperwork with the Ministry over your guardianship, an  
announcement will need to be made, and possibly a staff meeting to inform them of the change…"

"Albus, wait! You are not going to fight me on this?"

Albus actually looked confused at his statement and then affronted. "Good, Merlin, no! Severus, some things are more important than our earlier plans. We will adapt. You have a son who needs you desperately. I shall not jeopardize Harry's happiness  
any longer, and neither will you."

Severus flashed the man a thankful smile. "Albus, you are not as mad and controlling as they say."

The Headmaster chuckled loudly at that statement. "Well, thank you, Severus. I'll keep that in mind come September," the Headmaster said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Severus cringed at the thought. "I take it back…"

"Ah, ah, ah, Severus. You may not take it back. You are a man of your word, as you have tried to instill in Harry these past few days."

Severus growled as the old man smirked. "Damn old codger should have been in Slytherin," he muttered.

The old man chuckled once more. "Now, Severus, is that any way to speak about your father?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Please, Albus, I was nearly of age when you took me into your home."

Albus chuckled. "Yes, but you always need your parents, even in adulthood. Apparently, all those lessons with soap did nothing for your attitude, now did it?"

Severus felt his face heat in a way only Albus could make him do. "Albus," he growled.

"Alright, I will stop, but do try not to speak like that with little ears around. Children are like a sponge."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I do not worry over giving Harry any ammunition. I am sure he is well supplied already."

The old man chuckled, but his eyes turned serious. "You described his behavior earlier. You said he was acting younger than one his age. I wonder about this behavior."

Severus nodded. "I had also wondered as well, but the doctor and I feel he is having the childhood he never had. Playing, acting childishly, and having someone to care for him is all new to him. She said it was healthy, and I happen to agree as happy  
as I have seen him."

"You should take him somewhere with more children."

Severus felt himself worry. "He is a little scared of crowds, and he has become shy around people. I worry."

"Yes, that can happen. Why not go to the Weasleys in a few days, just to get them used to Harry's newfound parentage and to allow Harry to become used to people again?"

Severus found himself nodding in assent. "Yes, that sounds like a well thought out idea. I shall ask Harry tomorrow to see if he would wish to do that."

"Then you can take him somewhere. I am sure it could be for younger children as well with him looking so young."

Severus scowled at the reminder of the Dursleys. "One day soon, I shall visit them. I expect not to be disturbed, Albus."

His father gave a stern look but nodded his head. "I do not want calls of blood and explosions, Severus Tobias Snape."

Severus nodded, knowing Albus allowing this much was an accomplishment. "I understand. I will only do some slight revenge spells."

Albus nodded glumly. "That should be fine. I am very sorry, Severus."

Severus shook his head. "No, Albus. You do not get all the blame. None of us checked on the child, questioned what we knew to be wrong. We were blinded by the end of the war."

"Thank you, my boy. I needed that."

Severus nodded. "Anytime, Albus."

"Well, I shall file those pages for guardianship with the Ministry and get to work on a bedroom added to your quarters at Hogwarts. Would you like me to decorate it?"

Severus scowled at the old man. "No, candy themes, Albus, or we shall be talking at lengths."

The old man grinned. "Of course not, Severus. I shall just put a few personal touches on the room."

Severus could see the Slytherin glint in his father's eyes. He knew the old man too well, and he was up to no good. "Be warned, Albus, if you touch my rooms beyond the new room for my son, I shall retaliate."

The old man put up a fake look of being affronted. "Why, Severus, I would never." The old man smiled at him and turned a stern look to him. "Keep him safe, my boy."

"Always, Albus."

The old man stood at the same time as Severus. Before he could move, the codger had wrapped him up in a hug. He stiffened at the touch before allowing himself to hug the old coot. He could not hurt his (adopted?) father's feelings. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Father."

The old man smiled at him and left through the floo. Severus sighed wearily and looked down at his untouched tea. He spelled away the remaining biscuits and sent the cutlery to the wash before heading up the stairs. He had planned an early night, but  
that did not happen. He stripped out of his muggle clothing, groaning at just now remembering he had worn them while Albus was there. He ignored his annoyance at himself and dressed in his nightclothes before slipping into his black, silk sheets.  
He fell asleep almost immediately.

HPSSHPSS

 _Harry watched as Voldemort came at him. He tried to move away from him, but all he could do was watch as Quirrell walked backwards toward him. He fell back, just like last time, but he felt something warm and wet beneath him that covered him. He was surprised to see red blood glinting in the light of the torches in the antechamber of the Sorcerer's Stone. He looked for where the blood came from. He saw nothing behind him, but when he turned back around, he was no longer at Hogwarts._

 _He looked around at Dudley's second bedroom at Private Drive. He worried over how he got there. He remembered going to bed at home, but now he was here, sitting on the ground, blood pooled around him. A shadow moved over him, and he looked up just in time to see his Uncle towering over him. The snarl on his face made him shiver, and he felt the want to scream for help._

 _He felt his breath hitch in his throat. He couldn't breathe. He tried to bring in air, any at all, but he felt himself losing it. He gasped for breath and screamed as loud as he could._

"Daddy!"

Harry bolted up awake in his bed. Tears were streaming down his face, and he could not breathe still. He tried to call out again, but there was no need as his father burst through the door. He was still crying, but as soon as he saw his father, he reached  
for the man. His father ran to him with something in his hand. His dad sat on his bed and leaned him against his chest. Harry felt safety engulf him even as he struggled to breathe.

His father brought the thing up to his mouth, and Harry took in the little thing. "Breathe in deep, Harry."

Harry did what he was told, and soon he could breathe again. As soon as his heart rate slowed, he became aware of his surroundings. He was still at his father's home, in his bed, but he felt something wet and clammy in his bed. He soon realised what had  
happened during his nightmare and whimpered.

His father looked down at him with concern while still holding him against his chest. "Did you have a nightmare, Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry turned away from the man and curled up on his side. "Please, just leave me alone."

He didn't want his daddy to go, but he really didn't want the man to hate him. He knew he was much too old to wet the bed, but he had done it, and he didn't want his dad to know about it. He would finally see what a burden he was and give him away. He  
was sure of it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed. He didn't want the man to see, but he wouldn't leave. "Harry, child, what is wrong? You can tell me. I will understand."

Harry took in his father's words and sighed. He had to trust the man until he gave him reason not to, so he turned toward the man with tears pooling in his eyes. He held back from crying again, but he was still upset at what had happened. "I-I… I wet  
the bed." He didn't look up to see the man's face but assumed it to be one of hatred and disgust. "I-I'm so sorry, sir. I-I'll clean it up, I swear. I'm so sorry. Please, just don't…"

He stopped before he could begin to beg not to be sent away. He didn't want to sound as pathetic as he felt right now, and he still couldn't look up at his dad. "Harry, child, I am not mad."

He looked up at the man in shock. "You're not?"

"No, little one. I am not. Now, I believe we should get you cleaned up. I believe a certain young man has just gotten healed and needs more rest."

Harry spluttered, "B-but, sir, I-I wet the bed?"

His father just looked at him. "Did you mean to do so? Did you not just have a nightmare?"

"Well, I-I still did it. I'm so sorry, sir."

"Harry, please, stop, child. You have nothing to apologise for. You did not mean to do what you did. You were scared, having an asthma attack, and have been through years of abuse. No one can blame you for what just happened, and I certainly shall not."

Harry saw the man was sincere and felt his heart soar at being loved so much. His father understood and wasn't even mad. He nodded to the man and went to get up. His father threw a cleaning charm at him, and Harry felt the cold, wet feeling go away, but  
he still felt dirty. He went to the bathroom and had another shower. When he emerged in his towel again, his father was there with another set of pajamas and his bed spread cleaned.

He smiled to the man who took care of him. He had never had that before. He had never had anyone be so understanding or caring, but now, he had a father who could be that for him and didn't seem to mind at all. The man had even tucked him in every night.  
He didn't have to do that, but Harry was really happy that he did.

He walked over to the clothes and got dressed again. He moved back to his bed and was about to pull up his own comforter when his father moved to do it. He lied back and allowed the man to tuck him in, smiling like a loon the whole time even when the  
man had done it before. He looked up at the man and pronounced, "No one had ever done that before."

"What, cleaned your sheets for you?"

Harry shook his head and blushed. He didn't want to sound so stupid, but he had to let the man know how much he meant to him already. "No, took care of me, tucked me in, told me they loved me."

His father looked like he was about to cry, but that couldn't be right. His daddy was strong and brave and one of the scariest men he knew. He would never cry. His dad gathered him close and lied down next to him in his bed. Harry smiled and snuggled  
against the man who seemed so willing to hold him. He didn't know why his father would hold him when he was a freak, but as fierce as he was, he was sure the man could protect him from his nightmares.

He felt warm and safe as his father tucked his head underneath his chin and wrapped him in his strong arms. Harry giggled as his father's long hair brushed his nose, and he buried his face in the man's chest where he could rub off the tickle. His father  
chuckled, causing Harry to feel the rumble in the man's chest, which fascinated him. He could hear the man's steady heartbeat and listened closely to it. He put his hand to his own chest and then his other on his father's and compared his fast little  
heartbeats to his father's calm long ones.

"What are you doing, child?"

Harry giggled when he felt the rumbling of his father's voice in the man's chest. He looked up at the man, who was looking down on him, and grinned. "Just listening."

"Oh, and why, pray tell, are you listening?"

"Just wanna know what's it like to be this close to someone," he said it softly and as low as possible.

He had never been this close to another soul that he could remember, and he wanted to know what it felt like. His father gathered him close and kissed his hair. Harry smiled and borrowed closer to the man. "I like it when you do that."

"I know you do, little one. Now, would you like to talk about your nightmare?"

Harry buried his head in the man's black t-shirt. "No."

"I cannot help you if I do not know what is ailing you, child."

Harry sighed and lied back on his back, but he remained against his father. "I was being chased by Voldy and Quirrell again. I fell down, but there was something warm and wet beneath me this time. I saw blood and looked for where it came from, b-but when  
I looked back, I-I wasn't there anymore."

His father rubbed his hair and calmed him without words. "What else, child?"

Harry felt the tears again and his breath hitched. "Uncle Vernon w-was there. H-he towered over me, and his f-face looked so mean. I was s-so scared."

He buried himself back into the man and remained there until he calmed down. He could admit to himself it was because the man murmured, "Daddy's here. You are okay now, little one," but he would never tell anyone else how much those two statements could  
calm him. He loved having a daddy and having him be there for him.

He didn't care who knew either that his father was the potions master and wouldn't mind telling everyone he knew. His father had been a spy and had tried to save lives, including Harry's mum, and he was proud that he was his father's son. He knew his  
father would mind though because no one would be proud to have him as a son. He was a freak, and no one wanted to know they were related to him.

"Harry, I want you to know, you will never be put in that kind of danger while I am there. If you are even near that kind of danger again, I want you to come find me. I will always be there for you. Understand?"

Harry nodded and said through his yawn, "Yes, sir."

His father pulled him close and covered them both with the comforter. "Go to sleep, my child. I will be here with you."

"M'kay. Don't go."

"I shall not leave you, little one. I shall be right here while you fall asleep."

"Good. The nightmares'll be too scared of you."

He felt his father's deep chuckle in his ear and grinned as it lulled him deeper into sleep. "I am glad I can be of service to you, Harry. Now, sleep. You are still healing."

That reminded Harry of the thing his father had had him breathe in, and he found himself curious. "What was that thing you had me breathe with, sir?"

"An inhaler, Harry. Margaret gave it to me for your asthma. It is muggle medicine."

Harry yawned again. "Oh. How's it work?"

His father sighed and stroked his hair. "I want you to hush now, Harry, and go to sleep. These questions can wait until morning."

"M'kay. G'night."

"Goodnight, Harry. I love you."

Harry felt his chest burst with joy again and yawned out a, "Love you too," before dropping off into sleep.

HPSSHPSS

Harry felt slightly disoriented when he woke up next. He stretched his tired limbs and looked around him. He saw his room again and smiled, knowing his dad was the one who had done all of this for him. He got to his feet, and that was when he remembered  
last night. He had been weak, had wet his bed like a baby, and then had cried in front of the man. He probably despised him by now.

He felt his stomach ache as his worries increased and shook it off in favor of getting dressed before he made his father even more mad by sleeping in. He went to his drawers and pulled out blue, cotton shorts and his red, lizard shirt. He pulled those  
on and then pulled on his socks and converse before walking downstairs. His father was at the kitchen table with the paper floating in front of him and his coffee in the other hand.

Harry saw the plate of breakfast in front of his seat by his father and slid in with a grin on his face. He was about to pour his own milk when the pitcher levitated over and poured itself. He looked over to see his father pointing his wand without even  
looking. He smiled and turned to his father, who just raised an eyebrow. "Good morning, sir."

His father nodded. "Good morning, Harry. I trust you slept better."

Harry nodded his head and looked down to hide his blush. "Yes, sir."

"Well, eat up then. We need to discuss what we shall do this week and the week following that."

Harry felt his stomach drop at that announcement and found himself with his stomach aching again. He knew his father hated him now because he had been too needy, and now the man was going to tell him he needed to go back to the Dursleys. He sighed and  
went through the motions of eating his breakfast even when every bite tasted stale and made his stomach ache ever more.

He had taken his time to finish slowly and went to wash his own dishes. His father held up a hand and sent them into the sink. Harry felt his stomach knot tighter at his father thinking he could not do it himself. The man must have thought him an arrogant,  
lazy sod, just like James Potter all over again. "We shall just speak here quickly where we can move on with our day."

Harry felt his stomach turn and the worrying aches were almost unbearable. He was afraid, and he didn't want to hear what his father had to say next. 'What happened to last night? I thought everything was fine, but then I went and mucked it up. I shouldn't  
have called him daddy and I shouldn't have said I loved him. He didn't like it. It was too fast, and I knew no one could love me, and then I had to go act like a baby. He hates me now, and it is all my fault.'

His eyes stung with hot tears that already made tear tracks down his face, and his breath began to tense up all over again. He was working himself into a state. "Harry, please, stop worrying, child. Nothing is wrong, Harry. I promise. You have done nothing  
wrong. You can do nothing to make me hate you, Harry. I swear."

Harry was so worked up that not even his father's calm, silky voice could penetrate his distressed state. His father looked worried now and moved to him with his inhaler. Harry found himself taking the two deep breaths with the thing before his breathing  
calmed, but he couldn't stop crying. He was so worried he had done something to anger his father and couldn't see the worry the man held for him or the love.

Harry flinched as his father picked him up, but he was soon clinging to the man like a life line. He worried the man would reject him, but he was held firmly against the man's chest with care and love that made his tears fall harder as he thought it would  
be the last time. He was so worried and his stomach ached and he couldn't breathe before. "Harry, please, son. Calm down. Daddy is not mad. I swear, child. I love you so much. Please."

Harry still heard nothing as he breathed deeply and clung to the man for what he thought was the last time. He felt the man rubbing soothing circles on his back and whimpered. He would miss him so much, and he had barely even gotten to call the man dad  
or to tell the man how much he meant to him. Now, he was going away after just getting everything he had ever wanted.

His father soon cradled him in his arms and rubbed the hair from his forehead as Harry tried to calm again. Every loving touch broke him, and he was slowly losing it once more. His father cursed, and soon there was a vial being pressed to Harry's lips.  
"Drink this, little one. Please, for daddy."

Harry did as he was told in the soothing voice of his dad. He soon felt his entire body relaxing along with his breathing. He pushed his face into his father's chest to hide. He felt the man carry him away and flinched when they sat down. He looked up  
to see they were on the couch, and he was on the man's lap. He went to move when he felt the arms around him tighten. "Not yet, little one. I am very worried about you, and I would like to keep you close."

Harry looked at the man and blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, sir? Aren't you gonna give me away?"

His father stared at him with his mouth open. It was the least bit of decorum Harry had ever seen his father display. "No, child. What would make you think that?"

Harry looked away. It was time to tell the man everything. He was going to find out soon enough, so he might as well inform the man now so they could part before it hurt too much. Though the way he was feeling, it already hurt everywhere in his body.  
He sighed and turned to the man with tearful, green eyes. "I'm a freak, sir. A burden. No one wants me, and no one loves me. That's what they always said, and now, you're gonna see that too and send me away. You just can. No one has to keep me."

His father looked ready to break, and Harry was surprised to see tears slip down his father's face. "Harry, son, they were so wrong. They called you all of that because you are nothing but the best thing this world has to offer. Please, son, listen to  
me when I tell you, you are the most precious gift I have ever received. I could never give you away. I won't."

"B-but, when I am bad or mess up, everyone always goes away. I didn't save mum and James, and they went away."

His father actually sobbed and pulled him closer. "No, son, please. Stop. Those-those... bastards! They know nothing, Harry. Nothing! You are a precious gift, and I will never send you away. I love you with all of my heart, my son."

Harry wanted to believe it, but there was only one way he knew in his heart that he could find it to feel secure, and that was the hardest part to say. He steeled his Gryffindor courage and took a deep breath. "Adopt me."

His father looked confused. "What?"

"Give me your name. Adopt me. Then you can't give me away and everyone will know."

"But, Harry, I am already your father. What does this change?"

Harry felt himself steel, and he looked into his father's eyes with determination. "If you give me your name, you can't take it back. Everyone will know. If I am some gift, then wouldn't you want everyone to know I am yours?"

His father lost confusion and looked sad. "Harry, I was already going to tell everyone. Albus and I spoke last night at great lengths, and I shall not be returning to my spying duties. As soon as you said the word, I would claim you as my own. I just  
needed you to tell me. Are you sure this is what you want? You can't go back after this? Everyone will know the dour potions master is your father?"

Harry saw the insecurity in his father's words, and they matched his own. He gave a firm nod. "And neither can you. I have wanted to have a loving family all my life, and now, you are offering me one. I want this more than anything, and I don't care who  
knows that you are my daddy."

His father hugged him again and kissed him on the top of his head. Harry smiled and felt happy once again that he may be able to keep the man who had been the first to tell him he loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Soooo, here we are again. Yeah, I own nothing.

Also, as usual I must shout out to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters? (If there is such a word) for their support and awesomeness. You people rock and make my day/ week/ month. You know all of it. I just want to remind people to tell me when I take  
it a step too far, if I mess up just a little too much, and of course, if they love it. I'm an easy person to please.

Chapter Six

His father let him stay in his lap even after they had both gathered themselves together. Harry grinned as he sat there feeling safe and loved. His father kissed him on his head and rubbed the hair off his forehead. "We need to continue the discussion  
I had planned as it is very important."

Harry blushed and looked down at his father's knees. "Sorry."

"No, son, I am not mad, and you did nothing that you could help. I did not mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I just overreacted. I was worried last night made you hate me, and your voice sounded different, and I was just really scared."

Harry knew he was babbling, but he wanted his father to understand. His father kissed his hair again. "I am very sorry, child. I was just thinking over what we would do next week."

"Next week?"

His father gave him a smile. "We are going to be taking a trip, child. We are going to have fun, do things like your cousin did with his parents. We shall go to parks and do all sorts of things. I just wanted to let you know that first because this way  
I wanted us to become comfortable with each other."

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Won't that cost money?"

"Harry, child, calm down. We are going to everything you want, and cost will never be an issue, son. I am very well off. I have created potions, written in magazines, and my mother's father left me a good sum of inheritance as his sole heir. Money is  
never an issue when it comes to your happiness."

Harry found his face hurt he was grinning so much. "Thank you so much, sir. I trust you now. I know as soon as you have adopted me, I won't go anywhere."

His father gave him a soft look. "There are no need for thanks, Harry. You are my son and a precious gift. Having you with me is the best thing that could have happened to me. I want you to know that, and I love you."

Harry grinned up at the man. "When do we tell people?"

His father moved around where Harry leaned against the couch arm and his face was directly up at his father. "That is something I wanted to discuss with you, child. You see, Albus and I talked about you going to see the Weasleys so that you may inform  
them of what has happened."

Harry felt his face light up. "I get to see the Weasleys?"

"If you would be okay with it and the Weasley matriarch will agree, then yes. Would you like for me to put in your request for tomorrow?"

Harry smiled wide and hugged the man. "Please, sir. I would love that. I can't wait to tell Ron all about my room, and I'll tell the twins all about how you scared Vernon, and I'll… Wait, you'll be there too, right?"

His father raised an eyebrow. "You would like for me to be there as well?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course. I-I like having you around."

He blushed and looked away from his father. His father grabbed his chin and steered him back toward his face. "I like spending time with as well, Harry. I shall be there as well in silent support."

Harry grinned up at the man and hugged him again. "Thank you, sir."

His father cleared his throat. "Yes, well, now I believe would be a good time for you to sit down and do your homework while you calm yourself."

Harry nodded as his father set him on the sofa. His father stood and wrapped the quilt off the back around his shoulders. Harry wanted to protest his need to sit alone, but he sat as his father went upstairs. The man came down a minute later with Harry's  
school bag. His father set the bag in front of him and went into the kitchen moments later. Harry just waited once more until his father came out with a steaming mug. His father placed it on the table in front of him. "Drink this while you do your  
work. It is hot chocolate, which has been known to provide a calming effect."

Harry nodded and began to get out his homework. He worked on History of Magic and Charms while his father read in his arm chair. Harry did as his father said by drinking the warm hot chocolate while he read his texts. It had the effect of calming him  
down from his panic, but he really wanted to sit with his dad.

He worked quickly, finishing both the mug of hot chocolate and his two essays. He handed them over to his dad to look over while he gathered up his supplies. He turned in time to see his father smile down at his essays with pride. His father handed them  
both back to him and nodded in appreciation. "Good work, Harry. Continue this level of work this coming year, and we may have a new head student."

Harry smiled brightly at the man and rushed upstairs to put away his things. He put his school bag on his desk and looked around at his room again, feeling the rush of love for his father all over again. He would never get used to the warmth he felt at  
having a room decorated just for him and a dad who cared enough to do it. It made the warmth in his chest almost unbearable, and he really needed to hug the man.

He ran down the hall and down the stairs, ignoring his first instincts to never run in the house. His father looked up with confusion as he exited into the sitting room. He ignored the look before he lost his courage and ran at his father with a smile  
encompassing his whole face. He flung himself at the man, who caught him easily while chuckling.

Harry could feel his father's deep, silky voice vibrate through the man's chest as he lied his head against it and wrapped his arms around the man. His father smoothed his hair down, which just made him relax more against the man. He felt so safe and  
loved, and he wanted the man to feel that too as he buried himself against the man. His dad had given him everything, and he could almost convince himself it was forever.

"Harry, child, are you okay?" The concern made him smile brightly, and he just nodded against the man's chest as words were escaping him. "Alright. Do you want to get down?" Harry shook his head fiercely and buried his face deeper into the man's shirt  
and wrapped his fists in it. "Okay. I thought not. Do you want me to read to you while we sit here? Other than that I find I have nothing else to do sitting here."

Harry looked up at the man in shock. He'd never ever been read to, not like Dudley. No one ever had held him while they read a book, but his dad had offered to do just that. Harry felt delighted just by the idea and smiled so wide at his dad that his  
face hurt. He nodded his head and hugged the man again. He felt his father chuckle again and snuggled closer to the man. "Someone is a little leech or maybe a little snakelet. How would you like that?"

"Snakelet." Harry smiled as he rolled over the word. He liked his father had a name just for him and grinned up at the man. "I like it a lot. Thank you."

His father brushed his hair from his forehead again and leaned his back against his chest. Harry watched as his father opened his potions book and began to read to him. He found the silky tones comforting and even began to understand what his father was  
saying. He just listened until he finally heard his father stop.

He looked up at the man in confusion. "Why'd you stop?"

"I need for us to go upstairs to go through your trunk before we have lunch."

Harry nodded and felt his father lift him onto his feet. He stood there and waited as his father set his book by his armchair. They walked upstairs together and went to Harry's room. His trunk had been left against the wall and was waiting there. He had  
a thought as he saw his trunk and looked to his father. "Where's Hedwig?"

His father grinned. "I wondered when you would ask. She has been out in my personal owlery since you arrived. I have a spell that keeps her and my own owl fed and watered, but I am sure she would not be opposed to a visit from you."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Can I go see her after lunch?"

"It is may I, and yes, you may. After that though, you must take your nap as we have previously spoken about."

Harry nodded and went to his trunk. His father laid it down on the floor and flicked it open. Harry stared down at all his clothes and shuddered. His father scowled at them and levitated them away into a pile. Harry turned toward him in confusion. "What're  
you doing, sir?"

"I plan to have a nice burning of past things soon if you think you could agree to that?"

Harry grinned at the man and nodded. "Yes, sir. Thanks."

His father nodded, and they continued on looking through his things. He had not grown much, but his father insisted they go to Diagon Alley soon to get him some things. His dad also promised to get him wizard clothes and toys while they were there. Harry  
felt excited at the prospect of spending the day with his father in the wizarding world.

His father accioed him a bookshelf from somewhere and set all his old texts on the shelf before going back in for the last bit. When his father found his invisibility cloak, Harry was sure he would take it, but his father just raised an eyebrow at it.  
"I see the Potter invisibility cloak has somehow slipped into your possession."

"Um… yeah. I got it for Christmas."

"Albus.," he heard his father growl. "Well, we now have a new rule. This year, you will not use this cloak for any sort of mischief or pranks or to disobey rules set by both the school or myself. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good. I believe that is all we must do with your trunk for now." He sent it under his bed where it would stay and looked over to Harry once more. "Shall we go eat lunch?"

Harry nodded and followed his father thinking about the tone his father had used to give him rules. It wasn't the same as at school with none of the scorn but more of a paternal sternness that made Harry more afraid of disappointing his dad than fearing  
the man. He followed the man to the kitchen table and waited while his father prepared their meal. His father brought it over, and Harry ate with little enthusiasm as he was starting to feel tired.

His father tapped the table in front of him. "Are you okay, child?"

Harry nodded. "Just sleepy."

His father nodded. "Finish your food, and you can have your afternoon nap."

"What about Hedwig?"

"You can see her after."

"Promise?"

His father gave him a smile. "I promise, snakelet. Finish up."

Harry nodded and finished his food. As much as he wanted to see Hedwig, he could barely keep his eyes open as he finished his plate of food. His father sent the plates away and led him to the couch. Harry looked up at him and smiled at the man allowing  
him to take his nap in the man's presence. He would feel much safer that way.

His father pushed him down onto the couch and wrapped the quilt around him. Harry tucked himself up and lied his head on a throw pillow on the sofa. He felt his father rake his fingers through his hair and leaned into the touch as he closed his eyes.  
They were pulled away, and he whimpered before it was replaced by a kiss in his hair. He sighed in contentment and drifted off. "Love you."

"I love you as well, Harry. Go to sleep child."

HPSSHPSS

Severus left the child and went to his floo. He threw in powder before calling out, "The burrow."

He only had to wait a moment with his head in the floo before Molly caught sight of him. She bustled over to him, picking up her own parlor as she made her way. He his a chuckle in a frown as he watched her. She bent down where they were face to face  
and smiled. "Hello, Severus. How are you?"

Severus had to hold his own smile down from seeing this woman. She truly was a miracle worker with children like the twins. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley…"

She huffed at him angrily. "It is Molly for the last time, Severus."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Molly, I understand. I wanted to call you as we have much to discuss. Things have happened since we last spoke."

She looked concerned and came closer. "What things, Severus? Are you in trouble? Is it You-Know-Who? Albus? Anything at all, and I shall be there."

Severus huffed. "Take a breath, woman, and let me speak. I will inform you of everything in due time."

She gave him a stern frown. "Would you care to come through? Having a lengthy conversation bent like we are is not as easy as it once was."

Severus shook his head. "I cannot leave my home at this time, but if you would be able to come to me, I would put on a cup of tea for us both, but I must ask you now for you to wait before you ask questions."

She looked concerned once more, but she nodded her head. "I will wait to ask questions if you will just let me through. I can leave Percy to watch over the younger ones."

"Fine. Come through when you are ready, I will leave it open."

She nodded her head and went yelling through her home for her children. He stepped back and waited, blocking view of his sofa from the immediate eye where she would not become too flabbergasted all at once. She came through moments later. Severus nodded  
to her and put a finger to his lips. She looked confused but did as he said.

"I want to show you something, but please, hold in your surprise and questions until we enter the kitchen."

She nodded, and he took a step to the left where she could see his son. Her eyes widened, and she took in a sharp breath. He stepped closer to his son and ignored her presence as he pushed the hair from the boy's kissed the child's hair,  
causing him to sigh in contentment. He looked back to see Molly was dying for answers.

He stood and crooked his head toward the kitchen. She nodded and followed him into the kitchen. He offered her a chair, put on the tea, and spelled the room where Harry could not hear them but they could hear Harry. He finished the tea and handed her  
a cup and took his own to the seat across from her. She did not even act like the tea was there, just stared at him. "Well, Molly, you may begin."

She huffed. "Well, I certainly hope so, Severus. What was it I just saw in there?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "What you just saw was a father kiss his son. Any other hard questions you need answered."

She just raised her own eyebrow in silent question. He knew he had to appease her and began his tale all over again. He explained how he had found Harry and what state he was in, bringing tears to the eyes of a mother. He comforted her before going on  
with the hospital and what had been discovered while there. She had more questions, and he ended up explaining to her his relationship with Lily and their past. She understood of course as she too lost loved ones during the war.

He continued with what he had been doing the past three days with his son and all his issues. She was in tears when he had finished but whether they were from joy or sadness he did not know. He did know that he ended up being hugged tightly by the woman  
and only relented for her feelings. She hugged him one last time before stepping back with red rimmed eyes. "Severus, I am so happy for you. I can see how much has changed in you in just these past few days. It is so nice to see you so happy."

He found himself smiling. "He is a special young boy. A lot like his mother."

She gave a pointed look. "I am sure he is just as much like his father as he is his mother."

He rolled his eyes. "Indeed. Well, I called you to inform you for a reason."

"And that would be?"

He rolled his eyes once more. "Will you ever allow me to finish?"

She scowled. "If you would just spit it out and stop trying to use your big words, I would not have to stop you."

He scowled. "Very well. I wanted to ask if Harry and myself could come to your home tomorrow where he may inform your sons about his newfound parentage. He was very excited at the prospect of seeing them."

She smiled brightly at him. "I would love for you and Harry to come over to the house. I am happy to also see you will be joining."

He nodded. "He was only wanting to come if I were there as well."

She smiled, and he felt heat rush to his cheeks. His son was making him turn into a soft man, but he was happy to put a smile on the boy's face and proud when Harry proclaimed he wanted everyone to know he was his daddy. He smiled at her. "This change  
is good for you, Severus. I hope it goes over to school as well."

He scowled. "Molly, you are aware I teach a very dangerous subject. I do not need students making mistakes that cost someone their lives. I have to be strict, stern, keep them all reactive. It is my duty to protect them."

She nodded. "I understand. I believe I need to go. I have to finish cleaning the house for tomorrow."

He led her back to the floo. She stopped and looked to Harry. She turned back to him and smiled. "He is a sweet boy, Severus. You will make a great father."

He nodded. "Thank you, Molly. I shall see you tomorrow."

She flooed home, and he went upstairs to begin the paternity potion he had been putting off for a few days. He began the potion, leaving a warding on his son for when he woke up. He worked on the potion until he made it to the last step. He set up a stasis  
spell on the potion and went to gather the last ingredient. He pulled a hair from his son's head and his own before he dropped them in the potion. If the potion turned red, it was positive.

He waited as he stirred the potion five times clockwise. It only took a few seconds for the potion to turn dark crimson. He smiled, getting the result he expected and wanted. He banished the potion and scourgified his station before walking back downstairs.  
He saw his son was beginning to wake and waited in his armchair as the boy pulled himself from sleep.

He watched tired, green eyes look up at him, and a smile broke out across the boy's face. He moved forward with a smile of his own and sat by the boy as he sat up. "Good afternoon, child. Are you feeling better now?"

His son rubbed the sleep from his eyes and nodded. "Yes, sir. Much. C-May I go see Hedwig now?"

Severus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you may. Use the back door in the kitchen to get out back. You can't miss the owlery."

His son jumped up from the couch and began to run outside before stuttering in his step and beginning to walk. Severus knew he was so close to getting his son to relax, and he could not be more happy about that fact. Soon his son would feel comfortable  
enough with him. He stayed in the kitchen while his son visited with his owl. He did not know why the boy seemed so close to the owl, but he would ask.

The boy came back inside the house, and Severus handed him a glass of juice. His son had been outside in the heat and needed to cool down. "Thanks."

He nodded to the boy and directed him into a chair. "Did you have fun visiting your owl?"

The boy's happily wide eyes told him well enough but the boy nodded his head while he drank from his glass. The boy took a breath and set it down, grinning wide. "It was brilliant out there! Do you think I could play out there some time?"

Severus smiled at the child. "You may play out there any time you wish, child. Just let me know where you are and be safe. Also, your broom is in the shed out there as well if you want to go flying."

The boy's eyes looked ready to burst they were so wide. "You mean I can fly too?"

"Yes, child. I have wards that hide us from the muggles. You just have to stay inside of them."

His son jumped up and down in his seat and gave a delighted squeal. "That is so wicked! Can… um… may I go fly now?"

Severus smiled at the boy. "Yes, but only for an hour, Harry. You have to come inside after that to wash up for dinner. Do not go in and out either, Harry."

His son nodded adamantly. "Yes, sir. I won't. I promise."

Severus grinned and motioned outside. "Go on then."

His son ran outside, calling over his shoulder. "Thanks."

He heard something that suspiciously sounded like 'daddy,' but he could not be sure as he may have been biased to wanting to hear it. He waited as his son flew himself tired and came in with five minutes to spare of his hour of flying time. His son rushed  
to the downstairs loo and came back to sit in his seat at the table with a too large smile on his son's face. "Did you have a nice time flying?"

His son was literally bouncing in his seat with excitement. "It was so wicked, sir! Can I do it again tomorrow?"

Severus smiled. "I would like to allow you to fly here, but I would think you would have more fun spending time at the Weasleys as we had planned."

His son's eyes widened, and his hyperactive state became more so than before. "So we get to go see Ron, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley."

"All of the Weasley brood shall be there I am sure. We will be informing them of what has transpired and spend our day there. Is that agreeable for you?"

His son nodded his head. "Yes, sir. That'd be brilliant!"

Severus nodded and went to retrieve dinner for he and his son. He removed it from the stove and divided the food onto both of their plates, making sure to give his son a due amount. His son went straight to eating his dinner, and Severus followed suit.  
They both finished their meal quickly, and Severus cleaned up after herding his son toward the parlor.

He went to join him for a quite few hours. He spent them reading while his son also read one of the books from his many shelves. They spent those few hours in comfortable silence, and Severus found it much more comfortable with the child to keep him company.  
Soon, he saw his son was yawning and smiled as he set his book aside and stood. "Time for bed, child."

His son rubbed his eyes and looked over at him. "B-but, I don't wanna go alone."

Severus smiled at the small bit of defiance the boy showed. "Then I shall come with you, but you are tired, and we have a very busy day tomorrow."

His son nodded and got to his feet. Severus herded the boy through his nightly routine before sending the boy into his bed. He pulled the comforter over the child and tucked it around him. His son grinned and looked expectantly up at Severus. Severus  
smiled and kissed his son's hair before sitting beside the boy in his bed. He did not plan to sleep with him again tonight, but he would stay with the child until he fell asleep. "Lie back, child. I shall be here until you fall asleep."

The boy smiled and wrestled himself deep into the covers. He was about to tell the child goodnight when a pop of apparition was heard. He looked to see the set of letters Dobby had shown him now on the floor of his son's room. He walked over to them and  
picked them up before walking back over to the boy with the letters in hand.

His son no longer looked tired as he sat up in bed with curiosity. "What is that, sir?"

"Letters."

He became distracted by familiar handwriting on one of the envelopes. It looked just like Lily's he observed as he picked it up. He studied it, and he was almost certain and shocked when he saw that it indeed was Lily's handwriting. He looked over to  
his son observing him with concern. "What is it, sir?"

Severus cleared his throat of the lump forming. "A letter, from your mother."

The boy's eyes widened. "What? But?"

"Let's just open it. It may say something we do not already know."

His son seemed to steel in front of him and nodded his head. "Do it."

Severus felt pride at his son's strength and did as he was commanded. He opened the letter where both his son and he could read the words. His breath caught in his throat at her thin, curved hand so familiar. He read with his son,

Harry,

If you are reading this, then I and James have died. I know this is not fair to you what I am about to say, and I want to say more, but I have little time without James seeing this letter. If you have lived all these years as a lie, then I am very sorry  
for what you have been through, but I am about to make known a secret I had almost taken to my grave.

James is first and foremost not your father. He is not aware of this fact, and I have made it my mission for no one to know. As soon as you were born, I created a mix of the polyjuice potion and the glamour charm that I placed on you to match you to James.  
I did not do so to hide you from your biological father, but to protect us all from the wrath of Voldemort. I hid you away just as Severus did me so that you would not be persecuted for the decisions of your parents.

I cannot say I am a perfect woman, but I have done what I had to to help you and your father survive. Were anyone to know who your father was back then, we all would have been at risk of death.

Now, the reason I tell you now is that I cannot take this to my grave. My variation to hide your identity will be wearing off following your twelfth birthday. I know this is hard to accept, but I am sure your real father will be willing to help you through  
this. Please, contact him immediately because this letter will be sent to him next following a charm I placed on it. His name is Severus Snape, and he is a good man. If you have any questions, you may ask him or Albus Dumbledore.

Now, I love you my son, and I wish I could say more to you. You are such a perfect gift. Please, go to your father and be safe. I am so sorry, Harry.

Love,

Mummy

Severus sat there after reading the letter slightly stunned into silence. He had not planned to ever read anything like this in his life. It was short, sweet, and to the point just like his Lily. She did not have the time to convey everything, but that  
did not matter. He had seen his love's writing once more, read her sweet words again, and that fact brought tears down his face.

He looked down at the child pressed against him and saw he was unconsciously rubbing the child's back as he lied against his chest. The child was not crying but looking at the letter in shock. Severus could say he too was overwhelmed, but he now had answers  
to questions that had troubled him. His son would look like him soon, that much was certain, and the boy was already supposed to contact him. His Lily had understood him to the end and wanted him to get to know his son. He was happy that he could  
follow her wishes.

He lied the child back down and got to his feet. He tucked in the stunned child and sat back down on the bed as he waited for the boy to pull from his stupor and say something. He rubbed the child's head and raked his hands through his hair as he waited.  
He did not wait long for the child to look up at him with confusion. "What does all of it mean, sir?"

Severus sighed and moved the boy's hair from his forehead. "It means, snakelet, that soon no one will need to be told you are my son. You will soon look like me."

His son nodded and looked down at his hands on his chest. They were wringing out themselves. "Is that okay, sir? That I look like you?"

Severus was stunned but rushed to reassure his little boy. "Child, I would love nothing more than for you to look like me. That is how it should have always been, and I am very glad to see you that way."

"It doesn't change anything?"

Severus shook his head and kissed his child on his head. "It changes nothing, child. Now, it is time for bed."

His son nodded. Severus had to let him know everything was okay, that nothing had changed between them, but the elation he felt over his child looking like him had him grinning as he kissed his son once again on the head. "Goodnight, snakelet."

His son sighed and curled up. Severus knew to wait for the child to go to sleep. "G'night, Daddy."

Severus felt the usual warmth but knew it was just because the boy was tired. He would have to wait to hear it in the light of day. He dimmed the lights to a nightlight as his child closed his eyes and went to go talk to Albus. He rushed downstairs and  
threw in the floo powder, calling out for his father's rooms in Hogwarts. He stuck his head through and was blinded at the sight of Minerva and Albus sharing a moment.

He would deny until his death the noise he made when he saw this or the way he closed his eyes to hide from the sight. He was a grown man, but his father kissing his old Transfiguration teacher set him back. "Severus, really? You are well aware of a grown  
man's needs, and I should not have to tell you that now when you have just discovered your own son…"

"Albus, stop! I have heard enough. I wanted to discuss with you about what I need to do to adopt Harry fully with my name."

Albus smiled and accioed something with the wave of his hand. Severus watched as the man grabbed the stack of papers and waved them in the air. "You mean these?"

Severus rolled his eyes. Minerva was smirking like the cat she could turn into, and Severus sneered at them both. "Yes, Albus. I mean those."

'Damn omniscient codger saw it coming.'

"Step through, my boy, and sign these papers where I may send them off to the Ministry first thing in the morning. I'll put a rush on them, and you shall officially be the son of Harry Snape by the next day."

Severus could not help but smile at his son's name. "Yes, thank you, Father."

Severus stepped through the floo and went straight to Albus. His father conjured a quill and ink pot and set the documents on his coffee table. Severus glanced at Minerva to see her grinning still, and he found it no longer bothered him as he signed in  
all the right places. He found a grin plastered onto his face as he finished finally.

He looked to see his father grinning as well. "Congrats, my boy. We have now added another to the family."

"Officially. He is already family, Father."

"I am aware of that, but this is a great occasion. One we must celebrate."

Severus sighed but nodded. "The day after next. I have a meeting with the Weasley brood tomorrow."

Albus grinned and nodded. "Fine, my boy. We will do whatever young Harry wants tomorrow. Shall I arrive in the morning for breakfast."

Severus nodded. "That should be fine, Father. Well, I will leave you to it."

His father approached and hugged him once again. Severus sighed, but he allowed it for the old man's sake. He departed for the man and flooed back home to go to sleep, trusting his father to take care of the paperwork for the adoption since he had a bed  
calling his name. He went up to his room to sleep. He needed all he could get for the day ahead of him.

HPSSHPSS

Harry woke up in his bed with a smile. He had not had any nightmares, no accidents, and his dad was still his dad even after everything that had happened. Nothing had changed, and he was home. He stretched and sat up in bed, looking around with a goofy  
smile on his face. He was really happy, and he felt like nothing could break that.

He frowned as he remembered he'd be telling Ron and the Weasleys today. He really hoped they'd be understanding. Well, he only truly worried about Ron. The twins would take it as a chance to prank his father, Mrs. Weasley would just cry a lot, and well  
Percy wouldn't really care. He'd never met Mr. Weasley, but Ron talked about him like he was great, so he suspected he would be nice as well. He really just had to worry about Ron. He was his first friend.

His stomach started aching again as he got out of bed to get dressed. He ignored the pain in his stomach as he put on a power rangers shirt and a pair of his jean shorts. He sat down on the ground and pulled on his socks and converse before he walked  
downstairs. He was excited yesterday, but now all he felt was worry and his stomach aching. He walked downstairs and slid into his seat.

He kicked his too short legs aimlessly in his anxious state. His father came by him and ruffled his straightening hair. He just noticed what that meant and squealed. "Sir, my hair's straight!"

His father chuckled. "Just now noticing that, Harry? Yes, it is straight now. Can you think of why?"

Harry finally understood why. "I'm starting to look like you!"

"Very good, child. And, yes, you are starting to look like me, but do you see those curls at the ends of your hair?"

Harry pulled his hair away and noticed the curling his hair was doing on the end. "Yeah. Why?"

His father smiled. "Your mother's did that. Her entire hair was curly like that. It seems I might see more of her now as well."

Harry grinned at the thought of being more like his mother. She was a strong lady, and she had died protecting him. He hoped his father did not mind he wouldn't look just like him though. He probably wouldn't. So he just grinned at the man. "Now, I can  
have more than just her eyes."

His father smiled. "You are much more like your mother than just your eyes, Harry. You are brave, sweet, and loving, just like she was. You put your quill in your mouth, just like she did."

"I do?"

His father nodded and picked him up into his arms. "You do, child. Now, are you feeling better now?"

Harry stared at his father in shock. "Do you read minds, sir?"

His father outright laughed at him. "No, I do not, child. Call it father's instincts."

Harry frowned. His father looked down at him in concern. "How are you, Harry?"

"I'm fine, sir."

His father matched him with his own frown. "Are you sure you are okay? We do not have to do this."

Harry shook his head. "No, I wanna be the one to tell them. We need to do it now before I… Well, you know."

He looked down and blushed. His father smiled. "I am very proud of you, Harry. That is very brave and loyal. Just like your mother."

Harry grinned at the man. "And my father."

His father blinked at him in shock. He had never seen the man so utterly stumped. Harry knew he said exactly what he meant. His father was a great man, and he wished everyone knew that just like he did. He wished he could show the man how proud he was  
to be his son. He knew that there could be some way to show him, but he worried the man would not accept him when he called him daddy. The man had yet to reject him though.

He wanted to show the man he loved him and trusted him, but he was so scared. The man hadn't said anything when he had tested it out at night or when he had slipped into it yesterday. He hoped the man wanted him to do this, because he was going to grab  
all his Gryffindor courage and call the man that. He hugged the man. "I love you, Daddy, and I'm proud I'm your son."

He thought he heard his father choke, but when he looked up, he saw his father had tears rolling down his face. He was confused until his father hugged him tightly and kissed him on his hair. Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Thank  
you, Harry. That may have been the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Harry smiled shyly. "Does that mean I can call you that whenever I want?"

His father looked down at him with a serious expression. "Yes, snakelet, you may call me dad, daddy, papa or what have you whenever you want. I am your father, and nothing would make me prouder than for you to call me that."

Harry smiled and hugged his father again. He felt the man rub his hand through his hair and then kiss his forehead. "I love you, snakelet."

Harry hugged the man tighter and took a chance again to kiss the man's cheek. His father looked surprised but smiled to him and set him back in his chair. "It is time for breakfast, young man."

Harry nodded and got to eating the breakfast his father set in front of him. He was buzzing now after settling it all with his father. His father wanted to be called daddy, and he was proud he was his father. He smiled through his bite of eggs. His father  
tapped the table in front of him. "Do not chew with your mouth open, child, and drink all of your milk. I put your nutrient potion in it."

Harry nodded as he took large gulps of his milk. He finished both his food and his milk before pushing the plate away with a gulp of air. He was trying to rush so he did not push it off, but he still had aches in his stomach. He pushed those off as his  
father spelled the dishes and stood up. His dad came around to him and looped his arm over his shoulder.

His dad led him to the fireplace. Harry was confused why he was going that way, and he pulled back from his dad. "What're we doing, Daddy?"

His father smiled down at him. "This form of wizard travel is called the floo, Harry. It connects fireplaces of wizards all over the world. To use the floo, one must take some of this powder here on the mantel and shout very clearly your destination.  
After that, you throw down the powder and are taken away immediately to your destination. It is best to do this first with your parents. That is if you can agree to that?"

Harry smiled brightly at his father. "Okay."

His father smiled and stepped forward into the fire place. Harry watched as his father had him hug him tight around the waist and bury his face in the man's chest to protect against dust. He still was amazed as his father called out, "The burrow," and  
threw down the powder.

Harry felt himself go by more and more fireplaces before he felt himself slam feet first down onto floor. He would have fallen had his father not been holding him tightly to the man, who seemed to floo with grace. Harry buried his face in the man's chest  
to catch his breath. He felt his dad rub his hands through his hair to calm him and took a breath. He felt his stomach calm and sooth after being against the man for a moment.

He looked up at his father and grinned. "Thanks."

"You are very welcome, snakelet."

They were halted from their moment by the sound of choking. Harry turned around to see the entire Weasley clan looking at them with wide eyes. Ron was making an imitation of a fish, Mr. Weasley (Harry decided from the man's age and red hair) was smiling  
knowingly, the twins were halted with their eyebrows raised, Percy was too busy burying his nose in a book to see what was going on, and Ginny was blushing while looking away. Harry felt himself tense and looked back to his father. He motioned his  
father to his height and cupped his hands to the man's ear. "Were they there the whole time?"

"Yeah, mate," (Fred?) answered.

"We saw the whole thing," George continued.

"We just want to know one thing."

"Did you use polyjuice?"

"Imperio?"

"The wrath of Merlin himself?"

Harry just stared at the twins as a smile broke out across his face. "Nothing."

"Then, mate, I hate to tell you."

"But, you have a big problem because you just hugged."

"A smiling Snape."

"You obviously."

"Are dying."

"In the next, say?"

"Five minutes," Fred finished, looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Boys, stop that nonsense this instant. I told you all before we sat down here that Severus and Harry came here to tell you something, so we are all going to hush," she said with a stern glare toward Fred and George. "And we are going to listen to what  
they have to tell us with open minds and understanding. Do I make myself clear?"

The Weasley clan nodded and a collected, "Yes, Mum," was heard.

Harry grinned as she smiled at him with tears gathered in her eyes. She obviously already knew what had happened, and Harry found himself thankful she was there to keep the peace. He turned to his dad, who motioned them into the only two seats left in  
front of the entire crowd of red hair. His father looked cool and collected, but Harry could feel as he grabbed the man's sweaty hand that he was nervous. He gave a reassuring squeeze, and his father turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "I believe  
you are the one who needs the reassurance, child."

Harry smiled. "I know you're worried for me, Dad. Thanks."

His father nodded his head.

"Dad!"

Harry turned toward the shout to see Ron was looking at him in pure shock and confusion. Harry found himself steeling for this conversation and looking at the boy with determination. "Yes, Ron. We came here because you are my best mate, and I wanted to  
be the one to tell you that Professor Snape is my dad."

All the childrens' mouths dropped open, but Harry watched as Mr. Weasley smiled at Severus and Mrs. Weasley wiped tears from her eyes. Harry was feeling slightly shy now after his announcement and scooted closer to his dad. Ron was the first one to react.  
"What'd you mean he is your dad? Harry, have you gone bloody mental? This is Snape! He hates you, wishes you ill, tried to kill us! He's a greasy git, a dungeon bat! Arggghhh!"

Harry was happy when both of the twins finally covered Ron's mouth. They hadn't done it soon enough he realised as tears slipped from his eyes. He found himself in his father's lap with his head in the man's chest while he clung to the front of the man's  
robes. He didn't allow his sobs to reach anyone's ears as he cried into his father's chest. What Ron had said hurt somewhere deep. He had known who his father was to him before, but now, his dad was different, and he wasn't going to let him insult  
the man.

He pulled away from his father's chest and glared coolly at Ron. He felt his anger rise, and he sneered at the boy. "He may have been that way before, but you don't know anything about him, Ron. He is a hero. He saved lives and spied and risked his life  
and gave up my mum to save dunderheads like you! I am proud he is my daddy, and he loves me. He's given me everything I have ever wanted! He has taken care of me, tucked me in, and comforted me when I cried! I love him, and if you can't accept that,  
well you can just... sod off!"

He was breathing heavy, and he found he couldn't breathe again. He motioned to his throat, and his dad quickly grabbed his inhaler and had him take the two breaths before beginning to rub his back. Harry caught his breath and lied down against his father's  
chest. He felt wiped out after all he had yelled at Ron, but he had to say it. He would have to get used to defending himself and his father from people like Ron. He saw the man look at him with concern and accepted the trouble he would have to go  
through to have the best father he had ever known.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : So don't own anything again.

Also, thanks to all who have or will review, follow, or favourite this story. You people are awesome, and if you have any questions, just ask.

Chapter Seven

Severus held his child close to him after his outburst at the boy's friend. He had not been surprised by Ron's words and actions, but Harry's were pleasing to say the least. His child had defended him against his first friend and had declared devotionto  
Severus over the boy after just a few short days. He found himself trying to calm the boy after his attack as the child leaned against his chest. He was pleased when he next heard the boy's breathing even out.

He looked from down at his child, who had only just finished crying from his friend's harsh words, across the room at the youngest red headed boy. He glared the same glare his son had just produced at the growingly frightened child. The youngest Weasleyboy  
was being glared at by every adult in the room while the twins were mocking his soon to be death by a 'Slimy Slytherin named Snape.' Severus commended their clever alliteration, but he glared at them as well to shut their incessant jabbering.

He was seething from what the boy had said. He had acted just like his Gryffindor brashness dictates. He had shot off his insults, his dimwitted predetermined assumptions, and his inability to think of his son's feelings before he spoke. Severus knewchildren  
such as Weasley did not understand harsh childhoods of hatred growing up with so many to love him. His son on the other hand did not know a loving soul during his childhood. Weasley could have easily set back his son's mental health by provinghe  
could not trust his first friend.

"I believe, Mr. Weasley, that you should hold your tongue as you have no idea as to what has happened. I am holding my own at your senseless declarations, but I do so only for my son, who you so eloquently described as my most hated foe. As for your proclamations,you  
are sorely mistaken if you believe I hate my son now that I have found him to be my own and have also seen the error of my afore prejudice, and furthermore, speaking like that to this child after all he has been through is beyond cruel. Maybeif  
you can agree to think for once in your short life before you speak, your mother will inform you and your curious brothers as to what has occurred as I have more important duties, like the child in my arms crying for your harsh, brash statements."

With that, he stood from his seat and moved into the kitchen where he could comfort his son while his son's young friend could be given the length of his misgivings. He arranged his napping child in his lap where he could stroke the child's hair from  
/his face until he woke from his emotional exhaustion.

It was only thirty minutes later that sleep bleared, green eyes looked up at him from where he was cradling his son in his arms. He smiled down at the boy and was rewarded with a tired smile and his son sitting up to hug him around the neck. When hisson  
leaned back into his arms again, he was frowning. Severus noticed the change immediately. "Are you feeling okay, snakelet?"

His son took a deep breath and stuck his lip out in a pout as he thought over Severus's question. "I'm not sure, Daddy. I mean… Ron is my best mate. Why was he so mean?"

Severus read his son's new childish tone and sighed at what the Weasley boy had brought out in his son now. His son had needed support during this time, but the Weasley boy had wounded him and Severus wanted to hurt the boy for his crassness. "He wasnot  
so mean, Harry. Everything he said was at one time the way you too saw me. He is not aware of our change in relationship and is just now observing me without my harsh exterior around you. You must see how he is after his mother has explained everythingto  
him. We must be patient with people."

Severus rolled his eyes and felt bile rise at himself being the voice of reason. He hated having to do this, but his son would be very wounded if he let the boy think that his friend would be forever opposed to his 'daddy' as he had deemed him. He neededto  
be a good example for his son because that is who he needed him to be, not the Slytherin Head of House who could scorn even the highest of beings.

"Is he going to hate me now, Dad?"

Severuslooked down at his son's heartbroken expression and sighed. "No, Harry, I do not believe anyone could hate you. You are a precious child, and he was being protective of you. You may trust me, but Ron does not yet. We will have to be patientwith  
the boy. Okay, son?"

His son nodded and leaned against him. "Do you think she's told him?"

Severus sighed and stood, adjusting the boy to his hip. "There is only one way to find out, Harry. Are you ready to go back in there, snakelet?"

His son sighed and leaned into his neck. He felt the boy gathering himself before he nodded and pulled away from the man's neck. "I'm ready."

Severus felt pride at his son's strength and walked back into the Weasley's parlor. There was a silence only broken occasionally by sniffles as soon as they entered. Mrs. Weasley's tears had returned, Mr. Weasley had her in a consoling embrace, and allof  
the children (including abashed looking twins) were silently staring at the floor. Severus was not surprised to see tears in the youngest Weasley boy's eyes or the way he kept trying to spit. Severus smirked as he sat down, but he soon hid it ina  
glare.

The Weasley brood looked up at their entrance. The twins nodded numbly to Harry, and Harry gave a half-hearted wave. "Hullo."

"Hello, Harry." They looked at him in sadness, which looked so odd on the prankster twins' faces. "We are so sorry, mate," they said at the same time.

"S'okay. You didn't know."

They shook their heads. "No, mate, if we had known," Fred began.

"We would have came to save you."

"And we would have flown the car too."

"Dad would've understood."

"Mum would've kicked are arses though."

The brothers shared matching grins and proclaimed. "Would've been worth it to see that muggles face."

Severus watched his son smother his giggles at the twins while Molly scolded them both for their language and antics. Severus hid a smirk as he kissed his son on his baby soft locks. "You have loyal friends, snakelet," Severus commented at his son's ear.

His son turned back to him grinning. "I know, Dad. They really are brilliant."

He smiled at his son and caught movement from the youngest Weasley child. The boy approached slowly and carefully without ever looking up. Severus motioned Harry forward so his son could see his friend approach for what Severus expected to be an  
hoped for the child's sake that it was the best apology he ever heard or he would deduct a fair amount of points from Gryffindor from the boy in the first hours of school beginning in September. Negative points would be imminent.

Severus watched with pride as his son gave the Weasley boy a cool Snape glare. "Um… Harry, I wanted to apologise. I'm really sorry, mate. I didn't wait to listen to what happened, and I am really sorry I made you sad, Harry. I didn't know, mate, and now,that  
I do, I can see I said the wrong thing.."

The boy was crying, but his son still scowled. Severus found himself impressed with the boy for his cool determination. It was easy to observe himself as the boy's father from this position. He was not certain what his child wanted from the boy, but hewas  
going to get it with a fight for sure. "What about my dad, Ron? You insulted him too, Ron."

The Gryffindor looked to be in an internal struggle with himself. The boy finally looked up and took a deep breath before reaching Severus's dark gaze. He was impressed by the child's bravery to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry for insulting you, sir.  
/I should have waited before I yelled at Harry. What I said was only what I had believed before you changed."

Severus nodded and gave a cool look. "Yes, you should have waited, Mr. Weasley." At the pointed look he received from his son, he caved and rolled his eyes at himself. "I also forgive you for your outburst as long as my son does."

He gave a cool look as the boy turned a desperate gaze on his son. Harry looked up at him grinning and then back to his friend. The grin did not fade between the two, and Severus knew his son once again had Lily's forgiving spirit. "I forgive you, Ron."

His friend smiled back and the two boys seemed to forget any of them were there. "I'm really happy you did, mate. I don't know what'd I do if you hated me. Sorry for being such a prat. If you like having Snape for a dad, well, that's fine with me. Well,as  
long as he isn't a prat, o'course."

Severus glared as he received a protective look from the youngest Weasley, but he relented to his son having a protector for this upcoming year. His son was strong, but he would have many people against him this year and could use someone watchingout  
for him. "Yes, Weasley, I would like to see this same protectiveness for my son during this coming term. He will need the help when we announce our relationship. Can I count on you to do that for me, Mr. Weasley?"

He glared down at the boy, but was happily surprised when the child matched him with a determined and steely gaze. "Yes, sir. You can count on me. No one will hurt him with me around."

Severus actually smirked at the child and nodded his head. "Good. I will keep you to that. A Gryffindor is after all only as good as his word and a man is judged on his honor."

The boy nodded, and Severus found himself truly smiling. The twins and the youngest boy spluttered, but his son just smiled up at him.

The twins jumped to their feet. "Don't worry, sir."

"We'll take down."

"Bludgers."

"Dragons."

"Quirrelldemorts."

"Slytherins."

"Anything you need."

"For us to stop."

"For Harry, sir."

"You can count."

"On us."

"We'll even throw in."

"A joke free class."

"For our show."

"Of respect for you, sir."

He nodded his head to the two pranksters. "Thank you, Messrs Weasley. I shall also hold you to your word as you will be on the pitch with my son far more than I shall this coming term. I expect no more escapades this year. Is that clear?"

They nodded with determination, and he allowed a pleased smile to grace his usually stern face. He looked down to see his little boy smiling up at him with pride. He kissed his son's head and lightly pushed him toward getting down. "Go play, Harry. Wewill  
have time together tomorrow. I want you to be careful though."

His son grinned as he took off following the three youngest boys outside. Severus thought he had gotten rid of him when the boy turned back and launched into his waist. Severus caught the child against him and hugged him back, ignoring the looks he wasreceiving  
from around the room. He wanted to show his child he would never deny him affection or hide his love for the boy, even in front of Gryffindors. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you."

Severus smiled down at the boy and kissed his hair. "I love you too, snakelet. Go play."

His son nodded and took off after his friends. The other two children followed after the four boys, and Severus found himself left with the two Weasley adults. They smiled at him and looked after where his son had just fled with their children. Severusfound  
himself looking outside to watch them degnoming the garden. He smiled as he watched the children play a game with the work and turned back to the adults in the room.

"It is nice to see you again, Arthur, Molly. Thank you for allowing me to bring Harry by, and I apologize for his outburst and my own lack of decorum toward your son."

The Weasley matriarch waved a dismissive hand. "Think nothing of it, Severus. Your boy was defending you, and you were defending your boy. Ronald needed to have himself set straight before he did something to ruin his friendship with Harry."

Severus smiled. "I would actually be unhappy with that outcome as I have found an ally in the fight to protect my boy in all of your sons. They will be great assets to my son."

"And good friends as well, I would hope."

Severus smiled to Arthur. "Yes, Arthur, but I have bigger problems for now. I shall be officially the father of Harry Snape tomorrow, and Albus will make a statement to the press before school begins on September first. I shall have to gather allies.I  
am sure I can count on your family, Hermione Granger, and all of the Professors of Hogwarts."

"You will have plenty of people behind you, Severus, and I am sure once everyone sees what we have today, no one will question you are good for that child. He loves you, Severus, and you love him."

Severus nodded his head. "I hope everyone can see that I have changed and do not give Harry a hard time. He has been very shy lately and soft-spoken. He still has the courage of a lion but the heart of a small, broken child. He is going to need support.I  
don't want him to hurt anymore than he already has."

"The boys will be there. No matter what Severus, we will all support you and Harry."

Severus nodded his thanks to Arthur. "He's such a sweet boy, Severus. What you mentioned before? His behavior?"

Severus nodded. "The doctor said it was nothing to worry about. She said he would grow out of it as he became secure. I myself have taken to accepting it as he has been so happy."

"He did seem very happy with you. He also seemed to adore it when you held him," Arthur commented.

"Had he ever gotten held before, Severus?"

Severus turned a saddened look on Molly and shook his head. "Never, Molly. Not once. He's so touch deprived. He loves to be kissed on his hair."

Molly had tears in her eyes, and her husband quickly comforted her. Severus stood and looked out the window, watching his child giggle and have fun. He was still surprised his son could be so happy, but he also could not be more happy that he was.

HPSSHPSS

Harry sat down by Ron in the grass by his house. Ginny had went in already, but the twins were teasing Percy over one of his books over the the garden. Harry just watched and chuckled at the twins as they goofed off. He really appreciated those twofor  
a laugh at a hard time, and they had provided him that multiple times that day.

He looked over to see Ron watching him, and he sighed. "What, Ron?"

"It's just… What happened, Harry? Did he grow a heart?"

Harry sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. He placed his chin on them and looked up at the sky. "He said when he saw me hurt and alone, he no longer thought I was spoiled or just like James Potter. He saw me for me, and he felt very guilty.

Then he found out I was his son, and he said it was his duty to take me in and that he wanted to have me for a son. He said he could never hate me."

"But, really, Harry? This is Snape."

Harry shook his head with determination. "No, Ron. You don't get it. I've had to be able to tell when people lied my whole life. My dad has never lied to me. He was always truthful."

"So, he never lied, but what about your mum? She didn't want you near the guy obviously."

"No, Ron. She did. We got a letter yesterday. It was sent to me on my birthday, but there was this house-elf Dobby who took all my mail. I never got any letters at all, but he gave them back, and we read the one from my mum. She said she had to hideme  
to protect my dad and me both, but that she wanted me to find him."

Ron sighed. "You have all the answers, Harry. I'll trust your judgement, but I only trust Snape to a certain extent. He's your dad, sure, but he still is a right prat."

Harry laughed at his friend. "I don't care how he is with anyone but me, Ron. Well, 'cept maybe you and 'Mione, but he loves me, and that's all I care about. He's giving me his name, and soon, I'll look like him. My hair got straighter, but I got

these curls at the end that he said were like my mum. He also told me I like chocolate like her, and have her bravery, and I chew on my quill like her…"

"Harry, mate, I get it. Snape is a real nice guy who has been telling you all about your mum, but what's the story there?"

"He loved her. They knew each other when they were younger than us. They were together, but Dad was a spy and he sent Mum off to save her. She was pregnant and hid it cos we'd all be killed."

"Snape? Really?" Harry scowled. "Okay, Harry. I'll take your word for it. He's your dad. What would I know, yeah?"

Harry smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Ron. I know this can't be easy."

Ron grinned and elbowed Harry softly. "Well, I don't have to live with the man."

Harry shook his head, and excitement creeped into his movements. "No, Ron, you got no idea. It's so great. He's got all these shelves of books, and this huge backyard where I can fly, and an owlery, and then there's my room. Ron it's so brilliant!I  
mean I actually have a room, Ron, and I don't even gotta clean or anything. Dad even asked me what I wanted the room to look like, and he made it into sky walls and a night ceiling with moving clouds and actual stars that light up the  
my bed has flying brooms and quaffles and bludgers and snitches. And he got me this toy chest with my name on it and a quidditch pitch. I didn't even tell him to make my bathroom into anything, but he made it have dragons and a vault at Gringottson  
the walls. It's so brilliant, Ron!"

His friend looked a little upset, but he nodded. "That's really great, mate. I am really happy you have somewhere nice to live now."

"It is nice, Ron, but the best part isn't even any of that."

"What could be better than that?"

Harry felt a little shy and turned his blushing face into his knees and giggled. "It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not, Harry, if it means that much to you."

Harry nodded. "He cares about me, Ron. He tucks me in every night, and he holds me when I get upset. He's never raised his voice, and he asks me what I want. Even when I won't tell him, he knows what I want. He's the best part."

His friend looked sad and scooted closer to him. Ron wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "I'm really happy for you, mate. You deserve for someone to love you like that, and if that person is Snape, well, then I can't say anythingagainst  
that."

"Thanks, Ron. I'm really glad you and your family are so great. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it, mate. We'll be there to help you out the entire way."

Harry smiled and moved to stand. "We should probably go inside. Dad doesn't want for me to miss any meals."

Ron looked at him oddly and then grinned. "I'd not want to miss too many if I had to face his wrath either, mate."

Harry chuckled. "No, I wouldn't."

They both laughed as they stood and ran toward the house. They'd just made it to the back door when Mrs. Weasley poked her head out looking like she was ready to bellow before she saw them both and smiled. "Come in, boys. Lunch is ready."

Harry grinned and walked inside behind a sprinting Ron. Stand between Ron and a meal and you'll get hurt, Harry walked to the table and saw the chair beside his dad was open. He grinned and slid into it before giving his dad a small smile. His fatherrubbed  
his hair and kissed him on his head. He smiled up at the man but didn't hug him because he didn't want the man to feel uncomfortable. His dad was in a Weasley pit after all.

"How was playing outside, Harry?"

"Brilliant, Dad. There were these gnomes, and we had to throw them out of the garden. It was wicked."

His father nodded. "Indeed, child. Well, I am glad you are having such a good time. We'll leave soon after lunch."

Harry looked up at him in confusion. "B-but, Dad, why?"

His father smiled and leaned down to his ear. "Someone still has to take a nap, and I suspect you don't want your friends to know that."

Harry blushed and gave a small smile to his father. "Okay, but can Ron come over sometime?"

His father rolled his eyes. "I supose. I believe a Gryffindor invasion has befallen me."

Harry laughed at his father's expense along with the rest of the table. They settled into eating lunch after that, and Harry ate quickly so he and Ron could fly. Harry was going to borrow a broom when his father pulled his from the man's robe pocketand  
enlarged it with a spell. Harry grinned and grabbed it from the man as he hugged him. He smiled up at the man and thanked him before running after his friends.

They ended up just playing with a quaffle in the air for about an hour before his dad stepped out the back door and waved him inside. "Harry, it is time to leave. Come to say your goodbyes."

Harry landed quickly and was beginning to run inside when he heard snickering. He looked back to see the twins laughing at him. "What?"

"Nothing, mate. Go on inside. We're right behind you."

Harry smiled and ran to the back door. His father was right inside and shrunk his broom before pocketing it. Harry smiled at the man and went to say goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly until he felt like his eyes mightpop  
out. Mr. Weasley hugged him too, but it was short and seemed more comfortable than his wife's hugs. The twins made a scene of weeping over him while Percy and Ginny just said their goodbyes.

Ron was last and walked him over by the stairs away from everyone else in the parlor. He looked determinately at Harry. "Harry, I want you to know that if you ever need help with anything at all, I am just one floo call away."

Harry smiled at his friend's support. "Thanks, Ron. I'll remember that."

His friend smiled and patted him on the back before they went to everyone else by the floo. His father took his hand and led him over to the hearth. Harry smiled up at the man and hugged him tightly as he grabbed the powder on the mantel. Harry wavedone  
last time before his father called out their destination and threw down the powder.

HPSSHPSS

Severus was reading while Harry took his nap. The boy had been exhausted when they got home and had passed out on the couch. Severus had not even had to instruct the boy as he collapsed as soon as they stepped from the hearth. He now had been sittingfor  
over an hour and was waiting patiently while reading his latest potions journal.

It was only about fifteen minutes later that his child began to stir. He was on his feet and going to the boy as soon as he sat up. He received a tired smile before the boy's eyes widened a degree. Severus saw him fidget and knew from past experiencewhat  
it meant. "Go wash up for dinner, Harry. I shall begin it now."

His son danced his way to the downstairs privy while Severus went to the kitchen to begin the food. He made a nice meal of garlic flavoured chicken, corn, and potatoes before working on his son's prize for today. He made chocolate cake and left itto  
bake in the oven while he divided portions for he and Harry on their plates.

His son walked in just as he had finished pouring their drinks with milk for Harry. The boy sat down, and they ate quietly, not discussing what had occurred during the day. When they had finished their meal, Severus spelled away the dishes. Harrywas  
about to get up, but Severus raised a hand to halt him. "Wait, Harry. I believe a prize is in order for your behavior today. You were very brave and kept your head through even your first friends less than acceptable reaction, and I believeyou  
deserve a treat."

The boy did not protest it this time and just grinned at him. Severus smiled and went to retrieve the cake and two small dessert plates. He brought them back to the table, and his son's eyes widened a degree. "That's for me?"

"Yes, child, but I believe I shall also take part in the prize as I did not hex any Gryffindors today."

His son laughed and looked at him with pride. "Thank you, Daddy. You've done so much, and still you keep doing things for me. I don't know what I did to deserve this."

Severus felt tears beginning again and composed himself as he made his way to his son. He pulled the boy into his arms for a hug and kissed the child's hair. "You were just you, Harry. You don't have to do anything to deserve kindness. You just receiveit  
because you are who you are, and that is my perfect little boy. Understand?"

His son nodded and pushed his teary-eyed face into Severus's chest. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, snakelet, and I shall be here for you always."

His son nodded against his chest, and Severus took that as a sign to set him back in his chair. He cut the cake and gave his son a small slice, as that would be all he could eat, and gave himself a fair slice as well. They ate their cake in comfortablesilence  
until they had finished their slices and were full. Severus spelled the rest of the cake to last and stuck it in the oven before sending the dishes left over to wash in the sink.

He followed where his son had left for the parlour and took his seat in his arm chair diagonal from his son. That was how they spent the rest of their night until it was bedtime for tired little boys and potions masters. Severus sent Harry to do his  
/bedtime routine while he changed into bedclothes. He was exhausted after today and wanted to turn in early. In the morning he would be reintroducing his son to his new grandfather and announcing his full adoption of his son to the boy. They wouldhave  
to celebrate, and he was ready to do so however the boy so chose.

He made his way to Harry's room and stopped in the doorway as his son pulled on his pajama top. He saw the scars that made him ache for the hurt his child went through and remembered to grab the salve from Hogwarts when he was next able. His son turnedto  
him with a tired look that made Severus smirk. "Tired, little one?"

His son only nodded, giving weight to his answer. Severus merely went to pull down the sheets and herded his son beneath them. He tucked the boy in tight and smoothed his bangs from his forehead. His son sighed in contentment and nuzzled against thehand.  
Severus obliged him in raking his hand through the soft locks until the child looked ready to fall deep into sleep.

"Did you enjoy today?" His son nodded. "Are you happy, son?" The boy nodded again. "Are you sure you're okay with everyone knowing?"

His son opened his eyes fully. "Of course I'm sure, Daddy. Are you not?"

Severus felt his heart swell with love for the child. "I want nothing more than this, son. I love you very much, more than anything."

His son grinned sleepily and lied back against his pillow. "I love you too, Daddy. G'night."

Severus kissed his hair and stood. "Goodnight, snakelet. Pleasant dreams."

Severus dimmed the lights and walked to the door before deciding on something. After a day like his child had had, he would be thinking of his past and having not so pleasant dreams. He spelled wards on his child's bed to let him know if his childwere  
to wake in the night. Even if it was something small, he wanted to be there for his son. With that finished, he walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked for the boy. He went to his room and decided on an early night to keep up withhis  
codger father and his child tomorrow.

HPSSHPSS

Harry woke up after a nightmare breathing heavy but still able to breathe, which was the only thing good about his awakening. He looked around for his attackers. He had dreamed of Dudley and their gang attacking him like they always had once theycaught  
him. It was his last attack at their hands where they kicked him in his sides and his back until it ached to move. He'd barely been able to stomach the pain, but just like when he was a kid, he had woken up in the morning able to move  
just assumed everything was fine after that.

He looked around at the barely lit room and felt cold. He realised what it was and whimpered. He'd done it all over again. He'd wet the bed like some sodding toddler. He quieted his whimpers where his dad didn't wake up. He didn't want the man toknow,  
but he also had no idea what to do to clean his sheets so he could get back to bed. He was just about to strip the bed when his father appeared behind him. He jumped and scrambled to get away before he realised it was his father behind himand  
not some attacker. "What're you doing, sir?" he nearly shouted.

His father looked at him sadly. Harry could feel the tears on his face and knew he was crying, but he didn't want to disappoint the man by wetting the bed. He didn't even know what was happening to him. He'd done it when he was a kid when he'd getlocked  
up for weeks, but after a few beatings, he had quit doing it completely.

"Harry, are you okay, son?" Harry looked away, feeling ashamed for what had happened. "Harry, I am still not mad, and it is not your fault. You don't need to feel bad for this, Harry. I swear, child. You have been through all too much in the past

few days. I am sure you will be fine in a few days."

"No. No, I-I wet the bed like some sodding toddler!"

"Harry, watch your tongue, young man. I know you are angry and frustrated, but that is no excuse for swearing. Now, come here."

His father pointed down to the place in front of him. Harry felt like he was trapped, but he walked toward his father slowly, scared of what the man might do. He made it a foot away when his dad wrapped him in his arms. Harry felt the comfort and warmth  
from his father before he broke down sobbing into his father's chest. His father just raked his hands through his hair to calm him while he cried.

His crying died down, and his father scooped him up into the man's arms. Harry just let the man carry him into the bathroom. His father perched him on his hip while the man ran him a bath. Harry lied his head on the man's shoulder feeling tired fromthe  
late night and his emotional exhaustion. He wanted to not feel so wet and nasty anymore and to sleep.

His father set him down and helped him remove his sodden pajamas before Harry got into the tub. His father sat on the loo while Harry just lied back in the water and let the tenseness in his shoulders roll away. He just lied there with his eyes closed,  
/looking at nothing but the ceiling. He hated what had happened, but he was happy his dad was there for him. "I'm sorry I yelled, Dad. I didn't mean to."

His father nodded. "I know, Harry. You were just upset, and I understand that. How about you join me tonight since your sheets are dirty again?"

Harry nodded and finished washing so he could go to bed. His father went to get his pajamas while he dried off. His dad gave him the clothes, and he put them on before being led out of his room and across the hall. His father pulled back the coversfor  
him and tucked him in when he had gotten into bed before going to the other side and sliding in himself. Harry curled up against the man, and his father draped an arm over him to hold him close. Harry felt much more safe and warm with hisfather  
beside him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, snakelet. Go to sleep."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

HPSSHPSS

Severus woke up still tired but feeling happiness all the same. His father would be there early this morning with the news, and he would also be reintroducing himself to his new grandson. It would be a fun yet eventful day, and he needed to wake upand  
get ready.

He turned and saw his son in his bed. His hair was mussed from sleep and the child's mouth was open. Severus cringed at knowing his pillows were defiled by spit, but he was smiling at his son's peaceful sleep. He leaned over and kissed the boy inhis  
hair, causing the little bugger to smile. He chuckled under his breath at his child as he rolled to his feet out of the bed, leaving the boy to sleep a little while longer.

He took a shower, allowing the hot water to work out the tenseness in his muscles before exiting to dress in muggle clothing. He pulled on black slacks and a white button down before sitting in his arm chair to apply his socks and loafers. He wentto  
his privy to finish his morning duties before exiting fully ready for the day ahead, whatever it may contain.

He left the boy to sleep while he fixed breakfast. He went downstairs and set to work cooking for three. He made a full english breakfast fit for a celebration, and put on the coffee for he and Albus. He set it under a warming charm and went to thefloo  
to meet with Albus when he came through. He only waited five minutes before his father made his way out of the hearth with a grin and that confounding twinkle in his eyes. Severus mentally rolled his eyes at his father but smiled when hesaw  
the man. "Good morning, Father."

"Isn't it, Severus? I come bearing both gifts and good tidings from the Ministry."

"Father, I was not aware you were Father Christmas. Though that would explain the beard."

Severus smirked when his father let out a deep chuckle. "Oh, Severus, I have missed your wit these past few years. It is good to see it is back." His father grinned over at him. "It seems they have approved your adoption of Harry Snape without needfor  
more than a day. Of course, it had to be explained you were the boy's father, but that was no issue."

Severus grinned "So, it is official?"

"Yes."

"What's official, Daddy?"

Severus turned behind him when he heard the sleep slurred voice of his son. "Good morning, snakelet."

His father gave him a omniscient grin at his pet name for his son. He ignored the blatant glee in his father's eyes in favor of his son. He watched with a smile as the boy came down fully from the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He chuckledat  
his son's stunned expression when he saw the Headmaster in the living room and then looked down at his pajamas and blushed. Severus smirked at the boy while Albus smiled cheerfully at the little boy. "Good morning, my boy. How are you fairing?"

His son gave a shy smile to the old man. "Good morning, Headmaster. I'm feeling much better now. Thank you."

The old man smiled sadly. "I am very happy to hear it." He walked to the boy and bent where they were eye to eye. "I want to apologize to you, Harry. I was not aware the extent of the Dursleys treatment of you, but had I known, you would have beenremoved  
immediately. Please accept my most heartfelt apologies, Harry."

Severus watched his son look at his father in confusion. "Why, sir? It's not your fault they treated me like that."

Severus felt his heart swell with pride and love for his child. He was such a forgiving child and understanding to a fault. His father looked surprised and then pleased. His father stared at the child with love in his eyes. "My dear child, you aretruly  
a loving boy."

Severus smiled and rubbed a hand through his son's hair, causing his child to arch into the affectionate touch like a cat. "He truly is, Albus."

Severus saw the old man's grin widened at his declaration. He scowled at the old man's pointed looks. "It is good to see you so happy, Severus."

He nodded to his father. "Yes, it is. It is all due to Harry."

Severus looked down at his son who was beet red with embarrassment but grinning up at him with happiness. His child adored praise, and Severus was happy to give it. Severus smiled at his son and picked him up. He perched the boy on his hip and gavea  
stern frown. "How are you feeling after last night, little one? Were there anymore nightmares after you came to bed with me?"

"Dad, the Headmaster," the boy whined.

Severus just realised he had yet to introduce them in proper form and grinned widely down at the boy as he thought of a truly Slytherin way to break the news to his son. "Harry, Albus is well aware of children needing comfort after nightmares fromtheir  
father. He has comforted me many times after such occurrences in the past."

His son was nodding before he stopped abruptly and looked over at Severus and then back to Albus. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly before he took a breath. Severus chuckled internally but laid on a smirk for his son to see. "B-but, you saidyour  
dad was mean to you. If-but… Dad, please," the boy begged.

Severus realised his need for elaboration. "Harry, calm down. Albus is my adoptive father. He took me in when I was sixteen to get me away from my father. He has been my father ever since."

His son's eyes widened comically. "So, he's your dad? But, what about at school? You act like…"

"Like he is a rebellious teenager is the proper definition, Harry," Albus stated with a wicked grin and his eyes twinkling in mischief.

His son chuckled at his expense while his father smirked. Severus glared daggers at his father and sneered. "I would not have to rebel if you did not show favour to your lions while everyone is prejudice against my snakes."

His father sighed. "I am sorry, Severus. Maybe this year we can try to remedy that. We do have a perfect split of houses right here before us."

Severus looked to his son and nodded. "We will see if we can get some Slytherins to our side. It could be good for both house unity and Harry this year. He will have enough trouble. He could use any friends we can offer for him."

"Dad, what Slytherin would want to be nice to me?"

"My godson is a good fit, but we will have to work on it later. For now, we have much to discuss. Albus came here today to give you something."

His son's eyes widened, and he bounced until Severus had to set him on his feet. The child continued to bounce. "What is it?"

Severus grinned back at his smiling father. "Show the boy, Father, before he bounces into the ceiling."

The old man chuckled and pulled something from the bottomless bag. It was an official looking piece of parchment, and he held it out to the child. His son grabbed it gently and looked at the document with eyes like saucers. "Is this real?"

Severus nodded as his child looked to him. The boy launched into his waist shouting his thanks as he held onto him for dear life. Severus patted the boy's back while chuckling at his son's excitement from just a birth certificate. His son jumped

to his father and hugged the old man around the waist. "Thank you, Headmaster. Thank you so much."

Albus chuckled and kissed the boy's head. "You, little one, may call me Grandpa or Papa."

The little boy's head tilted up where he could look up at the man he was hugging properly. "Really?"

"Yes, child. I am not allowed to have favourites in school, but for my grandson, I do not have to have such inhibitions. You are definitely my favourite, little one."

The boy beamed and smiled back at Severus. "Daddy, I gotta grandpa too."

Severus nodded to the little boy. "Yes, child, you do."

His son looked back up to the old man. "Can I call you Papa?"

His father smiled and kissed the child's forehead. "Of course, little one."

Severus was not surprised his father was already taken with his son. The boy was so innocent, so sweet that it was hard not to love him, especially after all he had been through. The staff would be hard pressed not to treat him differently now that  
/he would be staying some days of the summer at Hogwarts. There was also the fact that his son was 'adorable' as those women called him. The boy deserved it though. He had been through so much.

"I believe it is time we move to the kitchen for breakfast where we may discuss this upcoming day of celebration."

His son smiled cheerfully at him and grabbed both his and Albus's hands as they made their way for breakfast before deciding their day's events.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Also, I am so sorry I have taken so long to post this next installment, but it is finally out. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading the story and for you to please forgive me as I worked through this last chapter. I'll try to update sooner  
for chapter nine, but I also want to let everyone know that I will be leaving for basic training for the Marine Corps on the nineteenth for three months, so during that time, my story will be on hiatus. I am really sorry, but if you can bare with  
me, I'll definitely be in the writing spirit.

Chapter eight

Harry didn't know how he had gotten so lucky all of the sudden. Before a few days ago, he had had a ruddy life with no one. He was an independent, self-sufficient young boy with no one there when he couldn't make it through the day. He was miserable,  
lonely, and had never had anyone be nice to him. All he had ever wanted at the Dursleys was for someone to come save him, and when they had, he was still sent back there.

He still wanted to be who he was before sometimes. Sometimes he wished he could stop acting like a stupid baby and just tell his father to sod off, but every time he would try to go at it alone, his father was there to help him, comfort him, and make  
him feel like he mattered. He wanted to keep the man at a distance, but then he'd hug him, making him forget all of his training completely.

In all his twelve years, he had never had anyone that he could remember care for him, had always had to look out for himself. Now, he had a father, a man who cared and gave him comfort and safety without Harry ever telling the man to. How was he supposed  
to deny what he had always wanted?

How was he supposed to push away a man who had treated him so well and kept all his promises? How was he supposed to be who he was before when the man was always there? Hugging him, fixing him food, making him nap, buying him things, cleaning him up when  
he wet his bed. He just wasn't that good of a person to push the man away when he selfishly wanted it all. He was weak, and he wanted the man and to feel the warmth he'd missed for twelve years.

Now, he also had a grandfather, who was slightly mental but all together great. He had brought him his proof that he would always be with his father, and the man had been nice to him all last year at school. He didn't know the man that well, but there  
was just something grandfatherly about him that made Harry sure he'd be the best one ever.

They had just finished an amazing breakfast that Harry guiltily felt he could hardly eat before feeling full. His father spelled the plates to the wash but sat drinking his coffee with a slight smirk. "So, Harry, what do you want to do today?"

Harry felt confusion at his father's question. He didn't know why it mattered what he'd do today. It was just another day. "What do you mean?"

"We're celebrating, so what is it that you would like to do today? It is all up to you what you, your grandfather, and I do."

Harry paled. "No. You don't have to do that for me. Honest. This is all more than brilliant already."

"Harry, stop, child. It is my decision how I treat you and raise you as your father, correct?" Harry nodded, as he had no other answer on hand. "So that means if I decide we need to celebrate and that you pick, do you believe you should respect my wishes  
and decide?"

Harry's eyes widened. He was disobeying his dad?! No! He wouldn't dare do that after all the man had done for him. "I'm sorry, sir. Honest. I didn't mean it."

His father waved him down from his panic. "It is fine, Harry. Just pick."

Harry nodded and thought again. He really did want to finally go to a toy store since he had never gone before, but there was also somewhere he wanted to go this time that was better than last time with his father there with him. "Um… can we go to the  
toy store and then maybe the… uh… zoo?"

His father and grandfather smiled brilliantly at him. "Of course, child. Whatever you would like? If those are the places you wish to go, we shall endeavor to go and make it a fun trip."

Harry grinned at his father and felt the warmth in his chest again. He hoped feeling this good all the time wasn't bad for him. He was sure if it was he would have dropped dead by now. "Thank you, Daddy."

His father smiled. "You are very welcome, child. Now, go get dressed in proper attire. You're bedclothes are in no way acceptable for an outing."

Harry blushed at his father's teasing and rushed upstairs. He threw on his snake shirt and a pair of jean shorts before he pulled on his colorful socks he had gotten like the Headmaster's and his converse. He finished by brushing his teeth before rushing  
downstairs where his father and grandfather waited in the front hall.

His father glared at his socks and then huffed in his grandfather's direction. "I believe I can account these to you, Father?"

The Headmaster grinned cheerfully. "Well, the boy asked. I had to tell him about my socks. I see you had a touch in his wardrobe as well."

His father rolled his eyes. "That was purely his idea. It is not my fault the boy has good tastes. He must have inherited it."

His father grinned cheekily, and Harry had to laugh at the man teasing his grandfather. They were so different from at school, but Harry liked them a lot better like this. "Well, Severus, I believe I am in the wrong attire. I think I can remedy that."

His father rushed to stop the man's wand. "No, Father. Allow me."

Harry heard the threatening quality of that statement and waited with baited breath as his father sent a spell his grandfather's way. All the sudden the man was in a bright floral shirt, bermuda shorts that did not quite reach his knees, and knee high,  
shark print socks with sandals. Harry burst into giggles while his father smirked at the Headmaster. Harry saw the man glower at his father before breaking into a smile. "Thank you, son. I love this outfit as I am a tourist here. Shall we depart?"  
/Harry watched in amusement as his father's mouth gaped like a fish. "What? No, Albus, you cannot be serious. Change. Now."

"No, my boy, you changed my clothes into what I needed, so today while I walk with you and keep close to you in front of everyone, I shall be dressed like this."

His father's eyes widened and he spluttered. "Please, Albus, not that. Please. I-I'll give you the boy."

His father enhanced his offer by picking Harry up and shoving him at the man. At this point, Harry was hunched over his waist laughing at the two men. They both smiled down at him, and his father gathered him close. "Nope, I take it back. I cannot in  
good conscience leave my little boy in the hands of a codger."

"Severus, language! Little ears."

Harry chuckled. "It's okay, Papa. I went to muggle primary school."

His father chuckled while his grandfather just glared at the man. "I believe it is time we leave, Severus."

His father nodded and put Harry down. He swiped his wand at the man, changing his clothes to slacks, a button down shirt, sweater vest, and loafers. This fit the man much better in Harry's opinion. His father led them to the driveway again and had them  
all grab hold of the man. "Ready?"

Harry and his grandfather nodded. His father gave a stern look. "Hold tight to me, Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged the man tightly as they apparated. They landed, and Harry gulped in air to push down the sickness that threatened. He found an arm rubbing his back soothingly as he hunched at the waist. He felt another hand rake through his hair.  
He immediately knew it was his father.

He stood up once he caught his bearing and grinned sheepishly at the two men. "Sorry."

"Nonsense," his father said. "How are you now, snakelet?"

Harry smiled. "Better. Can we go now?"

His grandfather smiled and draped his arm over his shoulder, pulling him against the man's side. "Onward we go into the land of muggles. Oh, this is so exciting."

Harry giggled as his father groaned and led them out of the alleyway. Harry reached and grabbed his father's hand, knowing the man wanted to make sure he was safe. Harry smiled shyly up at his father who gave a fond smile his way. Harry felt the warmth  
from the man's gaze and swallowed down his delight as they made their way down the street.

The next thing Harry saw was a huge building that looked as he expected a huge toy store to look like. He grinned to both men but contained his urge to take off for the doors, knowing his father would never want to deal with a hyperactive child. However,  
he could not stop himself from bouncing in his excitement as they went toward it. His father and grandfather chuckled at him but kept moving forward.

Harry made it inside the doors before the sight before him made him have to stop lest he stagger on his feet. He was sure he looked like the largest bloody idiot ever, but he was amazed. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen behind of  
course Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. Harry was having a hard time believing muggles didn't know about magic because that was the only thing that explained what he was seeing before him.

There were children everywhere, playing with toys and each other as they all laughed happily and had fun. Harry felt the beginnings of envy creep up on him. Harry wanted to go play, but he knew he was too old to act like that. He was too old to get so  
excited over something as babyish as toys, even if he had never seen a toy store in his life.

He sighed in resignation and crossed his arms over his chest, directing his gaze to the floor. "Harry," his father called in the soft tone he always used when Harry was upset. He wondered how the man always knew. Harry peeked up at the man, trying to  
his his desperation to go play. "You may go play, child. I did not bring you here just for you to stand with me. No one, including myself, expects for you to stand here."

Harry shook his head and tried to put in his pouting lip. He was too old to pout. "I'm too old."

His father sighed and kneeled in front of him. Harry bit his lip. "Harry, twelve is not too old to play. You have never had toys before or the chance to play like other children, so I do not expect for you to hold off now that I am giving you just that  
chance. I would be hard pressed to believe you have even been inside of a toy store before." Harry shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to voice how right the man was. "Well, then I believe it is time your grandfather and I educate you on the goings  
of a toy store. What do you think, Albus?"

Harry watched as his grandfather gave his father a proud smile. "I would be delighted."

"B-but, Dad, I'm not supposed to."

His father raised an eyebrow. "And who said this? Your horrid Aunt? She knows nothing, child. I am your father, your care falls to me now, and I say it is perfectly okay. Besides, how can I not permit you to do what two elderly wizards shall also be doing?"  
/Harry flashed a grin finally as his father hinted at playing with toys like a little kid. He wanted to see this. His grandfather walked over to him and took his hand. "Come, Harry, we can do this together as I too am not sure about muggle devices.  
No one would dare say anything to a senile old man."

He giggled. "Well, what about a dour dungeon bat?"

His father playfully swatted at him, and Harry grinned cheekily. His father rolled his eyes good naturedly. Harry followed along with the two wizards through a few aisles, having the men point something out that neither knew much about. It seemed even  
if his father was muggle raised that he knew little about toys from this decade. Harry and the two elder men alike were fascinated and oohed and aahed as they tested every toy they could find.

Harry's father decided he did not in any way like the cabbage patch dolls as they followed you with their eyes. Harry had snickered at the man, but he also found the trolls with wild hair creepy when they passed those. His grandfather just stared with  
a grin and wide eyes as he looked at everything, since he had never actually been much for the muggle world and was very new to everything here. Harry and his father had had a good laugh when the man though a slinky was a bit of magic.

Harry was very impressed with most of the things he was seeing, having only ever seen it from afar, but he feeling reluctant out of past training to even touch anything. He was still afraid of the consequences, feeling his beatings from ever touching  
Dudley's things with his unnaturalness come back to him.

His grandfather poked him and smiled reassuringly. "Harry, it is okay to touch them. We can even try them out if you would like."

Harry just shrugged and moved on. The next aisle was action figures, and Harry was finding it hard not to touch any of them. He had once seen teenage mutant ninja turtles and power rangers on the telly at Mrs. Figg's house, and seeing the opportunity  
to get their matching figures was making himantsy. He moved back and forth in front of them, eyeing each figure with longing. He really did think they were wicked, and he could probably get his dad or papa to charm them to life.

His father stepped up to his elbow and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up with a guarded expression. "Harry, would you like those, child?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "I dunno. I just… I've never really had any before to know."

His father smiled. "So why not play with them now to figure it out?"

Harry shrugged but moved forward, too excited by the prospect of playing to remember to hold back. He began playing with the figures, feeling excitement when his grandfather finally charmed them to life when no one was looking. By the time he had  
finished, his father had grabbed a basket and put one of each figure into it for him. He smiled at the man. "Thank you, sir. You didn't have to do that though."

His father kissed his hair. "No, child, but I wanted to do so, so that is what you must accept."

Harry felt the warmth blossom in his chest and hugged his father before running off to what was next. He was so excited now that he decided to forget to be reserved. They stopped at legos next, and Harry was excited to build some things, bouncing  
slightly as he and his grandfather made a pirate ship. He picked up the pirate with an eye patch and showed it to his father. His father snorted. "That looks almost uncannily like Alastar Moody. Mad-eye would be appalled his constant vigilance did  
not hide himself from the muggles."

His dad's comment caused his grandfather to chuckle and Harry to look at the pirate with an eye patch and peg leg curiously. He wanted to meet a wizard that looked that odd. He found those types to be the most brilliant since he had entered the magical  
world. He picked up the elderly pirate with a beard and parrot on his shoulder. He grinned back at his father. "Look, Daddy, it's Papa."

His father gave an undignified snort and covered his mouth with a hand. Harry could still see the man's wide grin. "It seems your grandfather has also given himself away to the muggles. I hope that pirate does not also have a fascination for lemon drops,  
or we may need to call the Ministry for an obliviation."

His grandfather chuckled as Harry giggled at his father's humor. The man was so good at teasing. "Well, Harry, why not get your own? We can then create a pirate to look like your father. I am sure they have all black attire here somewhere."

His father scowled as his grandfather tossed a teasing grin at the man. Harry grinned and picked up his own pirate legos before putting it with the other things in the basket. He excitedly bounced with the two men on each side of him to the next aisle.

They next came upon an entire aisle dedicated to someone Harry had always liked. It was the superhero Batman, and he didn't manage to contain the way his eyes widened at everything he could see. His father nudged him forward, and Harry happily collapsed  
on the toys around him. He loved Batman more than he could care to admit. He mostly liked Robin, having seen something of himself in the orphan who lost his parents and envying how he was taken in my Bruce Wayne. He now did not envy him as he had  
a daddy and papa of his own.

He did not make it out of the aisle without picking up some figurines and comics at his father's insistence. Harry and his grandfather were just moving to the book aisle when something struck Harry on the back of his neck. He put a hand to the hit and  
turned. What he saw made him gape. His father, dour potions master supreme, stood there with two guns pointed at both he and his grandfather with a wicked grin.

Harry found himself grinning as well as his father motioned him back silently to grab one as well. Harry ducked back silently, trying not to alert his grandfather of their prank and grabbed one of the nerf guns. They both turned with snickers back to  
the old man they had left behind. It was at that point that Harry learned his grandfather was not to be trifled with lightly.

Harry and his father were assaulted by a hale storm of rubber bullets before Harry squealed with laughter and ducked behind his father, using the man as his human shield. He blocked the bullets shot at them by burying his face in the back of the man's  
shirt. He removed his face to watch as the man shot back at the Headmaster, and Harry gaped, watching with rapt attention, as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and its most fearsome teacher battled with children's toys.

His amusement caused him to hunch over in a fit of giggles. He put his hand to his mouth as he watched them finally finished off their ammunition at the other. Harry stepped back with a wicked grin and shot both men. They both were slack jawed as they  
turned to look at him, but they both soon turned into mischievous grins. He realised then he should have gotten farther away as he was a few feet from both the most powerful wizard ever and the Head of Slytherin House.

Harry had no time to run before his father grabbed him up into his arms while his grandfather tickled him relentlessly. He giggled hard and tried to wriggle away to no effect. His father was easily holding him and the old man had to be using a tickle  
charm. Harry remembered back to when he was a child and how he saw another little boy get away from his father tickling him. It made him feel warmth at having something like that happen to him, but he still was going to win this war.

"Stop! Stop! Daddy, please! I gotta pee!"

Both men stopped abruptly, and his father set him on his feet. Harry smirked and took off running, feeling quite proud he had tricked the Slytherin so easily. He heard his grandfather's chuckle and his father's whine as he ducked down another couple aisles  
to hide, breathing heavily but smiling happily all the same.

He waited for his father, expecting the man to find him easily. When he didn't come, he started to get worried. 'Maybe he just left me here. He probably saw how much trouble I finally was, and this was definitely the easiest way to get rid of a bloody  
idiot like me.'

He sat on the floor and put his head in his knees. 'Of course the man got rid of me. I'm nothing but a burden.'

He felt like such a bloody fool. He had thought that he had a family, and he knew he wasn't supposed to hope for that. It served him right. He sat there silently crying as he had been taught for ten minutes before he heard the sound of footsteps. He curled  
up closer, trying to disappear from existence. He didn't want anyone to bother him now. He was sad and alone and heartbroken that his daddy left him.

He could feel eyes on him and finally looked up. He was happily surprised to see his father's worried face, and he didn't hesitate to jump into the man's arms. He let himself feel safe and loved before he pulled away from the man, embarrassingly aware  
of his tears. He wiped at his eyes with an irritated hand. "I'm sorry… I-I got… um…"

His father smiled with reassurance and patted his shoulder. "Nonsense, Harry. No need to apologize. Come along, we have more to buy as your grandfather so happily keeps reminding us. He has already taken liberty of getting you several different types  
of those toy guns for you and your friends."

Harry smiled and read his father's happiness behind his fake irritation. He looked up at the man and gathered his courage to finally ask for something. "Um… Dad, could… um… I mean… would it be okay if maybe they come over sometimes to play?"

His father gave a fake suffering sigh. "I suppose. But, I expect no Gryffindor antics under my roof, and of course, it will cost you something dearly."

Harry felt worried of what his father would ask of him, but he squared his shoulders. "What?"

His father smirked over at him and bent to his eye level. He tapped his chin in fake contemplation before pointing to his cheek. "I think one kiss should suffice."

Harry grinned and kissed his father's cheek before throwing his arms around the man's neck. His father chuckled and picked him up in the man's arms. "It seems that payment will have to become a favourite if it means I get such affection."

Harry snuggled up to the man and lied his head on the man's shoulder. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

Harry knew he felt the man's chest heave, but there were no mysterious drops of water this time. He smiled and stayed there in the man's arms. "There is no need for thanks, snakelet, but thank you all the same. I love you as well, my child. Now, we should  
move along before the old codger looks for us."

Harry nodded but did not squirm to be put down just yet. His father seemed to take the hint and began walking with Harry perched on the man's hip. They found his grandfather, who also had a worried look on his face until he saw them. The old man checked  
him over, making Harry feel the beginnings of guilt eat at him. He had worried them both, and he had even thought they had left him. He did not deserve the toys they were getting him for being such a prat.

His head lowered, and he felt the beginning of tears welling in his eyes. He tried to be quiet as he sniffled, but a hand sneaked to his chin and tilted his face up where his father's eyes bore into his own. He bit his lip to keep it from sticking out.  
"What is the matter, child?"

"Are you mad? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be bad."

His father looked utterly confused. "Child, why would I be mad? We were playing a game. I do not want you to run off, of course, but I am not mad. Sure, I was worried, as was your grandfather, but that is no reason for either of us to be mad, snakelet.  
We just love you very much."

Harry looked up at the man, pleading for it all to be true. When he saw the man had not lied, he buried his face in the man's shoulder. "I love you too, Daddy."

His father smoothed his hair, and Harry felt his father kiss his hair before setting him down. He looked up at his father, who smiled reassuringly. "We are not finished by a long shot, child. We have yet to see the electronic devices."

Harry felt his eyes widen as his father grabbed his hand. His father was going to get him something that expensive. He felt his heart flutter in his chest and grinned as they made their way to the afore mentioned aisle. Harry browsed a bit until he saw  
the gameboys. He saw those, and he knew his eyes widened. He tried to stop himself, but he took a step toward it before warding off his eyes. It was way too much to ask for.

He sneaked a look at his father, who stared at him pointedly. Harry knew the man wanted him to just ask for things, but he wasn't used to that. He wasn't used to a lot of this, and it was hard for him. His dad must've seen his face and read how he was  
feeling because he smiled and led him toward the video game. Harry let out a breath in resignation that his father was going to make him happy and decided to instead feel delighted at the man's care.

"Alright, child, I want you to pick as many games as you would like for this gameboy device, and we shall get you some decorative stickers unless of course you want me to spell it a colour."

Harry nodded absently as he looked over all the games. He decided he would listen to his father and not be so disrespectful. He didn't want his father thinking he didn't appreciate everything, because he really did. He picked Final Fantasy Legend 2, Super  
Mario Land, Castlevania, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the foot clan and Back from the Sewers, Amazing Spider-man, Batman: Return of the Joker, Duck Tales, The Flash, Home Alone, and Wizards and Warrioirs X. He had tried to only get a few,  
but his dad just kept saying to get more until he had all of those games.

Harry wanted that to be all he got, but his grandfather came over with a box behind his back. Harry wanted to hide his curiosity, but he could see how bright his grandfather's eyes were with interest. He bounced slightly and tried to peer behind the old  
man. "What is it, Papa?"

His grandfather grinned and pushed the box in front of him. Harry gaped at the remote control car in his grandfather's hands. He knew that had to cost a fortune and a half, and he was really afraid of having them buy it for him. He backed up into his  
father and looked up at the man. "Dad, we can't get that."

"Why ever not, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "It's too much. I can't!"

His father sighed and shook his head. His father bent to his level and placed his hands on his shoulders. Harry flinched before feeling the comforting touch. He felt ashamed of his own reaction and turned his head from the soft gaze of his father. His  
father grabbed his chin and tsked. "Not today, Harry. This is all about you today, and I shall buy you anything I deem for you deserve it. Now, I can see this is hard for you to accept, so if you wish, when we get back home, you may help me make potions  
in my lab."

Harry's eyes widened. "B-but, sir! I'm ruddy at potions!"

"Harry, language, and there is no reason to say that. Besides, as well versed as you are at cooking, you should be perfectly capable of helping me with a pepperup potion."

Harry grinned at the compliment and nodded. "Okay, Daddy, but only if I get to help."

His father sighed and scooped him into his arms, tickling his sides. "Father, how did I get such an incredible boy?"

Harry watched his grandfather raise an eyebrow. "I should not have to explain that to you, my boy, but if need be…"

"No!" both Harry and his father shouted.

Harry's grandfather chuckled before taking Harry from his father to hug him. "Ah, Severus, we do have such a great child on our hands."

Harry giggled with delight at such praise. He was so unaccustomed to all of this, but it felt so good to finally feel loved. His grandfather set him on his feet, and his father gripped his shoulder in a loving grip. "Alright, time to go or we shall not  
have time at the zoo. Come, Father, we have toys to purchase."

They made their way to the register, but Harry's father sent him with his grandfather outside to wait for him. The man obviously knew he would not take the costs well, and Harry was glad his father had that insight. The man came out only ten minutes later  
with bags draped over his arms. They didn't stop walking until they made it back to the alley they aparted into earlier.

His father quickly shrunk their purchases and pocketed them before holding out a hand to Harry. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. His father raked a hand through his hair and chuckled. "Ready to go, snakelet?"

Harry nodded against the man before feeling the familiar nausea from apparition. He landed with his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. It didn't take as long this time to get himself together, and when he had, he noticed where they were. They were only  
a few blocks from the London Zoo entrance, and Harry bounced with excitement as they began walking toward the entrance. Harry grinned wide as he grasped both the elder man's hands.

His father bought their tickets while Harry and his grandfather looked around in awe. His father came back to them and led them inside. Harry looked around in awe at the zoo, and soon he found himself leading their little family around the exhibits. His  
grandfather seemed as impressed as Harry was at most of the animals. They had made it to the elephants when the old man gasped. "It's even bigger than a centaur and almost as large as a dragon. Are their younglings as large?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Since dragons are kinda small in the beginning, the elephant babies are larger, but since they grow so fast, I'd say they equal each other pretty easily."

It was only after his reflection on the sizes that he realised he shouldn't know so much. His eyes widened in panic as he looked over at the two wizards looking at him in question. "Harry, how do you know all of that?"

Harry cringed and looked down at his feet. He really didn't want to get in trouble, but he wasn't a very good liar either. "Um… am I gonna be in trouble?"

His father's eyebrow raised. "Is there reason for you to be?"

Harry sighed and nodded, dropping his head in shame. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help a friend. He'd gotten a dragon egg, and I didn't want him to be in trouble. We had Charlie, Ron's brother, come get it, and Ron got bit, and I'm so sorry,  
Daddy."

Harry crushed his teary eyes with the palms of his hands, trying to make himself stop, but he was too upset that his father would finally hate him again. He felt the hands grab his own and pull them away. He diverted his eyes downward again, trying to  
avoid the man's gaze. "Harry, child, look at me. I am not mad at you, merely disappointed. I would like to further discuss this later at home, but there is no reason to be upset."

Harry wiped at his eyes. "You're not?"

"No, snakelet. Come, we can discuss this later. We have much more of this zoo to explore."

Harry agreed with the man and grabbed his hand, happy the man was still willing to touch him and didn't hate him even when he was bad. He dreaded their later discussion, but he would avoid thinking on it for now. He really hoped the man wouldn't hate  
him when he explained what happened. His father had always understood so far.

They made their way through the zoo, stopping longer at the gorillas, tigers, lions, and chimps, which Harry liked a lot. His grandfather even bought him a lion hat that matched his own. Harry had laughed at his grandfather's hat while his father had  
looked mortified to walk around with them. Harry could not help the way he grabbed the man's hand tightly and called out to him when he was pointing out animals. Messing with his father with the help of his grandfather was becoming his favourite thing.

He knew he wasn't making the man mad because he would still smile at him and even began carrying him when he started to feel tired. They stopped for lunch at the small zoo deli where Harry had a sub and some crisps. His father even let him get a coke  
when his grandfather insisted that Harry would not be too rowdy. Harry had happily drank his coke before they went back to seeing all the exhibits.

They had finally made it to the reptiles when Harry felt unease. He had not had a good time in the snake exhibit last time, but this was different. He reminded himself that as they came into the snake exhibit corridor. His father must have sensed his  
unease because he soon had the man's arm snaked over his shoulder. Harry let the man pull him into his side and grasped the man's shirt as they made their way down the corridor.

He was impressed with the exhibit, but he kept hearing voices as he made his way. He looked around, but no one was there in the corridor with them. He walked up to a pretty little snake with green and black scales. Harry read that it was a venomous snake,  
and that it would not grow too much larger than it was. He smiled at the small snake, and he swore he saw it nod to him. He looked behind him to see his grandfather and father were looking at another snake, so he stepped closer.

"Good afternoon, youngling."

Harry's eyebrows rose and his mouth opened in astonishment. "Did you just talk?"

"Yes, but you did as well, young speaker."

"What's a speaker, and how can I understand you?"

"Those two answer themselves. You are a speaker of snakes, which is how you can speak and understand me."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me out, young speaker, and I shall describe it to you in detail."

Harry bit his lip and looked back at his father. "I don't know. My dad might get mad if I do that, and I really don't want him to be mad at me."

"He will not have to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, young one, now, please, let me out."

Harry nodded and tried to figure out how to do that, but his father soon stepped up to him. "Ready to go, Harry?"

Harry looked back at his father. "Um… Dad, this snake wants me to let him out."

His father raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "Does he now? Why is it that he needs you to let him out?"

"Well, he said he'll tell me why he calls me speaker."

His father's brow furrowed. "Calls you. Harry, what is itwe are speaking about now? I do not think I understand."

"Dad, he talked to me, just like the one last year."

"He talked to you? Like last year? Harry, are you saying you can speak to snakes?"

Harry was confused now. "Can't everyone? I'm sure a lot of wizards can do it. Can you, Daddy?"

He thought it was an innocent question, but his father just opened his mouth and then shook his head. Harry saw the man smile down at him. "It is a very rare and special gift. We'll have to speak about it later. Come along, Harry."

"But, what about the snake, Daddy?"

His father picked him up and placed him on his hip. Harry put his head on the man's shoulder while he rubbed his back, starting to feel the beginnings of tiredness coming over him. "He'll be fine, snakelet. He is very well taken care of here. We shall  
get you a different friend when we go to Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. His grandfather came up to him and kissed him on the back of his head. Harry smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. He was getting really tired now, and he was figuring this was around his naptime.  
He could use a nice kip right about now. He closed his eyes and went to sleep in the safety of his father's arms.

HPSSHPSS

Severus smiled as his son fell asleep. It was only when he looked to his father that he let his worry known. "He speaks to snakes, Albus."

His father's eyes widened, and he looked at the little boy in Severus's arms with amazement. "Really? Our little Harry, a snake speaker. Well, I cannot say this isn't a great little surprise. Your boy truly is special, Severus."

"But, Albus, how did he get the ability? I only know of one other wizard with this gift other than Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Severus, you too are of Slytherin descent. He could have easily acquired the gift from you. It is nothing to worry over, and you should not make it a big deal for your son. This is a gift, and it will be treated as such."

Severus smiled at his father's understanding and nodded. "Very well, Father."

"We should get him a stuffed animal before we leave so he can remember this."

"I believe a shirt is also in order and maybe a figurine. He doesn't have very many personal artifacts. He only has his photo album Hagrid made him of course, and now, he has toys, but he needs something personal."

His father's eyes twinkled brightly. "I shall get the lions while you get the snakes, and we shall convene together for the zoo shirt."

Severus nodded to the man and walked with him to the gift shop. They split once they went inside the doors, and Severus food his son a snake figurine and stuffed animal. He met with his father who had a lion one of the same at the shirts. They got his  
son two clever shirts he would like to wear before paying and heading to where they apparated to the zoo. Severus grabbed his father's arm and apparated on the spot.

They landed on the driveway of his home. He was lucky he had put up privacy wards as his neighbors would be constantly upset by his frequent apparition this week. He walked his father and son inside before placing the child on the sofa and covering with  
the throw from the back of the couch. He tucked the boy in before waving his father into the kitchen.

Severus put on tea before disappearing to put his son's toys in his room. He left the bags unshrunk on the bed and placed his new shirts in his drawer. He took out the figurines and set them on the night table with the boy's album before taking the stuffed  
animals with him downstairs. He tucked them both under the boy's arms and kissed his hair before going back to the kitchen.

He and his father sat down with a cup of tea to discuss the day's events. They began with only a brief discussion over what they did, but it was soon turned over to more important matters. "What friend of his would have a dragon, Albus?"

"I have my speculations, Severus, but I find we should allow the child to tell us."

"He dealt with a dragon as a first year, Albus. What does that mean for this coming year? What will he deal with then? A manticore!"

"Ah, Severus, do not be so quick to jump to the worst of what could happen. I'm sure everything will be fine, and your boy was fine this year too. He handled himself very well."

Severus saw the man's amused smile and huffed. "My son, your grandson, will not be doing anything like that again, Father. It would do you well to make sure of that. I know you are just as attached to having your grandson as I am."

"Yes, the boy is special, and he is just like my boy if I think about it. I wonder why that is."

"He is nothing like me. He is entirely Lily's child."

His father shook his head. "Come now, Severus, we both know how much he is like you. Caring, resilient, brave, smart. Many of his better traits."

Severus huffed and shook his head. "No, Albus, Lily was all of those things and more."

"That does not make them any less your traits."

Severus rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He sipped his tea and eyed his father. "He was under a glamour."

His father's eyes widened. "No. Really? So that means?"

"He is going to look like me soon. His hair has already turned silky and curled at the end like his mother's. I am sure more will happen soon enough."

His father grinned. "He'll be adorable."

Severus shook his head at his father in exasperation. "You and every other woman thinks that."

His father laughed. "For good reason. He's a great boy."

"Indeed."

His father looked ready to speak before a tousled haired little boy walked into the kitchen. Severus smiled at the freshly awoken child with a stuffed animal tucked under each arm. His son approached him and crawled into his lap still looking bleared  
from sleep. Severus chuckled as his son leaned back against his chest and grabbed one of the biscuits from the tea platter. Severus watched his son as the boy ate the biscuit. "Good evening, Harry. How are you feeling?"

His son smiled up at him. "Great, Daddy. I really like these two stuffed animals you both got me. The lion reminds me of mum."

Severus felt a lump jump into his throat at the thought of Lily, but he saw his son's innocent, green eyes and pushed away his sadness in favour of the boy. This was the way to remember Lily, as she was demonstrated in their son, and he would cherish  
it without marring the memory with his mournful feelings. "It makes me very happy you can have something to remember her by, and I am also glad you like your new things. Now, I believe we have a discussion to complete."

His son nodded solemnly. Severus decided he did not like that look on his son's face, but his son needed to know he had done something wrong. "I'm really sorry, Daddy."

Severus felt his heart clench, but he had to be the one that made his son understand that what he had done did not need to happen. "Child, I am aware you are sorry, but we need to discuss what happened. Now, I want you to tell me exactly what happened  
last year."

His son looked down, but when he looked back up, there was fierce determination in his eyes. "I won't tell on my friends. They don't deserve to get in trouble."

Severus felt a strange surging of pride at his son's loyalty, but he needed to know what happened. "Of course, Harry. I understand. They will not get in trouble with me."

His son's eyes narrowed. "Or anyone else, Daddy. I know you're a Slytherin."

Severus actually smirked at his son's own cunning. "Okay, child. No one will get in trouble for the past, not even you. We will just have a nice lecture of safety and proper procedure."

His son groaned but nodded. "Okay. Well, it happened when we went down to Hagrid's hut one day…"

From there, Severus was told a very long story that made him slightly annoyed at the giant for his carelessness. He was proud his son was so loyal and so determined to help a friend, but if the boy ever pulled a stunt like this again, he would be over  
Severus's knees. Severus made sure to get all the facts on who was out of bounds and who had done what before his son had finished. If he was being honest, he wanted to take house points for this escapade, but he made a promise that he planned to  
keep.

"Thank you for your honesty, Harry, and I promise I shall not get your friends in trouble."

His son's eyes flashed to his grandfather, who smiled in reassurance. "I shall not fire Hagrid, little one. I shall only have a discussion like you are about to have with your father."

His son nodded and directed his attention to Severus. Severus saw the guilty, crestfallen gaze and took in a deep breath. "Now, Harry, this upcoming year is going to be different. This year, you will not be placing yourself in hapless danger and risking  
your life at all. I shall not allow my son to die before he is of age or an old man. You will not be out of bounds; you will not go near the forbidden forest; you will not run off after dark wizards, beasts, or the likes; and you will tell me if any  
of these things are about to happen."

His son nodded his head and looked down. "I'm really sorry, Daddy. I won't do that this year."

Severus rolled his eyes at his son. He hoped the child could stay out of trouble, but he would not hold his breath. He hugged the boy to his chest and kissed his forehead. "I want you to truly try to do that this year, Harry. I could not take you getting  
hurt."

His son nodded against him and held him tired. "I'm gonna try, Dad. I don't want to disappoint you. I promise I'll be a good boy."

Severus snorted in amusement and rubbed the boy's soft hair. "Let's just promise to try for now, Harry. We are wizards, not miracle workers."

His son scowled at him, and Severus tickled the boy, causing his scowl to fall to giggles. Severus grinned widely at the boy and kissed his hair. "I love you, Harry, and I need for you to be safe. I cannot imagine how I would feel if you ever got hurt."

His son smiled up at him. "Me too, Dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Also, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, and I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. I got this one out faster than the last, and I warn everyone now there is a single swat in this chapter (cp) and some peppered curse words because as I have thought over it, I am ready to start aging Harry's behavior slightly as I have realised it is too young at some points. You will see a change in him especially in public as he is twelve and his very self-conscious, but I am still a softy for Harry/Snape Father/Son moments and will not take them out. So : P, and don't read if you don't want to. No shirt off my back. I don't make any money from this and only do this because it is fun. Oh, and you people who only have had praise and constructive criticism not laced in insults, you rock! On with my story now.

Chapter nine

Harry was glad his father wasn't mad at him and wouldn't get his friends in trouble. He never trusted adults like that, but he did with his dad, and he hoped the man didn't betray his trust or his grandfather either. His father put him down and stood. Harry looked up at the scary man that he couldn't find the ability to be frightened by, not after all he had done for him. "Well, I need to start on dinner if we plan to eat before the sun goes down. Why not show your grandfather your new room, Harry? He would definitely appreciate it."

Harry bounced up and down before grabbing his grandfather's hand. "Come on, Papa. Just wait until you see it. It is so wicked!"

The old man chuckled as Harry led him past the bookshelf entrance and upstairs. Harry showed the man everything upstairs from his new clothes to the awesome designs of his room and bathroom before he went to put his toys away while his grandfather returned downstairs to help his dad with dinner.

He placed all the toys he had gotten that day in his toy chest except for his gameboy which he put on his bedside table. It was then that he saw the animal figures and grinned. They were his parents. His mum who was a lion and his dad who was a snake. He grinned and set down his stuffed animals on his bed that he had secretly named Sev and Lily in his head before he rushed down the stairs.

He arrived just in time to set the table without even having to be asked. He quickly put down three places and poured himself a glass of milk before sliding into his seat. His father set down the dishes, and Harry served himself a little more food than he had in the beginning of the week and received a nod from his father. He brightened at the wordless praise and began eating his food. He finished easily, and they retired to the parlour for tea.

Harry sat on the couch beside his father while his grandfather took up a seat on the armchair. They spent the time talking about fun stories, light-hearted conversation that matched the day's events. What they did tell Harry was all about how his grandfather adopted his dad. It was a sad story that made Harry curl closer to his father to comfort the older man the way he did him. His father just smiled sadly in response and kissed his head.

It was getting very late by the time his father sent him upstairs to get ready for bed. Harry didn't fuss since he could barely keep his eyes open. He got up from his place on the couch and rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he made his way to his grandfather to tell him goodbye. The elder wizard picked him up and placed a kiss on his cheek while Harry tried to hug the man with his tired limbs. His grandfather set him down on his feet, and Harry said his tired goodbye before heading for the stairs.

He made it upstairs, yawning the whole way. He went to his room and slipped off his clothes as he made his way to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and hopped in to wash quickly before stepping out. He put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth before going back into his room where he found his father waiting for him. He smiled tiredly at the man as he made his way to his bed.

His father pulled back the covers, and Harry slid into bed before being tucked in by the man. He grinned tiredly up at the man for what he had done. "Thanks, Dad. I know you don't have to do that, but it means a lot."

His father shook his head and kissed him on his head. "Sure, I do, child. Now, it is time for you to go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you some wizarding clothes and some wizarding toys."

"Dad, we don't have to do that."

"No more telling me what we do and do not need. You need to look like a proper wizard, and I would like for you to have more wizarding things. So please, shush."

Harry blushed and looked down at the the covers. "Sorry, sir."

His father sighed wearily. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just hate how insecure you are because of those damned muggles. I wish none of that had ever happened to you so that you could understand how much you deserve for me to treat you the way I have."

Harry felt slightly bad for his father and how worn out he sounded. His dad was probably tired. "I think you should go to bed, Dad."

His father chuckled. "Do you now? Well, I'll just do that." His father kissed his hair and smoothed his bangs from his forehead. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry smiled up at his dad. "Goodnight, Daddy."

He easily fell asleep as soon as the lights were dimmed.

HPSSHPSS

Harry opened his eyes to see stars before he remembered what his father had said last night. They were going to Diagon Alley today. He shot out of bed in excitement and quickly got dressed in jeans and one of his polo shirts before running for his converse and socks. He slid them on too and ran down the stairs, expecting his father to already be there like always.

He ran into the kitchen, finding his father sitting at the table like usual with a cup of coffee in one hand and the paper in the other. He grinned giddily as he took his seat. He didn't even have to say a word before a bowl of oatmeal with nuts and fruit appeared in front of him along with a glass of milk. He grinned and dug into the food quickly, trying his hardest to eat it all. He finished easily and didn't even have to say a word before his plates were spelled to the sink.

He turned to look at his father in time to see the man put his paper down. Harry was greeted with a smile from the man that made him feel lighter. He could never describe how at ease his father's smile put him, and it wasn't as if the man's smile was large but it was expressive with just the right bit of warmth.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well last night?"

Harry nodded his head since he hadn't woken up from nightmares. He'd had them, but they weren't as bad. "Yes, sir."

His father only raised an eyebrow, but he didn't push the subject. "Are you looking forward to our trip today?"

Harry could not contain a grin. He loved Diagon Alley. It was the most amazing thing he'd seen besides Hogwarts. He was only slightly sad that he had only been once. "Yeah, Dad. It'll be brilliant going there with you."

His father's smile softened a degree. "I'm glad you think so, Harry, but we need to discuss what we tell people when they see Severus Snape with Harry Potter."

Harry shrugged, not liking the way this was going. "My hair's different. Maybe no one will notice."

"I will admit your hair and even now your face is starting to look a tad bit different; however, you still look like Harry Potter."

"But, I'm not. I'm Harry Snape."

His father pinched the bridge of his nose. "People don't know that yet, child. Your grandfather is informing them next week of the change."

Harry felt confused. "Why next week?"

"Because we will be on vacation next week. We won't have to deal with the backlash this may cause."

"Why would there be backlash?"

His father sighed and got up from his seat. The man turned his chair and then crouched in front of him. "Because, Harry, I made mistakes people do not forgive, and you are someone people treat as a celebrity."

Harry diverted his gaze. "Well, I never wanted that. I just always wanted to be Harry, but I wanted someone to love me too."

His father patted his leg. "I know, Harry, and now you have that. I wish I could make everyone leave us alone, but they will not do that easily."

Harry sighed. "So what are we going to say?"

His father also sighed. "Maybe we can just say Dumbledore sent me to go with you to get your things."

Harry felt tears well in his eyes. He didn't want to go back to the past when they hated each other. He liked having a caring father and liked getting hugged for no reason. He had never had anyone do that for him, and he didn't want it to end even for a second. His dad wanted to hide it still, and Harry felt pain even when he wouldn't want to be related to the Boy-Who-Lived either.

His father tilted his chin up. "What's wrong, child?"

Harry closed his eyes as his breathing became harsh. "Daddy, I don't like this. I don't wanna hate you or have you hate me."

His father scooped him into the man's arms and hushed him. "No, child, there is no animosity between us. I love you, and that will never change."

Harry shook his head, and his breathing became halted. His father cursed before accioing his inhaler. Harry didn't wait for directions before taking two deep puffs of the medicine. His breathing declined slowly, and then he was only crying slightly from the fear and his afore upset. His father hugged him close and rubbed his back soothingly as he spoke, "Harry, son, I am so sorry. You do not have to worry about today. We are finished hiding what I know is the greatest thing to happen to either of us. I shall not hinder you any longer, and we shall act just as we have this week around each other. I am so sorry for upsetting you, son. That was not my intention."

Harry nodded slowly and put his head on his father's shoulder. "I know, Dad. I'm sorry I got so worked up. I just… I don't want this to be a secret or to have to lie. I never had a dad before that I can remember, and I don't wanna give it up. I'm sorry I'm so selfish."

His father popped him. "Quit, Harry. You are not selfish for wanting what you have now, and it is no burden for me to have it become public. I would be pleased to announce you as my son, and today, we shall endeavour to show people what has happened in such a short time."

Harry nodded and took another deep breath. "When are we leaving?"

His father smiled and set him on his feet. "As soon as you finish the rest of your summer assignments. I believe you have only Potions and Herbology left seeing as there is no DADA as there was no teacher by the end of term."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "Professors," he scoffed. "Can't live with them."

His father playfully swatted at him before pushing him toward the parlour. "Go on, Brat."

Harry snickered and ran for his room to get his bag. He laughed to himself as he recalled his banter with his father. It just seemed so easy and natural. The thought of that made him grin as he scooped up his bag and carried it downstairs.

He plopped down on the floor this time and arranged his things on the coffee table before setting to work. He worked on Herbology first since it was the easiest by far. He finished the essay quickly and moved on to his father's assignment. He read the required reading before looking over what he was supposed to do.

It wasn't hard, so he just got set writing the essay over the potion they'd be making the first day of classes on the effect the potions properties had on the potion, which was in the book. He added some thoughts and opinions he garnered from the reading to make the essay better before finishing that essay in about forty-five minutes. It met the length requirements like always, and he was always better at the potions writings than the practicals, so he knew he probably did okay, but he worried over showing his father this essay.

He didn't get a chance to decide if he would when his father reached over and snatched the parchment from his hands. "Finished?"

Harry stuttered, trying to form the negative response he wanted to give, but it was useless as the man had already begun to read what he'd written. Harry gnawed at his lip and rubbed his forearms nervously. It didn't take long for his father to finish and set the parchment in front of him on the table. Harry had yet to look up at the man since he had begun to read and would not do so now to see the disappointment he was.

"I'm sorry I'm so ruddy at potions. I know I should be better with you as my dad, but I'm just not."

He scrubbed at the irritating tears coming down his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched before he could recall it was only his father. He looked to see if the man was offended, but all he saw was a warm, reassuring smile. Harry was terribly confused now. "Aren't you mad, disappointed?"  
His father's eyebrow raised. "I have no inkling as to why I should be. Your work was well written and much more detailed than usual. I am quite proud of you for doing so much better on your school work."

Harry blushed at the praise. "I-I… well, when I lived at the Dursleys, if I made better grades than Dudley, I got punished, so I made sure I did bad. I tried not to at Hogwarts, but it was a hard habit to break."

His father's smile softened. "I understand, Harry. I am very proud of you nonetheless. You should not let what they did to you hinder you any longer."

Harry smiled and jumped up to hug the man. His father caught him against him and hugged him back before pushing him back after a few moments. His father looked down at him with a serious look on his face. "I want you to take your bag upstairs with all your work, and then I want you to grab your cloak and anything else you may want since we are going to Diagon Alley, understand?"

Harry nodded, and his father gently nudged him to get going. Harry gathered all his schoolwork into his bag and rushed it upstairs. He put it in his trunk before grabbing his cloak and running back down the stairs again. His father was already waiting by the floo dressed in black slacks, a Slytherin green shirt, and his own black cloak with green trim. Harry noticed a gold pocket watch in the man's pocket and wondered about why he was wearing it.

His musings were broken when his father stepped toward him holding out a pendant. Harry observed the golden medallion with what looked like a family crest on it with curiosity. "What's that, Dad?"  
"This is something given to all heirs from their fathers. It will allow me to find you wherever you are, and no one, including yourself, can remove it. I want you to wear it to keep you safe, understand?"

Harry nodded his head, feeling warmth in his chest from his father trying to protect him. The man put it around his neck, and Harry touched the crest with a smile lighting his face. "Is this our crest?"  
His father nodded. "The Prince family crest. This will now show you are the official heir."

Harry hugged the man. "Thank you, Dad."

Harry pulled back and the man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Harry nodded. "Are we taking the floo?"  
His father nodded. "Yes, would you like to try to floo yourself?"  
Harry contemplated that. He liked flooing with his dad, but he was twelve. He should be able to floo alone, and he didn't want anyone making fun of him when he stepped out hugging the man like some sodding toddler, so he nodded. "Yeah, sure."

His father smiled and directed him into the floo. "Here is how it works, Harry. You step there. Alright, good. Now, then you take a pinch of floo powder. Alright. Now, what you want to do is throw down the powder and speak very clearly where you wish to go. Your destination is Diagon Alley, understand?"

Harry nodded, even when he felt the beginning apprehension raise in his stomach. He felt it ache and knew it was coming from him worrying so much. He took a deep breath and threw down the powder, but just as he was about to call out the words, ash and dust got into his mouth and nose. He coughed out, "D-Dia-gon Alley."

He felt his head spin before he was going past crates until he slammed into one and was shot out. He looked up dazed and confused. His glasses were broken, he was covered in soot, and he was lying on the floor of he had no idea where. He sat up brushing off his clothes and coughing slightly from all the soot. He looked around and felt his face pale at the store he'd been sent into. He had no idea where he was, but it did not look friendly.

There were all sorts of ghastly, scary looking things that made Harry have the shivers. He was feeling scared, and he really wished he hadn't cared so bad at looking like a baby because he wanted his dad. He got up, moving slowly toward the door. He definitely did not want to meet the person that owned something this freaky. He was only at the door when he saw the one person he did not want to meet today at Diagon Alley.

Malfoy and a man that had to be his father were coming right toward the door. Harry hid the urge to squeal in fear and backpedaled to a door to some kind of cupboard. If it wasn't life or death, he would have never gotten near this space, but as it was, he was sure he was going to die in a shady place like this with Malfoy around. He hid his heavy breathing, trying to keep from an attack when he was in this place.

The two blondes entered the shop. Malfoy wandered and his father warned him not to touch anything, which the prat answered with whining about getting something. Harry sneered at the ungrateful prat's display. His father assured him on getting some broom before walking to the counter and ringing a bell. Harry listened as a man came out, and he peeked from the door to see a oily man come to the counter. "Ah, Lord Malfoy, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need to sell some items. It seems I will not be in need of them any longer."

Harry's interest was peeked at what the man could be selling here. Harry watched as the elder Malfoy pushed a piece of parchment toward the oily man. "This is the list of things you need to abcure from my home tomorrow evening. I need you to be prudent and discreet."

The oily man looked shocked. "This is everything! Why are you getting rid of all these items, Malfoy?"

The elder Malfoy's gaze turned cold, and he sneered. "I am a Malfoy, I answer to no man, especially not some plebian shop owner. You would do well to remember that, Mr. Borgin, the next time you question my motive. I could have easily sold to someone else, and you will do well to remember that also."

The oily man scoffed. "Yes, Lord Malfoy, thank you for your generous offer. Shall we debate the price?"

The elder Malfoy nodded, and they began their debates. Harry ignored them now and looked as Malfoy Jr. walked around, looking at everything. Harry saw him touch some freaky hand before asking his father about it. There were more words thrown out, but Harry could care less. He was starting to realise he needed the loo, and he wanted his dad. He didn't want to be here any more.

"Well, I think that will be all, Lord Malfoy. I shall be there tomorrow to take care of everything."

Harry saw the man nod before calling his son and leaving. Harry held in his sigh of relief as the oily man cursed Malfoy's father and retreated back into the back. Harry did sigh in relief this time and left his hiding spot to find a way to his father. He saw all the scary witches and wizards in the alley, but he had no idea where he was. He felt the panic set in as he backed away from some long nailed witch. His breathing was heavy, and his vision was blurry from either tears or the way his head started to feel light.

The woman went to touch him, and he screamed bloody murder. He was still screaming and had closed his eyes when something dark and large swooped upon him. He was picked up into large, strong arms, and he was about to start kicking when he smelled the familiar potions scent of his father's robes.

He went limp in the arms holding him close and buried his face in the man's chest. He muffled his sobs as he grasped the man's robes in his fists. He tried to bury himself in the man's robes for protection after all he had seen. He was so scared from the flooing, the weird shop, and the people. He just wanted to feel safe, and he was getting his wish as the man rubbed his hair soothingly. "Shh, son. You're safe now. Daddy has you. I'm so sorry, Harry. Are you hurt?"  
Harry shook his head in response. "My glasses broke."

His father nodded and whispered the 'Reparo' spell before looking him over. "Are you just scared, child?"

Harry nodded his head against the man's chest. "I need to use the loo, Dad."

His father nodded and began walking without putting him down. They went up out of the alley, and Harry found his breathing calming as they reached Diagon Alley. He looked back to see a sign that said Knockturn Alley and vowed to never go there again for any reason. His father took him to the Leaky Cauldron, where he relieved himself before finding his father and entering back into the alley.

Harry used his bangs to cover his scar and relied on his father's brisk walk to scare away people. He was feeling less sure about the outing as he saw all the people, but as soon as he grabbed his father's hand, he felt safe once more. His father looked down at him without his usual smile, but Harry read the reassurance in his gaze. He took a deep breath and followed along as his father led him down the alley to Madame Malkin's.

Harry stared at the shop with apprehension as the last time he was here was when he first met Malfoy. He didn't really like the robe shop all that much either. He didn't speak these thoughts as his father led him inside the shop. Harry kept close to the man as he approached the counter where Madame Malkin herself was standing. The elder lady looked surprised when she glanced at them but quickly grinned. "Good morning, Professor Snape," she greeted cheerily. Harry saw the woman look down at him grinning and blushed. He hated that reaction, but it wasn't as terrible as his next when he hid behind the man's back again. He cursed his own childishness in his head. "Who is it you have for a shadow, Professor?"  
Harry peeked up at his father who was fighting a grin of amusement as he looked down at him. He cleared his throat and schooled his features into his usual tightlipped expression. "My son, Harry."

She looked over Snape to give him a smile. "Hello, Harry."

"Hullo, Madame. Nice to meet you."

His father pulled him from behind the man and guided him directly in front of the man. "We need to get Harry here a few robes and maybe some charmed shirts. No expense is too much, and I believe he would enjoy a good snitch shirt or even a fire breathing dragon."

Harry grinned up at the man and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Dad. That'd be wicked!"

His father had a small smile that he quickly took away when he received a warm smile from Madame Malkin. Harry snickered at his father being caught being nice rather than a git. He could only imagine what people would do when the man hugged him in public. There'd be people fainting every which way. The thought made Harry snort in amusement.

"Well, why don't we take young Harry back to get measured before we pick out designs, yes?"

His father nodded to the witch before they followed her bustling form to the platform for measuring. Harry was quickly measured just like last time before being led to fabrics. His father insisted on a black winter cloak with warming charms, a green one with a everclean charm on it to match his eyes, a navy blue one for the prince crest to be put on with the same afore charm, and a regular black one for walking around Diagon Alley. That one was forced on him in exchange for the one with the Gryffindor crest he had on already.

They went next to the other clothes where Harry found why wizard clothes were so much better than muggle. The shirts actually moved, and Harry found a snitch shirt that was blue and green, a fire breathing dragon that was red and gold, a belching troll (much to the disgust of his father) that was purple, and what Harry could only describe as Arthur Pendragon pulling Excalibur from stone. His father had rolled his eyes at him before patting him on the head. "You may have whatever fashion sense you wish. Or none at all decidedly from what you just chose." Harry rolled his eyes and swatted away the hand before blushing. His father picked him up and kissed his hair before setting him down. "I am only teasing, snakelet."

"Well, you're just a hypo-cr-ite anyways," he said, stumbling on the unfamiliar word he'd heard Hermione use last year.  
His father's eyebrow raised. "How do you come to that conclusion?"  
Harry hid a smirk. "Black and scary isn't a style, Dad."

His father gave a cool glare that made Harry shiver. His father bent to his ear, and Harry felt the chill go all the way through his bones. "It is for a vampire, child."

Harry snorted and laughed as his father pulled away with an amused grin. "Come, Harry. Now that we have purchased you clothes, we must continue on to the toys as I know you look forward to those."

Harry grinned up at the man and grabbed his hand. His father led them back onto the alley, and Harry fixed down his hair at the sight of an even more crowded Diagon Alley. He just wanted to be able to walk down the street and not get hassled for being with his father. They were just about to enter Thurman Toys across the street from Ollivander's when Harry was pulled up short by the pair walking toward them.

He ducked behind his father and grasped the man's robes that he flung over himself, hiding inside of them. He knew this was stupid, but this was Malfoy and Malfoy's dad who had to be just as bad as his son. He didn't want to deal with the sneers after the floo trip he'd had that morning. He could only imagine what they'd say when they saw him with his father, and he wanted to keep it that way.

His father had no such qualms and greeted the pair. "Good morning, Lucius, Draco."

Harry could feel the man nod to each, but he dared not to move and be found. "Good morning, Severus," the man Lucius said to his father formally. "And Severus's robe guest," which was said with amusement.

Harry could feel his father twist to see him, but he just followed the man's back to keep from being pulled from his hiding spot. He would be completely embarrassed now if he were to have to face Malfoy after hiding in his father's robes. He cursed his bloody childish acts inside his head as he kept up a screwed up game of tag with Snape inside the man's robes. "Harry Snape," his father growled. "Stop this foolishness at once!"

Harry stopped moving and huffed in annoyance as his father moved him in front of him with his back to the Malfoys. His father levelled a stern glare down at him that made Harry's stomach churn with shame. He hadn't meant to be bad, but now, his father was mad at him. He looked down at his toes like a kicked puppy.

He heard a the spell 'muffiato' cast. "Harry, look at me." Harry sighed softly and looked up at the unmoving stern frown his father sported. He was much more happy when the man smiled at him, but this was making him squirm. "Why have you treated my robes like your invisibility cloak?"

Harry squirmed and looked down again, but his chin was lifted by the man's potion stained hand. Harry fought the tears building in his eyes and sucked in a breath. "I saw them at the store I ended up in this morning. It was so scary and had weird things that creeped me out."

"And what did you see Mr. Malfoy do at this store of odd things?"  
"He talked with the man, Mr. Borgin, and he gave him a list that Mr. Borgin said was everything, and then Malfoy's dad told him that he wanted to sell it all."

"Everything? You are sure you heard exactly that?"  
Harry nodded. His father's stern glare turned thoughtful before looking back down at Harry. "Now, that is something I find interesting, but it is not why you used me to hide yourself."

Harry nodded. "I don't wanna get made fun of. I did it at first cos I was scared, but then… it's embarrassing, Dad."

His father chuckled. "I would say that it is, Harry, but this conversation does not need to be put off as I needed to introduce you to my godson at some point."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Malfoy! The slimy Slytherin g…" he trailed of his rant when he saw his father's pointed look. "Fine, but him? No, Dad. No. He hates me. He'd rather see me dead than help me this year."

"Maybe, or maybe he is just angry a certain famous child turning down his offer of friendship in front of the entire first year group."

Harry scowled. "No, Dad. He's a prat. That's why."

"Harry Snape, if you even think another obscenity I will wash out your mouth with soap. Is that understood?"  
Harry nodded, completely cowed now after being admonished. "Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to be rude, but he's a snobbish… um," he scratched his head to think of a word besides git. "I got nothing."

His father snorted in amusement and shook his head. "I am aware my godson has brat tendencies, but he may surprise you if you allow him a chance to become your friend."

Harry rolled his eyes and received a swat to his backside. Harry felt himself blush to his toes and looked at his father who was giving him a stern frown. "Enough of the attitude, Harry. I need you to give this a chance. Do you understand me?"  
Harry nodded and wiped at his growingly wet eyes. He felt so ashamed of how pratish he was acting. He shook his head at himself and swiped his running nose and leaking eyes with his arm. His father tsked and cleaned him with a charm before having him blow his nose in a handkerchief. Harry felt slightly embarrassed from it, but he just stared down at his toes. "M'sorry, Dad."

"I know, Harry. I would appreciate your cooperation."

Harry nodded his head and looked back at his father, feeling horrid for the way he'd disappointed the man. His father shook his head and pulled him closer. Harry let the man pull him into a hug before burying his face in the man's neck and taking a deep breath for the calming smell of potions. His father kissed his hair before pulling back from him. "Do you believe you can act properly now, Mr. Snape?"

Harry grinned at the teacher tone and the use of his new surname and nodded. His father took him by the shoulder before taking off his spell with a small 'Finite.' They turned to face the two blondes who had waited for them patiently. Harry would have snickered at the gobsmacked look Malfoy had if he was not so scared of what was about to happen. The boy looked completely stunned.

Harry looked to Lucius Malfoy, who was looking him over. The man seemed suspicious, but he looked down at him with a calculating smile. Harry found himself able to put on a polite grin as he stuck his hand out to the man. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm Harry Snape."

The man seemed to change before him from the cold, formal man he had seen in the scary store into a smiling man with an odd look of warmth in his ice blue eyes. The man took his hand firmly and shook it twice. "Well, hello, Mr. Snape. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." The man looked up to his father with an eyebrow raised. "Why have I not met your son before, Severus? He seems to be a very polite child."

"I am sure you are aware we are in the middle of a crowded street, Lucius. I would prefer we have this conversation somewhere more discreet, but as I am about to take my son to pick out some wizarding toys, I would suggest you accompany us before we can have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry saw his father give the man a small scowl, and the elder Malfoy nodded his head in acceptance. "Very well. Why not introduce the boys?"

His father nodded his head and turned Harry bodily toward Draco Malfoy. Harry halted the Snape sneer he felt coming on and only smiled at the bewildered Malfoy spawn. The boy was looking from his father to him in bemusement. Draco's father leaned down to him. "Are you well, Dragon?"

That seemed to snap the prat out of it as he nodded his head. "Fine, Father. I'm fine."

Lucius looked skeptical as he pulled away from his son, but the man shrugged. "Very well, introduce yourself to your godfather's son."

Harry watched as Malfoy looked at Harry with malice and shook his head. "There is no need for pleasantries, Father. The Gryffindor Golden Boy doesn't deserve it."

Harry felt a stab of pain from that before he felt indignant. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared coolly at Malfoy. He wanted to shoot off insults, but the hand squeezing his shoulder gave him warning for what would happen if he did that. Malfoy's father grabbed him by the ear and hissed at Draco so low Harry could not even attempt to hear it, but when Malfoy pulled away, he looked properly cowed.

Harry watched the boy roll his eyes before glaring at him again. "I'm sorry, Snape," he hissed in malice. "I did not mean to be rude. It is nice to meet you. I am Draco Malfoy."

Harry glared at the boy's false apology, but remembered the swat he had gotten for his attitude and quickly schooled his features indifferent as he took the boy's offered hand. Malfoy looked surprised at the action. Harry just smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you too, M-" Harry stopped at the pointed squeeze he received. He huffed inside his own mind before relenting. "Draco. I'm Harry Snape."

Draco seemed to look at him calculatingly before turning to his father. "Father, may I take Harry inside the toy store?"

Harry's eyebrows raised in shock before he narrowed them at the boy. He wondered what he was playing at trying to get him away from his dad. He was almost frightened to leave the man's side, but he pushed that off as being a baby again. He was twelve, he was a Gryffindor, and he could take Malfoy when he was half his cousin's size. He nodded sagely at the question in his father's eyes before looking to the elder Malfoy for his verdict.

"I think that would be fine, Draco. Do help him pick out something nice while Severus and I wait for you and behave."

Harry watched Draco nod before moving toward the store. Harry turned back to face his father. His father smiled down at him. "Be good and pick as many of the toys as you like, Harry."

Harry nodded and received the customary kiss to his hair before hurrying after Draco. They walked into Thurman toys. Harry stopped at the door leading inside and opened his mouth like a fish. There were flying toys, sparks from some unknown thing, and so many shelves of toys that he had trouble processing that he was supposed to pick as many as he wanted. He felt the starting of his worry in his stomach as he saw the cold sneer on Draco's face.

He narrowed his eyes at the boy and sneered back at the boy. "What, Malfoy? Never seen someone not as spoiled as you are."

The Malfoy heir rolled his eyes. "Please. As if you are anything but," he said bitingly. "Oh so great Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Boy-Who-Lived, the first first-year seeker in a century. Who in the bloody hell do you think you are telling me I'm spoiled? You have the whole bloody wizarding world looking at you with devotion."

Harry looked away as tears threatened. He thought about how lonely he had been before last year with no friends and a bunch of people who were supposed to love him that just beat him and berated him for everything. He had lost his parents and been left to be raised by awful people. Then he got to the wizarding world, and it was so brilliant. The one downside was the fame, the staring. He had been stared at all his life as a freak, and he didn't want that here. "I don't want any of that," he declared. "I'd have killed for what you have, but I got my own dad now and that's just brilliant for me."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry could see the way he glared at him superiorly. "Yes, let's talk about what you did to Snape. What'd you use, Potter? Charm? Potion? The Dark Arts perhaps? There's no way he'd treat you like that without either. He hates your bloody existence."

The glare and the words hurt, but Harry pushed that away for the anger. "What the bloody hell would you know, Malfoy? I don't have to convince people to like me with my money and blood purity rubbish. My dad loves me cos he's my dad."

"Sure, he is. How did you convince him of that? Fake some paternity potion? Merlin you are pathetic, Potter! You can't even live without everyone being devoted to you. So what? Now you have Snape? Does that help that your relatives think you're scum?" Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. No one was supposed to know that. "What, Potter? Surprised? Of course, I know that you are despised, and maybe I was even a little sorry for you until you didn't take my hand. Now I think you bloody well deserved them to hate you."

Harry felt blisteringly angry now. The boy had accused too much and called him too many names. He was done taking it from the prat. "You bloody snobbish git! Hate me! They didn't hate me, Malfoy! Hate is what you feel for an enemy! Hate is what you feel for something that isn't your own blood! Me? They despised my whole existence! They beat me for magic, they beat me for eating, they beat me for breathing! You think my life is so posh cos I got a bunch of people I don't know praising me cos my parents were killed? Well, you're a bloody fool! I had nothing! No one! And now, I gotta dad, and you are trying to make me feel bad about it! Well, you know what, Malfoy? SOD OFF!"

The screamed obscenity was overwhelmed with a surge of magic that hit the windows of the store and the glass of the door with a shattering blast. Harry heard the glass blow outwards, but all he could do was feel his breath escaping him and the way his heart pounded in his ears. He tried to breathe, but he realised immediately he was having an asthma attack again. He wanted to scream for his dad, but his chest was hurting and he was wheezing.

He dropped down onto his knees and looked up at a shocked and concerned looking Malfoy. Harry would have giggled at his hilarious face if he wasn't sure he was going to die. He was so sure until potion stained hands pulled him into strong arms and put his inhaler in his mouth. Harry immediately began to breathe in his medicine. The effects began to make themselves known to his body as he began breathing again, and he could now hear his father speaking to him in his low, silky voice.

"You're safe now, child. I have you now. Breathe for me, Harry. There you are. Calm down now, snakelet. Daddy has you. You're safe. Breathe."

Harry looked up into the obsidian eyes so full of concern and love and sighed with contentment as he wrestled into his father's arms. He felt inexplicably tired now and safe in the man's arms. He nestled his face in the man's chest and yawned. "He was being a git, Dad. I tried to be nice. I really did. M'sorry. Don't hate me. Please."

Harry only saw the man's saddened expression before he slipped off into the dream world where he was with the Dursleys and all he had had with his father was what Draco had called a pathetic dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Also, Thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading. Hope you like this because there was call for punishment, and it is coming. There will be mentioned and use of corporal punishment in this chapter, so if you don't like to hear that than do not go on. Do not pass go. You have not reached the magic gumdrop castle, you have gone down a chute to spot seven when you were on eight-seven. So thanks again and let's move along

Chapter Ten

Severus's day was as bad as it could become to begin with from the moment he heard Harry stutter in the floo. He knew his son would not make it to the correct grate, but he was almost certain he would be close. He flooed over to the correct grate and looked around for his missing son. He saw not a spot of black, silky hair with little curls from the moment he looked around.

He did not panic, of course, as he was Severus Snape and not some mother hen to scream and run around in terror.

He had prepared to be separated from his son and had given his boy the heir medallion because it connected to his Lord pocket watch. He pulled it from his pocket and flicked it open. On the face of the watch was a dial like a compass and a reading of color having green as safe and red in mortal peril. The between was yellow for fear of one's own life, and he saw that was where his son was. He cursed internally at that and set off following the compass from the floo.

He walked down Diagon Alley, looking for his son's hair or glasses or any of the signs of his little boy, but he did not see them, and soon, he was being led down Knockturn Alley in search of the boy. His earlier worry was now completely at mother hen mode, though he would never admit it nor would he ever scream and run. That would be unbecoming, but his stalking walk did quicken in pace. The boy was in the home of the Dark Arts of wizarding Britain, and Severus was going to need to find him quickly.

He luckily found the boy mostly unharmed but exceedingly frightened and slightly covered in ash. He had spelled the boy clean without him noticing and fixed the boy's glasses that he could only hope the child would not need once he was finally back to his natural form and away from the glamour. Severus could only imagine how terrible it would be to need to always fix them every time the child had an accident in quidditch..

It was after Madame Malkin's where he was made to look like a soft fool for his son that he was sure the day would turn wrong in a worse way. He was further affirmed when he saw Lucius Malfoy walking in his direction. He had wanted the meeting to be private when he explained to Lucius everything. The man was like a brother to him, and he would hate for that friendship to be all for not because of his son, but he would forfeit it gladly for the little boy who hid in his robes.

He had become irritated when he could not get the boy to come out, and he was sure he looked a fool trying to catch the wiggling child. He was slightly disappointed at his son's attitude, but he was also pleased how quickly it changed. He was proud when the boy only glared at Draco's less than proper comment, and he was even more so when his child had greeted the boy properly with only slight prompting for the boy's given name.

It had seemed things had become calm, but after a few moments, Draco had wanted to take his son away into the toy store. Severus was immediately suspicious, but after telling Harry he must give the child a chance, he could not go back on his word after Harry accepted the offer with only a look of wariness. He knew his son could handle himself and would control himself unless provoked harshly. Snape would let that slide as bullying was not something he tolerated, especially not on his son.

He watched beside Lucius as their sons entered the store with little prompting. Severus looked to see Lucius smiling over at him. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Fatherhood suits you," Lucius answered the unspoken question. "Your child also seems to be well mannered. I am sure I would not have acted so controlled were I to have been insulted.

Severus rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please, I am sure neither of us would have, but he is a sweet child. As to fatherhood and its present look upon me, I have no inkling as to what you are speaking of, Lucius."

Lucius merely smirked. "Indeed, Severus. Well, I could have sworn I saw one Severus Snape kiss the boy's hair."

"He is my son. He has little need for me to scold him for nothing or to berate him for flaws he does not contain. I see not why I would be in my teaching persona with my own flesh and blood while we both know my true personality is not so harsh. I would say that would be entirely self-hating given the child is mine?"

Lucius chuckled at Severus and shook his head at him. "Well, Severus, I can see no fault in your logic. Nonetheless, I do see fault in never having met what should be my nephew with you being called 'Uncle Severus' by my own son."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "So, Draco's comment on my son's Gryffindor status does not perturb you in any way?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "We are no longer schoolboys, Severus. You would do well to remember that when dealing with the Potter spawn as well." Severus felt himself piecing together the elder Malfoy's words and actions as he spoke. "We need to remember that the war is over and that we need to pick the side that shall win. Besides, he is your son; therefore, I will never feel hatred for him."

Severus felt he should speak to Lucius on irony once he explained who his son was. The man would surely feel hatred then, but he said he was unable. A doubtful notion of loyalty in reality. However, the man had today sold all his Dark Arts artifacts and had said he needed to join the correct side of the war for survival. It was all connecting to what Severus could only hope was Lucius switching to the Light.

"Indeed. Well, to answer the question, I have only recently learned he was my son."

"Really? Well, I expect a full explanation once we are to the Leaky Cauldron; however, for now, you can explain to me why your son is undernourished, shy to a point of concern, and what I can only take as abused by the way he carries himself."

Severus sighed. "Yes, always the one to notice those tell-tale signs, eh, Lucius?"  
"I noticed them with you, did I not?"  
Severus scowled but nodded his head. "You did, but I believe I was not as damaged as the boy is now. He has had a hard life. It is also something I would rather not detail here in the street. He is rather secretive about it."

Lucius nodded in understanding. "Very well, Severus. I shall bite my tongue for now. Come later though, I expect a full explanation."

"You will have your explanation, Lucius. All I ask of you, is that you treat this delicately and listen to me."

The Malfoy lord arched an imperial brow but nodded. "As you wish, Severus. I can only imagine what kind of information you need to tell if I am needed to be told to be calm."

Severus snorted in laughter. "You have no idea."

Severus saw Lucius about to speak when they heard a large blast expel. Severus did not think but react as he threw up a 'protego' spell as well as Lucius. He watched in concern as glass blasted out from Thurman Toys and felt the unmistakable feel of his son's magic. He had come to recognize it by touch from being around the boy so closely for the past week, and he had no doubt in his mind as to whose magical signature that was.

He dropped the spell as worry overtook him and looked quickly to see Lucius doing the same. He nodded to the man before sprinting for the building. He knew Lucius was right behind him, so he ignored the shocked and scared looking Draco for his blue-tinged lip son kneeling on the floor of the store. He rushed to his son, knowing immediately that the child was having an attack and needed his inhaler.

He crouched down by the boy and pulled him into his arms before leaning him against his chest. He grabbed the inhaler from his robe pocket and offered it to the child, who immediately took two puffs of the muggle medicine. He was still aware of a conversation going on between the two Malfoy's behind his back.

"What did you do, Draco?"

"Nothing." He must have received a glare because he stuttered out, "O-okay, I just told him what I thought about him."

"What did you say, Draco, that could have caused this?"

"I just told him he was a pathetic, attention-seeking brat."

"Oh, is that all," Lucius scoffed sarcastically. "What did you do to cause whatever it is happening to the boy?"

"Nothing. He just got really mad and started cursing me for what I said. Then his magic blew out the windows."

"Draco," Lucius growled.

"What? The little twit deserved it. All I said was the truth. He shouldn't have gotten so upset, the whining baby."

Severus wanted to hurt the child for what he had said and what he had unknowingly caused. In the pamphlet he had gotten on asthma, it stated high emotions could trigger an attack. Anger was definitely a high emotion. He rubbed soothing circles on his son's back as he coaxed the child to calm down with his silky voice. "You're safe now, child. I have you now. Breathe for me, Harry. There you are. Calm down now, snakelet. Daddy has you. You're safe. Breathe."

His child's breathing was calming, and the boy had relaxed against him. Severus would have been happy his son felt so safe with him if not for the reason why he needed comfort. His son looked at him with those innocent, green eyes filled with pain. Severus watched the child yawn and then nestle his face in the Severus's chest. "He was being a git, Dad. I tried to be nice. I really did. M'sorry. Don't hate me. Please."

Severus face turned into a saddened expression before his son slipped off into the dream world. "Never in your life could I ever hate you, child," he whispered.

He perched the boy on his hip and made sure he was secure before spinning on the young blonde. He knew he looked just as menacing as usual with the scowl on his face, even if he had his child on his person. He controlled the urge to shout only for the sleeping child's sake. He knew that burst of accidental magic and the attack had to have tired him immensely. He would not wake the boy as he chipped away at the blonde prat who had dared to hurt something of his.

"Draco," he hissed. The boy flinched, but he did not look sorry at all. Severus calculated that and decided to make sure the boy was all but in tears when he apologized to his son. "Do you realise what could have just happened?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "What, Potter, has a tantrum and the world falls apart?"

Severus growled low in his throat at the child's lack of concern. He was going to teach the brat his actions had consequences. He saw Lucius look at his son with wide eyes, but Severus would deal with that at the Leaky Cauldron. "No, not a tantrum. No, this was what muggles call an asthma attack. Do you know what that is? No? Well, let me explain. Asthma is where certain stressors such as exercise or strong feelings of anger, fear, or panic cause someone to lose the ability to breathe. You see, Harry here has asthma because he was so malnourished all his life. So you see, you causing my son to become upset caused him to have an attack. Do you know what happens when someone cannot breathe, Draco?"

Both blondes at this point had wide eyes of shock. The younger one was squirming in discomfort probably from some well-placed guilt, and the elder was glaring down at his son as he realised what had just happened. Severus was feeling well accomplished at this point, but the young wizard still needed punished and to understand he would be dead if he did not find some much needed humility. Godson or not.

"Um… well, they die."

Severus's scowl turned into a demented glare of a promise for retribution. "Indeed. So you see, Draco, your senseless, immature bullying of my son could have caused him to die, so when we get to the Leaky Cauldron, you are going to tell your father and I exactly what you said word for word."

The boy looked at him in shock. "What about him? He screamed at me too! He even cursed at me! Doesn't he get punished?"

Lucius descended on the boy with disappointment and anger in his every facial feature. Severus was surprised that even after hearing his son call Harry 'Potter' that he still seemed indignant to his son. Severus was almost willing to believe that Lucius was going to stick by him and his word to never hate his child. Draco on the other hand was still acting like his same spoiled, self-important self.

"Draco Malfoy, you will stop this right now. You have done enough for one day."

"Father, this is Potter! Potter! He deserves it! He's got everything, and now, he's convinced Uncle Severus to his side too!"

Severus watched the jealousy plain on every feature and dripping from every word of Draco's mouth. It was a reason for upset, but it was not good enough for what he had done to his son. He was a very protective man of what was his, and he would expect to see his godson punished before an apology was made. But, after that, he would gladly forgive him if he remained well-behaved toward the child in the future.

Lucius grabbed his son's ear and pulled him close. "Hush, Draco! I am finished with this display! I have told you many times that treating Potter like you have does not look becoming when he is who he is in the wizarding world! And now we see he is your Uncle's son, and what do you do? You berate him into having an episode that could have cost him his life! You continue to act like a spoiled brat even when you were demonstrated how wrong your actions were! We will be having a discussion over what you said, and once we have, we will be having one privately to discuss your punishment, is that understood?"

The young Malfoy looked completely stunned at his father's words, and Severus stood watching with glee as the boy was taken down from his pedestal. He was proud of Lucius for punishing the boy and for treating this situation so well. He would have to get an oath from him later to trust him with his son, but he suspected the man would be willing to be civil if not familiar with his boy from what he had said already.

"B-but, Father?"

"No! No, Draco! You are finished! I am very deeply disappointed in your behavior! You are lucky I do not show my displeasure to the public right this moment by punishing you! You hurt your Uncle's son! Do you not understand that? Your Uncle's, who you know is very protective of his things, son! Do you not understand how wrong you were? Harry is Severus's son, no matter who he was before or how he felt before, he loves the boy as much as he loves you. Or do you not understand that?"

The blonde's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. It seemed he finally understood just what he had done and the repercussions of his actions. The child slowly began to have tears run down his cheeks, and he looked at Severus with a deep seated worry and fear. It seemed Draco now knew that Severus was entirely displeased with the him and dreaded his hatred. Severus knew he could never hate his godson, but he would definitely feel disappointment until Draco realised what he had done.

"B-but, you hated him? I know you did."

Severus sighed before looking to Lucius. "We should continue this conversation elsewhere as I know both of you need an explanation before we discuss what just occurred in better detail."

Lucius nodded his understanding before grabbing his son's arm to pull him from the store. Even with the boy feeling sorry for upsetting him, he knew the boy was not upset with hurting Harry. He would be if he had even a bit of sympathy once both blondes found out how the boy was raised, and Severus could only hope to see the child lose his spoiled indignation at understanding how wrong he was.

They walked down Diagon Alley, only receiving a few gawks from Lucius's status and Severus's position. The ones who dared look at him too long with shock were sneered at properly to divert them from staring at his slumbering son. They looked away, but they had seen he had a child on his person. He could only imagine what gossip would swoon. He ignored that as he and Lucius made their way into the Leaky Cauldron fro the back entrance.

Severus saw Tom catch sight of him before his eyes widened. Severus nodded to the man and then nudged toward the back where they would be seated. Tom nodded back to him in understanding before searching him with surprise. Severus would explain to the bartender only what he needed to and only once they were seated.

He walked past the patrons who stared, scowl firmly in place. Lucius followed him to the back, where they took the private dining room. Severus spelled a locking charm, silencing charm, and disillusionment charm on the door before going to take a seat. He sat and arranged his son carefully on his lap. The boy nestled against him and wrapped his arms around his waist before settling once more. Severus gazed down fondly at the boy only for a moment before coming back to himself.

He glared down at the blonde boy whose head was bowed. It seemed Lucius was feeling the same reaction as he glared at the child. "Explain," Severus growled.

"I just said he was a spoiled brat because he said I was spoiled. I was glaring at him because he looked like some moron looking at the toy store with his mouth open."

The pompous statement caused Severus to snarl. "He did that because he had only been in a toy store yesterday."

The young Slytherin rolled his eyes. "I bet that's what Potter did to you. He made you feel all sympathetic because his relatives don't want him around. I told him so, and he started screaming at me. He tried to make me think he had such a hard life. Please."

The cockiness went away as the boy noticed the glare he was receiving from both his father and godfather. Severus held back the satisfied smirk that came from seeing the boy shiver under his scowl. He loved his godson. He really did, but the boy's parents and most likely himself had spoiled him all his life, and he now needed to prove to himself that the child had some sort of conscience.

"I believe it is time I informed you all of how Harry and I came to find we are father and son,"

Lucius nodded him to go on while Draco faked a disinterested look. Severus took a deep breath and retold his past week with his son to both the man who was like his brother and his nephew. He spared some of the events for his son's sake, but he told them all about the Dursleys, told them all about the boy's issues, and told them all about what he had had to do to fix them. By the end of his speech, Lucius was baring his teeth in anger, and Draco was once again crying.

"So, now, I have a twelve year old son," Severus finished.

Lucius huffed. "Bloody muggles. If I had known, Severus, I swear, but the Ministry had left the boy alone. Blood, Severus, you remember is very important in the wizarding world, and cases such as these are slim in wizarding homes. We cherish our children as we have very little people in the wizarding community."

"Yes, Lucius, I am aware. I do not blame anyone but those muggles for what they did to my son. I could be angry at the dead for not speaking, angry at Albus for entrusting his safety, or even at myself for never checking on my love's son, but that would be useless to his current health. Besides, I would much rather hex them into oblivion."

"Let me know when you plan for your revenge as I am due to be blocking the detection wards for Dark magic."

Severus finished with a smirk. He turned when he heard his nephew clear his throat nervously. "So what he said?"

"All the truth, Dragon."

The boy's eyes widened. Lucius turned on his son. "You berated the boy knowing he was unwanted, Dragon. You mocked him after you were told he was your Uncle's son. You may feel wretched now, but your punishment will be coming soon."

"Father, it's not my fault! I didn't even know!"

Lucius stood and slammed his fist into the table. "No more excuses, Draco! You will accept your punishment and then apologize to Harry for your harsh words! Do I make myself clear?"  
"But, but, Father, why? I'm sorry. Doesn't that count, and I don't think he's spoiled. It's not my fault baby Potter is delicate."

Lucius eyes flashed in anger before he grabbed the his son by the arm. He turned to Severus. "Excuse us, Severus. I must curve this behavior as I did not raise my son this way."

Severus nodded and watched at the man led him son from the private room for what Severus could only predict to be a firm spanking. Severus was nodding in the need for it before he turned to look down at his son. The boy looked to be in the throws of nightmares and Severus could not stop himself from whispering, "Legitimacy."

He entered his son's mind standing in the dark and watched what happened between he and Draco like on a screen. He watched his son try to control himself and the child's insults while feeling his son's impending depression. He calmed the boy's mind and comforted him, leaving his son's mind much more rested than it had been in his frantic state.

He exited his son's mind and pulled the boy close to his chest to calm his son. The boy nestled against him before squinting in his sleep. Severus could see the child was starting to wake as the boy wrestled against his sleep. He just waited, rubbing the boy's hair from his forehead as the child tried to pull his eyes open. He was greeted by sleepy, green eyes staring up at him. The boy seemed to be surprised at where he was before he looked down at his wringing hands.

Severus tilted the boy's chin where he could see the ashamed look. "What has this forlorn look on your face, Harry?"

"I'm really sorry, Dad. I know I shouldn't have gotten so angry at Draco. I know what he said wasn't true, but he just… I'm sorry."

Severus sighed and tilted the child's head up after it had fallen again. "I know you are, son, and I accept your apology for what you said, but I am not mad at you. You may have said one choice word or two I did not agree with, but nothing else is your fault. I am quite proud how hard you tried to reign in your temper."

"You are?"  
"Of course. You tried to do as I said and give Draco a chance, but he did not give you one, Harry. He said hurtful things to you."

"But, Dad, I used magic."

Severus chuckled. "You are a wizard, are you not? I expect you to have bouts of accidental magic, Harry. You are a very powerful wizarding child, and all wizarding children have to learn to control their magic."

His son grinned up at him shyly. "So if I turn your hair say, Gryffindor gold and red, by accident, you won't be mad?"

Severus smirked at his son and shook his head. "If by accident and you do so, then no I shall not be angry though I do not promise not to turn yours a nice shade of Slytherin green and silver. All is fair, of course."

His son grinned up at him. "Alright, Dad, but don't start something you can't win. I am friends with the twins."

Severus had a sly smirk. "Yes, well, let us move on. How are you now?"

His son smiled. "Better, Dad. Thank you."

"For what?"  
His son grinned at him knowingly. "I know you were there. In my head, I mean."

Severus smiled. "Well, I am glad you know as I do not have to explain how I know how many unsavory words came from your mouth."

His son's eyes widened before he nodded and looked down. "Sorry, Dad. I know I deserve punishment for it. I shouldn't have said those words even if he did make me angry."

"And the reason why you should not have said those things is?"

His son ducked his head. "Because those words are bad."

"They are also made for someone much more unintelligent than you, and they are also not words meant for little boy's mouths."

His son nodded his hanging low head. "Yes, sir. I understand."

Severus shook his head at how soft he was. "We can forget that for now, Harry. Today was supposed to be good for you, so we will put off any punishment to be taken tonight before bed since there may be time to salvage this day."

His son grinned at him. Severus ruffled the child's hair. "Dad, I'm hungry."

Severus chuckled. "Tom will be out here soon enough. We shall get you something then."

Severus heard the door to their private room open, and he turned his head from his son in his lap to the two blonde wizards at the door. The younger of the two had tears running down his read blotchy cheeks while the older glowered at his one and only son. The elder pushed Draco farther into the room toward Severus and Harry. The boy sniffled pathetically and could not meet Severus's gaze.

"Draco, I believe you have something to say to both Severus and Harry," Lucius prodded.

The boy wiped at his eyes and sniffled before nodding. "I'm sorry, Uncle Sev. I shouldn't have been so mean to your son."

Severus narrowed his eyes, but he knew the boy was sincere now and had also be punished. He was willing to accept the apology for that reason. "I forgive you, Draco, but I also believe you have something to say to Harry."

Draco nodded, and Severus positioned Harry where he could look at the boy. Draco looked up and gazed at his son with sincerity. "I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I'm sorry I made you mad and almost made you die."

His son nodded. "I forgive you, Draco, but if you ever do it again, I'm going to prank you into oblivion. And, I'm sorry I cursed you."

Severus felt pride again about his son's willingness to accept the boy's apology, him standing up for himself, and his own willingness to apologize. Draco stuttered and looked slightly off-set by his rivals apology, but Severus could see he appreciated it but also questioned why it happened. The boy finally nodded to Harry. "Your apology is accepted."

Severus finally smiled as everything was settled. He look to Lucius and saw that he was smiling as well at the two children. They were far from friends, but they had at least settled the dispute. Lucius guided his son into a seat across from Severus and his son while Severus moved Harry into the seat beside him. They soon got under way with their lunch.

HPSSHPSS

Harry moved around in his father's arms. He must have fallen asleep at the apothecary where his father stopped after the toy store. He'd gotten Gobstones, Exploding Snap, flying, fire-breathing dragons, fighting knights, a moving Merlin, a toy sized quidditch pitch, and his own quidditch balls, His father had insisted, and he had not mind accepting his father's show of love for him, and he had not even mind following the man on his errands afterward.

Harry shifted in the man's arms as they arrived home through the floo. The man put him on his feet, and Harry ran for the downstairs loo. He finished up and washed his hands before going to look for his father in the kitchen. The man had made them a light dinner of sandwiches and crisps already and was waiting for him with his plate of food and glass of milk at his seat.

Harry sat down, feeling nervous as he remembered that it was time for his punishment. He pushed through eating his dinner until he finally finished. He pushed his plate away from him, and his father spelled it into the sink. Harry kept his head down and his eyes on the table as he waited for the man to say something. He didn't want to be punished, but he knew he deserved it after how many curse words he'd said at or about Draco.

His father tapped the table in front of him, and Harry looked up with hooded eyes. His father's face was stern, but there was nothing cold about the gaze like when he was punished before at Hogwarts. Harry could see even now that this was still his dad even if the man was going to be punishing him. It was not going to mean the man hated him again. It was just to make him not be bad.

"I want you to go upstairs and get ready for bed before we discuss your behavior today."

Harry nodded and ran out of the kitchen. He went upstairs to his room and took a shower as quickly as possible. He got out of the shower and went back to his bedroom to find his father putting his new toys in his chest. He smiled despite what was about to happen because he still had a loving, caring father even if he was pretty stern about some things.

He got his pajamas from his drawer and pulled them on before turning back to his father. His father had taken a seat on his bed, and Harry felt his breath hitch slightly. His father crooked his finger to motion him over, and Harry took a deep breath to gather his courage. He reminded himself he deserved this before he walked over to where the man pointed right in front of him.

Harry stood there unsure of what to do until his father pulled him between his legs without letting go on the grip on his arms. Harry looked down at the man's chest rather than facing his stern gaze. He had no choice but to look when his father tilted his chin up to focus on his with his obsidian gaze. Harry looked at the man with determination even with his strong fear of what was about to happen.

"Harry, do you understand why I am about to punish you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Please, explain to me why?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I am being punished because I cursed Malfoy and acted like a git."

His father snorted but forced a stern look. "That was not the proper terminology, but that is more or less why. Now, on to what your punishment will be. We discussed this before that when you cursed I would wash your mouth out with soap, and even after a few warnings yesterday, you cursed Malfoy several times. Also, speaking of you ill-temper, we shall do a simple early bedtime tonight. Understood?"

Harry nodded but could not hold back his disgusted face at the mouth washing. His father chuckled. "Yes, I can understand your plight as I too have experienced this punishment from my father."

Harry's eyes widened. "Do you mean Papa?"

His dad grinned and nodded his head. "Yes, Harry. Your Papa enjoyed that punishment for me the most."

Harry chuckled at his father's grimace. "I'm sorry, Dad."

His father nodded and pushed him back as he stood. "Follow me to the loo, Harry."

Harry nodded and went with his father. His father motioned him to sit on the toilet, and Harry did so while shaking with nervousness. He knew his father wouldn't hurt him, but no one wanted their mouth washed out with soap. His father took out a new bar from under the sink and ran it under the water. His father then took a rag and soaped up the bar before walking over to Harry and looming over him.

"Now, Harry, I have calculated how many curse words you said in your argument with Malfoy and have found you said six curse words. You will keep this bar of soap in your mouth for six minutes without complaint, and then you will be allowed to rinse your mouth out three times. After that you are going straight to bed."

Harry nodded his head and felt the beginnings of tears from disappointing his father. He knew he had been wrong to say what he did and to act that way after his father had warned him, but the boy had gotten under his skin. He looked up at his father and nodded for the man to continue. His father's gaze softened, and the man held him by the back of his head in a comforting reassurance.

"Open your mouth, Harry."

Harry complied with the command immediately. His father sighed before pushing the bar of soap into his mouth. Harry was at first trying to not let his tongue touch the offensive thing, but he resigned himself to it as the soap immediately touched his tongue. He gagged, but he didn't try to spit it out of his mouth.

He felt the taste hit his taste buds, and his spit started to gather in his mouth to drown the offensive taste, but it only made it worse. He moaned and looked up at his father as his tears rolled down his cheeks. His father's stern gaze was mostly gone and replaced with a reassuring one. His father patted his shoulder and gave a thin smile. "You will be fine, Harry. You can make it, son."

Harry nodded and squeezed his eyes shut to take the brunt of this punishment. He swore to never say another curse word again anywhere near his father. If he stopped altogether, Ron would think he was a baby, but if he just stopped around his dad, he knew everything would be alright. He moaned again and bounced slightly on the toilet. His father patted him again. "You are doing very well, Harry. Just four more minutes, son."

Harry mused that this was the longest six minutes of his life. He dreaded the next four he had left, but he had to do it because he had disappointed the man. His father told him again when it was three, then two, then finally one. The last minute felt the longest until finally his father tapped his watch and motioned Harry toward the sink. Harry jumped off the toilet and ran to the sink to spit out the soap.

He spit out the bar into the sink and rushed to turn on the water. His father came over with a cup, and Harry gave the man a thankful look before taking to rinse his mouth out the three times his father had stated. He took in the three rinses and tried his darndest to make them count, but he was still stuck with the taste in his mouth.

He turned back to his dad with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. "Dad, could I maybe spit one more time?"

"No, Harry. The point of the punishment is for it to last, and I believe you will be feeling the brunt of this for the rest of the night."

Harry groaned but nodded his head. His father motioned him out of his bathroom, and Harry followed, wiping away the tears that had escaped. His father didn't seem mad anymore or even disappointed, but Harry had to be sure. The man stood by his bed and pulled the sheets up for him to enter. Harry stood by the nightstand and looked down at his figurines. "Um… are you still disappointed in me?"

His father's eyebrows scrunched before he shook his head. He dropped the sheets and strode over to Harry before sweeping him into the man's arms. Harry smiled and nestled into his father as he hugged the man. The man kissed his hair before walking him to his bed. The man set him on the bed but did not move to make him sleep just yet. The man sat down beside him and placed a hand on his leg. "Harry, I explained this to you once before. Once you have been punished, what happened is forgiven. I know you are a child, and children make mistakes. The point of punishment is to make you not be bad again, but that does not mean I will forever be disappointed. Quite the contrary to the fact since I am quite proud of you for all you have done and the boy that you are."

Harry grinned at the man before hugging him again. He kissed the man's cheek before pulling back and lying down on his bed. His father grinned at the man before pulling the sheets up to his chest and tucking him into his bed. Harry pulled Sev and Lily over to the head of his bed and placing them there. His father smiled at his actions before patting his leg.

"It is time for bed, child. I know it is early, but this punishment must be followed. I want to remind you though that I am quite proud of you."

Harry smiled at the man. "I know, Dad. I'm really proud you're my daddy too," Harry said with a yawn.

His father brushed his hair from his forehead and kissed his hair before standing. "That means the world to me, child. Even so, it is time you got to sleep."

Harry nodded and wrestled into his covers. He moved until he was comfortable before sighing in contentment. He heard a faint chuckle, but he was too tired to care at the moment. He saw the lights dim to his usual night light. He smiled at the man's consideration for everything before holding back the force of another yawn.

"Goodnight, snakelet. Sleep well."

Harry yawned out again, "G'night, Daddy. Sleep you too."

He heard chuckling again as he fell asleep.

HPSSHPSS

 _At Malfoy Manor..._

Lucius looked at his son reading on the settee in the parlour and smirked to himself. The boy was trying very hard to avoid the inevitable. He had acted out in a bad way in front of a large group of people and family. Punishment would be given out to him no matter what he chose to distract with. "Draco, it is time for bed. You and I both know you are grounded for this following week."

Draco looked at his father in disbelief. "I thought you just said that to make Uncle Sev happy. Why are you doing this, Father? I thought you hated Potter. He killed the Dark Lord."

Lucius sighed and sat down in front of his son. He put a hand on the boy's knee and gazed down at him. The boy shifted uncomfortably and not just from the gaze. His other punishment had been thorough. "Yes, Draco, I can admit to having hated Harry Potter for a time for his destruction of the Dark Lord; however, after this past year of actions and the inflection of my own decisions, I have decided to switch sides. I was once a very bad man doing wrong things to people of all ages, and I may still hold the views I have always had on blood purity and the standing of pure-bloods in our society, but I want to be a father with which you can be proud of and can look up to, not the man the Dark Lord employed for duties unfitting a Lord. I was not a good man working for the Dark Lord, and after his second defeat at the hands of a child, I am truly willing to give up my claim to his darkness. Finding out Harry Potter is truly Harry Snape has only made what I have decided that much more important as I cannot plot to kill my own nephew."

"So, you want me to be nice to Potter?"

"It is Harry now, Draco. He is your uncle's son and in turn your cousin. I would like for you to be civil at the least, and maybe some day you can become friends with the boy as you had planned last year."

Draco gaped at his father's suggestion. "You want be to befriend him. He won't like that idea, Dad."

Lucius smiled at his son for faulting in his formality. His son had only begun to be so formal last year before entering school, but Lucius could stand to see more informality in his son's addressing of him. "He will be just as willing to speak to you if you are kind to him. He was trying beforehand at the nudging of his own father if you care to recall."

His son grimaced. "I'm sorry, Dad. I know I did wrong and disappointed you in front of everyone. I will not do that again. I understand now. If... Harry is willing, I guess I can try to become his friend."

Lucius smiled and embraced his son. "That is all I ask of you, Dragon." He parted from the boy and nudged him toward his room. "Now, it is time you get to bed. Your bedtime has been set earlier due to your behavior."

Draco groaned. "Can I at least have my broom back? Please, Dad?"

"No, Draco. You are on restriction indefinitely. Now, march, young man."

His son's head hung low. "Yes, sir."

The boy scampered off to do as he was told, and Lucius let out a weary sigh at the struggle it would be for he and Sev to bring their two son's together.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to apologize for how long it has been since I last updated. As I have been spending the past six months in first boot camp and then combat training, I was unable to reply, and then after being sent to MOS school, I have been entirely too distracted by my freedom to work on any writing, but I have finally found the words to get back to writing. It should not be so long next time I write, but if it is, it is because of my new classes. For those who have waited patiently with bated breath, I apologize sincerely for this because I know how it is to wait so long for a story you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and follows. I appreciate them a lot, and they made my coming back to civilization that much better. Enjoy. Since I could not reply to you, thanks goes out to the guest reviewer Lordmoldyshorts. Great name by the way and thank you again. A special thanks to my friend mandacie for the help.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter Eleven

Severus and Harry arrived late in Monday evening in Northern Cornwall for holiday. Severus had wanted to get Harry away for at least a few days where he could at least experience a real family vacation. Severus had a lot planned for them from an amusement park to biking to just regular beach days in the sun. It would be a true challenge for both of their fair skinned bodies out in the sun all day, but they made sun shielding charms for that reason.

They arrived at the Watergate Bay Hotel, perfect for the family holiday, and checked into their suite. Severus carried the boys bag and his own on the way up to their room. Harry was looking greatly surprised and awestruck at everything in the halls and on the elevator up to their room. Severus chuckled as the boy happily walked off the elevator and headed toward their room.

"Harry, would you like to use the key to let us in?" he asked once they reached the door.

Harry's eyes went wide, and Severus hid another chuckle as the boy grabbed the key eagerly and stuck it in the door. They were inside finally and his little boy was acting just as he was called: a little boy. The child ran from room to room calling out to Severus about everything that he saw while he ran through the rooms. Severus chuckled as he finally walked into the suite.

It held three separate rooms, one made specifically for a child and the other two for himself and his father, a sitting room, a small kitchenette, and one bathroom. Severus had not spared any expense for this trip, and he could not wait to see even more of his son's innocent surprise from everything.

He finally settled their things in their prospective rooms and calmed the boy from his sugar high. His father had unluckily came to wish them a see you soon as in tomorrow with some sweets for the child just that morning, and due to 'grandfather's prerogative' he could say nothing according to the old codger. He was sure to die from the old man since he would be coming to stay with them once his last meeting was finished tomorrow morning.

He grabbed the child on his twentieth run around the room and spun him around in his arms, causing the child to squeal in surprise, before settling into one of the chairs in front of the telly with his child in his lap. "Daaaaaaaaadddddd, please. I just wanna look around some more."

Severus chuckled before turning a stern frown onto the over exuberant gryffindor. "Harry, this is all there is to the room. You have run around up here enough. Now, I think we should change into suitable holiday attire and adjourn to the beach where you may expel your grandfather's gift," he said with distaste.

The child looked down with a blush. "I'm acting like a real brat, huh? I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to, I swear. I was just so excited cos Dudley always got to go with his parents to places like this while I was stuck with Mrs. Figg who smells like gingersnaps and cats."

Severus sighed at the way he had handled this. Yes, his son was acting slightly peevishly, but it was from his excitement and he was only a child, not that any child of his would ever act like a brat in public or private. Severus knew this, but his usual snark was slightly higher after the drive here. He needed to settle back into his Harry calming personality, but it was nice to know his previous personality still existed. "Yes, Harry, I know. How about you go get changed while I do as well, and then we shall head to the beach for a few moments?"

The boy literally bounced off his lap and landed on the run. "I can't believe I'll finally get to see the ocean!"

Severus shook his head at his child with a smile on his face and walked to his own room at a much more dignified pace. He changed into holiday clothes, which for him were khaki shorts and a thin white short sleeved button-up shirt with the hideous things people called sandals. Harry had insisted when they went shopping that he had to wear them. He was just happy he did not have tan lines to make this experience even more undignified. He shook away the thought and went back into the heart of the room where Harry was bouncing on the couch to wait for him.

The child had put on his jean shorts and his snake shirt, which Severus was happy to see the child enjoyed so much. He smiled to his child and held out his hand. "Ready?"

Harry whooped and ran to take his hand. Severus rolled his eyes to the sky, hiding his amusement at the boy. He walked them down to the back of the hotel where it opened to the boardwalk entrance to the beach. The little boy was barely holding back from running, so Severus finally let go of his hand and nodded his head toward the beach. Harry grinned like a manic loon and ran for the beach, kicking up sand as he went toward the blue ocean.

Severus sat back on a bench close enough where he could grab his son if he were to get pulled too far into the water by the tide, and he did not see it as unlikely when the boy was so small. He almost believed the crabs could carry the boy away. He had a laugh at his son's expense and enjoyed one of the only days he would have alone with the boy. His father was coming tomorrow with Draco to enjoy the amusement park. Draco was not staying, but Harry had agreed that he would like to try again with his arch nemesis. Severus at that point had questioned paternity until the truth that Lily's eternal loving spirit lived on in her son.

Lucius and Narcissa were going to pick the child up after having dinner with them, and Severus was only hoping to make it that far with a fistfight or a battle of wits between the two preteens. One could hope all they liked but the other hand would always weigh more than his wants. He had discussed his expectations with Harry, and though not opposed to being nice, his son was adamant on, 'knocking that smug prat's smirk off his git face' were said child to act like his parent's had unfortunately raised him. They had had another lesson with soap last night from that pronouncement after coming to a shaky agreement.

Severus pushed off his nightmarish thoughts and looked to watch the boy experience a beach for the first time. It was almost sad to know he had not seen the ocean rather than the channel before now, and even worse he had never touched the salty ocean water, but the pure innocence on his son's face as he splashed about was something Severus was almost happy to have not missed. There was something to this giving his son a childhood that made what the Dursley's did almost a blessing for their relationship, but then Harry would have a nightmare or an asthma attack, and Severus was right back to planning his sweet revenge. He'd have to talk to Lucius about the dark curses that provided eye for an eye revenge when he came by tomorrow. The two old slytherins and an old doddering gryffindor were sure to create some likely vengeance on behalf of Harry and Severus too if he were honest with himself.

It was turning dark when Severus called Harry to him. He looked around him before spelling the child's clothes dry. The boy grinned up at him with almost all his teeth showing and gave him a hug. He chuckled and rested a hand on the back of the boy's head. "Child, I do not know why you persist on hugging me like an octopus."

The boy looked up at him with a guarded expression. "Do you wish I would stop hugging you, c-cos I can."

Severus cursed himself internally for what he had brought up in front of the boy. He knew the child was getting more comfortable and becoming more trusting of Severus and his love for the boy, but he was still an abused child who could easily have set-backs if pushed too far by emotions that reminded him of the past or statements that made the insecure little boy question his worth. Merlin, he hated himself sometimes for being the heartless bastard he had been for so long and losing something innate about comforting a person, especially his own child.

Severus rolled his eyes playfully, trying to get back to the lighthearted moment, and swung the boy up onto his hip. "Feel free to latch on at any time, snakelet."

He gave the child a sincere smile, and the boy grinned before squirming to be let down. Severus was surprised until he saw the boy pounce and wrap his arms around his neck and hang on his back like a monkey. Severus rolled his eyes again but kept walking forward toward the city proper where they could find a nice hot meal. He hefted the boy all the way to a seafood restaurant where the boy finally detached and grabbed his hand. Severus smiled and gave the boy's hand a squeeze before letting it go to sling his arm over the child's shoulders and pulling him against him. He leaned down and pecked a kiss to the child's locks. "Much better."

The boy giggled as they were led to their seats and handed menus. It seemed this place did not have a coloring menu, and Severus could almost see the disappointment in the boy's eyes. Since they had gone out, the child had always got a coloring menu for his entertainment before his meal, and Severus was almost as displeased to miss his bonding games of tic tac toe. He scrubbed the entirely hufflepuffish sentimental thought and decided conversation could be just as cohesive to their budding relationship.

"So, Harry, are you excited for tomorrow?"

The boy bounced in his chair. It was obviously a yes but words could give more detail than simple actions. "Yeah, it'll be so wicked! Papa is going to have to ride the dragon roller coaster with me."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I am sure we'll all be able to be your partner once for the ride as you will want to go more than once."

Harry grinned slyly. "True, Dad, but Papa can make it breathe real fire."

Severus scowled sternly. "None of that, young man, or I am taking your broom."

"But, Dad, there's a flying park here too, and Draco is bringing his broom."

Severus drew his eyebrow up imperiously, and the child conceded. "Fine, but if Papa does it on his own, I don't wanna be his partner anymore."

Severus nodded but added, "And no giving him any ideas, Harry Snape."

Harry looked in mock shock at his father. "Me, Daddy?"

Severus grinned and shook his head to get back his famous glare. "Yes, you, brat. I am almost proud at how Slytherin you are, but entirely displeased as a responsible parent. That is who you would deal with tomorrow were you to disobey me on this, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Dad, no trouble tomorrow. Got it."

Severus rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Like your inane ability to annoy me to death."

Harry shrugged, detectably less secure than before and looking at the table as if he were to have just lost his first birthday present and first pet Hedwig. He had asked about the bird a few days after seeing the boy's actions with the bird and discovered it was the boy's first present he could remember, and as sad as that was, he could not help but feel slightly indebted to the half-giant for being so kind to his son. He may even have to provide the man a potion to help along his pumpkins or some of those animals the fool loved to drivel over.

A hesitant look up was all he got from the child. "I could…"

Severus raised a hand. "No more, Harry. I will never mean any of these things I say when we are teasing each other. I love you, and would never want you to change. Understood?"

Harry nodded. "A verbal response, Mr. Snape."

Harry blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Yes, sir. I understand."

Severus gave a firm nod and was saved from conversation when the waiter appeared. Severus was almost thankful not to receive a female as Harry would become his usual shy self. They ordered what they would have and watched as the waiter left. Though Severus had cleared the air, he could tell there was almost a perceptible tinge in the air that was not there before. He needed some way to put the boy back at ease, so he flicked his wrist, and automatically a sheet of paper and two crayons appeared in front of him from his wandless wordless magic. The boy gaped at him and back to the paper, obviously trying to determine what question he should ask first. Severus decided to put him out of his misery. "Harry, I used wandless and wordless magic to conjure us something to do, and no, I will not teach you."

"But, why?"

Severus levelled his stern look on the boy and was pleased to see him squirm under the attention. "Because as your father I have that right, and if that were not enough, which it is, it is also entirely too dangerous at this moment because your magical core is premature and untamed. That level of power and discipline for that magic is very hard for even fully grown wizards, and you are only a child. I will not risk magical exhaustion for you. Is that understood, Mr. Snape?"

Harry nodded hastily. Severus knew the boy never wanted to be in trouble and that even though he was aware Severus would never hit him, that he was still completely skittish of that punishment even now. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I shouldn't have asked."

Severus frowned. "I am aware why you did, and while I am very pleased with your want to learn, I also will never allow you to come to harm, even by your own ignorance. I am sorry to have gotten so snappish, Harry."

The boy smiled. "I'm never going to get used to you doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Saying sorry." The boy giggled. "Imagine the students' faces when it happens in September."

Severus allowed a small smirk to pull at him. "Yes, well, that will never happen. I may be a father, but the greasy git bat of the dungeons will live on this coming term."

Harry nodded. "I figured it would, Dad. I just really don't wanna…"

The boy trailed off, and Severus found himself concerned with the child's unspoken request. "What, Harry, do you not want? You know you may tell me whatever is on your mind at any time and for whatever reason and that I will work to fix it. You may rely on me, trust me to be the adult, your father, Harry."

The boy nodded and looked down. "I don't wanna have you hate me again, but with your reputation, I guess you kinda have to, and I'm sure I'll be fine with it."

The boy's unspoken 'if I have to' did not need to be said in that moment at the dejection on the face he was coming to see resembled his own as a child. The boy was spouting annoying words that Severus was slowly understanding was his son again sacrificing his own well-being for something as inane as Severus's reputation. He scoffed and stopped the boy mid reassurance of his false happy acceptance at an obviously displeasing arrangement. "Please, Harry, stop. I shall not be treating you as I had in the past. I may still be a git to every other student, but when it comes to my son, I shall never put on my facade. You are my son and my life. I would never hurt you so unduly. Do you not understand that, Harry?"

The boy blushed and shrugged. "I just forget sometimes, I guess."

Severus rolled his eyes and motioned for the boy to come to him. The boy stood hesitantly. Severus had been using his gentle comforting of a wounded animal voice the entire time, and still the skittish child was wary of him. He hated the Dursleys. Once the boy shuffled to him, he grabbed him, ignoring the surprised squeak from the boy and placing him in his lap. He petted down the boy's feathery hair and kissed him on the locks. "How's that? Assured yet?"

The boy relaxed back against his chest and looked up at him with a guarded expression. Severus smiled in understanding and made himself comfortable with the weight in his lap. No matter how long it took. "I can wait."

That's how the entire meal was spent, and Severus found he did not care one bit even when only two weeks ago public displays of any affection made him highly uncomfortable. Now, he was only happy to see his son so secure and trusting in his love.

HPSSHPSS

Harry was surprised to see he was waking up in his bed in the hotel room. He was sure that the last thing he remembered was leaning his head on his dad's shoulder while they walked on the beach. He had wanted to be picked up when he felt tired, so he must have went to sleep. He was grateful to realize his dad had even had the thoughtfulness to put him into pajamas. They were even his star ones that he had gotten from his Papa to match the man's robes. The stars even shot through the garments like shooting stars. The man had been the best thing to happen to him since Hogwarts and was infinitely better than that as well.

He got out of bed and his feet let out pitter patters on the hardwood floor as he went over to the loo where he relieved himself and brushed his teeth before his dad had to tell him to before heading toward the main area of the room. He was happily surprised to see his Papa sitting at the kitchen table while his daddy made breakfast. He felt the flux of emotions for both men hit him hard. His dad had been so great this past week, and he loved his papa just as much. He let the emotions spread through him and ran from where he had stood frozen in the doorway.

"Papa," he squealed as he threw himself at the man.

His papa just laughed and caught him easily, bringing him onto the man's lap with ease. "Well, hello and good morning, my phoenix. Did you sleep well?"

Harry grinned at the nickname and nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah, it was so cool. We went to the beach, and I got to play in the ocean, and," he stopped motioning for the man to lean down to him where he could whisper in his ear. "Daddy used his wand to spell me dry right there."

The old man's eyes twinkled as he pulled back up from Harry. Harry watched amused as the man grinned over at his father. His father must have felt the gaze because he turned his head to see the look he was receiving. "What is it, Father?"

His papa's grin widened. "Magic in the open? Severus Snape, I should shove your nose in the corner for that."

Harry chuckled at the image that produced. His father, glowering bat of the dungeons standing in a corner in the Headmaster's office and looking guilty just like Harry. Harry chuckled harder as he saw his father's blushing face before he received a glare. His father obviously knew what he was imaging and why he was laughing so hard too. "Maybe I should do the same for snitching little imps."

Harry hid his face in his papa's flowery shirt when his daddy left the stove to come at him with a mocking glare on his face. Harry squealed in surprise as he felt the long, potion stained fingers begin to tickle him. He looked up pleadingly at his papa. "H-e-l-p!" he tried to get out between the uncontrollable giggles.

The old man smiled and moved the boy away from his father and stood up. Harry watched his father look at his papa and shake his head adamantly. There was only fear and nervousness in his father's eyes now. "No, Albus. Just no. I am not a child, and you did not take me in when I was one either."

"Now, Severus, you should remember well how I came to know you were ticklish, so none of your pleas are warranting a reprieve for their logic."

Harry found himself getting confused at this before his grandfather attacked with speed of a man younger than himself. His father was soon on the ground growling at first before being reduced to chuckles as he was tickled by Harry's papa. Harry giggled at the sight before being decidedly Slytherin and turning on the old man who no way could win against his scary father.

He jumped onto the old man's back and surprised the old wizard enough that his dad was able to get out from under the old man and attack on his own. They both pinned the old wizard to the ground who held his hands up in surrender. "I am no match for the Snape men. I concede to your greater powers at the torturous art of tickling."

Harry giggled at the man while his dad scoffed, but Harry knew he was laughing too. It was at that moment that Harry realized that Draco Malfoy was also sitting in the kitchen on the other side of the table and watching them in bewilderment. Harry became even more aware of what he had just done in front of the Slytherin boy who had hated him for so long. He had acted like that in front of Malfoy! He hadn't been so embarrassed since he had hid in his father's robes.

He blushed and got up from the floor. He looked down at his pajamas and felt another feeling of embarrassed blush hit his face. He hated how he was feeling when if he was alone with his family, he would have never cared, but Malfoy could tell everyone what a little kid he acted like, and even if he loved doing that, he never wanted the whole school to know.

Malfoy's impression of a fish was soon replaced with a cool smirk. "Wow, Snape, and I thought only toddlers played in tickle wars."

Harry flinched at the jeer when he was just thinking the same thing. He felt heat in his face now, so he must have turned even more red from the added anger he had at the boy making fun of him. He loved the way he could act with his daddy and papa, and he hated how ashamed he was from it when the other boy was there to see it. His father looked ready to burst at the comment, but Harry could never imagine that either. Imagine Malfoy telling all of Hogwarts that the Gryffindor Golden Boy had to have his daddy take up for him.

"Well, I don't know about my dad or papa, but I am quite certain I am not a toddler. Are you suggesting they are, Draco?"

The higher ground in wit and with the use of the boy's name. His father would be proud of him for his Slytherin response and his ability to be the mature one. Malfoy gaped and floundered for a moment. "I would never… Uncle Sev, I didn't…"

Harry watched his father give the boy a cool look. "No, I suppose not. Maybe next time you shall give thought to what you say, hm?"

Draco nodded his head vigorously, and at the sight of approval from Harry's dad, smirked over at Harry. Harry bristled at the boy even thinking he had more approval with his daddy than him. He shook it off and took a seat at the table beside where his papa had been sitting. Sure, he would have liked to continue his conversation with his papa in the man's lap, but this would be suitable enough.

His papa sat down beside him and mused his already bed-mussed hair. "Well, Harry, are you ready to go to the amusement park for the first time?"

"Yes, and we haveta ride the dragon roller coaster together, and you and dad both have to fly in the flying park and we haveta have cotton candy and popcorn and soda too and hot dogs. Have you had those before, Papa? Doesn't matter, we're going to have them even if you have, and we'll have all sorts of fun and…"

He felt arms on his shoulders and looked up into the amused face of his father. "Breathe, Harry. You can pause and allow commentary between pronouncements, you know?"

His father chuckled and ruffled his hair with Harry batting his hand away. "What is it with all of you messing up my hair? I just got it to straighten out and be controlled."

His father smiled. "It's as soft as a feather, child, and it is how we show our affection."

Harry glared. "No one ever touched my hair like that before. They only pul…"

Harry trailed off when he realized what he was about to say. He couldn't just tell them about how his uncle would yank him around by his hair or how his aunt had screeched about it and chopped it off, barely missing him and at times not missing him at all. He hated haircuts for that reason and could not imagine getting one even by a specialist.

His father kneeled by his chair and pulled his face to his searching gaze by his chin. Harry flinched at the look in his eyes. The pity was the worst. He hated that even when he knew his father didn't mean it to be rude. "Harry, I know what they must have done, and if it truly bothers you, we will not touch your hair. Does it bother you, snakelet?"

Harry felt tears pool in his eyes unwillingly. He shook his head hard and gasped to breathe. "No. S'nice."

His father smiled and brought him against the man's chest. Harry let the tears fall for a few moments in the shield created by his father. It was like being wrapped in a warm peaceful blanket with the smells of herbs and potions and the man's deodorant. It smelled like… Dad. "M'sorry. Shouldn't cry. Jus' sad."

His father grabbed him up in his arms and walked away with him. Harry didn't leave the safety brought by the darkness of the man's chest until he felt his father sit and begin to arrange him on the man's lap. He peeked up at the looming figure and felt nothing but trust and love from the gaze he was receiving. Weird how the cool looks had seemed so cold before when now he could see the slight concern in the gaze and the love too.

"Harry, I am not mad, nor do I blame you for your reaction. I only wanted to see if you would rather we talk about this now in private."

Harry nodded and felt his whole body trembling from what he was about to admit to his father. He had never really told his father much. The man had seen some of his memories after all, so he saw no reason to, but he also realized it hadn't helped just knowing the man knew. Maybe he'd have to talk about it for it to go away.

"I was just talking about the way Vernon usedta pull me by my hair or how aunt Petunia would chop off my hair and cut me so much. It hurt so much most of the time, and I-I just… back then I didn't understand sometimes. I didn't know what I did wrong. I tried to be good, really tried. I thought if I did that they'd… well, you know, love me."

He watched his father nod solemnly. "Yes, I do know, Harry. I know I never talk about my father even now when I have such a great one in Albus, but I do know what it is like to try so hard to get someone to love you, but it was not us who were the problem it was those who were supposed to love us unconditionally. We were not the broken trash, they were, and if it is the only thing I do, I will make you see that, Harry."

Harry fet himself choke on his thanks and nod his head. He understood. He did, and maybe he could even believe it because if he didn't believe he wasn't trash than he was calling his dad trash, and he knew for sure that was not true. He nodded his head again, trying to explain he was believing it if only because of the implications to his father. His father smiled and brushed his hair from his forehead before kissing it.

His dad set him on his feet and looked down on his as he stood. "Good. Now, shall we go eat our pancakes and bacon before heading to the park?"

Harry nodded and ran from the room as his father followed at a more sedate pace. He reached the table and sat where he had before and looking at where his papa was coming over with plates of pancakes and bacon for them all. He smiled up at the man as he set it on the table and ruffled his hair as he took a seat.

Harry placed food on his plate at the nod from his father. Everyone else did the same, and Harry was just beginning to sprinkle on strawberries when he noticed Malfoy looking at him. He was surprised to not see the usual cool smirk from the boy or the obvious hatred but an actual searching look. He was slightly uncomfortable with it and decided to ignore it as he applied whip cream to his pancakes at the urging of his grandfather. Luckily his dad was on the other side of the old man and could not stop their escapades.

Harry snickered as he saw the look he was getting from his father because his grandfather sent a returning glare to the man. Harry smirked as he began to eat his entirely too sweet pancakes that looked just like his papa's. The old man really was a bad influence when it came to sweets, but he would just call grandfather's per-og-ative again with his daddy.

"Smirk all you like, snakelet, but I am the one with the stomach soothing draughts, not the doddering old fool you call papa."

"Doddering am I now, Severus Tobias? Well, I will have you know finding the twelve uses of dragon's blood means I am more than capable of creating a simple stomach soothing potion. So please, do continue your diatribe as I am most certain I want to hear more of what you have to say."

Harry snickered. He loved when they were like this, passing back and forth with their words. Their banter had become a constant when around each other that Harry found completely amusing. "I will, old man, as I can threaten my son however I so choose."

His father's smirk was present, but the old man just grinned. "I am sure I understand as I am about to threaten my own with a mouth washing for such disrespect to his elders."

Harry watched his father glare. "You wouldn't dare."

His papa just grinned wider. "Oh, yes, I am sure I would not."

"Old fool I sw…"

His father's next words were broken off as the old man had shot a hex at his father. Harry snickered as he saw his father's disgusted face as he rushed to the sink spitting out soap suds in the sink. Harry outright laughed as the man used the tap without a glass to washout the taste. Harry now felt very satisfied with himself because even his daddy couldn't take the taste of the nasty soap.

His father pulled away finally, glaring at his papa. His papa held up his hands in surrender and grinned at his father. "Now, Severus, I hate to do that to you, but displaying such horrid manners in front of your own child. I would have looked like a terrible parent had I not corrected you how you would have corrected Harry."

Harry giggled at the gape his father had taken. "Old…" the glare his father received from his papa stopped him short. "Father, I am no longer a child. Such displays now seem entirely inappropriate."

"Ah, but, Severus, you are still my child, and I am entirely too old as you helpfully have pointed out to notice the difference sometimes. My poor doddering mind, you must realize."

His papa's smirk made Harry break off into chuckles. His papa always seemed to be able to handle his father. "Imp, I am about to use your tongue for potions ingredients. We shall see who laughs then."

Harry stopped laughing glaring up at the man, but then he came across another idea. He broke into a pout and put on his most wounded expression. He sniffled convincingly as he had practiced this enough times and looked up with wide eyes at his papa, who seemed to melt in front of him. "Papa, why does Daddy not want me to be happy?"

His father spluttered at his question while his grandfather looked at the man with an arched brow. He turned back to him with a pitying expression. "I do not know, child. How about we take his happiness from him, hm? We can keep him from riding the rides today or maybe I can even not allow him dessert if you feel that would make him feel the same unhappiness he made you feel?"

His father groaned. "Father, this trip is for the children, so I will not care to not ride any rides, and as for taking away my dessert, I am no longer a child. You cannot take it away from me."

His papa gave his father a stern look. "Is that a challenge, Severus Tobias."

His daddy smirked. "A truthful fact. Take it as you will."

His papa grinned. "I do so love your challenges, Severus. They never fail to surprise you when you lose."

His father grumbled about old men and their senile behaviour as he took his seat again. "Is that another wish for the mouth washing charm, Severus, or just your good mood bleeding through?"

His father narrowed his eyes at the man before looking back to his breakfast. "The latter, Father."

The old man smiled and looked over at Harry. "How is your mood now, my phoenix?"

Harry grinned. "Better, Papa."

His grandfather chuckled and kissed his forehead before they continued back to their meal. Harry looked up again and realized he had forgotten about Draco again. The boy was looking at him like he had never seen him before, and Harry was having a hard time deciding if that was from his family's odd way of bantering or from him being very Slytherin. It could be either really, but he cared about neither. The boy could think what he liked about them, because that was just too fun to discontinue for the sake of Draco Malfoy.

They finished breakfast, and Harry was sent to get dressed for the day. He ran from the room, too excited to care if he was acting like a little kid in front of Malfoy. He took off his pajamas and put them in a drawer before grabbing some khaki shorts and his dragon shirt since his dad could make it stop moving when they were in the muggle world. He pulled on a star and phoenix sock and his converses before he ran back to the living room where the other three were sitting, trying to explain the telly to Draco. His grandfather was no help as they had told him the exact same things only this past week, so he was no help but his comments were amusing.

Harry stood in front of his father who looked him over before whipping out his wand to still the dragon on his shirt. Harry grinned. "I figured you could do that for me until we go to the wizard part of the park."

His father nodded. "Yes, I had assumed so. Well, does this mean you are ready to go?"

Harry felt an impish grin overtake him as he said, "Is that even a question?"

His father chuckled and gathered him onto his lap. His father kissed his hair, which just made Harry sigh contentedly and snuggle into the man. "You have been around me too much. I am rubbing off on you."

Harry smiled. "S'not a bad thing."

His father smiled down at him. "I suppose. You do make my day more amused this way."

Harry grinned up at the man. "Then I have done my duty. Papa says you need to laugh more."

His father looked away, and Harry swore he saw the man blush before scowling in the direction of the man still talking animatedly with Draco. "Your grandfather needs to stop bothering me. I am no longer a child like you are, Harry."

Harry knew his father acted like he didn't like that his papa gave him so much attention, but if the man had grown up how he did, he knew that was just an act. It wasn't that he liked the man treating him like a child but the fact that he tried to showed how much he cared. Harry just wished his dad would stop acting like he didn't like it so much. He might hurt his papa's feelings.

He motioned the man to him where he could whisper in his ear properly. "I know you like how much Papa cares, Daddy, and maybe you should stop acting like you don't cos you might hurt Papa's feelings and make him stop. It's okay to when you all are playing like usual, but you can stop acting now. We won't tell anybody."

His father gave him a surprised look and then smiled. "Harry, I swear you are your mother's child."

He kissed his hair and then put him on his feet in front of him. The man brought him between his knees and the air seemed to become serious. There was a 'muffliato' cast over them before his father looked down at him. "Unlike you, Harry, I was not saved from a bad childhood while I was still so sweet and innocent. By the time Albus took me in, I was already quite bitter and guarded against adults. I do not trust easily even today, but by the time I could trust Albus I was too old to call him Dad or to ask him to tuck me like I had never had done to me since my mother's depression had set in when I was eight. I was too old I thought to show him such love existed in me, and I had never become comfortable showing emotions. The way I am with you truly is a miracle that I am sure Albus has taken note of, but I still cannot do the same with Albus."

Harry looked at his father and shook his head. "No, it isn't that you can't. It is that you're too scared to show him how much you love him and that you like the way he treats you. Why are you so scared, Daddy?"

His father at first looked angry and closed off, and Harry took an involuntary step back. That expression had not been seen since the school year, and he forgot how scary it was. His father soon shed the expression and looked at him with that same sad look. "Harry, I was not treated well at school either. I was bullied for years, and subsequently have been very closed off with everyone hardly showing emotion for the insecurities that treatment caused me. Anything I have perceived as weakness was not allowed to be shown, and so I have been I suppose afraid someone would ridicule me for my feelings."

"We wouldn't, you know? We would never hurt you, Daddy, and if someone else did, I'd have to hex them. Papa could too. We won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

His father gave a half-smile. "Like your mother you are trying to protect me, but, Harry, I am sorry to say many have made your promise, including Albus, and all have failed. There is no way to protect me from everything."

Harry shook his head. "No, now, you are just being difficult. We'll protect you. Promise. You can let Papa know how much you love him, and if anybody tries to hurt you, I'll make them be covered in boogers like Ron taught me last year."

His father seemed to deflate before him. "Harry, this is not your problem to worry about. You are the child in this relationship. I am the one to protect you and talk to you about your problems. I will not have you doing so for me. I have been and always will be a very closed-off man with everyone except you and your mother. You cannot change that fact."

Harry was about to retort in anger because really the man was just being difficult now. So what if he was just a kid, he was going to protect his dad, and he wouldn't fail like everybody else. He knew his papa wouldn't fail again either, and he was trying to make his dad see that but he was being stubborn and not listening.

He was going to make the man see until he heard the throat being cleared behind him. He looked back tilting his head up as he saw his papa standing over him and his daddy. The old man smiled, but it seemed strained. Harry figured he'd heard their conversation, so he stepped away from his daddy and smiled up at his papa. His papa smiled back and looked to his dad. "Well, he may be the child in your relationship, but I am the father in ours, so please, continue your conversation with me so that I may be the one to fix your problems."

His father gaped like a fish and worked on opening and closing his mouth several times. Harry smirked and patted his father on the shoulder before turning to his papa. "You can finish with him, Papa. He won't listen to me."

His papa smiled at him appreciatively. "Go on and play with Draco for a few moments, Harry. I shall pick up where you left off with my wayward son."

Harry giggled before trotting off, leaving his poor emotion guarded father at the hands of the headmaster for a conversation on feelings. 'Yuck!'

HPSSHPSS


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry the last one took so long for me to write, but you must understand bootcamp just takes something from you, and it takes a while to get it back, and I was not about to post trash that was in disarray due to my traumatized mind. So this time I tried to hurry along and update quicker. I do hope you like this chapter. I decided the vacation would be about three chapters most likely or two. Depends if I skip over some things or do it all. I hope you all don't hate me so much for the six months I took to update. I shall never abandon the story though. Just to reassure you all. So for this chapter teeth rotting fluff shall ensue. Be careful, mind the river of tears. So without further ado.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and let us get on with the story.

Chapter Twelve

Severus watched his impish son practically skip from the room and decided he would get his revenge after his discussion with Abus. The boy just had to bring up his feelings which almost were tethered completely to his past. From his torments from his father to that of the Marauders, he was assuredly locked in the past with his emotions having always been taught from the lessons on life he endured to lock them away or be ridiculed or beaten into a place so dark.

"Well, Severus where would you prefer we began?"

"Never, nowhere, not at all. That is what I prefer."

Albus sighed heavily. He almost felt sad for how much trouble he cost him. He always had though, so why mess with what works for them. "Severus, it obviously needs to be discussed, so why not I begin?'

"You need not do this, Father. I show my emotion with Harry very well and quite easily."

"How shall you act once we enter the school once then. Will you still then?"

"Of course." His father gave him the look with a raised eyebrow, and Severus allowed himself to care if only for a moment. "It will be harder, I suppose."

"And you think that is okay to do to Harry, who is now so used to your open affection since it's birth? Can you imagine how he will feel if you ever push him away, even not told him you love him because of your embarrassment of some presumed weakness from emotion? Can you not see how he will presume it to be shame of him rather than yourself."

Severus paled drastically at the thought. He would lose so much of his progress with the child. "He would be devastated and all our breakthroughs would be for nought."

The old man nodded solemnly. He truly was all knowing sometimes, though more so from wisdom then omnipotence. "Precisely. Do you want the cowering, beaten child you began with or the brave, kind-hearted healing little imp we have pulled forth from beneath that mask?"

Severus shook his head. They were both his son, both perfect in their own way, but he wanted more for his son than the existence of his father. "I want my son to happy and to heal."

"So you must also," he said with that confounded twinkle. "We should begin with your idea that emotions are weak."

"Albus, this is entirely not necessary. I will never do that to Harry now that it has been brought to my attention."

"What if Remus Lupin was there?"

Severus felt his gaze darken and anger take hold before he considered the question and visibly deflated. His gaze dragged to the ground and his shoulders hunched protectively around himself. It was a wonder he could not realize until now how often his son sat this way as well in potions last year. How blind he could be. "I see your point."

Albus smiled almost sadly and placed a hand on his knee. Severus hated himself from feeling comforting warmth from something so simple as Albus's reassurance. Why was he so weak?

"No, Severus, you are not weak. Feeling comfort from a father is normal even at your age."

Severus scowled. "You read my mind," he growled in accusation.

"No, you were projecting your thoughts and self hatred."

Severus rested his elbows on his knees and grasped his bent face in his hands. He growled softly before looking through his fingers. "So explain your point on not being weak."

"It is not all emotions but those that we perceive as good."

"Such as?" he questioned dryly.

Severus knew now he was baiting the conversation, but if the man could prove thi to him logically, his mind would have to accept it, and eventually he would be cured. "Love, Severus. Love makes people stronger, happier, more adjusted, just look at your son. Your love has made him better. His mother's love saved your son from Voldemort and protected him this past year to keep Voldemort away once again. Love has kept people protected for years. There is no way it is weak to show. It is your strength, your reason to go on, your reason to be strong. It i s why you protect what you love. It makes us warriors."

Severus took in his argument piece by piece. There was a growing warmth in his chest as he felt his mind process all Albus was saying. Love was not weak and did not make him weak. It made him need to be strong to protect those he did not wish to lose., and when he claimed love to his son, he was also claiming eternal protection against all who heard him. Yes, showing emotion was beneficial and he would not allow his pessimism to interfere or hi inferiority complex.

"I understand now showing love us not weakness, but accepting it? Albus, you have no standing there."

The old man rolled his eyes. "Allow me to continue my argument on accepting love or comfort from myself as well."

Severus rolled his eyes right back. "Please, oh great litigator, continue."

The old man's eyes twinkled, and he grinned. "Accepting love as I pointed out to you with Harry has helped him to heal from his abuse and will continue to heal him. It has made him much happier, and he is no longer afraid we will just hit him. He is becoming a normal child."

"I know I am not normal, Albus, which I am quite fine with I might add."

Albus sighed. "You might be, Severus, but you cannot even stand for me to touch you at most times. Do you know how much it hurts us that love you to know that you cannot accept our love, cannot accept us? Do you know how much it hurts me that after all these years you still cannot fully trust me? Do you know how hard it is for Harry to trust other adults who prove to him trustworthy when you cannot? You are his father and his role model, Severus, and I am yours. Not Tobias, not Voldemort, but me. I am your father, Severus, and I love you so much. I will love you however you are, no matter whatever you do, and for the rest of your life. I chose you. I have always been here and always will be."

His father wore no mask as he said this where all his pain and desperation leaked through onto his old weathered face, making my heart ache for the man. Beginning with showing love was a good way to make Severus hurt for his father at making the man feel so much pain from not accepting his love. If he ever did that to Harry, he would surely kill himself. "Father, I apologize. I… truly, I did not know. I…"

"Severus, all I ask is that you try to heal and stop pushing me away, only me. Please, just try."

Severus dropped his head to his hands where they rested once more with hi elbow on his knees. He had given the man so much trouble, but that just further proved his point that he was not going anywhere no matter what Severus did, and Harry… He had to show Harry it was okay to trust adults but only those who had shown trustworthiness. He needed to be better to help his son and to stop hurting his father.

Severus looked up to his father and nodded. "Thank you, Father. I will as you suggested try. For Harry and for well… you."

The old man's smile beamed at him, and before he could think to move, his father had grabbed him into a back breaking hug. Severus growled at the man in giving him no time to get used to this new world order before raising his arms and tentatively returning the hug from hi father. Finally the man released him, and Severus saw his little imp grinning from around the door to hi room.

He glared at the boy with mock sternness. "Imp, you owe me something for the old codger badgering me."

His son grinned and ran forward, slamming into his legs with his full bodyweight which did not even rock Severus. Severus grabbed the boy under the arms and lifted him onto his hip. "Imp, I don't think that that is enough for the torture I have went though. I require another form of comfort from having to discuss the dreaded feelings with the old coot."

"Respect, Severus," the old man called out in a singsong tone of voice.

Severus gestured toward the man with his head and gave his son a conspiratory roll of the eyes. "I saw that as well, Severus Tobias, and I can make them continue to roll inside your skull if that is what you would prefer. Which you well know by now."

Severus smirked at the now giggling boy in his arms. Severus smiled at the childishness his son could show after all he had been through. Well, if he was enjoying this, who was he to stop making his son laugh and smile.

He poked the boy in his very ticklish sides and glared mockingly down at the boy. "Your payment, hooligan."

His son smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Severus tried not to beam like the crazy old codger but failed miserably. He luckily did not holler out how much his son loved him more than the old man because that would be completely unbecoming. He shook his head at himself and allowed himself to feel this way. No more pushing off emotions, he reminded himself. Obviously that was not about to occur in a few minutes.

HPSSHPSS

Harry was beaming with joy after his dad and papa finally finished their conversation because he had observed a rare sight. His dad was being hugged by his papa. As soon as they were done, he had pounced on the man and loved how funny he could be just for him. He loved his dad's old codger side. He was not even thinking as he allowed himself to be tickled into kissing the man's cheek. He was greatly reawakened to his position when he saw Draco smirking at him.

Harry flushed in embarrassment. The boy had seen him act like a little kid… again for however many times that was now. If his dad and Uncle Lucius weren't pushing for them to be friends and if Draco wasn't forced to be here because his parents had a party to go to, he would never had allowed Draco to be here on his vacation. Draco was mean and had bullied him since he had turned down being his friend. He wasn't friends with bullies. Now the boy was his bully, and he couldn't stand it.

He squirmed in his dad's arms, a clear sign to the man that he wanted to be let down. He felt less embarrassed but not any better once he was set on his own two feet, and if he honest, in his dad's arms would have been much more comforting. He really wanted to be picked up again as he was now being stared down at by Draco's smirk. It hadn't been this bad above Draco, but now he was shorter than the other boy. He really wanted back up again, but stupid Draco was here, and he'd be mean about it at school.

The blonde still smirked before he was distracted by Harry's papa who clasped the boy's shoulder. "Shall we head into the great unknown?"

Harry glanced up at his father who gave him a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder before nodding to the old man. "Great," the old man beamed. "Shall we take one of those automobils?"

Harry laughed along with his father while his papa looked completely befuddled. "Automobiles, and yes, we will be using mine. Harry, Draco go use the facilities before we leave."

Harry knew this was for his benefit more than it was for Draco. They'd talked to the doctor lady again who had suggested that his bladder could be weak from the blows to his body by his uncle and it was best not to stress it. Harry groaned for Draco's benefit before running off to the loo. He luckily got there first and used the loo before washing his hands. He opened the door to Draco who looked at him with a sly smirk. "Well, if it isn't wittle Harry. Did you use the potty, Harry, like your daddy said?"

Harry's face coloured at the boy's taunts, but he had to ignore them. His dad wanted him to get along with the prat, so he had to ignore the boy's bullying. His dad wanted them to at least tolerate one another, and if Harry knew how to do anything, it was lie to protect someone else and himself.

HPSSHPSS

Harry was bouncing with excitement as they finally pulled into the muggle/wizard amusement park's parking lot. He was so excited to finally go to a park after always hearing Dudley talk about how cool they were. His eyes were wide in wonder as he looked at the big colourful roller coasters, and he was all but buzzing with his excitement and anxiousness to finally get inside for the fun of a lifetime.

His dad finally parked with his doddering papa talking about the amusement of muggles and the surprise at what they would come up with next. Harry could not help but agree. Draco was looking out his window with wide eyes. The boy saw Harry staring at him and smirked like he wasn't the one who was gaping. "Cool, huh, Draco?"  
The older boy sneered coldly. "No, Potter. Your little muggles are neanderthals."

Harry stiffened at the new anger he felt. "At least they aren't stuck in the dark ages, Malfoy," he tried his best at sneering like his father.

Two could play at Malfoy's game, even if his daddy would be made at him for not keeping his promise. His dad turned around in his seat to look back at them. He had that stern glare on his face, and HArry felt the piercing guilt hit him. It burned. "Boys, I want to make myself clear now, you two will not fight today for any reason or we will leave and do something only Albus and I will enjoy, do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded gamely, and his father's lips pursed. "A verbal response, Messrs Snape and Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," came the meek response from Harry while Malfoy responded with a "Crystal, Uncle Sev."

Harry rolled his eyes at the boy while his dad glared at the boy. "Both of you get out," the man ground out.

They both scrambled out of their sides of the car, and Harry ended up with his father who grabbed his shoulders and brought him to where he had to look up at the stern gaze on him. He just knew he was getting in trouble for sparing with Malfoy, but what was he supposed to do all day? Let Malfoy bully him some more. He was really wishing the boy had never come already. He'd be mad at his dad, but Harry was the one not telling him about how mean Draco was being to him.

"Harry, I know it is hard to get along with, Draco," his dad began.

Harry cut him off, "He's a bullying toerag, Daddy, and he's just like Dudley."

His father looked half amused and half stern for a second. He sighed and then crouched down in front of him. Harry squirmed at being held by the hands while having to look down at the understanding and stern gaze he was receiving. It really was a lot less merciful than his angry glares from last year.

"I know Draco may seem mean, but he is not once so terrible once you get to know him as I have as his uncle. You just have to push past his cold Malfoy exterior."

"But, Daddy, he's mean to me."

His father looked sad before modding. "I will speak to him as well about being kinder. Try though, please, for me."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

HPSSHPSS

Severus nodded to the boy and motioned his father to stay with him while he spoke with his other young charge of the day. He did not act soft and crouch in front of this one as this one was a sly little snake. He knew how his godson was, and did not fool himself with perceiving him in a better light. He was mean and bullying, but he was kind to his family, which Harry was now a part of and the only reason Severus saw this could work.

He levelled his stern glare on the boy who only rolled his eyes and looked away from him in sullen silence. "Well, do I need to speak to you about your behavior as well?"

"I don't see why. I didn't do anything to the little baby."

Severus growled. "Draco, I am getting very irritated with your behaviour toward my son. I think you should rethink your attitude before I inform your father that your lesson last week was for nothing."

The boy blushed and looked down. The boy shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Uncle. I shall be kinder to Po-Harry."

Severus nodded his head. "See that you do, Draco. I will be watching you and he both very closely today."

HPSSHPSS

Harry was in wonder as they continued on into the park. Harry was knocked out of his wonder by the number of people around them. He grabbed his father's hand at the sight of the crowd getting closer to them. He really hated crowds of people and couldn't help for the need of his strong comfort.

Draco snickered from behind them, and Harry felt his face burn but didn't dare to let go of the man. Draco's ridicule didn't even top his fear of so many people. His daddy must have noticed because he passed his hand to his papa and dropped back to walk with Draco. It was the stern frown that let him know what he was doing. However, he couldn't muster a bit of sympathy for the boy.

He looked around him before seeing the huge roller coaster at the edge of his sight. It was dragons twisting in the air, and he squealed in delight at finding the ride he had wanted to ride so bad. He began pulling his papa that way with as much strength and speed as he could while also bouncing up and down. "Come on, Papa! We gotta ride that!"

His papa chuckled and held him back from running. "Alright, Harry, child," he agreed while grinning.

"Come on, before it's all filled."  
"Calm down. We'll go there right now."

Harry did calm down, but he kept his pace to get to the ride with his papa and dad both laughing the whole way. They arrived and his papa and dad went for the line. Harry was following when he felt someone pull him back by the elbow.

He looked back and saw an angry Draco sneering at him. "Listen, tattle-tale, I don't know what you said to Uncle Sev, but now he's mad at me, and I'll get in trouble if you're upset. So do me a favour and stop acting like such a baby about everything, okay!"

Harry threw the other boy's arm off and sneered, "I didn't say anything, and I don't plan to either. I'm not a cry baby."

Draco sneered. "You could've fooled me, Daddy's boy."

Harry glared as the blonde flounced off. He gained control by counting to twenty and backwards twice before following. His dad wanted him to be nice, and he would. He just wanted to kill the little rat-faced boy.

They made their way to the top of the structure and the line was short this early in the morning. Harry wanted to go with his daddy for the first ride, but then he remembered Draco and knew he would feel more comfortable with his dad than his papa. Maybe if he was nice to the boy then the boy would be nice to him.

Draco glared at him from where they were standing about to get on the ride. "I want to go with Uncle Sev."

Harry nodded. "'Kay."

"Well, I don't… wait, what? I can."

"Sure. I'll go with Papa. We were gonna go together anyway, right, Papa?"

His papa smiled down at him and pulled him closer by his shoulder. "Yes, Phoenix, we were. I heard a little bird wanted them to breathe fire."

Harry smirked. "I don't know who that could have been, but maybe we should do it so their day will be better."

They heard a throat cleared behind them and turned to see the stern face of an arm crossed across the chest Snape. "Well, what are you two doing?"

Harry grinned. "Nothing, sir."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Well, you two should get on the ride before people think you were up to something."

Harry saw the twinkle in his father's eye as he said the same thing as he had last year. The man totally knew what they were doing he decided as they took the very front car of the roller coaster with Draco and his dad behind them. The started, and Harry was so excited he could scream, which he did as they dropped them down the first huge drop. He squealed in delight through every twist and turn and loop and up and down until it was over and they'd only made the dragon's' nostrils blast steam. It was enough and after about five more times of riding the dragocoaster they went on to the next roller coaster until after about two hours they had road all the roller coasters and moved over to the fair like section of the park to play the games.

Harry had been nice to Draco the whole time who was sullenly silent and had not given Harry any reason to be angry anymore, which he was really thankful for since he would have never been able to be that accommodating otherwise. His dad must have noticed since he only asked Harry where he wanted to go and who he wanted to ride with to reward him for his good behaviour. Now, Draco seemed mad with Harry only when his dad did this.

"So what game are we playing, Harry?"

Harry loved how the man ruffled his hair and pulled him into his side. The man had been so open around everyone today that Harry thanked his papa's lucky stars on his favourite robes for their talk. "Why don't we let Draco pick, Daddy?"

His dad smiled at him with pride in his eyes before nodding. "Very well. Draco?"

Draco looked stunned and confused before shaking his head. "Um… how about the one with the ball and the hoop with the net?"

Harry grinned. "That's basketball, Draco. It's really fun." Harry was so excited the boy had relented a little that he grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him along as they ran that way. "Come on, Draco. We can both play at the same time.  
The blonde must have been really confused because they made it there without him ripping his arm away from Harry. His father came up behind them and paid the woman behind the counter for them to play a few games against each other. Harry just began to shoot the ball, but he noticed how Draco watched him for a moment before joining in as well. By the time they had finished the game, Draco and Harry were competing happily for prizes. Harry ended up with an awesome dragon like from the coaster while Draco got himself a sword.

They went around to a couple more of the games, and Harry let Draco pick mostly unless he saw a really cool one like the balloon dart game. Draco seemed to be less angry and more than a little confused with Harry. Harry kept seeing him looking at him in bemusement or studying him like his dad did potions ingredients. He didn't let it faze him and had a great time.

They took a break before they did some of the smaller rides to eat corndogs, cotton candy, and loads of sugary things that were bought by the Headmaster of Hogwarts under 'grandfather's prerogative.' They finished their food and went to the tea cups. Harry was moaning over a toilet afterward with his papa in the toilet beside him and his father rubbing his back soothingly.

"Dad, M'Sorry."

"Hush, Harry. You finish while I scold."

Harry just listened while his father scolded him for not listening and then scolded his papa loud enough where he could hear without leaving Harry. It was after that that Harry finally decided they needed to go flying instead of dealing with anymore muggle upsets. Draco seemed to be the only one who seemed to be happy after their bathroom escapades, but harry couldn't really be mad that he was since it was kinda funny.

They entered the wizard side of the park, and Harry made them all go to the flying course. His dad unshrunk their brooms and made his dragon breathe fire again, which made Harry all the more happy. Harry was happy his slight change to his eyebrows, his feathery hair, and his scar being covered made people not know who he was for the moment. It would be nice to have two days before all the wizarding world knew he was his father's son.

Harry ran past Draco who was walking calmly and acting as if Harry did not exist, but harry saw him roll his eyes at him. Harry whooped and hopped onto his broom before shooting into the air like a rocket. The great thing about flying was the freedom. There was no cupboard to hold him, there was no one who could get him, no one he could hear at all while he was up there diving at breakneck speeds, falling through the air before catching himself and flying in loops in the air. There was awesome hoops to fly through and a maze that he tried out before bringing out the snitch his father had gotten him that day at Diagon Alley.

He looked over at Draco and held up the snitch. "Wanna chase it?"

The blonde boy smirked. "How about we make this a little more interesting? I catch the snitch than you have to admit to everyone come September that you're a little Daddy's Boy."

"And if I win?"

"I don't know. What would you like me to do?"

Harry thought that over before shrugging. "Just be nice to me. That's it. I don't wanna make your life suck cos I know what that's like. I'm no Dudley. I just want you to stop being mean so it isn't so hard to do what my dad said."

The blonde sneered. "Your such a Gryffindor. Just be nice. You're such a Daddy's Boy."

Harry glared. "Let's see if you can make me say it," he said releasing the snitch.

Harry flew off after it at the same time as Draco. Harry could see the boy coming up behind him, but he didn't care. He was going to get that snitch, and he was not going to let Draco be better than him at the one thing he was good at without trying. He flew after the snitch dodging the hoops and flying straight up after it before splitting left after it.

That was when Draco rammed into his side causing Harry to lose sight of the snitch for a moment as he regained control of himself on the broom. He scowled over at the bigger boy before taking off at the sight of gold. He followed the snitch as it went straight down toward the ground just like at his first quidditch game. He didn't veer off and could see Draco coming at him neck and neck. He didn't pull out like Draco but kept after it and swooped out level with the field as he followed the snitch.

He pushed his broom faster and reached out with his left hand while his right steadied him. He was grasping its wings when the bottom of his broom clipped the field and sent him arse over kettle into the ground. He felt the snitch in his palm as he sat up rubbing the back of his head where he'd crashed.

He was just about to get up when he was pulled up by under his arms into the strong arms of his dad. "What were you thinking, Harry Snape? You could have been hurt or worse. How could you be so careless?"

Harry winced at his father's tone but opened his hand. "I had to catch the snitch, Dad."

His father looked down at the snitch before taking it and pocketing it in his trousers. "I think it is about time we left to eat supper before it gets too late."

Harry sighed, "Dad, it wasn't that bad."

His father glared down at him before Harry meekly looked down. "I watched you nearly break your neck and have only said it was reckless. I could always ground you from your broom or put some safety charms on it."

"I'm not a baby!"

His father scowled. "I did not say that you were, Harry, but I worry about your safety. Do you know how scared I was? I could lose you, Harry, and then I will be back to the cold man I was before we found out and I will have lost the only thing good in this world I have ever created."

Harry felt his throat close up as tears fought to come out of his eyes. The guilt and shame was really crashing into him now, and he nodded his head in understanding to his father. His dad's face softened before he picked him up into his arms again and hugged the life from him. "I love you, Harry. I will not lose you to something as unimportant as quidditch."

Harry nodded against his father's neck where he hid his face. His father rubbed his back and began walking. "Father, please grab Harry's broom and Draco."

"Of course, Severus," Harry heard his papa call as he walked away.

Harry stayed where he was in the man's arms and rested tiredly against him. He had had a long and fun day, but that just meant he was extremely tired now. He fisted the back of his father's shirt in his hands and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, settling in for the man to carry him. His father chuckled, and the rumble made Harry's chest tickle from where he was against the man's chest. "Tired, little one?"

Harry merely nodded against the man's neck and closed his eyes. His father carried him out of the wizarding side of the park. Harry assumed his papa and Draco were there with him, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the safety of the man's neck as he drifted off to sleep.

HPSSHPSS

Severus's heart had finally calmed by the time they made it to the car. It helped that he could smell and feel and touch and soothe the reason to his anxiety as he had his little boy in his arms. When the child had raced straight down, he had sworn he was having a heart attack and no comfort from Albus had helped his heart to calm down.

He had finally been knocked to his senses as his child fell to the ground. He had raced to the boy, picking him up and checking him over with his hands as he had scolded the twelve year old for his reckless behavior on the broom, but he really could care less about that or any other words than touching the child to be sure he was okay. He had been, and he had calmed down enough to reassure himself and the child with physical contact which had worked into getting his child to settle down to sleep in his arms.

He could not be more willing to have the child that close than right then after his heart had almost left him completely. He carried the boy with his father and Draco at his sides as they headed to the car. He was calm and his child was safe, so he walked to the car like nothing had happened.

He placed his son in the back seat behind him and buckled him in before going to the front of the car. Albus and Draco luckily were not in need of help to figure out the car this time since he was so beside himself at the moment that he could be in help to no one. Albus was cheerfully but silently (thank Merlin) in the car and Draco looked about as tired at Harry had, but the proud Slytherin would not take the suggestion of a nap well and only would let his pride get in the way. Luckily the child would most likely fall asleep on the way to the hotel.

He began the drive and checked on the boys in the back fifteen minutes in to see both had fallen asleep. He sighed and looked over at Albus who was watching him with that damn twinkle in his eyes. "Well, spit it out," he finally groused irritably.

"Nothing. Calmed down enough have you?"

He growled, making the old man chuckle. "Yes, Father, no thanks to you."

The man looked confused. "Me?"

"Oh, yes, you, and letting my son play quidditch at eleven like he isn't reckless enough. No give him a flying contraption to control with all his twelve year old wisdom."

The old fool had the gall to chuckle at him. He glared darkly at the old man who raised his hands to placate him. He knew his games too well though. "Yes, when I allowed the boy on the team, all I could think was how upset Severus will be when I tell him."

"Do not patronize me, old man. He is entirely too reckless."

His father chuckled and nodded happily. "Yes, he is, but he is also quite the natural on a broom. I suppose you will have to teach him as a father should about his limits as I had to when a certain boy blew up his potions lab as a sixteen year old."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I shall, but no more from you on that old man. I can come up with something to keep the boy from trouble this year without your interference. As well intentioned as it may be."

His father chuckled again and Severus thought darkly about permanent silencing charms and ways to remove vocal chords for potions ingredients. 'The old coot is lucky I am no longer a Death Eater,' he thought snidely.

"So, shall I be getting more of that delightful cotton candy for supper, Severus?"

Severus groaned and asked god, Merlin, or whoever was listening what he did to deserve the old man. Fondly he found himself grousing more to the man.

HPSSHPSS

Harry woke up as his clothes were being removed. He looked up to see his father changing him into his pajamas and only found the effort to lift his heavy limbs here and there to help the man. His father chuckled until he finally finished and picked him back up. Harry kept his head in his favourite spot in the crook of the man's neck while he pulled away his sheets and placed him underneath them.

He whined at the loss of the shared body heat and was rather gratified when the covers were spelled with a warming charm. He hummed happily as he burrowed into the sheets and pulled them up to his chin ad slightly over his head while he buried half his face into the pillow. His glasses were luckily already removed or that would have hurt quite a lot. His daddy kissed his forehead and brushed his hair away from his face. Harry closed his eyes in appreciation of the kind comforting touches before losing himself into a world between awakeness and sleep.

It was only about ten minutes later when his father had left, and he was left to drift closer to sleep. That was until he heard the nearly booming clearing of someone's throat, except it probably was only loud cos he thought he was alone. "Well, well, Daddy's boy, that was quite the show of your age."

Harry groaned back into awakeness and lifted his head to see another bed across the room from him. Draco was there sitting on the edge of the bed with a wicked smirk on his face. "I thou' you were s'ppose to go 'ome," he thought out loud.

"Mother and Father wanted to have the night to themselves, so I agreed to stay here until they pick me up in the morning."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Why're you in 'ere?"

"I am sleeping here, Potter."

"M'name's 'Arry Shnape," he mumbled.

He was much too tired to be talking like this. He just wanted to sleep, even if Malfoy would be in here. The boy sneered. "What you think I am going to start being nice to a little snot like you just because Sev fell for your little whiny baby act. Not going to happen. I offered my hand once to you, and you pushed it away. Uncle Sev will see you soon enough for what you are."

"But you promised. I won the bet."

Harry couldn't understand. Today hadn't been that bad. He'd been nice, and Draco had seemed okay with everything, but now, he was going to be mean again. "I lied, and I'm going to tell everyone when we get to school what a little Daddy's Boy you are. It won't matter by then though since your daddy will realize what a burden you are, and I'll get my Uncle Sev back."

Harry felt his lip wobble a bit as he flattened onto the bed. He was too tired to come back from everything Malfoy had said, and it all seeped into him like venom. His daddy was going to leave him because he was a burden just like they'd always said and when school came back and everyone was mean he wouldn't be there to make it all better. He didn't even notice when he started to cry, but once he realized he had, he kept it as quiet as possible as the tears fell.

HPSSHPSS

Draco was feeling very conflicted right now. Sure, the little brat had been really nice to him all day letting him ride with Uncle Sev and letting him pick what they played at the fair, but this was the kid taking his Uncle Sev away. This was Potter who he had always been told to hate because he killed their Lord, this was the boy who had turned down his friendship for a Weasley. This was the boy who made him look like a fool in their first flying class and who had gotten to be a seeker in first year because he was the precious Potter.

He was not jealous. No. Potter wasn't worth being jealous over. He was just some little baby crying and hugging and being given everything by his Uncle Sev. He would never be jealous of that. He hated how Uncle Sev was calling him family. His father had told him he was always to be loyal to family as a Malfoy was all about family, but Potter wasn't his family. Potter wasn't his Uncle's son, but the little boy who had pulled him along to play that basket game was.

He had enjoyed playing games with the little twerp, and he had even allowed the boy to rope him into using his sword like he was a knight while the other flew around with his dragon. There was just something wrong about being mean to the kid then. He was just so young and innocent that it would have been wrong to ruin his day and make him cry.

He hadn't felt that way when they had finally began flying. He had finally seen Potter again then. Potter, the great seeker, Potter the precious Golden Boy who had everything was nothing like his Uncle's son who was beaten by his relatives and only wanted to have a happy childhood. They were not the same person. There was no way they were the same person and that was why he had made the bet with the boy.

He hadn't really regretted it until he saw the boy hit the ground. He had been worried. Worried over Potter! But really the boy had hit rather hard into the ground. It was frightening to see something so small crash so hard, but after his uncle had carried the boy off, his sympathy was gone. It was his uncle doing that. His uncle who was treating the boy like that, and yes, he had his own father who would do the same if he needed it. But he was too old to want that now, but it didn't mean he wanted to see another boy with his uncle.

He didn't know how he had gotten to this point."Well, well, Daddy's boy, that was quite the show of your age."

The little boy in the other bed groaned and leaned up to look at Draco with sleepy green eyes that made him look even younger. Draco felt a sharp pain of guilt niggle into him as he sat there smirking at his Uncle's son. This was his Uncle's son with no glasses and his Uncle's feathery hair. He focused on the scar and felt the hatred come back easily.

"I thou' you were s'ppose to go 'ome."

Draco felt almost even ore guilty doing this to a boy who was so obviously tired and more or less asleep right now. "Mother and Father wanted to have the night to themselves, so I agreed to stay here until they pick me up in the morning."

The little boy looked even ore confused after this statement which made no sense to Draco. Wasn't the boy going to comment on how his parents didn't want him right now or something? Anythign at all?

"Why're you in 'ere?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I am sleeping here, Potter."

"M'name's 'Arry Shnape," the little boy mumbled.

Draco sneered. "What you think I am going to start being nice to a little snot like you just because Sev fell for your little whiny baby act. Not going to happen. I offered my hand once to you, and you pushed it away. Uncle Sev will see you soon enough for what you are."

Oh the burn of the guilt was eating him up. Uncle Sev would kill him for this and his father would be so ashamed of him. He was lying and being cruel to a little insecure abused boy. This was not right. 'Look at the scar!'

"But you promised. I won the bet."

Draco heard the pleading in the little voice and tried not to break and tell him it was okay and that he'd be his friend. He really had wanted to be the boy's friend, but that was Potter, THIS was Potter. Not Harry Snape. No, Harry Snape needed protecting from his bigger cousin. He couldn't be that. No!

"I lied, and I'm going to tell everyone when we get to school what a little Daddy's Boy you are. It won't matter by then though since your daddy will realize what a burden you are, and I'll get my Uncle Sev back."

It wasn't until he heard the slight sniffles and the little whimpers that he truly thought his actions over and couldn't stand it anymore. He got to his feet and walked over to the little boy in the other bed, but it was too late. The boy had cried himself into a fitful sleep, and he could no longer apologize to him. He needed to apologize and reassure the boy that they were family and he was so sorry and he was being a selfish prat.

He'd just have to wait all night until the boy finally woke up. There was nothing else for it.

HPSSMDHPSS

His daddy sneered down at him. Told him he was bad, he was a baby, a burden and he could never want him, never love him. Papa turned his back on him when he pleaded not to go back. Uncle Vernon grabbed him when the door opened. The belt came down on his back. It hurt so bad and he whimpered. He was crying. Uncle Vernon got mad from that and picked him up, shaking him. He was at Hogwarts and everyone was looking at him, laughing at him as he stood with wet trousers in front of everyone in the Great Hall. He turned everywhere looking for his daddy, his papa, someone to just hold him, but no one cared. No one. Daddy turned his back on him, Papa looked so ashamed, and everyone laughed at him for being a baby. He was crying and trying not to shake. Why was he shaking? Why?

"Harry!"

Why does that sound like Draco? He's only Potter to Draco because Draco hates him just like Daddy does now. "Harry, wake up! It's just a dream!"

'Wake up?' He's not even asleep.

"Harry, Snakelet, little one, come on. Wake up for me."

The soft smooth voice brought him fully awake with a whimper. Why did the man have to tease him so? He opened his eyes to see his daddy leaning over him with a sad, concerned frown on his face. Why was he in bed? Where was he?

He looked around, and as he recognized the hotel, he recalled what had happened before he fell asleep. Draco had been mean to him again. Daddy didn't hate him, Papa loved him too, and he was sitting in a wet bed. He whimpered again, and his dad sat down to be closer to him. His dad went stiff and then looked at him with sympathy.

Harry felt mortified further and hid in his hands. His father shushed him as he began to cry and picked him up, placing him in the man's lap and rubbing his back soothingly. "Draco, please, go run the bath for me and grab a towel."

Harry cried harder hearing that Draco was there. He was going to be ridiculed so hard when he got back to school. At least he would always have his daddy. Now that he was awake he could tell what Draco had said was stupid because his dad had already assured him about those insecurities, but the threat of him telling the whole school was what kept him crying into the man's shoulder.

"Harry, hush, son. Tell me what's wrong."

Harry whimpered and felt his breathing start to hitch. He had to calm down before he had another asthma attack. He calmed down allowing the rhythm of his father's hand on his back to calm him and soothe him. Once he had gotten his breath back, he looked up at his dad. The man looked so concerned and that helped him to get rid of the part of the dream about getting sent away even easier.

"Draco's gonna tell everyone."

"Harry," his dad began.

"No, I won't."

Harry jolted toward the voice at the door coming from Draco Malfoy who was looking at him in what Harry could only see as guilt and shame. "But, you said…"

"I know what I said, and I was wrong. I wouldn't tell anyone about this, about you. You're my Uncle's son, and that makes you family. Malfoy's protect family."

Harry looked at the boy in confusion. 'Was he being serious? He looked and sounded serious.'

His father stood up with him still in his arms, and Harry shivered at the newly cold air on his soaked pajamas. His father sighed softly. "Harry, I'm going to take you to get a bath before you start to itch."

Harry nodded and just thought about what Draco had said while his father carried him to the tub and stripped him of his soaked pajamas before plunking him down into the tub. He looked up at his father as the man started to leave the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

His father smiled reassuringly and kissed him on the forehead. "I need to strip the sheets and place new ones on the bed. I will be right back." Harry felt his body shiver, and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to be alone right now. "Harry, look at me." Harry did as he was told and looked up at his father. "It will only be a few moments."

Harry involuntarily whimpered. "Don't wanna be alone, Daddy."

The man looked extremely torn before looking back as they both heard Draco enter the loo. "I'll stay with him, Uncle Sev."

His father looked torn yet again before nodding. He kissed Harry one more time on his forehead before leaving the loo. Harry was slightly apprehensive as the bigger boy sit on the toilet seat. He just looked down at the bath water. "I want to apologize." Harry looked up at those words with suspicion. "I'm serious, Harry. I want to apologize for how I have treated you since I found out you were Uncle Sev's son. You are family, and Malfoy's do not treat family how I have treated you. If you will listen, I will explain to you why I did so. It will not take away what I did or the guilt from how much pain I have caused you, but I would hope it will help you to forgive me."

Harry nodded. "Sure, Draco. Go ahead."

The bigger boy cleared his throat. "I was jealous. Of you. Since you declined my friendship, I have been jealous. I was jealous of Weasley for getting to be your friend, of everyone loving you, of you getting to be seeker, of you getting away with everything. Back then only Uncle Sev was on my side and against you. Then you end up being someone else. Harry Snape, and somehow after seeing you almost die and Uncle Sev tell us about how those muggles treated you, I made you into two separate people. Potter, my enemy, and Harry Snape, my little cousin. I was jealous when Uncle Sev treated you nicely, but then you were so nice to me all day, and by the time we were at that fair, I was with Harry Snape, not Potter. But, then we were in the air flying, and you were Potter again. It was only when you crashed that I felt bad, but then Uncle Sev was picking you up and giving you the support only I had gotten from him before. I was jealous then, and then when we got back and I saw you so sleepy and vulnerable, I couldn't see Potter. I tried, but all I felt was guilt while I put you down. You were just my little cousin then, scar and all, and I wanted to apologize, but you fell asleep and had that dreadful nightmare. Harry, I'm so sorry. Really I am. I',m done being a selfish prat. I have a mum and dad and Uncle Sev and have for years. I have to be less selfish, and I will. I won't be mean any longer."

Harry just swallowed all of that and looked at the boy as the words digested. The words were heartfelt, and he believed the boy, but he needed more assurance. "How can I know you won't all the sudden see Potter again?"

The blonde boy stiffened and stood. He squared his shoulders and raised his chin slightly. "I made a bet, a promise to be nice to you, and Malfoy's are men of their word. I will not go back on it again."

Harry looked at the serious boy and chuckled. "You look like a peacock like that."

The other boy deflated in front of him before grinning and chuckling slightly. "Well, I am a Malfoy. We are a regal breed."

Harry snickered at the boy. "Just don't go preening in my room, Draco."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Fine, Harry. Now, wash up so when Uncle Sev gets back we can go to bed."

Harry nodded and chuckled again at the funny things that happen to him. Now two of his enemies were his family. What was next Voldemort was his great Uncle or something.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry all for the long wait again. SOOO the thing is this past year I came out as trans to like everyone and now to all of you as well. It has been a hellish year, and I am trying to get back to writing and I am so sorry it took so long but I do have more than one story now in the works, so be glad for that I guess. I was moving bases and am now in okinawa, Japan where I am having some problems at home and here so sorry bare with me while I try to write you what I owe you. I will probably write more sooner I hope I have just been pretty depressed about my life lately and some other things. I also love to read, so if you have any suggestions let me know. I am happy to say that this is probably the last chapter of vacation before we have the announcement of Harry's parentage and then to the castle we go. Oh the mischief that can be had there. Who is excited? I am for sure and then after that two weeks at the castle we have, drum roll please, the school year. Ooh the joys to be had playing with that plot. Well, I've rambled long enough. As usual it is not mine.

Chapter Thirteen

"Hello. Severus, are you awake?" Lucius called out.

Severus chuckled and spelled the door to open. "Good morning, Lucius."

The man walked into the kitchen with an eyebrow raised. Severus could not be bothered to care he was still in his bedclothes as he'd only just begun his first cup of coffee upon awakening. Besides he was on vacation and was up all night with a very distraught little boy.

"Good morning, old friend. Fatherhood suits you illy today. You look ragged."

Severus sneered and turned his cup back to drain the coffee into his system. He would prefer a much faster method such as an injection of the substance, but three cups would just had to suffice. He heard Albus chuckle and glared at the oddly clothed man fully dressed in a gaudy hawaiian shirt, bermuda shorts, and sandals with flamingo covered socks. "Merlin! Albus, it is too early for your wardrobe choice."

His father simply chuckled and went back to his tea and morning paper. Lucius chuckled as well and took a seat across from Severus and funnily by Albus. Severus simply cocked an eyebrow. "Tea, Lucius, or shall you join the darkside of the morning drinks?"  
The man smirked. "Black coffee, of course, Severus."

Severus smirked and spelled a cup to be made. It was sent to the table once finished and Lucius breathed it in before sipping at it. "Perfect, Severus, as always."

Severus smirked and inclined his head before gulping his second cup. "So, where are the boys?"

"Bed." At Lucius's raised brow, he turned to look at the door to the boy's room. "Harry had a nightmare, which led to an accident last night. Draco stayed up with me and Harry, and now they are both catching up on much needed sleep."

Lucius inclined his head. "A long night is a fair reason for your dishevelment. I will refrain from waking Draco then if there is such a reason."

Severus too inclined his head in return. "So, how was my dragon yesterday, Severus. I do hope his decorum was becoming?"

Severus thought back to the beginning of the yesterday. Sullenness and bullying completely, but the rest… "He was much better behaved than he had been. I believe we have made headway in the fight for their friendship."

Lucius smiled a real smile then. "Good because I want my nephew over for a visit soon where Narcissa may meet him."

Severus chuckled at the man's eagerness. "To think all it took was blood."

Lucius shook his head. "That began it, but knowing that little boy, no one could hate or hurt him."

"Except those muggles," Severus growled.

Lucius too scowled at the mentioning of those creatures. Severus felt another tug of brotherhood with his old friend. "What is being done about those… creatures?"

Severus smiled vindictively and recalled how less and less he had done this since Harry had come into his life. It was not a bad change… "I have a few… ideas I have pondered over when able."

Lucius also had a vicious and gleeful smile at this. Two death eaters turned spies and the leader of the light all avidly listening to the downfall of a muggle family. What an odd scene they must make. "Retribution spells are easy to find in tombs I have from before. After the trip to my son's mind, I have come very familiar with the intricacies of their separate abuse tactics. The boy will need to have the spell on him until he feels remorse as he is a child, but his will make his room feel like the cupboard my son lived in for ten years, the food he eats will be tasteless, and all his friends will leave him. He will feel he always has to watch his back and like no one loves him because he is a freak. It will make him feel remorse for the bullying he did to my son over the years he has been there."

"That is quite harsh," Lucius said with obvious countenance.

Severus smirked. "Indeed."

"It is not too harsh though for a child bully who could due to lose some weight and gain some humility."

"As I too thought, my friend. The wife, Petunia, will always feel someone is gossiping about her, feel aches and pains from doing chores pushed on her, and her house will look dirty and decrepit no matter how much she cleans."

Lucius smirked and chuckled evilly. "Ooh, that will be delightful for the muggle hag. She'll not know what to do. What is her length in her own personal torment."

"She will feel the effects for seventeen years. There is no reason to go easy on her and as she would have continued this until Harry was grown, I have no reason to go easy on her or shorten her sentence."

Lucius smiled cruelly again. "Delightful."

Severus smirked at his friend's obvious enjoyment. "And the fat walrus shall feel all the pain my son has felt at irregular intervals, he will be too weary to leave his own home, he will begin to treat his wife and son as he treated Harry without the physicality, and he will know what he is doing but has no control to stop. He will feel helpless, like a freak, for seventeen years, and I hope it causes him as much pain as possible."

Lucius smiled brightly. "Severus, my friend, you have not lost your touch at all. Just as brilliant as ever."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Obviously. These are all potions as well with charms added, perfect for the son of both Severus Snape and Lily Evans. They will know what hit them when I force it down their throats. They deserve it after all they have done to my son."

"If there becomes a need for the wards of detection to be loosely configured, allow me only a day of preparation."

Severus saw the man's broad grin and smirked. "Of course. I will need it for when I detain them."

Severus gave a feral grin to match Lucius's own before he noticed his father. The man was frowning at them. "I understand the need for revenge after Arianna," Severus winced at the reminder of his father's sister. "But remember that hurting those that hurt you can make you into something you do not know. Yes, get retribution, but revenge is never the option. Equal their bad acts, but do not exceed them. I want them to pay for what they did to my grandson, but when you have done so, continue on with your life. Understood, boys?"

Severus nodded along with Lucius, who looked only slightly indignant at being called a boy. "We understand, Father, and this is the only steps to our plans."

Albus nodded. "Thank you for listening, boys."

Severus looked to Lucius and smirked. "Next week when I can pawn Harry off in the castle to Albus for a time?"

Lucius smirked. "It's a date."

HPSSHPSS

Harry whined as the sun settled on his face. He turned and rolled over in the bed, trying to search for some more warmth. When he didn't find the source from last night, he opened his eyes to see he was not in his room either at home or at the beach. He looked confused until he recalled his dad had taken him to his room after he was redressed into his dinosaur pajamas. Something about sheets or something else. He gave a mournful sigh when he realised he was no longer asleep enough to stay in the bed without extra body contact.

He gave a sluggish whine as he pushed himself out of the bed and hit the floor with his feet on the cold hardwood. It made him miss home's nice carpeted floors before he was padding his way out of the hall in the direction of the deep tones of his father. He clutched at the plushy he had had under his arm upon awakening and staggered his way into the kitchen. Once he caught sight of his father, he only had eyes for the man and the heat he could provide.

He rubbed at his eyes as he climbed onto the man's lap and clutched at the the fabric of the man's dressing gown. He heard the rumble in his father's chest as the man chuckled, and he buried his face into his chest to get closer to the sooting fibrations offered to him so easily. He wasn't through snuggling in quite contentedly when he heard another deep laugh that was most certainly not his Papa's. He turned toward the noise and blushed a deep red when he saw Mr. Malfoy sitting at the table with his father and Papa.

He diverted his eyes and buried himself back into his little burrow of safety in his Daddy's body. He felt the laugh again this time but took it quite offensively and whined his frustrations. He was much too tired and not awake enough to care that he sounded like a wounded kitten. His father rubbed at his hair and pressed a kiss to the curled locks. Harry breathed in deep at that and turned a beaming smile up at his father. The man returned him with a kind smile.

"Good morning, little one. Was your sleep better?"

"Was until you left me," Harry grumbled into the man's collarbone.

His dad chuckled and pressed another kiss to his hair. "My apologies, Prince Snape. I should have remembered you needed a body source for heat."

Harry snorted at his father's sarcasm and wiggled to get closer to him. "S'okay. Just don't let it happen again, peasant."

Everyone had a chuckle at that, but Harry was far to snuggled up to care. "Good morning, Prince Snape."

Harry jolted at the deep voice and peeked through his father's hair at whoever was speaking to him. He remembered Mr. Malfoy again and blushed deeply at the man seeing him like this. His father grabbed him under the arms and pulled him away from where he was hiding. Harry pouted at the loss of contact but tried not to whine so much now that he remembered they had a guest. He glared while his father tsked at him. "Someone is being very mean this morning. Now, what do you say to Uncle Lucius, Harry."

Harry blushed deeper and made grabby hands at his father. The man firmly shook his head at him. Harry caved and sent a quick look over to 'Uncle Lucius' who was pouting at him. Harry giggled at the man's face and smiled. "Good morning, Uncle Lucius."

The man smiled at him in a way that Harry had never thought a Malfoy could. "How have you been, Prince Harry? Slay any dragons lately?"  
"No," he mumbled into his daddy's neck.

His father's hand strayed into his curls, and Harry relaxed against him further at the contact. He wanted to go back to bed where he wasn't so embarrassed. "Someone needs to wake up more. How about some breakfast, huh, Snakelet?"

That peeked Harry's interest. He jerked his head away from the man and looked up at his smirking face. He nodded his head frantically. He was starving, and it was just like his daddy to know that. The man chuckled and set him down at the chair beside them. Harry frowned thought he kept himself from whining since he was getting him food and he had already looked like a little baby in front of Uncle Lucius. His dad made him a plate of eggs and bacon and poured him a glass of orange juice before sitting it all down in front of him along with his nasty potion he took every morning. He downed the nasty medicine and dug into his food.

He was almost finished when Draco stumbled into the room. The boy found a seat and collapsed onto his arms. "Dragon, you are a Malfoy. Manners, young man."

Draco groaned at his father's scolding but lifted up. Harry smirked at his expense, and Draco stuck his tongue out at him. Harry giggled and thought about flicking eggs at him before he saw the look his father was giving him. 'How did the man know?'

He smiled sheepishly and finished his food quickly. He was done before Draco had even barely touched his eggs, so he had to wait at the table. He turned to where his papa had just stood up and gave the man a questioning look when he turned his clothes into vibrant robes. The man made to walk off when Harry jumped from his chair and clung to the man's legs. The man chuckled and ruffled his hair. "What is it, little one?"

"Papa, where you going?"

His papa arched a brow and almost looked like Dad's actual father for a moment. "Child, you know I have to announce your parentage today."

Harry's stomach dropped and his eyes began to feel really itchy. 'That was today.'

He had forgotten all about it with all the fun they had been having. He didn't want that to be today. He wanted to have fun and play, but he couldn't when all he could think about was everyone knowing. It'd be nice to be able to be around Daddy all the time, but people'd know he was himself after that, and it was just when his face started to look more like Daddy's too.

"Oh."

His papa gave a sympathetic smile and picked him up. "Well, give us a hug before I go."

Harry nodded sadly and clung to his papa. "I'll miss you."

His papa chuckled which made Harry give an indignant huff. "I will be back by lunchtime, child. Don't be so forlorn."

Harry nodded against the man's shoulder. He was not about to get down. He didn't feel like it. He wanted to stay curled against someone today because he was just too upset people were going to be mean about him being Professor Snape's son. He was gently pulled away by familiar hands. As soon as he was close enough, he latched onto his daddy and curled against the man with his face in the man's neck.

"Goodbye, Father. Be safe."

"Goodbye, Severus. I'll be back in time for lunch. Try to keep him entertained."

He felt his father nod before the door was closed behind his papa. He felt tears on his cheeks and rubbed them against his dad's robe. He was carried toward his room and felt when the man sat down on the bed with his still against him. He just wasn't ready to come out yet. Today was not going to be fun.

"Harry," his father called. "Harry, look at me, Snakelet."

Harry wanted to ignore him, but he couldn't do that to his daddy. He peeked up at the man who gave him a warm smile. "What's this all about, Snakelet?"

"Dunno. Just scared. There gonna make fun of me and be all mean."

His father mussed his hair. "People will always be like that, child, but you will always have me and Papa, and now you have Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Uncle Lucius as well. Lots of people will still be here for you, so do not carry on so, okay, Snakelet?"  
Harry nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

"Alright how about you get dressed while I go put on some clothes then we can start your surprise for today."

Harry's ears perked up at that. "Surprise?"

"Yes, child. Now, get dressed for the beach, okay?"

Harry nodded happily and jumped from his daddy's arms to the floor. He went to his drawers and pulled out a shark shirt and some swim shorts before changing real quick. He slipped on his flip-flops and grabbed his fish covered beach hat before going back to the kitchen. Uncle Lucius and Draco were having a conversation at the table, and Draco looked like he was pouting at Uncle Lucius's stern glare. It was funny watching Draco pout.

"No, Draco, you may not invite yourself to stay over here."

"But, Dad, I want to stay and play at the beach with Harry. Please, Dad."

"No, I will not invite you to stay here without your Uncle asking first it is impolite."

The younger blonde huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry ran to the table and tapped his Uncle Lucius on the arm. The man turned to him curiously. "What is it, Harry?"

"Could Draco stay, Uncle Lucius?"

"I'm not sure he deserves to, Harry."

"Please, Uncle Lucius. I want to have someone to play with today. You know, so I can forget about what's happening today."

Harry slowly manipulated his eyes to water and his lip to tremble. Daddy will be so proud when he hears how Slytherin he was being. He heard said Dad enter the kitchen before he was swept into strong arms. "Is my little Snakelet manipulating his Uncle Lucius?"

"Aw, Severus, I was going to let him continue. He was doing so well."  
Harry grinned at his Uncle Lucius. The man really was a lot different then he expected. The man ruffled his hair and with a put upon sigh answered, "I suppose."

Harry and Draco both yipped with joy while the two adults laughed at their happiness. Harry grabbed hold of his Uncle Lucius and gave the surprised man a hug before going back to his dad. Draco did the same to Uncle Lucius before both of them were standing beside Harry's father. "Well, it seems they have made their choice, old friend. Would you like to stay as well to help a poor potions master out?"

The grin Uncle Lucius gave his dad was vicious. "Not a chance, dear Severus. Play nicely, Draco. Have a good time, Harry. I will be back for my son tonight."

Harry's father growled as the man popped away, and both Harry and Draco had a laugh at his expense. Harry's father glared at them both, and they made a very tactical retreat to Harry's room laughing the whole way. They both were breathing heavily as Harry took a seat on the floor. Draco gave a snobbish look at the idea, but Harry firmly patted the place in front of him to indicate where the boy was to sit.

Draco rolled his eyes as he sat down. "You are lucky I like you, Harry, because no one makes a Malfoy sit on the floor."

Harry laughed and put on his own kind of snobbish look and pushed his nose up with a finger. "Yes, we Malfoys are much too good to be sitting where filthy commoners walk."

Harry laughed while Draco cracked a small smile. "Very good imitation, Snape. We'll make a pureblood out of you yet."

Harry's face turned into disgust. "No thanks. Yuck!"

Harry watched as Draco smirked. "Well, you are a little Slytherin, especially after this morning."

Harry also smirked. "Fine then, you are a Gryffindor because you're family."

Harry watched the boy turn green and his face turn into disgust. "That is not how that works, Harry, and furthermore, I will never be a Gryffindor, and I still despise all of them on a cellular level, besides you. And you, dear little cousin, are spared only because you are my sweet little cousin."

Harry scowled at the boy and felt his lip push out on it's own accord as he crossed his arms petulantly across his chest. "M'not little, Draco."

The older boy smirked cooly over at the pouting Gryffindor, making Harry ten times more annoyed with the smug snake. "Sure, you aren't, Snakeling."

Harry pushed the boy. "Prat."

His cousin laughed at him and smiled. "Only to everyone but you, Harry. I just like to tease."

Harry smiled and giggled back before thinking a sobering thought."You'll still talk to me at school, right?"

The blonde aristocrat rolled his eyes exaggeratingly before nodding to the shaken Harry. "Of course, I will talk to you and walk you to class, and if needed, we can study together."

"Okay, as long as Ron and Hermione can be there too. I don't want them feeling left out."

The blonde looked outraged. "What about me? I'll be the odd snake out."

Harry thought that over. "We can always have some of your friends be my friends too."

Harry watched happily as Draco nodded reluctantly. "I can think of a few who would fit that selective criteria."

Harry nodded before stopping dead. "Draco, I am not befriending Crabbe and Goyle."

The snake smirked at him. "But you are a snake, Harry, and we snakes are all sticking together."

Harry shook his head. "No way!"

His cousin smiled broader. "Yes, you are, Lil' Prince."

Harry perked up at his other nickname. "That's Dad's families' name."

The older boy smirked and nodded his head. "Yes, yes it is, and it is you're title in Slytherin. So, you have to be friends with all your people, Sire," the blonde mocked.

Harry's face looked like he had sucked on a lemon. "O-okay, but I'm not really sure they would want to study with us."

Harry watched his cousin look exasperated again. "Harry, I'm not even their friend, not really, and we don't have to friend anyone you don't want to right now."

Harry beamed at his cousin and hugged him. Somehow that was the exact moment that two other Gryffindors came barreling into the room. Harry had time to hear his name squealed before a thing of bushy hair collided into him. He felt his whole body squeezed, but he was grinning into Hermione's hair as he hugged her back. He saw Ron rush over, and as soon as Hermione released him, the other boy latched onto him. Harry felt his whole body washed with happiness at feeling so loved.

He had just enough time to look at him cousin to know he needed to solve a problem. The boy's cool mask wasn't up fast enough to hide the fear, pain, and jealousy he must have been feeling from Harry's friends coming. Harry could understand, since he was sure he would feel the same way come September when he had to share both Draco and his Daddy. He was just happy that at least when Hermione noticed him she nodded to the boy rather than making it a big deal, not that they were being nice but civility was something.

The same couldn't be said for Ron because as soon as he released Harry and turned to see the blonde boy, Ron shouted out the boy's name as if it were a curse and put himself between he and Harry. Harry felt slightly angry at Ron for again assuming the worst. Why couldn't Ron ever just wait before he went all angry?

Harry pushed Ron aside gently and walked to the center of his three friends. He hadn't gotten his words together before Ron was yelling, "What is that slimy Slytherin doing here?"

Harry bristled at the insult. Ron knew who his dad was now, and that was not a way to win points with Harry. Harry could also see Draco bristle from the new people and also the challenge. Harry hoped he knew Harry would defend their budding friendship, but Draco was already off with his own defenses. "Obviously, Weaslby, I was invited, and it is nice to see you as well."

Ron's fists clenched, and Harry was happy for small miracles when Hermione placed a hand on his chest for Harry. He took a deep breath before stepping between them more. "Draco, Ron, please. I don't want any of my friends to fight."

Harry watched Draco's smug look from the comfort of his assured position in front of Harry's friends. Harry internally rolled his eyes at his cousin. He was so predictable now.

"Friends?!" Harry jumped at the shout from Ron and spun to face him, his whole body already shaking. Ron didn't seem to notice and only got redder. "He's a git, a prat, Harry. He's not your friend."

Harry watched his speech failing him as Draco stepped up to Harry, putting his hand on the shaking boy's shoulder. "I am Harry's friend, Weasel, and I am his cousin."

Ron's mouth dropped, and he looked to Harry like he was utterly betrayed. "Harry? Mate, please say it's not true?"

Hermione was the one to smack Ron upside the back of the head when Harry started to hop from foot-to-foot feeling undecided and shaken from the anger in his friend's eyes. "You are doing it again, Ron. Now do you need me to remind you what happened the last time you upset Harry about his family?"

Ron's face paled, and it was like that one reminder knocked all the fight out of him. He shook his head furiously at Hermione before turning to Harry with a sheepish look. "Sorry, mate."

Harry was almost ready to say it was okay before he saw Draco's tight face. "I'm not the one you insulted, Ron."

Harry gave a pointed look to his left where Draco was standing, and Ron rubbed his face tiredly before looking to Draco. "Sorry, Malfoy."

Draco cracked a smirk that made Harry elbow him, which was probably nothing but a reminder to be nice. ""Apology accepted, Weasel."

Harry smacked Draco on the arm. "Drake!"

The older boy rolled his eyes at the stern look Harry gave him. "I also apologize, Weasley."

Harry beamed at his cousin and best friends, and both boys felt grudgingly better with the smaller's approval.

"Now we can all go play on the beach!"

HPSSHPSS

The sounds of a herd of children (hippogriffs) as his son and his friends all ran into the kitchen, where he was nursing another cup of coffee. He looked up when the one with his hair and his love's eyes approached. "Yes, Harry," he prodded with his quirked eyebrow.

The boy smiled at him and with so much progress Severus was speechless crawled up onto his lap with a smirk on his face. The Slytherin boy! If the boy had not let out a little contented sigh when he settled and only if not for that (who are you fooling, Snape?), Severus would have put the little blighter on his own two feet to spare his already breaking reputation. As it stood, he curled around the smaller body and rested his chin on the boy's head, looking over it at his paper with the announcement in it.

"Now what do you want, little Snake?"

The boy giggled and turned to look at him with his (if possible) more perfect than this morning puppy-dog eyes. "Can we go to the beach?"

Severus was already very undecided about this, his son, while adorable looking at him like that, was not a skilled swimmer by any means and had not even known how until this past week, but he knew he couldn't embarrass the boy by pointing this out in front of his friends. He had barely taught the boy much thus far, but the way the boy looked all pleading lip and sparkling green eyes (how could the lips the boy inherited from him even make that pouty lip?) made Severus melt. It was adorable (not that he would ever say that word aloud to anyone ever) with his mother's button nose and Severus's eyebrows. He was a goner.

He sighed and nodded. "You may go: however," his teaching tone slipping in to stop the victory cheers of the blighters and the one particular one jumping up and down on his lap, "You will have to put up with my accompaniment and will not go out too far while also staying in my sight. Is all I have said clear, Mr. Snape?"

His son nodded his head avidly looking as if Christmas had come early and looked to his friends. "He said yes," the boy said needlessly as they had all watched in amusement as their little friend wrapped the mean Dungeon Bat around his little pinky finger.

'How was he to deal with all of them together?' he thought with an audible groan

HPSSHPSS

The little blighters were sprinting ahead of him on the sand while Severus slowly made his way over to his reserved set of chairs where his charges had already dropped their things. Severus called out to them to be careful as they went running for the water. Severus was truly worried for his son, but he had agreed if only to himself that Harry needed to try to act more his age, and if that took allowing the boy to be slightly reckless, than Severus would only have to make a blood pressure draught or five thousand for the foreseeable future.

Severus posted himself in his chair, leaving on his shirtless top to protect from the sun while he watched out for the four hooligans screeching in the waves. His seemed from his view that the children were having an enjoyable splashing around in the shallower water. Draco mostly stayed with Harry while his own amiable child worked as a go between for the three unlikely friends his son had gathered to his side.

Severus suspected that in some way the four would become a congruent group without a block between the two bigger boys. He was thankful they could at least get along for the sake of Harry when the day was such a large one for their family. Harry was going to want to read the paper tomorrow to see the reactions of the people, but Severus didn't want the boy to worry what they thought.

He had allowed the boy to read the article, which Albus had wrote, Severus had proofread, and then had scanned once more in the paper itself before handing it to the boy. He knew he was being overprotective, but the child had just gotten to a good place and past some of the more painful hurdles to recovery. He was still a shaky child in the face of anger, but that bravery and spark were back. He wanted it to stay that way.

The article, after a thorough read, had only mentioned that Severus was the father and that it was newly found information. It also mentioned the adoption, their want for privacy and well-wishes and a slight threat in the last few lines Severus had added when his father had not been looking. It only stated in slightly detectable words that he would crush those that tried to hurt his son for this and anyone for that matter that attempted to hurt the boy for any reason. He was not a smotherer. Not at all. He was a hoverer.

He was so glad that he was too as that moment he saw the two idiot boy's that were Draco and Mr. Weasley leading his son out further by his arms. Ms. Granger seemed to be scolding the boy's, and Severus could see from here Harry was dancing from foot to foot with nerves. Severus sighed and made his way into the water wanting to be closer before calling them all back for the scolding of a lifetime.

He was waded out close enough to call out to Harry without yelling, but as soon as the boy turned back to face him, a wave came over the top of him, toppling the small boy, who cried out with a gurgled yelp.

Severus felt his heart pound out of his chest as he rushed to the boy. The other two boys were both still picking themselves up as well and hadn't noticed Harry's lack of return. Severus reached in deeper than he thought it would be and pulled as he felt his son's arm. The boy came scrambling up into his arms coughing and crying. Severus realised the boy had been on a downward slope and had went farther than he could touch and had gotten scared, making himself unable to try to swim up.

Severus cradled the boy to his chest and checked his other charges, seeing as they were all fine if only a little shook up, he glared at the boys sending them a seething hiss to go to the chairs. He turned next to Ms. Granger, who looked worried and shaken both. Severus gave a comforting nod and sent her up to fetch him a towel for when he and Harry made it back.

With the other three sent ahead, Severus took the moment to have his alone conversation with Harry who was only sniveling now and getting gunk Severus would have to ignore for now on his shirt. Severus perched the boy on his hip, and when the child tried to hide in his neck, Severus grabbed the boy's chin and steered him to his stern gaze.

The boy gulped and his shoulders hunched up protectively. Severus sighed and rubbed the boy's back to soothe at least his instinctive defenses.

"Harry, why were you going out there?"

The boy bit his lip breathing in heavily and coughing before looking down. The boy shrugged, and Severus felt his nostrils flare. This was not the time to get angry though, so he tapped the boy's head and waited for his eyes. "Harry, I know you heard me say to stay close. I had not wanted to embarrass you by saying why in front of your friends, but you and I both know you are not ready to swim anything too wild, so why did you let your friends lead you out there?"

The boy sniffled and his lip wobbled. "I'm so sorry, Daddy, but we were all playing, and they wanted to go farther, but I said I wasn't supposed to, and they all looked at me sadly, and then I said I could swim real well, and the Draco wanted to take me out with him, but Ron wanted me too, so they were pulling me together, and I just wanted to be like them."

Severus would never understand children, but he did see the boy was trying to be like his peers, which while good as an idea, was not ideal when his life was in danger. "Harry, I want you to be able to be with your peers and do things they do, but do you think anyone else would allow their twelve year old who can't swim out too far?"

The boy shook his head looking close to tears. "Now, there is no reason to cry. I know you are sorry, and that wave probably made you twice as sorry, so there will only be a small time out tonight before bed, and then we will call it even, but, Harry, do not do something like that again. I really need to keep my heart able to beat at a regular pace."

The boy laughed and nodded. "I won't, Dad. I promise."

Severus nodded and finished getting them out of the ocean. He set the boy on his feet and watched as the boy's friend gave him a towel. Severus smiled at her and turned to go toward the other dunderheads.

HPSSHPSS

Draco was going to die. He knew he was going to die as well as he knew he shouldn't have tried to pull Harry with him and Weasley out farther. He knew his cousin was smaller, but the boy had been so sure he could swim. He was going to have to be crushed first by Uncle Sev then by his dad. He did not like the sound of the rest of his day.

His uncle was soon in front of them, and wow, did he look mad. Draco cringed making himself smaller in his fright. Draco was only slightly happier that Weasley was doing the same. In all honesty, he would never wish Uncle Sev's tongue-lashings on anyone. Especially not the one's that came because of Harry. They were in for it.

"You two have to be the dumbest most insolent set of dunderheads I have ever met. I tell you not to go out too far, and what do you do? You drag Harry, who is never going to say no to anyone, out into the deeper parts of the water when he just learned to swim this week." \

Draco paled his eyes beginning to sting. He hadn't known. He wouldn't have hurt Harry. He was his big cousin. His job was to protect Harry. "Sir, we…"

"Silence." The hiss from his uncle sent Draco shivering and curling in on himself. "You two are his protectors, and we talked about this already. I talked to both of you about protecting him. He looks up to you two. I expected better from both of you, and I am deeply disappointed."

Draco hung his head feeling sick to his stomach. How could he have been so terrible? How could he have ruined his uncle's trust like that?

"... And that is why…" Draco perked up having missed some of his Uncle's speech, "I will expect better from you next time."

"Next time?" Draco could not help but ask like it was the one thing he had wanted to hear most.  
His uncle raised his sardonic brow as Draco's father had deemed it. "Well, of course, Mr. Malfoy. Everyone knows it's three strikes."

Draco let out a woof of air, just feeling that knowledge soothe the part of him that was dreading his uncle not letting him be Harry's protector anymore or even his friend.

"What about telling o-our parents, sir?"

Hearing Weasley's stuttered speech made Draco perk his head back up to full attention. He needed the answer to this one too. The dark man smirked and raised both brows. "Mr. Weasley, there's no need for that because I am sure after you and Mr. Malfoy finish your two feet essays on being protectors and responsible friends, I will have no necessary reason to tell them, now will I, Mr. Weasley?"

The red head jumped and nodded avidly. "No, sir. No reason. I-it'll be done."

Uncle Sev nodded sagely and smirked again. "See that it does, both of you," he said with a stern look to Draco.

Draco nodded his head avidly too and felt lucky he got out of this unscathed but for a sore wrist. He was feeling really lucky now. And Harry was okay, and he was still his friend and his protector and his cousin, and… wow, he needed a nap.

HPSSHPSS

Harry was waiting in bed for his Daddy and Papa. His eyes were drooping, and he kept having to shake himself awake. It wasn't all that late, but he was tired after running around with his friends all day and the water and everything else. It had been a super good day, and he hadn't thought about the paper once. He was so glad his dad had thought of that.

He watched with hooded eyes as the two men came into the room and propped themselves on either side of his bed. Harry smiled sleepily at both while the two rubbed a hand over his hair. He let out contented sigh loving feeling so loved. He smiled goofily and scrunched into the covers, closing his eyes tight.

"What are you doing, Snakelet?"

Harry peered at his father with one eye before shutting it quickly. "I 'anna go 'leep feelin' good."

Harry felt someone rub his hair while the other kissed his cheek. Telling from the stubble and not the feel of a full beard, it was his daddy, who had not shaved all day. "Well, we would not stop you. We wanted you to feel good all day today, especially now."

Harry nodded with a yawn curling toward his dad as his papa rubbed his back. "Did. Was Nice. Liked beach."

He could hear chuckles, but they were getting further away as the soothing circles grew lighter and the touches to smooth his hair drifted away. "Go to sleep, child."

"We'll watch over you, and in the morning, we'll talk."

Harry made a noise he was sure, but not really sure what kind. He hoped it was agreeable. "We love you, Harry."

"Sweet dreams, little one."


	14. update two

Hello my people i'm coming back. i have been inspired by something I had been writing a few months back, and well it is just too good not to put up. I will be getting back into this story as well don't you worry.

I really am coming back, however, at the moment this story would be ruined if I attempted to write on it as I am not in the place I should be to write it. I can write on the others as they are in the same place I am in, but soon chapter fourteen will be up I have only a few pages left I swear. I am so sorry.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Author note: Hola, Hallo, Helloooo, so I worked and worked for this chapter, writing some, thinking ideas. I think it begins not as well as most but the later portion is the same style as the rest. I was finally in the right mindset to write this, and I hope you all like it. Sorry again for the long waits I give on my stories. I'm a Marine, mostly busy with school and job things, but I will try to keep up with your demands. Just know I will never just leave a story unless of course I die.

The past week for Harry had been kind of hectic, and dare he say it, dreadful. He'd been told that his grandfather had told everyone about his new father, and then he had seen the headlines. People were really nice about him, but no one could find anything good to say about his dad. They were all calling him names, and Harry could see it didn't bother his daddy, but he was bothered. He knew how great his father was, and none of those people had the right to say how he felt when none of them even talked to him or his daddy either.

He was fed up with all the papers, and to top it all off, he had to leave his new home with his room and his toys and everything. His dad had let him take what he wanted, but it just didn't feel the same. He loved Hogwarts. He really did. It was his first home, his first place he belonged, and the first place anyone was nice to him. But, and it was a big kind of but, he wanted to be with his daddy, only his daddy the last week before school, and that was not what happened.

Now, he only had a week left to be with his daddy while living in the castle before the students returned. He dreaded that day and worried constantly of the changes to his nice little world he had built. His dad was reassuring when he could be, but the man had a lot of work to do with only a week left until school began. He always said he still had time for Harry, but Harry was not about to stop his daddy from working and make the man angry at him when he changed his mind.

Today, he was wandering again. He'd been doing it a lot lately. Taking to moving around the castle with no one but himself or with Hedwig if she could stand to be inside that long, but mostly he was transversing the castle on his own. He had learned a lot about it that way and thought the coming school year would be easier for it, but he was still lonely and bored and his daddy was busy. He wished his friends could come over, but he was too afraid to ask his daddy for that, so he wandered.

He had made it to the fourth floor corridor when he heard the clinking of heels on the floor. He turned his head in time to see Professor McGonagall coming down the hallway he was walking. She smiled as soon as she saw him, and it wasn't her old smiles that seemed to still be stern but another kind Harry still was getting used to seeing.

Two days ago his papa had come to see them with Professor McGonagall, and though Harry was confused, he soon was informed why they were so close and touching and smiling all the time. His dad with the most pinched smile Harry had seen in a while told him that they were dating, like people his age dating, and Harry had tried to be polite when asking if they were too old to be doing that, and it had worked because everyone except Professor McGonagall laughed.

Since then she came to family meals and stuff, and Harry was getting more comfortable around the woman and it seemed she was feeling the same.

"Good morning, Harry. Where is your father?"

Harry blushed, looking away. He hadn't been telling anyone what he was up to during the day, fearing they wouldn't let him, but now he was caught. "Uh, working I think on potions or something. Madame Pomfrey gave him lots of orders for the Hospital Wing."

She brightened up at that before looking down her nose at him. "Ah," she drawled. "And, you?"

He fidgeted looking to the ground for his answer. "Just walking."

He looked up to find her nodding with pursed lips. "Walking? Alone?" He nodded not feeling words were going to come past the knot in his throat. "I see. Well, Harry, did your father say you were allowed to be walking alone?"

Harry felt a pinch of anger at her words. In the past week, his father had been too busy all day to know anything he was doing. It wasn't his fault they threw all the work on his dad. "He doesn't know, ma'am. I was bored, so I thought I would walk around."

She seemed to become a bit more pinched at that. "Well, let me walk you back. It isn't too safe for a second year to be walking the halls of Hogwarts when near to no one is in the castle yet."

Harry sighed but turned and followed her down to his father's rooms. They stopped before reaching the door to his rooms though, and Harry groaned internally. He was being taken to his father instead it seemed. The Professor knocked on the door, and inward swung the door as his father, in all his black robed glory, appeared.

The man raised the famed brow and cocked his head. "Good morning, Minerva. What is the meaning of the pleasure of your call with my son?"

The cat animagi looked back at him, and Harry squirmed. "Harry was wondering the halls, Severus. I was worried, and he told me you weren't informed."

Harry felt his stubborn bravery crawl inside himself as his father turned his stern disapproval on him. "Ah," the man drawled loftily. "I see. Harry, come inside after you thank Professor McGonagall for walking you here."

Harry slumped his shoulders and turned toward his Professor. He didn't look up as he mumbled a thank you and scurried his way into his father's classroom to a stool far from any potion. He could hear them talk a moment longer before the door was closed, and all Harry could hear was the switch of fabric before his sight was blocked in all black.

"What was it you were doing, Harry?"

Harry snapped his eyes up to his father who was looking at him all disappointed. Harry was past flinching without the man moving now, and he could tell the difference between anger and disappointment when it came to his father too, but he still hated that look. He cringed, curling his shoulders' inwards and keeping his eyes downward.

The man crouched in front of him, and Harry almost lost the battle of being a big boy who doesn't cry. The man tilted his chin up to where their eyes met, and the itchy feeling before tears started came over him. The man looked so stern and disapproving that Harry wanted to confess everything to him. "Dad, I'm sorry."

The man nodded. "I can see that, but what are you sorry for, Harry?"

Harry sighed slouching more. "I left the rooms without telling you."

"And?"

Harry kicked the stool legs in frustration. "And, I went walking around all alone."

The man nodded, and Harry let out some of his breath. He hated having to say what he did, it was usually worse than the punishments. "Yes, you did do that Harry multiple times in the past week, and I do not recall that being something we have discussed all week. Do you?"

Harry's gaze fell and his lip trembled, and he felt so stupid. He was all upset because his dad wasn't paying him enough attention, and now, he was going to cry about it. "I was bored, okay? You were so busy… and I knew you needed to work… I'm sorry, Daddy."

Harry heard a large intake of breath before he was in his dad's arms again. He calmed immediately as the man rubbed circles on his back. He hadn't cried he was proud to admit, but he was so close to doing it now.

"Why hadn't you said something earlier, Snakelet?"

Harry shrugged burying his face in the man's neck. "Didn't wanna be a bother."

Harry heard and felt the sigh before large hands were carding through his hair. "I'm sorry, Harry. I was caught up in catching up on my work, and didn't even think how boring being all alone all day would be in this castle."

Harry shook his head. "Not your fault. Should've known better."

His father's chuckle made him laugh slightly before the man set him down once more. "True, and we will talk about the consequences later, but for now, I would like to tell you that I am going to be done with these potions by tomorrow."

Harry smiled , happy his dad was getting close to being without so much work. "That's great, Dad. What's next, more lesson plans?"

Severus laughed and shook his head. "No, Harry, what I am saying is that, I am going to be done and we can spend the rest of the week together before the students get back."

Harry's eyes widened, and his father chuckled in amusement. "Really?"

The man nodded and Harry couldn't contain his joy as he bounced in his chair. "That's so great, maybe we can do something fun and with Papa too."

The man nodded still chuckling at his exuberance. "Sounds very nice, Harry, and I am sure your Papa would love to spend some time with you. Now, that that is settled though, your punishment."

Harry groaned before pouting up at his dad and turning on the puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Daddy, I was just missing you."

His father snorted before rolling his eyes. "Such a snake, little one. But, that won't save you from the King of the Snakes. So, you will be helping me in the potions lab for the rest of the morning as your punishment."

Harry groaned appropriately even with the lax punishment. It could have been worse, like the dumb corner or an early bedtime or a dreaded essay, but this way he got to spend some time with his dad even if he was working. His dad cuffed his head a little before pushing him toward a workstation. "Get to work, brat. You get to make the de-swelling solution."

Harry rolled his eyes before getting to work. Time with his dad could never be a punishment.

HPSSHPSS

Severus leaned down after throwing powder in the floo's grate. His day so far had not been too harsh, but he needed to keep Harry occupied for the rest of it. "Malfoy Manor," he called into the grate, waiting on the backs of his heels for someone to answer.

A beautiful long haired woman who was Narcissa Malfoy peeked through at him with a broad smile once she saw his face. "Hello, Severus. How are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I am well, Narcissa."

"And my little nephew?"  
Severus huffed at her persistence. The woman had hardly left him alone about meeting the child, but finally she could hush up if his plans came to fruition. "He is well also, Narcissa. Now, may we please move on to the topic of my call?"

She sighed before smirking. "Always the one to cut pleasantries, Severus. Go on then, why have you called today?"

"Harry, Narcissa. I need you to watch Harry for the rest of the day. It has come to my attention that he is bored, and my son when left to boredom is an equation that does not bode well. So my question is would you be willing to oversee him during the afternoon?"

Even without the ability to see her face clearly, the wideness of her eyes was unmistakable. "Finally, Severus, I thought you would never ask. I have waited so long to meet my little nephew that Lucius and Draco have told me so much about, and not one word has been mentioned, and I am very relieved you have finally seen it fit to let me at least meet him, Severus. I mean really, am I really so horrible that you cannot introduce me to my nephew?"

Severus held up a hand halting her flow of dramatic flair. If she wanted pity, she picked the wrong person to convince. "Yes, Cissy, you can meet the bloody boy and spend time with him if you like. Please, just leave me be about the subject matter."

She beamed a pretty pureblood smile and nodded. "Very well, Sev. Send him over whenever you like, a house elf will escort him to wherever I am."

Severus frowned seeing a fault in that plan. "I rather you did not send a house elf. Harry is not very comfortable with the creatures, and he may not allow them to lead him. If it is not too much trouble, could you or Draco be there rather than a house elf?"

The woman took no time to contemplate. "Of course, anything for Harry. It will be arranged, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes at the woman. Every woman, man, and child was looking out for the little boy now, and Severus could truly not be more thankful to them for it. His son needed the stability and protection, and if there were so many people working at it, eventually Harry may be more comfortable, like boys his age. "Thank you, Narcissa. You and Lucius both have been very accommodating and kind when dealing with something I sprung on you both with no warning. My child and this as well, and it makes me very glad to call you both my friends and family. Harry and I both appreciate it."

The woman seemed to be more shocked than anything, though she did not lose an ounce of decorum, rather she looked more stone like than at any other point in the conversation. The woman than beamed, more unguarded than Severus had hardly ever seen her. "Thank you, Severus. From you, I know that means so much, especially since you had to say so much about your feelings. But, we love you and Harry, no matter who we thought him to be before, now he is family and that is all that will matter to us."

Severus nodded, clearing his throat at the awkward exchange, at least in his case. "Yes, well, I must go get ready for lunch and to inform Harry of his plans for the day."

She nodded knowingly before parting ways with him. Severus stared at the grate for a few more moments before getting up, dusting off the soot that somehow managed to escape onto him. He turned and walked down the hallway to where he had left Harry in his room. He knocked on the boys door before calling through it, "Harry, time for lunch."

He heard some shuffling around before the voice of his son was heard. "Coming, Daddy. Be there in a minute."

Severus nodded at the confirmation before walking to the kitchen and calling a house elf with an order for lunch. After that was finished, he rested in his chair to wait for his son to show up. They began their meal, and Severus held off on the news for after the boy had eaten his fill. He had learned the hard way that he had to wait to talk the boy about anything after he ate or he would upset the anxious little one.

As soon as they finished eating, Severus cleared the table magically and then pushed away from the table. Harry, as usual, was up and following him like a sad puppy seeming to read anytime they would talk about something. Severus rolled his eyes inwardly at the boy, who always thought he was in trouble, as he sat down in his living room. The boy followed, but as usual stood in front of his chair.

Severus frowned, but words were never as good as actions when it came to his son, so he dragged the boy into his lap for this talk rather than telling him to sit somewhere else. He could feel the child relax into him and snuggle closer slightly to get more comfortable. Severus smiled giving his child a few pets through his curls before clearing his throat. "Alright, Harry, so soon I will be returning to my potions, and I wanted to talk about what you will be doing for the rest of the day."

The boy nodded, seeming to squirm to get down, and Severus sighed, holding onto thin hips to keep the child seated. "Daddy, let go," the boy said obviously frustrated. "I need to get down to help with the potions."

Severus shook his head with an exasperated puff. "That was not what I was suggesting, Snakelet. I was going to explain that I talked to your Aunt Cissy, and she and Draco will be hosting you for the rest of the day. I wanted you to have some fun and maybe be a bit distracted while I finish so no room for mischief, Little one."

The boy smiled and nudged Severus. "Always room for mischief for me, Daddy."

Severus chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Well, it will shorten the amount. Also, I want you to be good for your Aunt since this is her first time having you. I know how good a boy you are, so I am not awfully worried."

As usual, his little snake seemed to preen at the praise and snuggle into him happily. The small smile emboldened Severus's efforts in helping his son become well adjusted and in him being the happy boy he should have always been. He gave the boy a few more strokes to the head before pushing him off his lap. "I promised your aunt you would be coming after lunch, so we shall be adjourning this meeting, alright, Harry?"

The boy nodded leaning into Severus as soon as he was up and standing. Severus loved how much the boy wanted touch, but the reason for that still made him angry. Soon, he could drop the anger to a low simmer, but until then, all he could see sometimes was how broken the boy looked. He combed the boy's curls into a semblance of order as they walked toward the floo.

He grabbed the boy's shoulders and turned them to face each other. It took seconds for the boy to be encased in his arms after jumping into his body. Severus smiled as he kissed the top of the boy's head before pushing him towards the floo. "Make sure to speak clearly, Harry. And to not breathe in when speaking, understand?"

"Yeah, Dad. I think I can do it this time."

Severus nodded. "Good boy. The name is Malfoy Manor. Be a good boy, and don't try to do any death defying stunts when you and Draco end up on brooms."

The boy rolled his eyes playfully. "I would never, Dad."

Severus pushed the boy toward the fire place just as playfully, watching the boy giggle before beginning the process of flooing. Severus was relieved when the boy seemed to do it correctly. He waited a minute longer by the floo before returning to his lab to finish the few potions Poppy needed for the beginning of the year. There was always the ones she predicted necessary, and ones Severus decided would also be necessary as well.

He had just gotten down to business when he felt eyes on him. He put a stasis spell on his potions before turning to see his father standing near the doorway. The old codger smiled at him before coming closer, inspecting the contents of his cauldrons. "Well, seems to be a busy day. I am sorry for interrupting you, Son."

Severus rolled his eyes at the white lie. "You are not, but please, proceed. How may I help you today, Father?"

"I do apologize for interrupting, Severus, but it had been a few days since we had spoken, and I prefer to keep our contact frequent."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Harry is fine, Father."

The old man rolled his eyes right back. "I am aware, Severus. I saw him most days this past week. He of course did not seem me, but I was content to just be a silent presence."

Severus's eyebrows rose higher than usual. "You knew my son was roaming the halls of this hallow school, and you did not see it fit to inform me? Are you completely mad, old man? He is twelve for Merlin's sake, Father!"

The old man seemed quite surprised at Severus's outburst, which was understandable as he had usually such calm anger. "Severus, truly I thought it was fine for the boy to be exploring. He will be years ahead of other second years this way, and well, he never seemed to be up to any mischief."

"That is besides the point, Albus. These halls are dangerous, this past year has proven that beyond a doubt. Can you not understand that, Father?"

"I do understand the need to protect a child," Albus said with a significant look in Severus's direction that always seemed to make him feel two feet tall. "I am sorry I have made you feel this way, Severus, but I did not mean to do so."

Severus nodded his head and inclined it to the potions. "Thank you for the apology, but this is the last bit of work I need to do before the school year is beginning and I can begin to spend time with Harry."

The old man nodded, stepping toward the door. "Yes, Severus, of course. Please, try to meet with me more often, Son?"

Severus nodded before moving back to his work.

HPSSHPSS

Harry felt like the biggest klutz as he fell head over toes out of the floo grate at the Malfoy's. His face turned red as he looked up at a beautiful woman with white blond hair streaked through black. She was really pretty, and his mouth dropped open in shock. The woman giggled, and Harry ducked his head as he blushed harder.

He picked his head up as he heard the clicks of heels on the polish floor. He was just in time, and barely managed to keep himself from flinching as the lady reached down and picked him up. Once he was on his feet, the lady helped to dust him off before grabbing his shoulders and looking at him with the largest smile he thought she probably had ever smiled. "Harry, hello, it is so nice to finally get to meet you."

Harry shook his head to clear the cobwebs before sticking his hand out. The lady looked incredibly amused, but she took his hand in hers. "Nice to meet you too, Aunt Cissy. My d-dad said to tell you thank you for taking me."

She smiled larger and brought Harry in for a tight hug. Harry stayed tense, but he could feel a slight relaxation before she let go. "No, Harry, it is purely my pleasure to see my little nephew," she said with a pinch to Harry's cheek.

Harry squirmed at the treatment, but he had to be polite so he smiled slightly. "Yes, ma'am. Uhm, where's Draco?"

"Here, Snape."

Harry snapped around to see Draco, who of course was smirking at him because he just had to have seen him being treated like a little kid. The blonde walked toward him still smirking, but somewhat more happy than amused. He clasped his arm around Harry making him feel as small as he was when the blonde was so much taller and larger than he was. Harry ducked his head with a blush. "Well, little cousin, is that the only greeting I get?"

Harry shoved the boy a little, which did nothing, before sighing. "Hi, Draco, nice to see you again."

The older boy smirked before pinching his cheeks like his mother had. "Nice to see my cute little cousin too, right, Mum?"

Harry felt his whole body flush. It was short lived, as he was soon laughing when Draco got smacked on the back of the head by his mother. It was slightly playful, but Draco, always the drama queen, whined and rubbed at the back of his head. Harry's Aunt looked at Draco sternly. "Be nice to your cousin, Draco, or he will not be playing with you today as you will be grounded."

The blonde nodded before dragging Harry along behind him. Harry waved politely bye to his aunt before being dragged farther into the house by Draco. They made it to a huge staircase, and Harry's mouth stayed wide open as he was led up it and through halls full of too much stuff that looked super expensive and breakable. "Hey, Draco, where are we going?"

"My room, little cousin."

Harry accepted that as they finally stopped in front of a green door with gold letters spelling Draco's name. Harry rolled his eyes as he was led into the room, and they roamed the room more to see green and lots of things like toys and posters. Harry kept walking as he was led to the set of couches in the bedroom. They both plopped down, Harry with a lot less grace than his pureblood cousin.

"How do you like it, little cousin?"

Harry turned sharply from looking around at the question and forced a smile. "It's really big. I dunno if I could find my way around if I were you."

His cousin smirked at him in that annoying way Harry knew meant teasing was coming. "That's okay, baby cousin, you can hang onto one of the adults to find your way."

Harry pouted at the teasing before realizing it helped his next argument not one bit. Harry crossed his arms, turning his nose up at his cousin. "I'm notta baby, Draco. We're the same age."

His cousin laughed, settling into a condescending smile afterward. "Sure, Harry. I can definitely see that."

Harry tossed a couch cushion at the boy and pounced on top of it, trying to use his unsubstantial weight against his bigger cousin. The older boy pushed him off, and Harry landed awkwardly sprawled on the ground with a thud. Draco looked at him a little worried, but Harry was fine. He had had worse pain before than that. He used the pause to pull at the bigger boy, sending him falling on top of him. Not his best move, but it was funny.

They wrestled a bit more before there was a gasp and some click of heels on flooring. They both paused to see Harry's aunt standing over them with a look of shock on her face. "DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY! I told you to be nice to your cousin, and I come here to find him underneath you! You just wait until your father hears about this Draco."

The paleness Draco adopted made Harry really worried for Draco. He scrambled away from the boy, trying to not sprawl on the ground again while also wanting to help his cousin. "No, Aunt Cissy, he wasn't… we were just playing. I pulled him down on top of me, honest."

The pureblood woman looked at him skeptically before looking to Draco, and Harry was really hoping he was selling his innocence in a non-Draco way or he was a goner. She must have liked what she saw because she let a long sigh and nodded. "Yes, I see, boys I suppose. Well, if you two wish to roughhouse, do not do so indoors. Draco, show Harry your quidditch pitch or something of that nature as I do not wish to see my home torn apart."

Harry watched the blonde nod so fast Harry was worried for his neck. He was stopped from that thought as his cousin grabbed onto him and started pulling his confused body from the room. They were almost sprinting down the halls, and Harry's feet decided to catch up to the movement and help them to go faster. They made it to a back patio that Harry had to catch his feet on because they were on their own as his head was focused solely on the quidditch pitch in front of him. He had to wonder how rich his uncle and aunt were for this to be in their backyard. Purebloods were really weird.

HPSSHPSS

Harry was shocked when Draco told him he was staying for dinner, but he let it go easily, accepting he would have to listen to the older boy. He let his cousin ask his Aunt before he was told to ask his father through the floo, which his Aunt helpfully opened for him. He was so happy to see the floating head in the grate. His smile widened to span his entire face, and he slid in front of the fire with his head nearly an inch from the flames.

"Careful, Harry," his father rebuked.

Harry nodded. Still smiling, and hardly caring he was scolded slightly. "Hi, Daddy."

The man smiled. "How was your day with your aunt and cousin today, little one?"

Harry beamed, telling his dad all about their roughhousing and flying. The man seemed startled at first but was soon listening intently and with a smile on his face. "So are you finished or are you asking to stay longer? Is it a sleepover?"

Harry felt panic just at the suggestion, and his face paled and his hands started twitching over themselves. "No, I couldn't…"

He trailed off, getting a look of understanding from his father and comfort. "It's fine, Harry. Do you want to come home? Is that it?"

Harry shook his head, calming down. "I was just going to ask to stay for dinner, Daddy."

The man nodded in understanding, smiling in reassurance. "Of course you can, Little one. If that is alright with Narcissa and you are comfortable that is."

Harry nodded, letting go of his anxiousness. "It is, Daddy. But I can come home right after, right?"

His father nodded. "Yes, Harry. I will expect you then. I think it best you go back to your cousin and aunt."

Harry nodded getting off his knees. "I love you, Daddy."

The man smiled. "I love you as well, Little one."

With that the floo closed, and Harry slowly turned around from where he had been seeing behind him was his aunt waiting for him to finish. He smiled and walked to her. She rubbed his shoulder smiling and nudged him toward the dining room. "Your uncle just arrived home, Harry, and he was very happy to hear you were here."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. It was so different to hear an Aunt tell him an Uncle was happy to see him. His life now had gotten so different, but a very good different. He followed her through the still too extravagant house to the dining room where both his cousin and uncle were waiting. There was a seat left open between his uncle and cousin that Draco patted for him. Harry sat down and greeted Draco before turning to his Uncle. "Hi, Uncle Lucius."

The man smiled and put a hand on his head, rubbing his hair gently. "Hello, Harry. How is my favorite little Gryffindor?"

Harry smirked. "I'm your only Gryffindor, Uncle."

The man chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Too true, Little one. Well, all the same, I am very happy to see you today. It has been much too long."

Harry beamed at the man's sincerity and nodded. "I'm glad to see you too, Uncle Lucius. It was a really long time."

The conversation between everyone picked up after that, and Harry had a surreal moment. These were his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin that loved him. They had just found out he was related to him, and they loved him. He wished he had grown up with people like them, and wondered what it would have been like to not associate Uncle, Aunt and Cousin to pain.

He was knocked from his reverie from dinner arriving, and from there the meal proceeded well. Harry had begun eating a nice portion since his Daddy had gotten him, and he was satisfied with how much he ate in comparison to Draco. He still ate less, but not too much less. He would have to tell his daddy when he got home.

They finished eating, and Harry was starting to get fidgety. He really wanted to get back home. He missed his daddy and was afraid. He knew his daddy wanted him, but being gone so long seemed so concrete. He needed to get back home. He went to his Uncle, tapping the man's arm lightly. He was starting to feel skittish again, fearing they'd keep him from home longer than he was comfortable.

The man kneeled down with concern, obviously seeing the state Harry was working himself into. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry tried to hold back the tears, but his eyes were welling up when the man was so kind to him. He hoped he wouldn't say no to him going home. "I-I…" he sniffled pathetically, and hated himself for it. "I wanna go home."

The man nodded, putting a hand to his forehead. "Are you sick, Little one?"

Harry shook his head, biting his lip. He didn't want to admit what a little kid he was being about missing his daddy, but he wanted to go home. "I-I want to go home, Uncle Lucius."

The man nodded, picking him up, and settling him onto the man's hip. The man rubbed his back and combed fingers through his hair. It soothed him a little but all he wanted was his daddy now. "Can you tell me what made you so upset, Little Snake?"

Harry shrugged, speaking one word, "Dad."

The man nodded, going toward the floo. "I hope you don't mind if I floo over with you?"

Harry shook his head, resting his head on the man's shoulder. He just wanted to go home no matter how he got there. The man flooed them both to his home at Hogwart's dungeon, and the first thing he saw was his father's black robes. He wiggled in his Uncle's arms until the man let him down finally. He ran to his father, jumping into the man's arms.

"As nice as this is, Harry, why do you look so upset? Lucius?"

Harry only caught a few words about home and crying and upset, and he frowned at that, hearing how much of a baby he sounded. He didn't like that, but he still snuggled into his daddy's warm chest with his face hidden in the crook of the man's neck.

Soon he heard the floo woosh and assumed his uncle had left. His father carried him toward the bathroom, attempting to set him down, but Harry whined at the man. "No, Harry, you need to get in the bath and changed into pajamas. You were very upset, and I am sure very tired."

Harry grudgingly nodded and slipped from the man's arms. He went to the tub his father must have magically ran and stripped, getting in after to clean up. He washed quickly and put on the pajamas his father had left on the loo for him moments before he finished. He got dressed slowly, feeling the tiredness his father talked about creep up on him.

He rubbed at his eyes as he made his way to his room where he could hear his father rustling around. He went to the man, immediately being picked up and placed into bed, which he whined about slightly as the man was warm and his bed was not. "Cold…" he whined.

His father chuckled, tightening the covers on him and spelling them warm without even a wand. Harry would be impressed if he weren't so sleepy. His father kissed his hair gently while Harry nuzzled into the man. "I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled, feeling his eyes closing. "Love you, Daddy."

He heard the man nox the light and leave as he drifted toward sleep. His last thoughts were of the coming week he would spend with his dad.


End file.
